The Shadows of The Past
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Finale of MBZ series. Lucas is back and better then ever, but is he strong enough to face his own demons? His friends are more then ready to help him out too so he wont go it alone. However, old habits die hard it seems. Now he must recover the final pieces of his past to ensure a tomorrow. But the truth may just be the end of everything and everyone in the universe, or a beginning
1. The Briefing

**The Shadowed Past part 1**

"_**The Briefing,"**_

Hello, and welcome…

_This mission, if you choose to accept, is of vile importance to our race and the survival of peace and prosperity over the universe. We hope you are up to the task…_

_Now then, allow me to recap what has happened so far…_

_Project PSI: Codenamed Giegue was a weapon designed by The Father. He was the pride and embodiment of the strength of The Immortal Soldiers. Giegue was designed perfect and met all requirements._

_Thick armor plated skin…_

_Lightweight frame…_

_Titanic Strength…_

_Blistering Speed…_

_A flexible Endo and Exoskeleton…_

_Regenerative powers…_

_And, of course, outstanding PSI levels…_

_The PSI levels on the project proved to be so great that a star was crushed under the very strain the project put on it. It lacked feelings and emotions, unlike the other soldiers because it's purpose was clear. Follow orders, and do as told. The project performed without a hitch for years on end. It's brethren trained it and made it the monster it is to this day._

_However…_

_Giegue was compromised, by creatures known as, __**humans**__._

_These humans did strange things to Giegue, which made it behave differently. It wanted to think, it wanted to feel, and worst of all it questioned orders. Not just any orders, but the very reason he and his siblings were created. The humans known as George and Maria are the ones who are to blame for such a catastrophe. From then on things only got worse as the project began helping the humans flee. The human George slipped away without our knowledge and was too far-gone to chase after. Beside we still had the other human. However, Gigue wouldn't even allow us her._

_This was of course a serious problem._

_At first we were going to dissect the human, but we feared Gigue wouldn't allow such a thing. The project started to manifest a personality. It was not designed to feel or express feelings. It was designed for ruination. It went against its designs and became something unfamiliar, unclean. In the mist of Giegue attempting to help the human woman escape, he himself was sent off. The human was killed there on t he spot, unfortunately we couldn't salvage anything. Gigerferal got a little too excited. _

_Gigue was lost in space for a few years, but in that time a new project was developed to help Giegue regain his old self to become pure once again. When the project was finished The Father sent the Immortal Soldiers to retrieve Giegue. Unfortunately, it did resist resulting in heavy damage to both sides. The Immortal Soldiers retrieved Giegue and hooked it up to the machine designed just for its purification. Once it inside it resisted the change greatly, but inevitable it lost this thing it called a 'conscious'._

_Once revived to its old self the project performed even greater then it did before. It was stronger and much more powerful then ever. Once time was given we sent it to Earth in order to rid us of the plague of the universe, and it was instructed to take a few humans with it. _

_For studying purposes…_

_However, it returns empty handed. Claiming that it wants this aching in his chest to stop, that he doesn't want these memories in his head anymore. Obviously, the unpure side of Giegue still existed was holding Giegue back. At this point we only had one choice. We put Giegue back into the machine, but double the power. _

_The Purification Pod performed perfectly._

_Giegue was forever transformed into Giygas. It took many years for this process to be complete, but once successful Giygas was sent to the Earth again, and this time. Giygas performed perfectly with excellence. It's might spread all throughout time and space. Its control cemented into the planet. _

_However, again the human race is able to defeat Giygas. Giygas was supposed to be perfect, it was supposed to be unbeatable, but just like that Giygas's signal vanished. We lost all contact with it and no word came from it. It was at this point a quickly growing fear began to grow in the entire species. Giygas was unbeatable, no creature, save The Father, could stop it. Giygas was unheard of ever again. _

_Many long years passed by with no word of it's survival. Luckily it did not last forever. A faint PSI signal was received after many years, and it took only moments for The Father to realize this. Action was taken immediately to retrieve Giygas. Two of the Immortal Soldiers were sent to the surface to investigate, and find it. _

_However, it seemed the project did not want to be found. The two soldiers sent there reported back that Giygas was no more, but somehow Giegue was reborn. As impossible as that may seem, and then came the most disturbing report. _

_Giegue made himself, __**human**__…_

The two soldiers were told by The Father to watch and observe him, closely. The Two soldiers took their task with different approaches, but both reported back regularly. They both watched the rebirth of Giegue, but it also seemed to Giegue wasn't himself as well. Save the fact he had human features now, there was also something extremely different one of the soldiers reported. The Father feared the risk of the soldiers being infected with the humans, and told them to keep their distance as best they could. The order was followed, Giegue now going by the human name 'Lucas' lived out a life brought upon himself by his former toy, Pokey.

_During his years as a human however, Giegue's mind was deteriorating and an incredible rate. This caused a loss of memory from not only his old life, but his human one as well. Giegue then came in contact with all these different humans, the very ones who defeated him all those years ago. It was ironic. During this time however, we lost contact with one of the soldiers. It's mind was in hibernation as if often does from time to time, so we relied on the reports of the other soldier._

_After these events, Giegue began to discover himself again as his mind was beginning to regenerate. No doubt the long term damage of its Giygas transformation finally wearing off. We decided to allow the Starmen to bring out his power, and help him remember who he is. That was their only goal. It was unclear on how they were gonna do it, but it didn't matter. Giegue was far too powerful for simple machines to control it. Giegue destroyed to Starmen, ergo he destroyed his body as well. _

_That is all the data available at this time. Go out and restore Giegue to his former glory._

* * *

"So that's it huh," a giant creature stood from a chair that was also giant in size. "Well then it's about time I see how my brothers are doing,"


	2. Setting The Stage

_**The Shadowed Past part 2**_

"_**Setting the Stage,"**_

Ness let out a loud yawn. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Currently he was in his room watching his TV while being upside down. He was so bored since things calmed down. He's been lying around his house most the time, but he has had a couple of mini quest here and there, but nothing spectacular. He supposed he was just getting antsy since he definitely could feel something big was gonna go done. It's still been a pretty long time since anyone has seen Porky, so it's safe to assume he's no longer a threat. Ness went on a date or two with Paula, did some training with Poo every now and then, and then getting a cramming session with Jeff. You would think with the ability to go anywhere in the world that he wouldn't be bored. Admittedly, he wished that was true. Once the world is open to you, you don't really feel the need to go and see it. It feels better to have a goal and be distracted by such things. Ness even picked fights with gangs here and there, just for kicks. Of course, there were those emergencies that needed his attention. Like that attempt of a coup d'état in Poo's kingdom, a couple of scientific jerks wanting to use Paula as an experiment to harness the PSI gene in here, and Jeff likes to keep things interesting with a science experiment gone "deadly" wrong. However, at this point Ness felt like he was just going through the motions of being a hero then actually pouring his heart into it. Compared to all that he feels that getting new clothes for the winter season was much more exciting. Currently he was wearing his winter jeans, with a white undershirt, and white socks.

Ness sighed. His eyes then dart to the side of his room to see the floor began to glow. The floor let out a sapphire glow before a figure jumped out of it.

"Heya, Ness!" came the person's cheery voice. The boy walked over to Ness then crouched down to Ness whose head rested on the floor with his legs on the bed. "Good to see your having a good time,"

And we can't forget about Ninten. It would seem Nefarious inherited the power to travel through time from Ninten. Ninten had a technique called 4th D-slip. The name itself implies that such feats should be easy. Now that Ninten discovered its true power he visits periodically. More often then Ness preferred honestly, but then again Ninten does bring a bit more excitement. Although he shouldn't be jumping through time in such a way and he was sure Loid told him that doing so could be disastrous. Hey, he was only a super genius, what did he know? Ness admitted that hanging out with Ninten may get annoying, but it had it's perks. He was able to do one heck of a history report, and social studies became such a breeze. They even had some fun fighting dinosaurs. Unpredictable is the best word to use in this situation.

"Hello Ninten," Ness responded. Ninten smirked and stood back up. He removed his shoes then grabbed the remote from the floor. Then he sat on the bed next to Ness's feet. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ya know, the usual. Got bored, decided to come to the future and watch your TV," Ninten said flipping channels.

"I was watching that,"

"Were you?" Ninten questioned still flipping.

"I was,"

"Sorry about that," even given his tone Ninten still continued to flip. Going the opposite direction of his original channel.

"Are you really?"

"Nope,"

Ness sighed. He expected as much. Ninten was a great pal and all, but he tended to be rude, obnoxious, and short tempered. Ness however supposed he did have his tendencies. Ness had once tried to wrestle the remote away from Ninten, and it ended with him getting sat on for half an hour. Ness knew trying to match Ninten's strength would be near impossible. Ninten's physique had also gotten much sterner. Broader shoulders, chest poking out a bit, and a thick build. Ninten obviously had been working out periodically. Probably to solidify that he was the strongest on the Triple Threat Team after Lucas somewhat outshined him. Ness supposed that the cause of his ridiculous super human strength was probably due to the fact that for the longest time he had no offensive PSI. Meaning he had to rely on his physical strength to get a job done. It was only late when Ness met Ninten that he began developing offensive PSI.

"I bet your chewing over the idea of taking this remote from me," Ninten said glancing down at Ness on the floor.

"I was,"

"You remember last time?"

"I do,"

"Can you give a bit more conversation than that?"

"I could,"

"Could you stop that?" Ninten instantly looked irritated, which made Ness smile. Irritating Ninten was also a great joy in his life.

"Again, I could,"

"However…" Ninten said trailing off.

"I wont,"

Ninten stopped flipping to look at Ness whose head lay on the floor by his feet. Ninten nudged Ness with his foot as a way of showing displeasure, but that nudge turned out to be quite a forceful push that knocked Ness out of his position and to the floor. Ninten looked startled and apologized saying he was still trying to gain control of his abnormal strength. Ness waved it off knowing Ninten would never get a grip on it since he lacks self-control. Ness looked back at him a distant look in his eyes.

"You've been in your house too long. I would take you to my time to hang out, but I don't want to send you into culture shock, and Loid strongly voted against it. Something about the past affecting the future,"

"Yeah, it would be kinda awkward if I met my mom and dad, or my grandparents in their younger years,"

"Would it, I would find the experience enlightening,"

"You're the sicko that might become your own grandpa,"

"That's gross!"

"But good for a laugh later on in life,"

"Ness lets go out somewhere,"

"I don't feel like, besides its pretty cold outside…and it's snowing,"

"So, we never did a training session in the snow!" Ninten said.

"Training? Now?" Ness said rubbing his uncapped scalp.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's cold out,"

"You whine too much. You're starting to sound like…" Ninten then cut himself off. Ness understood his hesitation.

"Have you visited them?" Ness asked picking himself off the floor and sitting next to Ninten. Ness knew Ninten would know whom he was talking about.

"Yeah, Claus and the others are at least staying sane. Nobodies jumped off a cliff…yet,"

"Gosh, don't even joke,"

"I'm serious though they are a little shaken up, and on edge. I mean Lucas was the most powerful creation that those aliens made. I'm surprised that three days later they didn't come here to eliminate us,"

"True but remember they're scared of us," Ness smoothed out his hair to put his cap on which was resting on his pillow. "They're already terrified since both times Lucas was sent here, he was sent back packing. They're probably coming up with a plan,"

"Ya think?"

"Not sure, but…I just hope…Lucas is alright though,"

"Me too…" Ninten said. Despite Ninten's rough exterior he definitely had a soft spot for the blonde, the same could be said about Ness. Ness and Ninten usually take it upon their selves to look after Lucas, and watch his back. The blonde was shy, so they decided to be quick to talk up for him. He was hesitant to ask for help, so they didn't even given him a chance to utter the first syllables before acting. He tended to be fearful, so they decided to be his pillars to lean on. Lucas suffered a lot, more than they realized. They admit they may not understand his situation, but they could at least help him through it. Lucas in a way had become their little brother, since neither had brothers of their own. Given Lucas is over a thousand years old, he still had this child naiveness that suggested he was way younger than what he actually was.

"I feel like he should've come back by now," Ness said.

"He will eventually, I'm sure of that. Until then we gotta be in tip top shape to handle the battles that are going to come along with him,"

"I guess your right," Ness said standing up. "But I don't feel like training today. Poo already gave me one heck of a work out the other day and I'm still trying to regain my strength,"

"Oh really?"

"You bet!" Ness exclaimed.

Ness was quite a versatile fighter. His PSI skills were unmatched, save a few exceptions, his fighting skills were sharp, and the one thing he prided himself on was his speed. Ness was always the nimble, and quick one of the Triple Threat Team. Ness's strength wasn't so far out the ballpark that he would be man handled by Ninten, but he would be able to run circles around him. Ness's speed was his pride, but he was also quite balanced as a whole. His PSI techniques usually involved expressing his PSI in it's rawest form. He's gained a lot more control since the parting of all his evil. Ness however was also impatient, impudent, crude, and brutally honest. Those specific traits is what made him and Ninten both get along so well, and at the same time butt heads.

"Well lets see it," Ninten said standing up taking off his coat and getting into battle position.

"Here? Now?" Ness asked shocked.

"Since you refuse to go outside, and we don't have to use PSI,"

"Well in that case you may just get your butt kicked," Ness asked standing up smirking.

Ninten smirked as he cleared the area. Ness's room was quite spacious about ten meters from wall to wall. Ness didn't really have anything in it either. Ness had his bed in one corner, desk in the one across from the bed, TV in the farthest corner, and a closet between the desk and TV. The last corner was unoccupied as was most the area. Ness sighed knowing that Ninten really wanted to pick a fight.

"Ready?" Ness asked.

"Yeah," Ninten responded.

Ness knowing Ninten was stronger was not going to allow him the chance of the first move. He learned that it was important to always be in control of the fight. Ness charged forward then slid underneath a fast right haymaker from Ninten. This haymaker left Ninten's right side open and Ness taking advantage by ramming his elbow into it. Ness immediately noticed his strike lacked the reaction he was hoping for. Obviously Ninten was quite abed up to not even feel it. Ninten only slightly reacted to the attack, and then sent his elbow into Ness's head. Ness was thrown for a loop as his face met his carpet. Ness was quick to gather himself as he rolled out of the way of Ninten's foot stomping down. Ninten then swung his fist as an uppercut, but Ness leaned back enough for Ninten's fist to narrowly miss Ness's chin. Ness placed his hand on the ground to gain leverage then swung his leg into Ninten's check earning a bit more of a reaction.

Ninten at least lost his balance enough that he needed to place his hand on the floor. Ness quickly came in for a leg sweep, but knowing this was one of Ness's favorite tactics Ninten reacted. Ninten pulled himself up performing a handstand making Ness's leg sweep attempt fail. While his one hand holds him up Ninten uses his other for a backhand strike in Ness's check. Ninten quickly got back on his feet and with his striking hand he grabbed Ness's ankle as he went flying then sent him hurtling toward a wall. Ness flipped to regain his balance then kicked off the wall. Ninten went to meet Ness where he landed, but Ness performed a handstand on Ninten's head just as Ninten swung a punch. Ness pushed off then performed a roundhouse into Ninten's head. Ninten went hurtling to the floor but Ninten caught himself then quickly turned to throw his leg into Ness's stomach just as he landed.

"Wow…that hurt…" Ness rasped out rubbing his stomach.

"Lucky for you I held back. Could've snapped you in half,"

Ness decided to switch his game plan up a bit. Ninten was simply far too strong to go toe to toe with. Ness used to be able to, but Ninten is just simply too strong now. However, Ninten wasn't invulnerable. Ness sprung to his feet to meet Ninten head on again. Ninten jabbed forward, but Ness quickly removed himself from its path. Ninten tried to close line him, but Ness ducked moving nimbly around Ninten's every movement. Ness stuck close to Ninten always being in arms length but moving too quickly for Ninten to score a direct hit. Ninten growing frustrated began flailing. Ness smirked when as he moved nimbly between each blow. Because Ninten was now flailing he lacked the proper strength and precision in his punches. This allowed Ness to be able to block a few now. Ninten swung a hook punch, but Ness moved outside of the attack. Ness saw his chance as he kicked the back of Ninten's knees. Ninten fell on his knee, but not without swinging at Ness once more.

Ness flipped over then wrapped his legs around Ninten's throat. Using his lower body strength Ness fell back flipping until he placed Ninten on his stomach and he landed nimbly in front of him. Ninten growled as he swung his legs, but Ness anticipated this as he performed a back flip over the leg swing.

"Impressed?" Ness asked smirking. "And my body is still really sore,"

Ninten rolled got onto his feet then charged toward Ness. Ness decided to leap over Ninten, however Ninten reacted quickly grabbing Ness's ankle then turning to throw him another direction. Ness hit the wall hard then slid to the floor. Ness grunted a bit then looked Ninten.

"By now you must realize, this means war!" Ness exclaimed.

"Bring it," Ninten motioned.

Ness hopped to his feet then charged toward Ninten at top speed. Ninten was ready for Ness, but at the last moment Ness completely changed course then came in from the side in the blink of an eye. He tackled Ninten knocking Ninten to the floor. Ninten was a little surprised.

"Physics, one thing you can actually use in life," Ness said. "Who knew!"

Ninten smirked then charged at Ness head on, and Ness happily came replied in the same fashion. They collided in grapple. Ninten catching Ness's fist in one hand, and his fist caught by Ness in the other, vice versa for Ness. There was a moment of struggle until a knock at the Ness's door came. Then a little girl entered.

"Ness what are you-oh of course Ninten came to visit," said the girl rolling her eyes. This girls name is, Tracy, she is Ness's little sister.

"Hey Trace, one sec," Ness said still struggling with Ninten, who was winning in their struggle. Ness quickly opened his closed hand to grip Ninten's. Ness then slid between Ninten's legs still holding onto Ninten's hands. This made Ninten's head follow making him flip on his back. Ness released Ninten's hands to give Tracy his undivided attention. "What's up squirt?"

Tracy sighed at her nickname. "Well, I wanted to tell you I'm heading out now,"

"Where are you off to?" Ness questioned. He gave her look up and down. She is wearing tight dark blue jeans with white shoes, a white coat, with a pink shirt underneath, pink scarf, her blonde hair combed nicely, and…is that blush! "Where are you going?"

"To the movies," Tracy said.

"With? And since when did Onett have a movie theater?" Ness asked approaching her and tapping his foot fatherly.

"It's the new one that's been built, plus there are a bunch of other stuff,"

"Who. Are. You. Going. With?"

"…Picky…" she muttered looking at the floor.

"WHAT!"

"Ness, don't you think you're making this a big deal?" Ninten asked from the floor still.

"So, I guess you don't mind some guy look one of your sisters up and down?"

Ninten looked appalled. "I would love to meet the guy that had the audacity to do that in front of me,"

"Well then stay there and allow me to handle this," Ness said. He returned his attention back to his sister. "So…your going on a date with Picky?"

"Picky suggested we go check out the movie. I knew mom wouldn't let me go all by myself, and I knew you were too lazy to do anything so…"

"You figured you go with Picky," Ness surmised.

"Picky…" Ninten chewed the name over. "That name sounds familiar somehow…"

"He's Pokey's little brother," Ness answered.

"Oh, heck no you aren't going on a date with him!" Ninten said backing up Ness.

"Okay, for the record, Picky is the exact opposite of Pokey okay. Everything Pokey is, Picky isn't okay," Tracy quickly defended. "And its not a date,"

"Okay and that's not blush your wearing," Ness said sarcastically. "Besides, the Minchs aren't exactly the nicest people in general. Pokey got hit with the selfish stick one too many times,"

"So,"

"And they tried to bribe us to move, and almost made themselves go bankrupt. Btw, tell em thanks for the TV when you send Picky off,"

"I'm going to the movies Ness, your not my dad, you're my older brother. Besides you didn't want to go anywhere anyway,"

"So," Ness responded childishly.

"Well I was coming up here to tell you Jeff is on the phone downstairs," Tracy said trying to change the subject. Ness looked at her suspiciously. "He is, and Mom already said I could go. It's not a date, Picky will keep me safe, and beside you said it yourself "if only Picky was my age I would hang out with him". I quoted you,"

Ness huffed at her. "You're not going,"

"Okay Ness," Tracy said over exaggerating her words.

"Your not,"

"Jeff really needs to talk to you about something…something about a meteor or something,"

Ness looked at her curious. "Meteor, what meteor?"

"Ask Jeff!" Tracy said exasperated with her brother, as she usually gets. Tracy then left the room, Ness followed her still curious and being prompted that she wasn't going. Ninten followed because of the entertainment factor. Tracy stormed downstairs Ness hot on her heels still telling her she wasn't going. "Here!" Tracy said forcibly shoving the cordless phone into Ness's face.

"Hello?" Ness questioned. Ness was silent for a moment. "Oh, Jeff, I…whoa slow down what?" Ness was silent has he listened to Jeff. Ninten watched as Tracy snuck off toward the door. Ninten glanced at Ness who didn't seem to notice. "What about this meteor thing?" Ness listened for a moment, but his face was scrunched in confusion. "Use words I can understand please," Tracy looked out the window then back to Ness. She quickly opened the door to reveal a confused Picky with his hand ready to knock.

"He-," Picky began

"Shhh," Tracy shushed. She turned to Ness who was still oblivious.

"Hey Tracy," Ness called. Tracy froze. Ninten waited in anticipation of the reaction. "Close that window will ya I feel a draft,"

Tracy sighed relived, and Ninten simply shook his head. "Sure," Tracy called. She grabbed Picky then closed the door.

Ness continued his conversation with Jeff for a few more minutes, and then hung up. "Wow, okay look Tracy…Tracy?" Ness turned to see she was no longer there. "Where did my sister go?"

"On her date five minutes ago," Ninten said simply. Ness sighed heavily. "You gonna go after her?"

"Regularly I would, but we got something else to worry about," Ness said sternly.

"What is it?" Ninten asked.

"Do you sense anything?" Ninten was quiet a moment trying to feel something out of the ordinary, but nothing caught his attention. Ninten looked back at Ness confused. "Try again, and this time feel a little harder, and point it toward the atmosphere,"

Ninten raised his eyebrow but agreed. He closed his eyes to focus harder this time. At first he still felt nothing, but then he started to feel something. A small something that nagged at the back of his brain. "I do feel something, but…it's really faint…I mean really faint,"

"I know, I wouldn't have even known about it if Jeff hadn't pointed it out,"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but Jeff told me that something is heading for the planet. He thought it was just a meteorite and he said that he thought it should've burned up in the atmosphere,"

"Should've?"

"Apparently, it's still going strong, and we both feel that PSI signal on it. It could only mean we got ourselves an alien invader,"

"With a ship the size of a metoerite? That doesn't make a lot of sense,"

"Agreed, but we can't take this lightly even given the size,"

"But, that signal is so weak, I doubt it could be a threat,"

"Maybe it can suppress it's PSI level or something, I don't know. But it's best to be ready for anything,"

"So what now?"

"Go back to your time and assemble your crew, better safe then sorry,"

"What about the guys from Tazmilly?"

"Even though that signals faint I can tell it feels nothing like Lucas, and I wouldn't want to give those guys false hope. Let's check it out ourselves then we'll see where it goes from there,"

"Okay, see ya in a few," Ninten said as he dashed back up to Ness room. Ness slowly followed thinking on what his plan shall be. Jeff requested that Paula, Poo, and himself be there. He supposed he could pick up Paula on the way, and send a PSI message to Poo. Ness arrived at his room to see Ninten just leave.

Ness decided he should get moving too. He grabbed a long sleeve white thermal then threw on a thick red jacket with a collar, and then strapped on his shoes. Grabbed his backpack full of some stuff he may need then dashed downstairs. He left a note for him mom then dashed out the door then locked it from the outside. Ness was greeted by the white snowfall covering the ground. Ness had not time to stop he needed to move. He quickly activated his PK Teleport.

"Finally, a real adventure!" Ness exclaimed charging off and then disappearing in a flash.

However, he was unaware that the meteorite on the hill began to pulsate with energy.


	3. Painful Reunions

_**The Shadowed Past part 3**_

"_**Introductions…wait we've met before?"**_

Darkness…

That's the only thing he sees right now. Just this empty void of darkness, and it seemed to stretch on forever. After seeing his Momma again that's all he's seen. He doesn't know if he's dead or alive at this point. He may be able to think, but that's about all he can do. All of his senses have been cut so knowing if he was alive or not was really a challenge. One thing did remain though that told him he might be alive. His PSI is weak, indescribably weak. However, he knew it was still there. If his powers were still there then that must mean he has at least one of his PSI genes working. At this point he wondered how his friends were able to draw so much power from only one gene, or maybe it's something else. Something he doesn't know.

He wonders what…

"g…e" this snapped him from his train of thoughts. He thought he heard something. "G…e," It was getting a bit louder now. "Gi…e," he than tried as hard as he could to focus on the voice. "Gigue," that was his name? Oh right, it was. He tried to call back however he failed. "Gigue…d…n," It was extremely difficult to focus on words when he wasn't even sure if he still had ears.

Suddenly, this tightening began to occur. The darkness began to compress until it got smaller and smaller. As the darkness got smaller he began to regain feeling in his limbs. Slowly he was able to feel his arms, then body, legs, than feet, his fingers and toes, and finally his head. His five senses slowly started to return to him. Now it was this time he finally decided to use his eyes to see. He opened them to see he was in some sort of liquid. The liquid looked blueish from his perspective, but what really caught his eye is the blinding light in front of him. The light was shaped like a circular window. He wanted to move his arms to swim him closer, but it was as if the message never went to them.

"Hold on Master Giegue, your nervous system is still offline for the moment. I'm going to charge you with some PSI to allow you some movement," came a voice. It sounded intelligent, but not metallic like a Starmen's. However, not human either, so he was stumped at what could be talking to him right now. Suddenly the liquid he was in began glowing white. "You're going to feel a slight discomfort,"

He narrowed his eyes knowing the process was going to be MUCH worse than what this person let on. Pretty soon as expected he started to feel this _slight discomfort_. He felt a surge of psychokinetic energy flow through his veins again. He hardly remembers what happened to him to leave him so powerless he couldn't even move his arms. The process was than ended in a moment, but he noticed he only felt slightly better than before. He tried to see if he could move his arms this time, and he could. However, it was only a slight improvement.

"Master Giegue, your nervous system is made of pure PSI energy, and somehow you exhausted all reserves of power. You simply don't have enough to move around quite yet," He was shocked that someone knew his complex nervous system like it was the back of their hand. It disturbed him a bit. "Master Giegue, if you may please give me a verbal response now," He tried to move his body, but it was extremely difficult. "Try not to strain yourself Master Giegue, this liquid also has some paralysis affects. You must adjust to your new body slowly,"

That was it. New body! His eyes quickly darted around the tube desperately trying to see a part of him. He couldn't quite move his head far enough so he decided to count how many fingers he has. 1…2…3…4…5. Okay that's normal and the same amount is on the other hand. Now for toes, 1…2…3…4…5. Okay he has a complete set for both. Now he was really confused. His body was supposedly new, but it feels like he still has his human body. He at least remembers Starmaster, and he remembers that it didn't have a complete five set of toes, or fingers. He decided to try a different way of communication.

"_W-Who…is…t-this?_"

The figure seemed shocked. "Please Master Giegue refrain from using any of your psychokinetic abilities,"

"…_L-L-Lucas…t-that's…my name…_" He managed to stutter out.

"Okay sir, but please you must not allow yourself anymore stress. Now that you're awake I can run a proper diagnostics of your body. I'm pleased the symbiont bonded so well with you,"

Lucas was forever confused about everything that was going on. Apparently he has a new body, this person knows he's Giegue, also he seems to have great knowledge about what makes him tick, and worst of all he can't move or talk to gain understanding. Lucas wanted so greatly to understand, and it would seem someone heard him since Lucas heard the approaching of another creature.

"Doctor, is he solid yet?" barked a voice. The voice was filled with pride and strength, a vigor that was so abnormal yet familiar at the same time for Lucas.

"Well, yes, but-,"

"Then drain the liquid and let him out," ordered the new voice.

"Sir, with all due respect, that could possibly worsen his condition. He's solid, but his structure is still setting in,"

"Doctor, I respect you take pride in your work, but allow me to tell you Father takes twice as much as that. I know for a fact that he is Father's greatest creation," the voice said that last part with a great show of distaste. "He should be able to handle anything. If anything this thing will slow down his healing process with the paralysis liquid heavily sedating him. It's stunting his healing. Father asked for Giegue in full working condition. It's taken too long to achieve that. Your machine has done it's part by solidifying him, now it's his turn,"

"Sir-," the doctor began to but the being cut him off.

"Fine, I shall do it myself," the being said. Suddenly the creature's hand smashed into the window of the outside world. Than the hand wrapped around Lucas's throat. Than the hand jerked Lucas right out of the tank. Lucas was completely surprised by the rough handling. The being then tossed Lucas to the ground. "There we go. Too bad you couldn't reform Giegue's old body. This human body is…disgusting,"

Lucas again tried to get up off the cold metallic floor, but was only successful to get on his hands and knees. Lucas felt that he has no clothes on save a pair of tights that covered his private area. Lucas assumed the creatures were not fascinated with such a showing, and Lucas was thankful. However, once out of the tank Lucas felt instantly different, besides the obvious chill of course. Lucas also noticed a few strands of black strings were in his face. Lucas stared at the strands of black above his eyes. Lucas was able to rise up enough to look at the floor. The floor was made of shiny chrome metal that showed his reflection. When Lucas saw himself his eyes opened wide.

Lucas saw his hair had changed. From the golden blonde swirl, to a onyx black swirl. Of course his hair draped over his face since it was just wet. Lucas was stunned shocked to see that, and he also noticed his blue eyes now a thick crimson red. Lucas tried to focus to turn them back into the blue sapphire he normally has, but it was futile. Lucas could not change his eye color anymore!

"Getting acquainted with the new you?" came the harsh, but prideful voice again. Lucas stared at the floor to see the creatures reflection. Lucas's eyes widened upon sight of him. The creature again grabbed Lucas by the throat, somewhat gently and brought him to it's eye level. Lucas stared at the 'face' of the creature.

The creature was odd in a since. It looked like it has blue armor covering it's entire body from head to toe. A sharp spike sticking out both his shoulders, his chest showed a clear look inside the beast to show a massive amount of energy flowing through its gut, it's arms are bulky about twice the size of Lucas's entire body, and it's hand are massive so big in fact that as it grips Lucas's throat it also grip his whole upper torso. The face was hard to describe since it technically had no neck. Half it's face was inside it's armor with the only thing visible being the eyes and the two horns sticking out. The eyes being a blood red making it blend in with the whole eyeball, which is also red. The armor of the creature shined brightly, it looked strong, and extremely heavy. Everything about it was bulky, to the hands, the feet, the legs, arms, heck the half of his head was already bigger then Lucas's. Lucas lightly struggled against the squeezing grip of the beast, as he looked it over.

"My, no matter how many times you die, your eyes always look the same," said the creature.

Lucas sensed some very strong bonds with this creature. "W-who…are you?" Lucas struggled his voice still weak.

"Don't remember me huh?" the creature said raising an eye at him. Lucas didn't know this creature well, but felt he should be worried. "Then allow me to refresh your memory,"

The creature then tossed Lucas clear across the room. Lucas hit the floor face first feeling the sensations of pain. Lucas still had little feeling or strength in his body so movement was no easy task. Lucas tried to move his limbs, but for some odd reason his body felt like it was resisting him. Lucas decided to wonder later since he heard massive steps coming towards him. Lucas's eyes shot to the side, but it was too late to make any last minute movements. A massive size fist came down hard on Lucas's head smashing his face against the metal. Lucas wailed out in utter agony at the force of the attack. Lucas's head rested in a dent the attack had made come to creation. Lucas was utterly in shock he was still conscious, or that his brain wasn't crushed. He knew his body was strong, but not strong enough to resist a force like that, with zero cushioning or preparation.

The creature didn't halt there. It slammed it's massive fist into Lucas's side sending him flying against a metal wall. Again Lucas's body hit it with extraordinary force again creating a big dent. Lucas fell to the floor in all kinds of pain and his body still refusing to listen to him. Lucas was in utter wonder. This creature's strength could very well overwhelm Ninten, and if it's weight and body strength was taken into account it could also be near invulnerable. The creature began walking toward Lucas again.

"Sir, I beg you to desist," pleaded the doctor from the sidelines. "His body is not under his control yet. The symbiont is still resisting him. If you keep this up the symbiont may take over and we may not be able to get it under control,"

"That would be interesting…" the giant mused.

"What…is…" Lucas grunts in agony as his body seems to also be fighting him. "A symbiont?" Lucas finished.

"A very powerful organism that is useful to us in repairing the body and increasing every diameter of any Giganian that comes in contact with it. Handy little creatures, only set back I would say is that if your not strong enough they will overwhelm you and take your power for itself," the doctor explained.

"Get it off!" Lucas cried out in agony as it looked like his skin was moving in waves.

The giant then slammed it's fist into Lucas's stomach. This made Lucas's eyeballs go wide and blank, but this also made his skin settle down. "If you want to control it, then control it. Don't expect me to help you,"

The last part that was said made Lucas's eyes shoot open in a sort of realization. The familiarity of those words struck Lucas harsher than any of those last attacks. Lucas knew this creature, but the name escaped him.

"GIGANTOR!" yelled out a voice. The creature halted it's next attack to look over it's shoulder. He looked to see another creature on a floating monitor. It glared at him harshly. "What in the cosmic universe do you think you're doing?"

"Helping him heal," he responded offhandedly.

"Last time I checked was in charge of all Giegue's medical needs. You are not certified,"

"However, I trained Giegue-,"

"Correction, you helped trained Giegue,"

"I was the only one who didn't baby him. I pushed him to his limits to become something so much more than you all thought he would. I saw his potential…" the creature glanced down at Lucas who was still trying to recover.

"I understand your passion, but we wouldn't want him to accidently activate his Devil Mode. No telling what would happen since we have no data on it yet," the other creature on the monitor quickly cut in.

"I don't see why not try him now,"

"Because you are a brute. Allow the doctor to do his work, and go about your duties," The creature then vanished from the screen. Gigantor huffed in annoyance.

"…Gigantor…" Gigantor was surprised by the voice then turned to face Lucas who was staggering on his feet. Lucas was trying to catch his breath as he faced him. "You've…gone soft…"

"…Excuse me," Gigantor said not sure if he heard correctly.

"I remember…your attacks being…a lot more painful," Lucas said weakly.

"Well I didn't want to break you, and plus your new body is much stronger if you had not noticed,"

"Sounds like…an excuse…" Lucas said, as he was able to stand on his feet.

Gigantor stared Lucas down for a moment. Than in an instant Gigantor went charging toward Lucas with it's fist pulled back. Lucas was shocked seeing such a giant move at such a speed. Lucas was even more shocked when he sidestepped the powerful jab that came toward him. Lucas leaped toward the head of the creature to deliver a punch, but Gigantor responded with a headbutt to Lucas's gut. Than followed through with a backhand strike making Lucas go rolling across the floor. Lucas's body shook the whole time as he struggled to get back up. Lucas was able to at least get to a knee, but that's as far he went when Gigantor came down with a hammer punch. Lucas finally laid sprawled out on the floor, but this time he remained motionless. Gigantor lifted his giant fist off Lucas to look down at him.

"As I thought," Gigantor muttered. Gigantor motioned toward the doctor to do his thing has he walked out of the medical lab.

The doctor glared in Gigantor's direction than rushed over to Giegue. The doctor looked scrawny in all honesty. Boney arms, legs, and great lack of definition of any part of it's body. Only having cream fur covering it with a black lab coat. It's ears are down against it's head along with a short tail that is barley seen out of the coat.

"Master Giegue, please awaken," the doctor said placing a hand on Lucas's head. Lucas's eyes then shot open in a moment. "Excellent,"

"W-What…" Lucas began weakly.

"There is not much time sir, you must act quickly if you are to flee," the doctor said. Lucas stared up at the doctor in great confusion. Dr. Gi sensed his confusion and decided to explain, from the beginning. "I apologize, you lack your full memories, so I shall explain. I am Dr. Gicure, I am your personal doctor assigned to you. All the Immortal Soldiers have their personal doctors should they fall under standards. The Father instructed us about each of your systems, which is why we have such knowledge. In human terms, you could call me a nurse,"

Lucas blinked at the doctor. "So…are you a he, or she?"

"I suppose compared to traits on the planet you were on, my gender would be female. My forefathers served you as well in case you were wondering,"

"O-okay," Lucas said unsurely.

"Now, I must explain a few things. First, you must escape here. If you are brought before the Father again there will be no escape for you. Now that your solid Gigantor is probably setting our course straight for the Star Colony," Lucas's eyes widened in utter terror of facing his Father so soon. "However, there are Giganians who don't believe in this senseless fighting. It's actually thanks to your actions that we decided to act against this. However, we are no match for the Immortal Soldiers, let alone the Father. We've been waiting for you Gigue to return, and lead us to a new future,"

"H-h-how-?" Lucas began.

"Not all Giganians are bloodthirsty monsters, well we used to all be, but not anymore. We've evolved beyond that, and we need a new leader. Please, you must survive and grow stronger,"

"It's impossible…" Lucas muttered looking down at the floor. "I'm still to weak, I wouldn't make it out of here,"

"True, but I shall help you," Dr. Gicure placed her hands on Lucas's head. Lucas at first was confused than suddenly Lucas felt this sudden sensation burst through his body. Lucas took a deep intake of breath as he clutched his chest. Suddenly, everything began to get hotter and his body was feeling on fire. It was a maddening feeling, which suddenly ended. However, the after effect of the feeling left Lucas strangely energized. Lucas got up from his position on the floor with ease. Lucas smirked being able to feel his body again.

"What'd you do?" Lucas asked excitedly.

Dr. Gicure smirked, "I released the lock on your Devil Mode,"

Lucas's face instantly fell at the name. "Devil…Mode?"

"Yes, the Devil Mode is a new feature that was added to you. It's a great accumulation of psychokinetic power at it's absolute strongest. You are near invincible as you are now. I put a lock on it so you wouldn't activate it by mistake, I could just blame you unleashing it on Gigantor," Dr. Gicure mused. Lucas looked at his reflection against a wall. Although not a perfect reflection he could see enough. His body remained relatively the same, however his hair was now snow white, and his eyeballs changed to a dark black as his retinas remained crimson red. "Gigue, you must move quickly!" the doctor exclaimed.

"What, why?" Lucas asked as Dr. Gicure tried to pull Lucas, but Lucas unknowingly was resisting not moving from his spot.

"Your Devil Mode will not last forever, and when it's over you will be sapped to near exhaustion. You will be utterly vulnerable, and if used too much you may end up destroying yourself, or causing major damage. A simple cold could very well bring you to the brink of death," Lucas was surprised at this news. However, he saw it fitting. With such a great power, there had to be a major drawback. Lucas was no aware of how important it is that he moves quickly. "I marked a path for you to follow to the escape pod. Before you leave you must give off the look of a struggle,"

Lucas understood. "Thank you, so much,"

Dr. Gicure nods than finds a place on the floor to fake unconsciousness. Lucas smirked as he gathered an intense amount of PSI energy then let it out a big burst that obliterated the room. Lucas was shocked that he released so much energy by accident. However, he supposed he might as well enjoy this why he could seeing as he had major exhaustion to look forward to. Lucas turned to blast the sliding doors right off. Lucas stepped into the hall to hear the sudden shriek of an alarm. Lucas's eyes flashed back to the time he was trying to get Maria to safety. Lucas gasped as he tried to shake off the memory. Lucas looked forward to see a tiny red speck on the completely blue wall.

Lucas noticed the hall was entirely blue, just like the armor of Gigantor. The tiny red speck would've been missed by anyone, save Lucas's super sharp eyes. Lucas smirked at the resourcefulness of the doctor. Lucas could tell the speck as an arrow pointing to the left. Lucas turned to quickly dash down the hall. Lucas was almost shocked at how fast he was running. He's never ran this fast before. Lucas noticed another red speck on the floor pointing to another corridor to his right. Lucas quickly changed direction almost slipping not being used to running at this speed. Lucas thought he was having a bit of an easy time, but a special sense in the back of his brain told him opposition would be upon him.

Just as expected opposition met him in the center of an intersecting hall. A troop of robots that looked similar to goldfish in a bowl, with robotic legs, and laser cannons on the sides. Lucas raised an eyebrow at the strange creatures, but moved to confront them. Lucas swiftly dashed up to the first the smashed the glass with his fist than threw the remain into another. Lucas sensed something from behind him so he ducked down just as laser fire erupted from behind him slamming into another robotic troop. Lucas grabbed the robotic legs of another to swing it into a wall smashing the glass than forcing the foot into another's glass. Lucas then flew forward with a flying kick that smashed the glass bobbles against a wall. Lucas noticed more coming and he welcomed the challenge. Lucas weaved in between the laser fire with precision, but he barley had to pay attention to who was even shooting. Lucas had to admit he was having fun, too much fun.

Lucas quickly realized that he was losing himself, and that he had a time limit. "PK Love!" Lucas exclaimed. This unleashed a giant white blast that consumed the entire hall smashing and damaging anything in it's path. Lucas underestimated himself so much that he accidently blew through the hull. Lucas cursed himself for losing himself to the battle, and for breaking the hull. However, he supposed that could serve as a good distraction. Lucas noticed another marker that told him to move forward. Lucas followed quickly, but also realizing this feeling of complete power was beginning to fade.

"I only released one PSI attack," Lucas complained. Lucas quickly shook it off. Soon he realized that in this mode he greatly hungered for battle more then ever. He would have to be careful when he used it. Lucas met even more opposition. Trying to stay focus and not take his time Lucas allowed his body to bathe in a PSI discharge.

"PK Strike!"

Lucas slammed his wrist together to unleash a fast burst of energy that completely obliterated all enemies in his path. Lucas then saw up ahead a dead end. Lucas hoped the escape pod he was hoping for was inside. Lucas ran inside then slammed his fist on the console to seal the room. Lucas looked around to see only more doors. Lucas glanced around for anything that might help him figure out what he's supposed to do. Lucas glanced at one door that was marked red again. Lucas realized that he barley noticed it meaning this mode was starting to wear off faster than he hoped. If he didn't get inside quickly he may actually collapse before he could even go. Lucas rushed over to the door, but once he reached it he was startled to a stand still once the door he sealed went flying across the room slamming into the wall on his left. Lucas looked to see who it was and almost went into shock.

"G-Gigantor!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So, you think you can just leave us again do you? I'm afraid that wont happen again. I don't know how you were able to access your Devil Mode, but I know by now you must be almost done," Gigantor said stepping into the room. Lucas was scared stiff. Gigantor had been waiting for him, or at least prepared for such an occasion. "I know, unusually crafty for me,"

"I…won't surrender," Lucas said but he could feel his body drooping. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his body on his feet.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"

Gigantor immediately moved in to deliver a hammer punch. Lucas dived to the side to avoid the attack, but Gigantor was quick to turn and grab Lucas's ankle then slam him into the cold metal floor. Lucas kicked off Gigantor's grip from his ankle then rolled away from his other hand reaching out for him. Gigantor cupped his fist to swing at Lucas's head. Lucas quickly leaned back to dodge the blow. Gigantor than moved to tackle Lucas and then slammed him against the wall. Lucas yelled out in pain feeling his power fade more and more. Gigantor backed off a bit to let Lucas fall to the floor. Lucas staggered to his feet, but only for Gigantor's forearm to slam into his stomach feeling the sharp points on his arm slash against Lucas's body. Gigantor then viciously punched Lucas across the face with a hook punch, than followed through with a backhand strike. Blood began trickling down Lucas mouth as the bruises began to really show. Gigantor than began repeatedly pounding his fist into Lucas's face. Lucas was in a new world of pain as the fist, made of the strongest of metals, made harsh contact with his jaw.

Lucas was being beaten to a bloody pulp, and he felt it was only beginning. Gigantor than wrapped his hand around Lucas's entire head then removed his forearm. Gigantor jumped up to slam Lucas into the ceiling, and then turned to throw Lucas back down to the unforgiving floor. Lucas slammed on his stomach as his white hair began to fade back to it's onyx color. Gigantor floats in the air than began a dive to finish this grueling beating. The energy in his chest began charging up, and than brought his fist back to bring down on Lucas.

"Gotcha," Lucas said turning on his back, as his hair became snow white again. "PK Burst!"

Lucas unleashed a powerful stream of PSI energy that shot out both his hands. The attack hit Gigantor head on, also catching him off guard. Gigantor hit the ceiling than began falling to the ground. Lucas quickly summoning the rest of his strength jumped up to wrap his arms around one Gigantor's wrists. Lucas than swung Gigantor toward the doorway he came from. Gigantor recovered by slamming on his feet not allowing himself to be displaced, however he was not prepared as the door itself was thrown at him. This gave Lucas enough time to rave to the pod. The door opened automatically, and closed behind him. Lucas raced to a glowing red button that was flashing, and hope coordinates had been entered already. Lucas slammed his hand on the button, and than he felt the jerk of the ship as it detached from the ship. The pod was no longer connected than fired up it's propulsion system to shoot off into space.

Lucas sighed with relief. He looked back through the doorframe window to see a giant ship getting smaller and smaller. Lucas was now even gladder he damaged the ship to such an extent. It could not give chase with such wound to it's hull. Lucas looked forward as the ship began to speed up. Lucas finally allowed complete and utter exhaustion. Lucas collapsed to the floor of the pod gets as the symbiont began it's repairing of the damage Lucas had sustained.

"A brand new battle…" Lucas muttered as tears began to fall from his eyes. He was glad this new body allowed him to shed tears. He clenched his eyes closed but still they fell. "When will it end…?"


	4. Old Friends

_**The Shadowed Past part 4**_

"_**Old Friends"**_

The Chosen Four have all gathered at Andonuts lab to see what had been discovered. Ness picked up Paula, while Poo merely sensed his friends were in a tension mood. He also picked up on the faint PSI signal. The three gathered in front of Jeff for him to explain. Jeff scratched his chin trying to find the correct words to use for the situation so all could understand. Ness tapped his foot impatiently wanting Jeff to start talking.

"Jeff!" Ness finally exclaimed.

Jeff sighed. "Alright, see I told you that there is something entering our atmosphere," everyone nods. "I was able to…uh, gain access to government satellites,"

"Jeff this is us you're talking to, we know you hacked them," Ness said crossing his arms.

"Well I used the satellites to try and gain some understanding on the object, and this is what I found," Jeff turned to the giant screen computer behind him. He pressed a single key and then the screen turned on to show a picture. The picture looked like a big green cubical about half the size of a motor home. The picture showed the object entering the atmosphere. "The object already touched down about half an hour ago,"

"Than what are we still doing here," Ness said about to turn and leave.

"Ness, we can't just rush out with no idea," Paula said grabbing his arm.

"But we're probably not going to learn anything just standing around either. Jeff can only tell us so much,"

"Jeff, what else do you know?" Poo asked standing adjacent to Jeff with his arms folded.

"Well, not much. I know that the thing wasn't armed, but if you guys look closely…" Jeff trailed off making everyone turn their attention to the photo. "You'll see a shield of some kind around the pod,"

"That's…a psycho shield isn't it?" Paula asked.

"I think so, and that confirms that who ever is on board has PSI abilities,"

"Which is another reason we should head out now," Ness said grabbing his red jacket and slipping it on.

"Right let's go," Poo said following in his regular Gi, with only a green scarf and a black long sleeved shirt underneath. He claimed he has trained in the cold before therefore it didn't bother him that much.

"So that means you guys know where it landed?" Paula asked as they began walking toward the door. Both of them froze. "After all you guys are so good you can find that weak PSI signal it's giving off no problem," They both faced Paula, Ness with an annoyed look while Poo with a slightly embarrassed one.

"It already touched down, so it shouldn't be hard to find. However, we'd better hurry and get to it first before local enforcement does. We wouldn't want any casualties on either sides, if we can help it," Jeff said typing in the giant screen computer.

"Where's the doc anyway, and Apple Kid?" Nee asked offhandedly as Jeff went to work.

"They both stepped out somewhere. I don't know where, but I'm sure they wouldn't be too far with the temperature dropping out there. Speaking of, Poo, are you sure you don't want anything heavier?"

Poo shook his head. "I will be fine, but thanks for the concern,"

"Okay…" Jeff said unsurely. Jeff decided he would bring an extra jacket just in case. Poo, though humble, has the tendency to overestimate his abilities. Suddenly, the computer let out a high beeping sound. Jeff turned toward it to give a gander. "Well…it seems the pod landed somewhere on the outskirts of Winters. It would probably be best to take the Sky Runner,"

"Hold on, flying, in this weather? A snowstorm is supposed to blow through here," Paula advised.

"I know, but the Sky Runner should do fine. After all I built it," Jeff said smirking.

"And crashed it," Ness added. Jeff glared at him. "On numerous occasions actually," Jeff decided to not dignify Ness with a response, but went to prep their ride. Poo and Paula looked at Ness giving him a look. "What?"

"You seem touchy today?" Paula said. "Is it about Tracey's date?"

"How did you know about that?" Ness exclaimed.

"Ness I'm psychic, but than again I didn't need to be since every time you had a chance you started rambling about how Tracey went on her date without your blessing," Paula said smiling.

"Really?" Ness asked surprised.

"Yes, you did," Poo added.

"Well, uh…" Ness really wanted to avoid this awkward conversation. "Uh, Ninten and his crew are supposed to meet up with us sooner or later,"

"How did you come in contact with him?" Poo asked.

"Ness, we told you to tell Ninten that he can't keep jumping around through the timeline," Paula groaned.

"I did, he heard, but ignored. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're not exactly discouraging it,"

"I'm remaining indifferent at this point. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle whatever consequence will eventually come his way,"

"Yeah, who wants all of reality in one piece," Paula said rolling her eyes. Ness walked over to kiss her on the cheek. "That wont work this time," Ness than gently grabbed Paula's hand. "Ness, stop it," Paula huffed at him. Ness continued smirking as he gave her another kiss on her other check. "I'm still upset with you," Ness wrapped it up by giving her a good kiss on the lips, which she had first resisted, but gave in. Ness pulled back smirking.

"And now your not," Ness said walking away ushering Poo to follow.

"If it's any consolation, you resisted a little longer," Poo said before following after Ness. Paula huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Once Jeff was done with preparations they all stepped into the newly designed Sky Runner. Jeff fired it up and they flew right out of the roof as it opened up. The Sky Runner took off into the air gliding through the strong chilling winds. Jeff pushed a lever forward to make the ship shoot off at mach 1. Jeff claimed he was taking it slow though. Ness proposed a race when Jeff had some down time. Jeff was correct when he said the Sky Runner could handle such conditions with the cold. However, they themselves feared that if this storm continued than they themselves wouldn't be able to travel across this snow covered area. Jeff claimed there weren't a lot of people who lived out there with the harsh conditions there. This also meant they probably wont run into any trouble, but knowing their luck they knew a fight would never be far. They passed the time with civil conversation and the usual teasing by Ness. After a while the Sky Runner came to a stop in mid flight. Jeff looked at the map he had on a handheld he carried with him.

"This should be the spot," Jeff said than he brought the Sky Runner straight down for a landing. Ness was completely on edge fearing the worst and prepared to act. Ness was actually astonished the Sky Runner landed softly in a blanket of snow. "See, no crash,"

"Just wait, the day is still young," Ness said waving him off.

They all than prepared to step outside into the cold world and prepared accordingly. Jeff put on thick white jacket, mittens, earmuffs, a snowcap, and finally a big poufy white jacket. Paula has on her snow boots, leggings, gloves, and a winter coat that looked quite thin so it allowed movement. Poo still had on the same attire, but his friends insisted that you put on gloves, and snowcap. Ness still had the same, but he put gloves on with a red scarf.

"You sure you got enough on Jeff?" Ness asked looking him up and down. "Aren't you used to this weather?"

"Poke fun all you like, but you'll wish you had all this once we get out there," Jeff said pressing a button to open the door. The door opened to unleash a chilling wind in everyone's face. Despite the fact that the staying in the ship sounding much better, they moved out. Jeff brought his handheld with him and waved it around.

"Are you okay Jeff?" Poo asked.

"Checking for any signs of radiation, doesn't hurt to be too-,"

"Hey, guys I found it!" Ness called from a little farther off.

Jeff sighed. "Never mind," The other members of the chosen quickly get to Ness location to see the pod. Ness was standing around it observing it. "Ness, you could try being a bit more patient!"

"This thing is pretty cool," Ness said completely missing Jeff's tirade.

"Well might as well take a look, PK Fire!" Paula exclaimed unleashing flames to clear off the snow that had gathered on it.

Ness than began knocking on the side of it. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Uh, Ness," Poo said to grab Ness's attention. Ness turned to him to see Poo point toward the pod. Ness returned his attention to the pod to see a very large gash on the topside of it.

"Whoa," Ness muttered. Ness asked Poo for a boost. Poo obliged by walking over and cupping his hands. Ness placed his foot in Poo's hand then Poo lifted Ness onto his shoulders. It was hardly a challenge since Poo was pretty strong with all that Mu training. Ness was able to pull himself on top of the pod feeling the freeze cold metal against his pants, but when he placed his hands on the damaged parts of the metal even though he has gloves he could feel it was relatively warm. Ness narrowed his eyes. Poo hopped onto the pod next to Ness than preceded to help both Paula and Jeff up. Once on top they all drew close to Ness.

"What's wrong?" Paula asked.

"Something isn't right…" Ness muttered. Ness grew closer to the gash to slip into the pod. Once inside he realized it was only slightly warmer in it. "Whatever traveled in this must've not knew how the work the heat or something," Ness said walking around it.

"See anything?" Jeff asked.

"No, just-," Ness stopped short.

"Just what?" Paula asked in anticipation.

"Might wanna come see this!" Ness called.

Ness sounded urgent so they all rushed in as best they could. Poo was forced to help Jeff with his movement slightly restricted with his coat. They all came to Ness's side to see what troubled him. They all looked to the floor and immediately understood.

On the floor was a puddle of blood.

"Is that…" Paula began.

Jeff kneeled down for a closer look. "Yeah, it's blood. Whoever, or whatever got in this pod must have been in rough shape,"

"But, how can it be injured when it blasted a hole through this device?" Poo asked.

"I…don't think it was trying to get out…I think something was trying to get in, and it did,"

"I don't get it though…if this is an alien than why does this look like human blood," Paula said. Suddenly something clicked in her mind, and at the same time it clicked for everyone else. She turned her attention to them. "You guys think…"

Ness's eyes grew fierce. A fierce and serious look completely overtook him. "I pray…I really do that it isn't who I think it is. But either way we gotta find out what happened here," They all nod. Suddenly, they all heard a loud crash coming from outside. Ness wasted no time he activated his PK Power technique than ripped through the metal like it was paper. "I'll go on ahead," Than he charged off in the direction.

"I hope that if it is who we think it is…I hope whoever caused it has good health insurance," Jeff said gulping.

Ness charged through the trees following the cries of distress and the sounds of a fight. Ness even heard the cackling of a maniacal madman in his element. Ness was able to sense a PSI signal, however it was faint. Ness only just now noticed it because he was getting closer. Ness came to a screeching halt in time to see an object slam into a tree to his right. Ness held up his arm to block the bark from getting into his face. Ness removed his arm than looked at the object that almost hit him, and was stunned into shock.

He saw a boy with nothing but a mere pair of tights on, with black hair, and when the boy opened his eyes half way Ness could see the retinas were crimson red. The boy was covered in bruises, and bloody gashes. The snow he was lying in was turning a pinkish color with him merely lying in it.

"L-Lucas?" Ness said.

The boy heard Ness than turned his head to him. His eyes shot open in surprise. The boy than weakly smiled. "H-hey…Ness," his voice was weak. Ness crouched down to Lucas's side once he realized his assumption was correct.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, what happened! Are you alright! Why haven't you healed!" Ness exclaimed bombarding Lucas with questions. The main question to Ness was why he didn't even recognize Lucas's signal. Ness decided to put that aside for the moment to give Lucas a tight hug not caring about the blood getting onto his clothes. However, he did pull back once he heard Lucas's grunts of agony.

"Awe, isn't that disgustingly sweet," came a voice full of mocking.

Ness turned his head and than his eyes opened wide with shock. "YOU!"

"Yeah, that's right, me," said a figure approaching. It was non other than Porky Minch himself, mostly. He was currently wearing a strange technological suit that covered him from head to toe. The suit is purple and is skintight so Ness could see where Porky's love handles should be. He also has eight protruding legs out his back giving the image of a spider. Ness could see Porky smirking through the clear visor in front Porky's face. "Like my suit?"

"Porky," Ness said with such anger and venom he felt Lucas shiver. "You've got some nerve-,"

"Listen I know you want to go all righteous fury on me, but we'll have to do it another time. I need to get the weapon back to it's owners," Porky said.

"Okay, you've been missing in action for a while and now suddenly you're a lap dog. I see someone is downsizing,"

"Poke fun as much as you want, you're just jealous you don't have a cool suit like this. I was actually here to kill you and your friends, but the weapon just so happened to have escaped. Now I gotta postpone your death to return it,"

"Stop calling Lucas an it!" Ness growled.

"That's pretty sad. Your so desperate for friends you start befriending objects without hearts, sad really,"

"You've got some nerve talking about a heart!"

"Hey, I admit I have a black heart, but I have a lot more heart than that thing does. So just move so I can return IT to IT's owners," Porky said smiling.

Ness glared at Porky. "Hope your not too attached to that suit of yours, because I'm about to tear it apart,"

Ness left Lucas's side to walk toward Porky menacingly. Porky only laughed wildly as he brought all eight of his spider legs in front of him. Ness wasn't the least bit fazed by them, but he was aware. Porky smirked as he unleashed the first wave of spider legs. Ness moved with only slightly quicker motion as he still continued his easygoing path. He only tilted his body to and fro avoiding each attack. One leg aimed for Ness forehead, so Ness quickly crouched with the leg just skimming his hat. Ness than performed a dodge roll away from the other legs. Upon noticing his failed attempts to skewer Ness, Porky's smirk downcast to a frown. Porky then began moving toward Ness with the legs striking at Ness anew.

Ness performed a series of backhand avoiding each swipe narrowly. Ness landed on his feet than leaped back out of the range of the legs as they collided with each other. Ness knew a second late and he would've probably been crushed. Ness then decided to go on the offensive. Ness charged up his PSI than shot out a PK Laser attack. The laser moved right in between the legs aimed for Porky directly. However, Porky quickly sidestepped the laser attack quickly. Ness's eyes widened at the sight of an impressive dodge from Porky.

"Ha, don't think so. This suit helps make up for all my shortcomings. Although, I wouldn't naturally be quick enough to dodge that, it was," Porky mocked.

"So…basically it does all the fighting for you," Ness said leaping away from three of the legs trying to come down on him.

"I wouldn't say that," Porky said as he landed a direct hit with one of the legs. It hit Ness in the gut throwing him to the ground.

Porky than raised five of his sharp legs to bring down on Ness, but Ness noticed the attack and warped away. All the legs struck was a pile of snow. Porky was surprised, but than his visor began beeping. Porky turned around only to be greeted by Ness's fist meeting his visor. Porky went flying all the way into a tree. Ness however refused to let him off that easy. Ness quickly ran up to wrap his arms around one of the legs.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Porky demanded. Ness gave a hard yank and pulled Porky in. Ness put his wrist together than pushed them out to unleash a close range energy burst right into Porky's armor. "AAH!"

Porky however, recovered by landing on all eight of his robotic spider legs. Porky held up his palms and pointed them at Ness. Ness stayed on his toes preparing to move. Porky than shot out two powerful concussion beams from both hands. Ness immediately jumped up bringing his knees to his chest to remove any part of him getting in the blast. Porky followed up with a leg swing from his front legs, but Ness was too quick. Ness was able to balance himself with one hand on the claw. Ness pushed off avoiding the other leg following. Ness landed on the forearm of another leg that attempted to strike him. Porky shook the legs quickly to shake Ness off. Ness was shaken off, but it was not by accident. Ness was launched skyward, and he came down with his feet leading. Porky's eyes widened when Ness came down feet first right into his head. This attack plowed Porky right into the ground. Ness was than shot off Porky from a chest laser Porky had. Ness landed roughly in the snow from the sneak attack. Ness quickly rolled back on his feet than jumped back to avoid a leg from coming down. Ness then got ready for his signature attack.

"PK Ro-,"

"Oh no ya don't!" Porky exclaimed as he shot out twin concussion beams from his hands. Both laser found their mark right into Ness's chest. Ness went sliding back against the ground. Porky slammed two legs next to Ness to keep him pinned down and to keep him from moving. Porky than smiled as he lashed out with one leg, but luckily Lucas was also there and quickly intercepted it. Lucas held the leg from impaling Ness, but he looked like that's all he could do. "Oh, I still haven't taken the fight out of you yet huh. Well it's a good thing they gave me just the things I need incase I ever needed to go up against you," Ness didn't know what Porky had in store for Lucas, but he didn't plan on waiting. Ness quickly struggled to get free from his position. "Listen to this, Sonics on!"

Suddenly, a loud high pitch noise began to come from Porky's suit. Ness found the noise extremely annoying, but it caused him no physical pain. He was confused about what kind of attack it was, but when he looked at Lucas he knew instantly the attack wasn't even meant for him. Lucas began crying out in complete agony. Porky retracted his leg just to watch Lucas reveal in pain smiling. What's worst he forced Ness to watch. Ness struggled greatly hating the fact he was watching Lucas in extreme pain.

"AAAAaaaHHHAaahhHH!" Lucas yells seem to change pitch as if he wasn't the only one in pain. His skin was also having a rippling effect all over his body.

"STOP IT!" Ness yelled.

Porky only smiled.

"PK Starstorm!" called a voice.

Suddenly, a golden shower of stars began pelting Porky relentlessly also forcing the noise to end. Porky fell back under the overwhelming might of the attack. When the attack did stop he looked up only to see a big missile coming right at him. Porky gasped as he raised his arms to protect himself. The missile hit home creating a thick dust cloud around him. Ness looked back to see that his friends had finally arrived. Ness smirked at their perfect timing.

"You'd think all the times he goes rushing off ahead than inevitable gets into trouble that we'd have to get him out of, that he'd eventually learn not to do that anymore," Jeff groaned with his heavy Bazooka on his shoulder.

"Cause, I know I can count on you guys to save my butt. Besides you guys move to slow for my taste," Ness responded. Ness turned his attention to Lucas who was still convulsing in pain. Ness quickly took a knee next to him. "Besides the obvious, are you alright?"

"T-That…was…unpleasant…" Lucas muttered dryly.

"I bet, since when did sound waves hurt you so much?" Ness asked.

"Ness, Lucas isn't really in any condition for a Q&A right now," Paula said rushing over. She quickly held her hands over Lucas's body than went to healing him.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled out a very enraged Porky. His suit was mostly intact after that last attack, but clearly it suffered some damage. "Now I'm gonna get serious!"

"Well if this was an eating contest that might actually scare me," Ness said.

"I'll kill you!" Porky then began unleashing his claws with vigor anew. "The coolest part about my suit is that when it gets damaged it starts to get MUCH more dangerous. It adapts to the situation accordingly," Ness charged Porky head on with a burst of speed. "Since your so fast…" Ness leaped up to punch Porky in the head, but Porky moved to the side avoiding him. "My suit makes sure to move faster!" Porky finished as he punished Ness by slamming him into the ground.

Ness quickly rolled away from Porky's scrambling. Ness was able to regroup with Poo, and Jeff. The three of them quickly moved to the offensive. Poo unsheathed his sword than swiftly moved toward Porky head on. Porky responded by meeting Poo head on as the metal clashed against each other. Poo however was only able to hold off two of them at this point. Jeff readied another shot than took aim from afar. Ness rushed Porky from the side. Porky's suit reacted to it all. Porky shot out a laser from his chest knocking Poo away. Porky smacked Ness away with legs and Porky turned on a dim to shoot a laser out his hand destroying the missile Jeff had fired. Porky smirked at his accomplishment to fend off all three attacks.

Porky then moved toward Jeff whom was quickly scrambling to load another missile. Jeff finally got one in then fired, but Porky shifted to the side slightly to let the missile fly right by him. Jeff knew they best thing to do would be to fall back. Porky cut off Jeff's way of escape by shooting out a laser. Jeff turned to load another missile, but one of Porky's legs smacked it out his grasp. Then Porky raised four of his robotic spider legs to bring down on Jeff. Luckily, Poo was quick to intercept. Poo held back all four arms with his sword. Poo had his other hand pressed to the back of the sword to it more pressure to hold back the legs.

"Hey, move!" Porky barked.

Ness quickly came from Porky's right to kick out two of the other spider legs on the right. This caused Porky to tip over to that side falling toward the ground. Porky landed on his hands then pushed off at the same time dodging another missile from Jeff. Porky lashed out with one leg toward Poo planning to stab him. Poo quickly pushed Jeff to the side then leaned his torso out to dodge the attack.

"PK Rockin!" Ness yelled unleashing his signature attack. Ness created a guitar made of pure PSI energy then began strumming it to unleash powerful burst of energy toward Porky. Porky quickly brought all together then intertwined them in front of him. Each one of Ness's bursts hit the spider legs, but they however did not budge. Ness grew more irritated at the fact this fight was taking so long to end.

Porky opened up the legs then brought them underneath him to spring board him into the air dodging Ness's other burst. Porky pushed out his chest to shoot out his chest laser. Ness acted quickly to create a light screen in front of him.

"PK Reflect!"

The laser beam slammed into the light screen wall then shot back toward Porky. Porky pushed out his right hand for the laser to hit it then be sucked into his palm. The energy traveled through his arm then down the other arm, and than finally out his other hand, the blast being twice as big as before. Ness dived out of the way, but the coming explosion through him through the air. Poo came to his side to help him up.

"I fear this fight is one that we may not win unless we get a little edge," Poo advised.

Ness looked over to Paula. "Paula, it shouldn't take this long to get Lucas up and running!"

"I know!" Paula yelled back sounding tired and exasperated. "But no matter how long I'm at this he doesn't get better. Not a single wound has healed,"

"Are you serious?" Ness asked shocked.

"Afraid so Ness-y," Porky said stepping in front of him with his own legs. "See, that symbiont, has suffered some pretty heavy damage. It's hardening as to better protect it's host and itself. Nothing is getting in or out. As in it'll be harder for him to lose energy, but twice as hard for him to gain it,"

"You talk of this symbiont as if it's living being," Jeff said curious. "Why?"

"Heck if I know," Porky said shrugging. "They only told me enough so I wouldn't be going in blind, and I would able to handle any situation,"

"Well, Lucas is down for the count, and this stupid suit of Porky's is giving us a run for our money," Ness muttered.

"Maybe…" Jeff began thinking.

"What?"

"Maybe we can find a way to neutralize his suit somehow,"

"How?"

"I'm thinking an EMP,"

"A what?" both Ness and Poo asked.

"An electromagnetic pulse,"

"A what?"

Jeff sighs. "An electronic pulse strong enough to fry anything with electrical circuits. I think I can create one, with my handheld, but I'm gonna need some time,"

"Well try not to take too long okay," Ness said.

Ness and Poo walk toward Porky each taking a different vantage point of attack. Porky's eyes roam from one to the other waiting for either to strike. Ness and Poo finally stop walking to come to a fighting stance on both Porky's left, and right. Porky places himself back into the air suspended by the spider legs and his way of taking a fighting stance. Growing impatient Porky struck first. Porky lashed out with his right front leg at Poo on his left, and the left front leg at Ness on his right. Both quickly tilted their torsos enough to dodge the attack. Poo knocked away the leg with his sword, but Ness actually latched onto the leg. Porky swung the leg around violently, but could not shake off Ness. Poo quickly came in to keep Porky preoccupied.

Poo was quickly leaping from side to side with lightening fast sword swings. Poo kept his blade close so as he passed by he left his mark. Poo was really putting his Mu training to the test as he moved around Porky at blistering speed. Porky was simple too distracted with blocking Poo's very accurate sword swings to notice Ness. Ness was able to get close enough to Porky. Porky swung his fist to knock Ness away, kicked the attack away. Then Ness brought his knee into Porky's stomach. Ness actually felt that the metal was actually very flexible since he felt his knee sink into Porky's gut. Ness smirked then noticed something on Porky's back.

"Well, this looks important," Ness said reaching behind Porky's back then tearing a few circuits loose.

"OW!" Porky yelled out. He shoved Ness away from him, but Ness grabbed onto another leg then simply swung back onto Porky's back. "Get off me!"

"These do to," Ness said reaching into a part of the suit the missile from earlier had opened up. With both hand Ness's ripped out wires hoping it would be the power supply.

Suddenly, Porky's suit began to convulse violently. Porky raised his hand to shoot a laser at Ness, but Poo being quick and nimble kicked off two spider legs, and then slashed the suit on Porky's arm. This disrupted the blast making it backfire on Porky. Ness luckily jumped off before he got caught in it.

"Damn it!" Porky yelled as his suit began go on a complete rampage. The spider legs tearing up the ground and then beginning to tear apart the area, and Porky's suit firing lasers every which way. "You idiots broke the master control. The thing that linked my thoughts to the suit!"

"Jeff!" Ness called back as ducked underneath a claw that went flying over his head almost taking his head right off his shoulders.

"Still need time,"

"Allow us to supply you with some then," came a voice. Ness only got a blue glimpse as something crashed into Porky and slammed him against the ground. Ness scoffed.

"What took you so long?" Ness asked annoyed.

"Loid, wouldn't go unless I hear his tirade about 'the dangers of time traveling'," came the voice as he walked out the smoke. There stood Ninten in his blue jacket with fake fur on the collar, gloves, denim pants, blue shoes, and his red hat similar to Ness's.

"Well you needed to hear it," came another voice from the opposite direction. Ness glanced over to see Ninten's crew. Loid, Ana, and Teddy.

"Well they almost lost the fight if we didn't show up in the nick of time," Ninten said.

"Actually this fight is just about wrapped up," Ness interjected.

"Well he was still standing so I find that hard to believe, and you had that panic look on your face,"

"It's called be surprised, we could handle the situation just fine. Just let us finish this and go watch Lucas then you can do-,"

"Wait hold on, Lucas, what about Lucas?" Ninten quickly said his attitude altered now. He was much more serious and the smirk left his face.

"He's right over there, Paula is looking after him," Ness said. Ninten eyes scanned for a moment to see Paula tending to something on the ground. Ninten quickly walked over to see the battered, bruised, and bleeding form of Lucas. Ninten was surprised, but then a scowl came to his face. Without uttering a word of greetings to Paula besides a simple wave Ninten joined Ness at his side.

"Two questions, why is Lucas's hair black?" Ness shrugged, and Ninten supposed that's the best he would get for the time being. "Second, did he do that to him?"

"Well…yeah,"

"Good enough," Ninten said walking toward the downed Porky.

That smack had given Porky 's suit a good reset as Porky was back in control, but it was not as responsive as before though. Ninten approached glaring at him. "What's with you?" Ninten didn't answer, but responded by gripping one of the spider legs then began pulling. "Hey, s-stop your gonna break it!"

"That's the idea," Ninten said.

Ninten than yanked the leg right out from Porky's suit then tossing it aside. Porky quickly went to the offensive lashing out with his legs. However, Ninten performed his PK Release gaining a glowing blue glow around his silhouette. This allowed Ninten to backhand and smack away in leg that got in his way. Porky lashed out another leg only for it to be caught. Ninten then performed a downward karate chop to smash the tip. Ninten turned to throw the tip directly at Porky, which nailed him in the chest sending a strong discharge throughout Porky's body. Porky yanked the tip out, but was quickly brought down to the ground. He looked up to see Ninten had all his legs within his grasp. Ninten then swung Porky around in a complete circle before releasing him toward a tree.

Porky's suit let out a pulse that made it stop before it hit the tree. Ness took this chance to slam his knee into Porky's visor forcing the back of his head into the tree. Ness performed a back flip dodging the attack and allowing Ninten a chance to grasp the leg. Ninten gave a yank to pull Porky in the let loose a powerful haymaker into the helmet to smash it to pieces. This revealed Porky's old man face with his white hair, wrinkles, and the layers of fat on his cheeks.

"Well, the ugly truth," Ness commented.

"Yuck it up," Porky growled. "I got one more trick up my sleeve," Porky pressed a button on his arm. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling before Porky's old walker suddenly tramples through the woods. It was easy to see the walker was also redesigned. It was an actual spider this time, with giant fangs, spikes all over it's spider legs, purple mechanical parts showing from underneath the black cover of it shows it was not completely finished. Porky used the remaining of his spider legs to launch him toward the walker. Porky landed on the abdomen then the spider legs on his back retracted until they were the mere size of a stuck. Porky fell back into the abdomen and then the abdomen was propped up to show Porky connected to the walker. A glass case covered Porky as he takes a stoic look. "Now witness my power!"

The spider eyes shoot out a targeting laser beam that landed on everyone in the vicinity. "Uh…Jeff, how's that thingy coming along,"

"Only get one shot though, so your gonna have to make it count," Jeff informed him. "That cover it has looks thick enough to block the EMP, since it wont be that strong. It needs direct contact, or it wont work well enough. My handheld only has enough power for one blast,"

"Okay, I got you," Ness said. "Ready?"

"As if you need to ask," Ninten responded.

"Wait Lucas you shouldn't move!" Paula's voice quickly got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Lucas beginning to rise to his feet.

"Lucas wait don't," Ness advised.

"Let us handle this," Ninten assured.

"N-no…it's…dangerous…venom,"

"Venom?" they both questioned. Porky smirked at their ignorance.

Lucas knew something about that contraption that no one else did. He had faced it, and knew what it could do, and he also knew that if he fell for it then his friends might as well. Lucas dug deep inside trying to pull out that power one last time…

"L-Lucas," Ana muttered. Lucas began getting off the ground just as his hair began to change to snow white, and his eyes becoming black making his red retinas stand out. Everyone stared at Lucas shocked.

"Trying to use your new power are we, doubt it'll help you in your-," Porky was able to finish since Lucas was already upon him. "Hey, get off!"

Porky made one of the spider legs bend lash out at Lucas who was on the head. Lucas leaned back as the arm just barley missed him, the thorns on the legs centimeters from his chest. Lucas reached for the leg, careful not to touch the thorns. Lucas got a firm grip then waved his arm to unleash his PK Spark. The attack hit the socket of the arm loosening it enough for Lucas to yank it right out.

"What is with you guys and tearing off my legs?" Porky complained.

Lucas flipped back avoiding a laser from the abdomen hitting the spider in the head. Lucas quickly flipped the leg in his hold now holding it on the other side and the thorns of the other. Lucas slammed to thorn side on the spider's head then quickly yanked pulling off the fabric. Lucas then swung the leg right at the abdomen where Porky was. It smacked the abdomen harshly creating a good size dent and getting stuck. The spider lashed out it's giant fangs at Lucas. Lucas grabbed hold of the side of both fangs holding them back. Lucas felt his power fading and near death exhaustion to look forward to. He needed to end it now.

Lucas decided to end it with the first vicious thought that came to mind.

Lucas placed his foot against the head then yanked out the fangs. Then he stabbed them both into the spidermechs throat. Lucas then rammed his knee so hard into the spidermech's face he made it cave in around his knee. Lucas then again yanked out the fangs then flipped onto the back of the spider's head. He again stabbed them into the spider. Lucas flipped off and while in midair he waved his arms to unleash PK Spark again. The discharge was all he could summon though, but apparently it was enough. The fangs attracted the attack then let it out backfiring on itself. Lucas landed nimbly on the ground just as the mech went into smoke and sparks flying every which direction.

"Uh…Jeff…is that enough damage?" Ness asked gaping a bit.

"Uh…I don't think an EMP will be necessary anymore," Jeff said. "But just in case," Jeff hit the button and then the machine exploded in a giant light show of sparks flying all over it's body. Porky's fowl language the only thing cutting through the quiet.

"Whoa, nice job Lucas!" Ninten cheered rushing over to him. Lucas smiled weakly and then simply collapsed. "Whoa," Ninten said catching him. He noticed that Lucas's hair turned back into it's black color. "This kid just keeps getting weirder,"

"Either way, he barley has any clothing. Even if he's immortal, he can still probably catch hypothermia we'd better get him back before this storm gets worse," Jeff advised.

"Right," Ninten then got Lucas onto his back to carry him. "Good that your back though pal," Ninten hurried away.

Ness slowly followed eyes glued to Lucas's work. "He took him down in two minutes flat, and he was injured…Just how powerful has Lucas gotten?" Ness smirked. "That is one tough kid," Ness then hurried after others to get out of the storm.

* * *

"Of course, I knew that human would not be able to subdue my brother, but he has weakened him and the symbiont considerably. It should be easy for me to handle him," said Gigantor as he watched that battle from recorded images taken by Porky's suit. "Interesting how he has gained such control of his Devil Mode so easily, but he cannot fully control it,"

"Are you going after him yourself?" asked someone from a monitor.

"Of course, whose strength better to rely on then my own," he responded.

"I think your presence would be a bit… overkill,"

"What are you saying?" Gigantor grunted.

"He's weakened, and all you'd do is injure him more. I suggest sending retrieval drones to get him,"

"I doubt they would be able to get the job done. The humans on the planet are considerably more powerful then we thought,"

"Is that fear I sense, Gigantor?"

"No…" Gigantor gripped his chair tightly. "I'd say you sense anxiety, and a bit of excitement,"

"You're insane,"

"Say what you will brother, but these human may prove a worthy fight. And an enlightening experience," Gigantor said intertwining his fingers.


	5. Friend or Foe

_**The Shadowed Past part 5**_

"_**Friend or Foe?"**_

"Seriously you guys, I think you need to go see a real doctor about this," said an exasperated Dr. Andounuts. Currently the gang had returned from the snowstorm and Ninten at the moment was carrying a still unconscious Lucas. They had all returned hoping the doctor could help remedy the situation. Of course he opposed the idea being he wasn't a medical doctor.

"Well DOC we're telling you that technically he's not human. We take him to a real doctor they would have a field day with him," Ness said growing equally exasperated.

"I understand that, but his body is just simply too complex for me to understand. I mean, thanks to the information I was able to get from the Starmen I do have a rough copy of his blueprints,"

"So what's the problem doc?" Ninten said with Lucas still on his back. "He needs help, we're his friends, and therefore we help him. That's how it works,"

"I understand, however there are variables that could be potentially dangerous. For instance his black hair is one thing that worries me,"

"So we'll get some hair dye, problem solved," Ness said.

"Besides I don't see what's so dangerous about black hair," Teddy said.

"Then let's do a proper diagnostics before we do anything hasty then," Apple Kid suggested.

"That…is a good idea," Andonuts said looking dumbly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"All great minds need assistance sometimes," Loid said.

"Well either way. Where can I put him?" Ninten asked.

"Put him on the table over there," Andonuts indicated a table on the far side of the room. The table was more like a bed of sorts, with a flat clear surface top and a overhead scanner. Ninten walked over to put Lucas on it gently. Then he placed a blanket on top of him. "Okay, let's see what we can find," Andonuts said turning to his computer and typing. Suddenly he stopped to gasp.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"It would seem…this can't be right," Andonuts began typing again. He stopped to look at the screen again. "Well I suppose it is,"

"What is it?" Ninten asked.

"Well, it would seem the scanner is picking up two life signals,"

"Two life signals!" Jeff exclaimed. "But, how, it must be malfunctioning,"

"I checked it, and it seems to be working fine," Dr. Andonuts responded trying to make heads or tails of this.

"Wait a sec," Ness said grabbing everyone's attention. "Porky, kept talking about this thing. He called it a…symbiont,"

"Yeah, I remember. He kept talking about it like it was a living organism," Jeff said.

"And plus when Porky used this sound weapon thing while Lucas was crying in pain I thought I heard another scream right underneath his," Ness added.

"A symbiont?" Dr. Andonuts said scratching his chin.

"You know what it is?" Paula asked.

"No…but from it's name I suppose it could be related to symbiosis,"

"What's symbiosis?" Ness asked.

"I swear, all that biology tutoring just goes in one ear and out the other!" Jeff exclaimed poking Ness in the chest.

"Well that doesn't answer my question,"

"Symbiosis is a type of relationship between two creatures. There are mutual relationships where both organisms gain, and a parasitic relationship in which only one of the organisms benefit from the relationship," Jeff said huffing.

"Oh, kinda like marriage," Ness said.

"Uh…if that's what helps you to remember,"

"Now, a symbiotic relationship is a type of parasitic relationship. The only thing is…I don't see where this symbiont could be," Dr. Andonuts said. He then tried to scan Lucas's skin to see noting out of the ordinary. He kept looking but saw nothing that could be this so call organism. Dr. Andonuts then folds his arms completely stumped.

"Maybe it's his hair?" Apple Kid suggested. "I mean, that's the one thing that really pops out,"

"Hmmm…maybe," Dr. Andonuts then made the computer scanner focus more on Lucas's hair. Dr. Andonuts then raised an eyebrow. "What the-,"

"What is it?" Teddy said exasperated with always having to ask.

"It looks like…his hair is…bleeding?" he responded unsure. Ness looked confused then walked over to Lucas.

"Uh…it's not blood…but it's…something," Ness said. Ness moved to poke it, but Jeff quickly came over to stop him.

"I knew you would try to touch it," Jeff sighed. "I don't know how you think sometimes. 'Alien goop ooo let's poke it!',"

"You make me sound like an idiot. I was actually reaching over to check and see if he has a temp,"

"Right…"

Suddenly, Lucas began thrashing around. Ness and Jeff were surprised by his sudden struggle. Lucas then began to scream in pain as the black liquid began to cover his face. "Lucas, are you okay?" Ness asked.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucas screamed as the liquid began to cover more of his face. Then it began to spread more over Lucas's body.

"Oh my. Boys you might wanna stand back from him!" Dr. Andonuts called. Ness and Jeff were startled still as they watched the black liquid begin to completely cover Lucas's body. Lucas's eyes looked at them for a moment with fear, but when the liquid covers them all that was seen were red slits. "Boys move! Whatever that symbiont is, it's taking over!"

"How?" Ninten asked.

"One of the life signals weakened, and I suppose that signal was Lucas's. As soon as it did the other life signal began to really come alive!"

"RRRAAAGGGHH!" came the high pitch cry of Lucas. However, it sounded completely inhumane. Like a wild animal, and it was this that snapped Ness out of his stupor. Ness grabbed Jeff's arm to jump back and away from a wild swing from the creature.

"Lucas?" Ness asked.

The creature began to take form as the black liquid began to settle enough to tighten around Lucas's body. It still had Lucas's swirly black hair, and his form. However, the thing completely covered Lucas from head to toe. Not a part of it was not on Lucas's body. Then red slits open up where Lucas's eyes are. Then a black tongue falls out Lucas's mouth, and Ness was thankful it was human sized. However, it still disturbed him a bit when the thing licked it's lips while looking at him.

"…_hungry_…" it said.

"Lucas, you there?" Ness asked a slight terror in his voice.

Then it did something completely odd. It actually…stretched it's neck all the way so its's face was not more then a few inches away from Ness's. Ness glanced down to see the body was still sitting on the table. The thing then sniffed him then smirked.

"**Ness**…" then it turned to Jeff and also sniffed him. "**Jeff**…"

"Uh…how…do you…kn-,"

"_**I'm apart of him, duh**_," it said then brought it's head back to it's body. It then scratched it's head lazily, as it's gaze turned less deadly. Suddenly Jeff, Ness, and everyone else were stumped by this change in personality. Ness and Jeff were so startle they never even noticed the others approach. "_**Wow, you guys are an odd bunch**_,"

"You're one to talk you…thing…" Ninten said.

"_**Awe, you hurt my feelings**_," it said. Strangely it's voice was like a mixture of Lucas's and something else.

"Who are you?" Paula asked.

"_**I'm Giegue's symbiont, or Giegue's just my host. We're still working things out**_,"

"I don't get it," Ness said.

It then huffed. "_**Boy, you humans really are slow. Look, I'm just a symbiont. I've bonded with him so all his memories I have access to. Basically I am him, but then again I'm not. I was supposed to only serve as Giegue/Lucas's symbiont. But while he's a little… indisposed…I think I should have a little fun with this body. Maybe I can take it over completely**_,"

"What…I'm really confused right now," Ninten said scratching his head. "Are you Lucas or not?"

"_**No and yes,"**_

"Can he hear us?" Jeff asked.

" _**Heck if I know, but I know one thing. If he doesn't do something soon I might just decide to keep this little trinket. After all I am fixing it up**_,"

"Well we may not understand a whole lot, but we wont let you take Lucas's body," Ness said pointing at the symbiont.

It simply stared at them for a moment. Then It broke out in hysterical laughter at them. Them it tried catching it's breath as it laughed. "_**Oh my-oh my, ahahahah. He said-he said…he said they wouldn't ahahahaha…that they wouldn't let me…whew that's rich….thanks for the laugh you are funny**_," Ness glared at the symbiont. "_**Oh dear, you were serious…I apologize if I gave off the signal that I was weak. In reality I would snap you all in half then eat your brains**_,"

At that everyone visibly paled at that thought, but Ninten was the first to shake it off. "Listen, we don't much care how strong you are. Your not Lucas,"

"_**True, but think of me as a more powerful and unrestrained Lucas. Ya know one without…what's the word he used…oh yeah morels**_,"

"Listen, Lucas if your in there we need you to get this thing under control," Loid said falling deeper into the small crowd.

The symbiont stared at them for a moment. For a second they all thought Lucas heard them. "_**Nope, doesn't sound like anyone's home**_," It then slid off the table to land on it's feet. It stared at them for a moment. "_**Since you guys are technically friends of Giegue/Lucas then I wont eat your brains...if you don't annoy me. But I'm so freaking hungry that I gotta eat something. So, I'm gonna go see where I can grab a bite, so I'll see you guys later**_,"

"Afraid not," Ness said warping in front of the symbiont. "We wouldn't be very good heroes if we just let you go out eating people,"

"Which by the way is totally gross!" Teddy exclaimed.

"_**Circle of life ya know. All of a sudden it's wrong when you humans aren't at the top of the food chain. Seems a little hypocritical to me**_,"

"Wow, you are really sadistic," Ninten said.

"_**I prefer sociopath if you don't mind**_,"

"Well whatever the case, we're gonna tear you off our friend," Ness said.

"_**Even if you could, which you can't, I'm apart of his skin now. You wouldn't really be helping him. Plus, I was kinda hoping you guys would try and stop me**_," It then smirked at them. "_**I wanted to see just how powerful you really are**_,"

The Symbiont then lashed out as tendrils burst from his skin. The tendrils slammed against everyone knocking them away. The Symbiont burst into laughter. "_**Come on don't break now, we're just getting started!**_"

Ness chose to attack first. Ness jumped to his feet then charged it head on. The Symbiont whipped it's hand at Ness to lash out another tendril. Ness was surprised by the attack and was slammed into the ground. The Symbiont tried to go for another attack, but Ninten quickly jumped in to catch the tendril. The tendril wrapped around Ninten's arm then he was pulled in. The Symbiont turned to slam Ninten against a wall.

"PK Beam!" Ana called as she fired a powerful beam at the Symbiont. She hoped it would not injure Lucas. However, she was surprised to see the Symbiont didn't even flinch when the beam smacked into it's shoulder. In fact it didn't even seem to notice. "What the-,"

Poo moved in to confront the monster. The Symbiont smirked at him. Poo swung for a double roundhouse kick, but the Symbiont summoned two tendrils from his back to latch onto his legs. The Symbiont then gripped Poo's throat as the Symbiont's limbs seemed to eat away at him. Poo quickly reached for his sword to slash himself free from the prison. Poo then performed a backhand spring to avoid a claw slash from the Symbiont.

"PK Beam!" Ninten exclaimed shooting a beam at alpha level. Again the same result as the Symbiont still was unaffected by it. "Okay, I guess we don't have much choice but to try something a little stronger. Sorry Lucas, PK Starbeam!" Ninten this time tried his PK Starbeam which slammed into the Symbiont's back. The Symbiont wailed out inhumanly as it fell to the ground. Ness approached slowly. It then quickly popped it's head up.

"_**Just kidding**_," it said as it wrapped tendrils around Ness's body then swung him into Ninten. "_**In case you numbskulls haven't realized PSI don't do squat against me. Although with Lucas indisposed I can't use any, which is lucky for you guys**_,"

Teddy came in to swing a kick that it caught lazily then tossed him another direction. It lashed out it's arm at Ana who was about to fire a PK Fire attack. It interrupted her, but embers got onto it's arm making it growl and retract it's arm back. Ana took notice of this reaction. The Symbiont dove toward Paula who quickly leaned her torso out of the way of the pounce. Paula swung her body around to slam her fist into the Symbiont's face. However, the Symbiont was stiff and did not falter. It smirked at her as its face began to wrap around her hand.

"P-PK-," Paula began but the Symbiont put it's hand over her mouth.

"_**Shhhh…just let it happen**_," it said.

Paula began to thrash wildly trying to get it off, but as she kept trying it just got all over her. It's body starting to cover her. "Get off me!" Paula yelled as she simply let out a mental burst that through the Symbiont away.

"_**Looks like someone doesn't like hugs**_,"

Paula retaliated with a PK Freeze, but the Symbiont simply flipped away from it. She fired another that hit it in the arm. It's whole arm was consumed with ice until it flexed it's arm to shatter the ice from the inside. It shot out tendrils toward the group from it's back, but Jeff and Loid crossed their lasers to knock the monster back. It however recovered by flipping backwards. It then began to quickly move about the room taking it's time to attack. Circling them and trying corral them into one spot so when he struck he would certainly hit someone. Ness moved in quickly to confront it. The Symbiont screeched to a halt then swung it's arm to unleash a tendril. Ness flipped backwards to dodge it this time prepared. The Symbiont smirked then lashed out with multiple tendrils from it's chest. They all swung at Ness, but Ness moved, dodged, and jumped each one rapidly.

"Darn, what does it take to bring this thing down," Ninten said from afar seeing Ness was being kept at bay.

"Poo are you okay?" asked Jeff trying to help Poo who was kneeling on the floor.

"My…energy…it's gone," he muttered.

"That thing can suck energy!" Loid asked.

"Ness get back, back away from it!" Jeff called.

Ness performed a backhand spring to avoid two tendrils from closing in on him. He then backed away from the Symbiont a bit giving them both space. The Symbiont looked to be pouting.

"_**You guys aren't as much fun as I'd thought you'd be. I might as well be fighting flies. Annoying, but eventually they get squished**_,"

"This thing is tough," Teddy muttered.

"And it's not even at full power, that's scary," Loid reminded.

"Hmmm…wait," Ness has a flash back to his battle with Porky. "That's it!" Ness exclaimed.

Before anyone could question him he charged toward the Symbiont. He leaped forward with a hook kick, but the Symbiont grabbed Ness's extended leg with his hands. It then turned to throw Ness into a wall right next to a trashcan. The Symbiont leaped at him to stomp on him, but Ness caught his foot then used his knees the slam it face first into the wall. Ness then threw it off then got up to grab the trashcan lid. The Symbiont quickly rolled then faced Ness, but once it saw the lid it looked confused.

"_**You think you can hurt me with that**_?"

"Yes, actually," Ness said as he pulled out his bat. Ness then began to repeatedly smack his bat against the trashcan lid. This causes a reaction from the Symbiont. It started to wail out that high pitch inhuman scream as it began to falter. Ness then moved closer toward it making it back up. "You can't have a party without music!"

"Sound waves hurt it?" Loid asked.

"Loud noises huh… hey da-I mean Dr. Andonuts. Try hitting the alarm," Jeff suggested.

"Maybe that may work," Dr. Andonuts said running over to his computer.

"_**RRRAGGGHHH!**_" cried the Symbiont. Everyone turned to see Ness sliding against the floor and the Symbiont snapping the bat in half by clenching it's fist. "_**That was most unpleasant**_," it growled.

"Then you'll really hate this, PK Fire!" Ana yelled out. The flames hit it dead on making it wail out in that inhumane cry. The flames set it ablaze and it began to stagger about. It seemed to be growling with agony. "Apparently, it doesn't like fire either,"

"Good, we got two weaknesses. Let's pound him now. PK Boom!" Ness called charging at him. Ness figured breaking the sound barrier would be a good effect. However, the Symbiont sensed him coming and summoned a tendril-covered arm as it swung at Ness slamming him into the lab floor. It jumped up to slam his foot on his skull. Ness moved his head just enough for him to miss. Ninten quickly came over to tackle the monster. Ninten then quickly threw it away before it could attach to him it flipped to regain it's balance instantly. The Symbiont then quickly turned to launch it's arms at Ninten. Each one latched onto Ninten's wrist respectively as it pulled itself in to slam it's feet into Ninten's chest. It then jumped off when Ness swung at it.

"Weakness known or not. This thing is tough," Ninten said rubbing his neck.

"Let's double our efforts!" Ness said. Ninten nods. The grabbed Ness's forearm and Ness does the same. Ness charges forward at blistering speed and then they both swirl their energies together to activated PK Ring Around. The Symbiont held it's ground then caught the attack head on. It growled trying to hold the attack back. It began to falter, but only slightly. As soon as it did it corrected that action by forcing the attack to a stop in it's tracks. Then it threw it's hands down to slam the disk into the ground also separating the two PSI wielders.

"_**You're power is nothing compared to mine!**_"

"News flash symb-y we would of trashed you a long time ago. We just don't wanna hurt Lucas," Ness said.

"_**Whatever. I know he wont be coming up any time soon**_,"

"Then let's speed that up. He doc you got that thing set to full volume?" Ninten asked.

"And with surround sound," Teddy smirked as he leaned on a giant loud speaker.

"Alright let's hear!" Ness said.

"_**I will kill you-**_,"

Dr. Andonuts pressed the button for the alarm and the sirens went ballistic. The Symbiont went crazy as well. It started crying out in extreme agony. The skintight substances that surrounded Lucas's body began to break apart. Ness and Ninten took this as a sign of it weakening, and also taking this chance to wail on it. Ness came up to slam his shin into it's side. Ninten cupped his hands to slam into it's chin. Ness performed an axe kick on top of it's head. It fell to the ground to a knee. It wasn't going to give up. It tried to get up to fight, but the sound of the siren was simply too much for it. It cried out in complete agony. Ninten then pulled back his fist then let loose a haymaker into it's jaw. It was flying toward a wall and right next to a speaker. It gripped it's ears as the substance began to break up revealing Lucas's skin underneath it. In reality the skin was merely changing colors, but it was doing it slowly. The Symbiont was a fighter that much was clear.

"PK Fire!" Paula exclaimed unleashing flames onto it.

This caused it to wildly thrash about trying to get rid of the flames. Eventually the flames went down and the black skin finally turned back to normal. At this Dr. Andonuts killed the sirens. Parts of it still lasted but it was quickly fading away. It looked at them one last time.

"_**W**__ell __**I gu**__e__**ss I'**__ll __**k**__ill y__**ou n**__ext __**ti**__me_," The black substance then vanished. Once it was gone everyone saw that all the wounds Lucas had gained from earlier completely healed. Suddenly, Lucas gasped for breath as if he was holding it this whole time. His eyes shot open as he began coughing. "Oh…my…god…"

Everyone surmised this was indeed Lucas. Everyone rushed to his aid. Ninten quickly bent down to pat Lucas on the back. "There, there, you'll be alright,"

"Ninten…" Lucas asked shocked. Ninten smirked then nodded. Lucas smiled joyfully as tears peaked at the corner of his eyes. However, that smile quickly turned into a frown of despair. "Oh, god. That…thing…it took over…I couldn't…I couldn't…oh god!"

"Lucas breath," Ness said bending down.

"That feeling…it was…so awful…it burned…it was eating me!" Lucas exclaimed tightly gripping his hair. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"Lucas!" Paula yelled. This got his attention as he looked at her. She got to her knees then cupped her hands around his face. "Calm down…it's over…your safe,"

"You don't get it…I wont be safe…no one will…this thing. It will be waiting for when I slip up. The moment I can't control it anymore, the moment it senses weakness, and it'll take over,"

"You have to stay in control okay," Paula said softly.

"But…"

"Okay?"

"…okay," Lucas said releasing his grip on his hair. Paula let Lucas's face go as she backed off slightly. Lucas then let the tears fall from his eyes. "I could see everything…" Lucas said answering an unvoiced question everyone had. "I could feel it's emotions. I wanted to devour you all. It was simply playing with it's food. I thank the sources you guys we're able to find it's weaknesses,"

"What if we hadn't?" Ness asked.

"You would have been killed," Lucas answered with zero hesitation.

"Come on Lucas, I mean that thing was tough, but-," Ninten began but Lucas shook his head.

"It was playing with you Ninten. It has my strength and then some. It has my speed and then some. It has my intellect and then some. It was toying with all of you," Lucas said shaking a bit. "And it had it all planned out too. It was gonna tear off your limbs first and then stuff them in your mouth. A sick joke of saying 'stuffed humans', and it simply rip your heads apart until he got to the brain. It was serious about the eating your brain part,"

"Okay, good to know that," Jeff said.

"I'm…so sorry…I…just this new body and-,"

"Lucas," Ness said gently to gain his attention. Lucas looked at him. "You should know by now we stand by you no matter what. Alright?" Ness said ruffling his black locks. Lucas smiled as he wrapped Ness in a tight hug crying into his shirt. Ness smiled down at him.

"I can't tell you…how happy I am to see you guys," Lucas said.

* * *

Gigantor stomped down the hall with one of his soldiers by his side. "Sir, the damage to the hull is moments away from being repaired," it said.

"Good, once it's done I want you to hall ass after Giegue. He was in ruff shape, so I would suspect the symbiont to try to take over sooner or later,"

"Right away," it said as it hurried off down another corridor.

Gigantor then came to a door on his right. He pressed a button on the side make it open up. Gigantor entered the room the door closing behind him. He glanced around the sick bay. It was completely white with a few beds, here and there. On one of them a now awake Dr. Gi was lying down. Upon noticing his arrival she sat up.

"Hello sir," she said.

"Hello Doctor. How are you feeling?" he asked casually.

She instantly was suspicious of him. "Well sir, luckily I wasn't hit with the full impact of that blast,"

"Yes, indeed," Gigantor pressed a button on the wall seemingly blocking all access from the room. Dr. Gi narrowed her eyes at him. "That was quite something, his Devil Mode suddenly activating like that," Gigantor said walking over to her bed.

"It was not so much an accident, as to more of your 'healing' process sir," She retorted.

"Oh, you believe I inadvertently caused him to escape?"

"Pointing fingers is immature sir, but you may have had some part,"

"Now Doctor," Gigantor said getting closer to her and standing over her. "Please, don't play me as a simpleton," Dr. Gi looked at him curiously. "I may be a brute, but I am no means a neanderthal," Gigantor said bending down getting close to her face. Dr. Gi gaze still stern and unaltered. "I respect you're not acting like a sniveling coward, but please don't treat me like an idiot. My respect can only go so far,"

"Fine, I unlocked his Devil Mode,"

"Thank you for being honest," Gigantor said.

"How did you even know I was involved?" Dr. Gi asked.

Gigantor chuckled. "I found it rather odd that Giegue ran straight to the escape pod, noting that he hasn't been on my ship in almost five hundred years,"

"Maybe he just remembered,"

"Don't be ridiculous. Every time I go on a mission my ship is heavily damaged and must be redesigned. Even if he was on two years ago he wouldn't recognize it now,"

"And you figured this all out on your own? Remarkably cunning sir,"

"Enough about that, back to the matter at hand. Why did you do what you did?"

"Because bringing him back to the Father would be a mistake I could not allow,"

"A mistake? What right do you have to claim what Father does a mistake?"

"The right to not want this endless war. Gigantor you're almost twice a millennium, surely you must be tired of all this fighting,"

"I do what Father tells me, and he says things will work out,"

"That's it! That's all he needs to tell you to keep in line?"

"Yes, because unlike you there is a sense of loyalty and trust. Something that you regular Giganians wouldn't understand. The power of the other races of the other worlds can potential destroy this fragile universe. It's important to get that power under control, and contained before something catastrophic happens. Father's PSI is that advance that he can predict the future,"

"So this is the way to change this future?"

"You wish to end this fight for a better goal, correct? We aren't fighting to show our might, we're fighting to better the universe and rid it of tyranny,"

"Gigantor don't you get it? We are the tyranny!"

"How dare you!" Gigantor barked. "To call us the problem is a great insult to everything we fight for. You're beginning to sound like-,"

"You're brother," she interrupted.

"Watch yourself doctor. I fear you may be getting the wrong idea,"

"I'm trying to give you the right idea. Gigantor, Giegue discovered something all those years ago. Something bad, the Father wanted to cover it up by 'purifying' him. The Father made up all these excuses, but I know he's not telling the full story. I'm surprised someone like you would simply fight without knowing what you fight for!"

"I fight for my family!"

"Then why are you destroying it?"

Gigantor faltered a bit staring down on her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Giegue. He's your youngest brother, and you treat him like garbage. You have no idea the extent of the emotional and mental damage he has taken,"

"Why does that matter?"

"Did you not just say you fight for your family?"

"He wants no part of this family,"

"He wants no part in what this family does. Many Giganians feel the same way I do. When he was changed into Giygas he suffered immeasurable damage,"

"He's recovered from everything,"

"He can't recover from this by himself," Dr Gicure's outlook grew soft to Gigantor. "Help him. He's your littlest brother. You know you want to, so don't let your pride stand in your way,"

"My pride is intact. I take my leave of you doctor," Gigantor marched toward the door then opened it. "Giegue needs to be stronger if he ever hopes to actually being something. I know because I see the potential in him. Don't tell me how to raise my brother," Gigantor then stormed off.


	6. The Three Re's: Recover, Regroup, Return

_**The Shadowed Past part 6**_

"_**The Three Re's: Recover, Regroup, Return,"**_

"Okay, here we are," Ness said opening the door to his home. Then Ninten entered whilst carrying Lucas on his back, while being flanked by Paula, Ana, Poo, and Teddy. Jeff and Loid stayed behind with Dr. Andonuts to go through the data gathered from Lucas. They all entered Ness's home as Ness closed the door behind him. "Make yourselves comfortable,"

Immediately Teddy plopped on the couch staring at his new surroundings. "I gotta say, the future isn't as far along as I hoped it'd be. Where are the flying cars?" Teddy asked.

"We're only about forty years into your future, you can't expect that big a jump in that time," Paula said.

"Besides, they do have some pretty handy things. Like that thing over there is a remote and you use it to change channels…without getting up at all," Ninten said excited about the idea.

"You're bluffing," Teddy said staring at the device in his hand.

"No joke, push the power button,"

Teddy did and suddenly the TV across the room turned on. "Whoa…son of a gun,"

"Told ya,"

"Take Lucas to my room," Ness instructed Ninten. Ninten nods then readjusted Lucas on his back. Currently Lucas was asleep. Though sleep was unnecessary for him, he was still quite weakened and still retained some injuries. Through some coaxing he decided to sleep for a while. Ninten brought Lucas to Ness's room. Ness pulled up the covers then helped Ninten lay Lucas down gently so not to disturb his sleep. "There we go," Ness said pulling the covers over Lucas.

"Even with all those test the Doc ran on him, I still don't fully understand," Ninten said scratching his head.

"Yeah I know. This living thing is supposed to be like…a parasite that lives as his skin. If we're not careful it could take control of Lucas's body. What's worst he barley escaped his crazy brother,"

"Some brother," Ninten balled his fist. "That jerk beat the snot out of Lucas. I don't care if he did think Lucas could take it, he shouldn't have been so rough,"

"I have a feeling you'll get the chance to bring up your complaint,"

"I hope so," Ninten said slamming his fist into his palm.

"We should leave him to rest, but…with that symbiont on him and all…"

"I feel ya. It's probably best we watch him, and make sure he stays in control,"

Ness and Ninten simply decided to relax. They could hear the others down stairs having a merry old time, but they still stayed where they were. They didn't really get a good chance to really talk to Lucas, so they wanted to be the first to hear the full story. Lucas had told them bits and pieces of what had happened to him. They understand that Lucas was in the custody of his brethren, and they also know he escaped by the length of a nail. What they did not understand was how it all happened. Why it all happened, and the most critical, how powerful is this brother of his really? The very thought that someone tossed Lucas around so easily was very disturbing. Even in Lucas's weakened state, Lucas is no pushover. That was portrayed when he dispatched of Porky with that strange power of his. They had to admit, Lucas may've very well gotten a few new tricks up his sleeve, but they seem to have major drawbacks.

Ness glanced at Lucas to see him stir slightly. Ness thought he might be awakening, but realized that he was dreaming. However, it seemed more like a nightmare. His eyelids were clenched tightly, and his breaths were raspy. It was not long before Ninten also noticed Lucas's erratic behavior. Lucas then began muttering incoherently while sleeping, and then in a completely different language they could not understand. They figured an alien language. Then suddenly Lucas stopped breathing altogether seeming as if it became too much a chore. At this Ness and Ninten chose to wake him up.

"Lucas, wake up!" Ninten said nudging Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas's eyes snapped open as air returned to his lungs. Lucas shot up sitting up straight, but he moved too fast. He instantly regretted the motion when his sides let out a great burning sensation. Lucas held his sides while clenching his eyes, still trying to center himself.

"Lucas, you okay?" Ness asked. "Ya know besides the obvious,"

"…Y-Yeah…" Lucas moaned lying back down. Lucas quieted down his breathing then turned to look up at his friends. "Hey guys,"

"How ya doin buddy?" Ness said kneeling at Lucas's bedside.

"In great deals of pain, but I'll live,"

"Well you did survive a supernova," Ninten added.

"Yeah, I did,"

"We didn't get a chance to say it before, but we're glad you're back and in one piece," Ness said.

"Well, I don't know if one piece, is the best thing to say. Seeing as I have this…thing suck to me," Lucas said staring at his hand.

"Lucas, try not to stress to much about it, or you might give it an edge," Ness said gently removing Lucas's hand from his view. "We know you, it won't win,"

"Glad you have so much confidence in me. Right now…I just want to sit and cry…"

"Well ya can't sit around and do that. Now that your back we gotta deal with those Immortal Soldier guys, and plus we need to figure out a way for you to get back to full health again," Ninten said.

"Speaking of, how come you haven't healed up yet?" Ness said.

"To be straight forward, my systems are in shock. My natural abilities were temporarily shut down with this paralyzing substance, from what I can tell. I'm very limited unless I give my self a reboot,"

"Gosh, can you not make yourself sound like a robot," Ninten said crossing his arms.

"Sorry…I just need to find a way to restore my powers,"

"Oh, well maybe we can just use PSI," came Paula's voice from the stairs. The three turned to look and see Paula and the others enter the room. "And by the way thanks guys for telling us he's awake,"

"Sorry," Ness said.

"And, I don't think the PSI will work," Poo said.

"Huh, why not?" Ana asked.

"Remember, the symbiont, it's impervious to PSI. I'm guessing no matter what forms. I bet Lucas could make it vulnerable to it, but with his current condition he's nowhere near to fully controlling it. I also doubt the symbiont would be too keen on allowing Lucas to regain his strength since it would be an even smaller chance it will gain control," Poo said. "However, even if you gain control of it, it's still a parasite, and may very well affect you in negative ways,"

"Yeah, I have this nearly overpowering need to set stuff on fire," Lucas said

"Okay, that one you might've wanted to keep to yourself," Teddy said.

"And on another note, why did they put this thing on you in the first place?" Ness asked.

"They use it for medical purposes, apparently. It's supposed to repair the host, but if the host isn't strong enough to control it and becomes too dependent on it that's when it's a problem. However, apparently if it's successful, you get me,"

"Not too many are successful, huh?" Teddy asked.

"Well, one of my brothers is actually perfectly bonded with a symbiont, but from what little I remember he's also mentally unstable,"

"The one who attacked you?"

"No, he's different,"

"How many brothers do you have?" Ness asked.

"I… have… six older siblings? I can't remember their names, but I do remember their titles,"

"Titles?"

"Yes, all Immortal Soldiers have a certain trait that gives us a title,"

"What's yours?"

"…The PSI Project,"

"Fancy, what about the others,"

"I only remember one of them, and that's Gigantor, The Sturdy General. That's all that comes to mind,"

"You don't remember their names, besides the sturdy general guy?" Ninten asked.

"It's very cloudy, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, right now we must focus on getting you back to full health. I have no doubt your brother will be hot on your trail," Poo said.

"Yeah, best not waste time," Ness agreed.

"One more question, what was up with the white hair?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty freaky," Ninten added.

"It's a new power that they gave me. They call it Devil Mode,"

"Devil Mode?" everyone questioned.

"It's when I'm at my most powerful, and the reason I was able to escape in this condition,"

"Wow, something that powerful, must have a major drawback I'm guessing," Ness said.

"Yeah, if I use it too long I could be overcome with complete exhaustion. It's best I use it when at full health, but since I used it twice when I was severely weakened…"

"It may take you weeks, maybe even months to recover some of your strength,"

"It already took me about forty years to get this far," Lucas said sadly.

"Forty years?" everyone questioned.

"You guys must have noticed. I was in Ninten's time period when I 'died'. Who knows how long, or what happened after the blast, but it had to be at least that long since I'm now in Ness's era,"

"Makes sense when you put it that way," Ana said.

"Well then it's decided, we'll try and get you moving around as soon as we can. Once your at least at fighting strength we'll take you back to Tazmilly so you can say hi to your folks," Ness said. Lucas nods thankful that Ness would allow him to gain his strength before facing his other family in the future. He would hate the reunion to be them freaking out about how hurt he was.

Suddenly, Lucas realized that he had been ignoring something. It was a faint signal that he had not noticed since he was too focused on the conversation with his friends. Now that he removed himself from the conversation he just noticed it. Lucas didn't know what it was, but it felt like a signal of some sort. It was calling to him, and were it not for his inability to stand he would've went to it. Paula noticed Lucas's blank gaze.

"Hello, Lucas, you alright?" Paula said. Lucas shook his head coming out his stupor.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine. Just me being weird,"

"Just know we're here for you, alright?" Paula said to him. Lucas stared at her for a moment. Perplexed not by the offer, but the familiarity. Lucas shook it off then nods warmly to her. "Good, we'll leave you to rest," Paula then ushered everyone out of the room including Ness, and Ninten. Lucas waved weakly at them as they left and closed the door. Once they left Lucas sighed then got comfortable.

"_Awe, that's pretty sweet. They must really care_," Lucas growled in annoyance at the voice in his head. It could only be the voice of the symbiont. Lucas was always plagued by some voice in his head, but this time it was the symbiont. "_Oh, I'm sorry did I come at a bad time_?"

"Any time is a bad time for you,"

"_Duly noted_,"

"What do you want?"

"_That should be obvious by now. I wanna be taken off the leash. Come on, you know as well as I that they would be crushed by Gigantor. You wouldn't be ready to fight him yourself, so your only option is right under your nose or to be more specific IS your nose_,"

"I know you wont just stop with Gigantor, you'll destroy everything,"

"_I thought that's how favors worked. I do something, and then you do something for me. We can't have a one sided relationship, because you know those never last_,"

"Shut up, you parasite. All I need to do is reclaim my strength and you wont be a problem anymore. I might even rip you off myself,"

"_Ouch, your words, they sting_," Then it laughed. "_But the pain of ripping me off is gonna be even worse_,"

"You're coming off me, one way or another,"

"_Ya see, that's your problem. Always trying to solve little hiccups then deal with what's really the issue. Is the issue really me, or Gigantor_?"

"Both of you,"

"_True, but right now whose the most immediate threat right now_?"

"You,"

"_Okay, let me put it this way. Whose on his way to this planet and is probably gonna tear your friends apart while you sit on the sidelines arguing with a voice in his head_?"

"Uh…"

"_Exactly, you need to not worry about the small stuff kid. Let me at this Gigantor, and I promise you I'll only grab a few snacks_," Lucas thought of the arrangement. He was unsure of the symbiont's weaknesses. However, it knew and so did his friends. Even if they were beaten to near death, they might still have the strength to use these weaknesses. Plus, he knew for a fact, Gigantor would not go down as easily as the symbiont claimed he would. He doubted even the symbiont would be able to withstand Gigantor's incredible strength. Lucas smirked. This deal was one that could possibly go south for him, but that possibility was slim. He also assumed that the symbiont knew his thoughts too, so he wouldn't be surprised if the symbiont tried to reshape this deal. "_Lucas, now I do have some standards. If you believe that I wont even get a chance to do what I want then lets make the deal_,"

"Fine, if I can't handle Gigantor myself, you take care of him,"

"_And, by the off chance I do take care of him, I get to have some fun with the body?_"

"Agreed, symbiont,"

"_Ya know, maybe I should have a name too,_"

"Is this some profound way to give you humanity?"

"_Hell no, I just don't want to continually be referred to as symbiont. Hell even dogs have names, so why not me_?"

"Okay, how about Bob?"

"_If we weren't in the same body I'd rip your brain out then reorganize it so when I eat it I'm not stupid. Hint the name is stupid_,"

"Okay, then how about…what are you a guy or gal?"

"_Well, since you're a guy, I guess I have to be a guy. I'm pretty sure symbionts don't have genders_,"

"How about…Carnicise?"

"_Carnicise? Where the hell did the word come from?_"

"Well…look up the root meanings of Carni and cise," Lucas said proudly when he thought of the name. He noticed the symbiont's quietness.

"…_Ah okay, Carnicise huh, fitting_,"

"I thought it was too,"

"_I'd say this is the beginning of a beautiful parasitic relationship_,"

"Don't get used to it,"

* * *

By now nightfall had risen over the Onett. The heroes all tried to plan and prepare for tomorrow since Lucas will probably need to be nursed back to health as soon as possible. They all agreed to make sure he slept well, and would periodically check on him to make sure the symbiont didn't make any funny moves. Lucas slept quietly in Ness's bed. However, it wasn't long until his eyes tightened as he began to roll around. Soon, he began groan in agony of what he was seeing. The symbiont slowly began to cover his body again. Lucas was tossing and turning harshly as his breathing began to get raspy and harsh. It wasn't long until the black substance began to cover most of Lucas's body, with him completely unaware. Lucas gripped the sheets tightly as the substances began to form around his hands making them claws.

"…no…mama…" Lucas groaned as he threw his head to the side still in his thrashing.

"Take a Melody…Simple as can be…Give it some words and…Sweet Harmony…Raise your voices all day long now love grow strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love~" sang a sweet voice. The soothing voice relaxed Lucas instantly. As he relaxed the symbiont began to fall back with it's take over of the body. The person continued to sing. "La, la, la, la, la, la….La, la, la, la, la, la….la, la, la, laaa…" Lucas's thrashing relaxed considerably, and he finally rested easily. "_Sweet Dreams_…"

"…Mama…" Lucas muttered sweetly.

* * *

"Alright Lucas time to wake up!" exclaimed Ness tossing clothes at Lucas. Lucas awoke abruptly to Ness's voice, and probably would've reacted violently if not for his condition. "Awe come on don't look at me like that. We got stuff to do, and you need to get some actual clothes on, it's winter here now,"

"Oh yeah," Lucas muttered. Lucas looked at the clothes Ness threw at him to see they were denim pants with a white shirt and white socks. Lucas decided to give in and put the clothes on. Lucas put on the pants first and then the white shirt. Suddenly, Carnicise came to life spreading all over the shirt making it bond with Lucas's body. Ness stared at Lucas mystified. "Uh, can I have my shirt back?"

"_That color isn't us, doesn't bring out our eyes_," it said. Then the shirt reappeared on Lucas's outer skin as a black long sleeved shirt. Then tendrils begin to spread all over Lucas's pants and socks as well pulling them in then spitting them back out. Lucas's pants were only a darker shade of navy blue, and his socks are now black. "_There, our clothes have been adapted to our body_,"

"Adapted?" Lucas questioned looking himself over, and apparently not noticing the symbiont's use of plural words when talking about him.

"_It'd be rather embarrassing to have your clothes shredded, and if you were to use my power you'd be tearing through your clothes all the time. This way the tendrils will be able to work through your clothes,_"

"Like a second layer of skin…" Lucas said touching the material and feeling the synthetic material.

"_Exactly…_"

"What's that thing doing to you Lucas?" Ness asked a bit frightened.

"Nothing, it's actually being a little helpful," Lucas said. Ness stared at Lucas. "What?"

"You seem to be standing okay right now, and you don't seem that hurt right now," Ness said.

"Yeah, Carnicise what did you do to me?"

"Carnicise?" Ness asked confused. "First you want it torn off you, and now your naming it?"

"It insisted, but don't worry I'm in control,"

"For how long?"

"I said I'm in control!" Lucas barked.

Ness raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, chill tiger, I just wanted to make sure,"

Lucas looked away frowning then turning walking toward the door, and Ness noticing he had little trouble. Ness really hoped that Lucas wasn't getting too attached to this thing. He know he wanted Lucas to cope with it, but he didn't want him to accept it. Lucas walked down stairs to be greeted by all his friends, even Tracy was there to coo at him although she tried to have a little more self control.

"Whoa, where did these come from, they don't look like the clothes Ness gave you?" Ninten said pulling on Lucas's sleeve.

"My symbiont remade them to better suit us,"

"Us?" Ninten questioned.

"Uh-I mean me," Lucas said quickly looking away. Ninten looked at Lucas unsurely.

"You sure your okay?" Paula asked.

"I'm feeling better okay, remember I'm the one who can't die,"

"Well ya don't have to rub our noses in it," Teddy said.

"Sorry, but sometimes you guys tend to forget that. What's the plan for today?"

"First, we're gonna see just how strong you are now. We know you don't need to sleep, but I'm sure a goodnight sleep did help somewhat, right?" Ness said coming into the room.

"Somewhat," Lucas said rubbing his arm.

"Then, we're gonna head back to Dr. Andonuts's lab to see what he found out about the data he got from you,"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll wait for you guys to eat breakfast and-,"

"Oh no, your eating with us," Paula said pulling him.

"But, all that stuff does is make me feel bloated, and then it just sits in my stomach for a while,"

"Well, the nutrients may help with the healing process since you can't convince that symbiont of yours to lighten up with the PSI defenses,"

Next thing Lucas knows is he seated down and a plate of food is brought in front of him. Lucas noted that Ness's mom was not present, which he found odd. When Lucas asked Ness he simply shrugged having no idea where she was, but somehow she was aware of guest a prepared breakfast for them already. Truly that was odd, but Lucas felt he shouldn't worry about it. After eating and talking for a while everyone gathered their warmer gear to go outside. Lucas noticed that he was the only one without a jacket or shoes. Ness told him to wait a moment and he would have something for him, but the Carnicise beat him to it. The symbiont created a black zip up jacket with a hood, and then created shoes that looked like his old ones but these were black all over with red shoestrings. Everyone stared at Lucas amazed.

"I guess Carnicise is a little more useful then I thought he was. How did you do all that?"

"_Once I was able to familiarize myself with clothing I was able to create something for you. Now, not only are we fashionable, but effective in battle_,"

"We are?"

"_Yes, we are_,"

"You ready to go Lucas?" Ness asked zipping up his jacket and then helping Tracy into hers.

"Yeah…we're ready," Lucas said.


	7. The Price of Power

_**The Shadows of The Past part 7**_

"_**The Price of Power,"**_

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Lucas asked as they just finished a teleportation courtesy of Ness. They had left his house and was now back at Dr. Andonut's lab in Saturn Valley. The area also had the look of a winter wonderland. Currently it was only Ness, Ninten, Ana, Paula, Teddy, and Ness's little sister Tracy. The reason for their visit back to the lab was pretty unexplained.

"We're here for a check-up," Ness answered.

"For us?" Lucas asked.

"Well, the Doc isn't a legitimate doctor, so yeah it has to be for you," Ninten said trying to ignore the plural usage.

"What for, we feel fine," Lucas said. Everyone looked at Lucas questioningly. "What?"

"What's up with all the plural usage?" Teddy asked.

"Huh?" Lucas questioned obviously not catching himself doing it.

"Never mind then. We're gonna get that thing looked at, and see how well you've recovered. With your brother probably hot on your trail it'd be a good idea that you be at peak fighting level," Paula said gesturing to Lucas's outfit. Lucas rolled his eyes at her then followed everyone into the laboratory. They walked inside and through a few corridors until they came upon the Professor with Jeff, Loid, and Apple Kid. They seemed to be going over something on the giant monitor in front of them. When they all drew near it was clear to see they were going over Lucas's blueprints.

"Oh, there you guys are," Jeff said turning to see them. "Thought you'd never show up,"

"Of course we would, just took a little longer to get mister light sleeper over there up," Ness said jabbing a thumb in Lucas's direction.

"Yeah, thanks for the wakeup call by the way," Lucas said dryly.

"Anytime pal,"

"Well now that we have you guys here we should really look at Lucas…who seems to be standing and walking just fine," Loid said surprised.

"I know it's weird. Yesterday I had to carry him around on my back and now he's walking around like nothing happened," Ninten said.

"I guess that would be the symbionts doing, after all he may be a parasite, it's still used for medical purposes," Lucas said.

"Well we shall judge just how much _good_ this thing is doing for you my boy. Please come and lie on the table over there," Dr. Andonuts instructed the boy to do. Lucas sighed as he walked over to the examination table clearly annoyed with the idea. Everyone looked at each other confused with his foul mood. Lucas lied down on the table then allowed the scanner to pass over him. Everyone else gathered at the Monitor too watch the process. "What the!"

"What is that?" Loid exclaimed pointing at the screen. From what everyone could see the symbiont was completely covering Lucas's body at the moment. His clothing gave off the brainwaves signaling life. This alarmed the brainy bunch as they were not aware the symbiont bonded with Lucas's clothes. "What happened?"

"The thing just took the clothes I gave to Lucas then made brand new ones. Lucas said it was like a second layer of skin," Ness explained.

"Guys, we gotta get this thing off before it bonds with him permanently! It's already gotten too far since it's covering his body now inside and out," Jeff said.

"On his insides too?" Ninten asked.

"I would think so, since Lucas's entire body was remade using this thing,"Jeff said.

"How do we remove it though?" Ana asked.

"Does anybody want know what I think!" Lucas yelled. Everyone turned to him surprised to see an annoyed look from him. "I understand you guys want what's best for me, but please try and understand this. Carnicise is a part of me now, and like it or not I need it,"

"You don't need this thing Lucas," Ninten said.

"Then how about I demonstrate how much I need it," Lucas said sliding off the examining table.

"Lucas…" Ness began.

"You've fought the symbiont when it was in control, now why don't you try me with me in control," Lucas challenged.

"Well, maybe there's a better way of doing this," Jeff said quickly intervening before things escalated. In a short time Jeff escorted everyone to the basement level of the lab. Everyone entered a portion of a room with a window with operating buttons. From the window they could see a giant room at least 40 meters high and twice as wide. The area looked to be made of metal perfectly constructed in a way that suggested it had some hidden traps of some sort.

"What is this place?" Paula asked completely taken back.

"This…" Jeff said smirking. "This is The Battle Similarity,"

"Battle Similarity?" everyone questioned.

"Yep, this little piece of work it possibly one of the finest works we have here," Dr. Andonuts said.

"Yep, ever battle that we've had," Jeff said indicating Ness and Paula. "And, some battles that we've acquired information about, has been recorded in here. Plus, it has a fitness level for helping to stay sharp and on point,"

"Something like this is useful if you want to stay sharp," Apple Kid added.

"So, what do I have to do?" Lucas asked stepping forward.

"Well…" Jeff said scratching the back of his head.

"Basically, we're gonna put you in the simulator, and you just basically go nuts," Apple Kid said.

"But I want to show that I've improved since the last you guys saw me. I at least want to give you peace of mind that I can defend myself should it come down to just me and Gigantor," Lucas explained.

"Well…then I suppose we can try uploading your old blueprints that we have on file to the computer here. That way the computer can push you to your limits," Dr. Andonuts said.

"How does that work?" Ness asked.

"Well… I'm trying to think of a more humane term..." Jeff said trying to be sensitive for Lucas's sake.

"I'm not a real natural living being," Lucas deadpanned.

"Yeah, basically, see since Lucas's limits are basically stated in his blueprints. It also has his battle statistics, and what would be his preferable reaction to certain situations,"

"That's how we'll know if he's well or not depending on how well he performs here?" Ana asked.

"That's the plan," Loid said.

"Then let's do it," Lucas said sternly.

* * *

"Ready Lucas?" Jeff asked. Lucas stood in the center of the Battle Simulator. He gave a quick thumbs up allowing for the process to begin. "Uploading blueprints, get ready cause who knows what's coming out first,"

Lucas stood ready. "_Try not to get us killed_,"

"Try to remember, I don't die," Lucas smirked.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound went off alerting Lucas that the training was going to start. Lucas glanced over to see Ness and Ninten in the safe area of the Simulator to step in should Lucas start to weaken and injury seems likely. Then from the wall a flying disk suddenly shot out aimed for Lucas's back. Lucas turned on a dime then performed a hammer punch smashing the disk to pieces. More disk jet out from the wall, but Lucas planned accordingly. He swung his body around for a roundhouse smashing another disk. Then he followed through to perform a horizontal karate shop smashing two disk coming in at the same time. Than Lucas pivoted his body on his left leg then performed an axe kick on another disk behind him. Then Lucas turned around again to catch a disk then crush it in his hands. Lucas looked at his hand mystified.

"Wow…" Lucas gasped. "That felt…good…"

Lucas shook that off for a moment to notice that the Simulator was coming up with something else. Suddenly a pair of missiles shot out from the walls aimed at Lucas. Lucas jumped then grabbed the missile that was about twice his size and height with one hand. Then Lucas tossed it into the other missile successfully destroying both. He was thrown through air because of the explosion and lost all balance, or so it seemed. Lucas then flipped to regain his balance in a shocking way then landed on his hands then pushed off to avoid the debris. Ness and Ninten stared shocked.

"Whoa…" Jeff said amazed.

"This is supposed to push him to his limits?" Teddy asked not convinced.

"His performance level…it's so different. See, normally with those disks Lucas would've generated a shield because naturally he opts for protection of self then preparing for a counterattack. However, as we just witnessed he opted to smashing them to pieces instead, and just to let you know those things were made from some very thick allow," Dr. Andonuts explained.

"Those missiles too, it should've been nearly impossible to upright himself after being so close to the blast, his reaction time is good, but not that good," Apple Kid added.

Back with Lucas who was currently stomping on a robot counterpart of Jeff. Currently he was under heavy laser fire from almost all directions. Lucas dove onto a robot then literally ripped it's head and then he turned unleash a monstrous PK Love. It destroyed everything in sight, robot wise. The Jeff robots were taken care of and now little tiny sphere robots with a single laser barrel began to fly all around Lucas. They were fast and numerous, to many for Lucas to pick off one by one. Lucas jumped away from a blast that was gonna hit him in the head, and his feet was barley on the ground as he leaped toward a different direction dodging the robots trying to box him.

"Annoying little-," Lucas growled but was cut as one nearly got him from the front but he shifted his body away from the blast but with his feet still in place. "That's it!" Lucas held his arms out and suddenly spiked tendrils shot out from all over his upper body. The tendrils found their way stabbing each of the little bots. Lucas then retracted the tendrils back into his clothes. Lucas a little put off but pleased.

"Okay…that was new…" Ness muttered.

"Told ya I had control," Lucas said.

"Clearly, but I'm not sure if you mean control of the symbiont, or self control," Ness said.

"Ness…" Lucas began but realized something was a mist. He turned to see a giant steel ball hurling in his direction. Two tendrils shot out from Lucas's back to the ground giving him leverage. Lucas held out his hands as the metal hit hard. Lucas's body held strong as he caught the ball and then raised it above his head. Lucas smirked as he switched to holding it up with one hand smiling. Lucas then allowed the hand holding it about to become a tendril wrapping around the boulder. Lucas swung it around to slam it onto another drone. Lucas brought his arm back in and then it changed back to normal. Lucas flexed his arm a bit.

"Lucas!" Ninten growled from his spot on the floor. Lucas turned to see that he and Ness were on the floor. "When you swung that thing around you almost took our heads off!"

Lucas gaped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry guys I didn't' mean to…" Lucas looked really freaked out. **'What if that wasn't just a boulder, what if that was something more serious. I could've hurt them and not even realized it,'**

"Alright, seems Lucas is performing at the top of his game right now. Go ahead Ninten," Loid said from the operating room. Ninten sighed then proceeded to step forward.

"Wait, what's happening now?" Lucas asked backing away from Ninten who was calmly approaching.

"Well, the agreement that we had made was that if you were up to snuff with fighting ability we get you some real practice. You said you wanted to be able to go toe to toe with your brother if it came down to that right?" Lucas nods. "Then what perfect practice then for us to go a few rounds,"

"B-But, I don't know..." Lucas said still backing away.

"What you so scared of it's just me?" Ninten asked confused.

"It's just that…" Lucas began but trailed off looking down at his arm. "Fighting some robots is one thing, but…I don't know…I don't wanna hurt you by accident," Lucas admitted. NInten looked a little put off that Lucas's true personality was coming out and all it took was concern for his friends. Ninten smirked walking over to Lucas then roughly pats him on the head.

"You've gotten a bit shorter," Ninten pointed out. Lucas just now noticed this as he stood, but the difference was slight. Ninten now stood at Lucas height including his hair.

"I can't control everything about me," Lucas said crossing his arms. Ninten smirked then.

"Listen Lucas, you won't hurt me that much I know," Ninten said. "Wanna know why because I won't let you. Between you, Ness, and me, physically I'm the strongest," Lucas looked stunned for a moment. "Yeah, I'm serious,"

"Ninten, you are strong, but I don't think you're Gigantor strong. Gigantor trained me in hand to hand combat, and is by far the strongest out of all the Immortal Soldiers. He taught me everything about fighting,"

"So?"

"So, I don't mean to offend you, but I don't think this will be a good comparison,"

"Oh really?" Ninten then backed away from Lucas. "Try me,"

Against Lucas's better judgment he lunged at Ninten to deliver a superman punch. Lucas however was shocked when Ninten not only stopped Lucas's attack but held him to. Lucas struggled against Ninten, but he felt like he wasn't making any difference. Ninten super charged his PSI then threw Lucas across the room into a wall. Lucas hit the wall then fell into a crouched position. Lucas decided not to think on what had happened but to simply adapt. Lucas charged forward with all the intent to beat down Ninten now. Lucas allowed his right arm to transform into a thick tendril. Lucas swung his arm at Ninten who raised his left arm to block the attack. Ninten pushed it away then charged toward Lucas. Lucas brought back his right arm then lashed out a tendril from his left. Ninten without missing a beat dodged the lashing from the tendril then rammed into Lucas with his shoulder. Lucas was simply shocked at how he went flying through the air. Lucas quickly shot his hands out to reach out with his tendrils that latched to the floor. Lucas then pulled himself back to the floor and onto his feet. Lucas looked back up to see Nintne leaping at him. Lucas's mind went blank for a moment, so the symbiont acted using tendrils from Lucas chest to push him back. Narrowly avoiding Ninten's hammer punch that slammed into the metal floor which help Lucas gather himself. Lucas then lashed out with numerous tendrils from his torso.

Ninten acted quickly and began deflecting each tendril with fast strikes actually muscling each strike. Lucas was thrown off that Ninten actually muscled his symbiont. Lucas decided to get more personal as he pulled his tendrils back then leaped at Ninten with a hook kick. Ninten blocked it with his left forearm then swung a fast uppercut that Lucas barley fell away from.

"Ya know I noticed something," said Paula from the operating room. "Lucas's personality is really off. And this is coming from a girl who's time of the month is not a happy time for anyone,"

"Yes, um well, it does relate to the symbiont," Dr. Andonuts said. "You see from what pieces we were able to obtain and study from Lucas it showed that it does indeed improve the functions of the host. As we all witnessed Lucas performed even better then what his blueprints said he could. His interior design has been altered to an extreme degree. Now this stuff doesn't just intensify the body, but the mind too. We all noticed how Lucas barley used any of his PSI attacks. PSI is an extension of Lucas's strength, and is the only real way Lucas can fight back against it. However, as I stated already Lucas's emotions are blown out of proportion, most notable aggression,"

"He can't concentrate properly to use PSI," Ana surmised.

"And this is how the symbiont cripples him. Forcing him to rely on it's strength instead of his own,"

Everyone looked back down to see Lucas slammed into the floor by Ninten. Lucas got back up then turned shoot his arm forward seeming to focus for a PSI attack, however a tendril came out instead. Ninten was quick to react though and grabbed it then swung Lucas around and to the floor again. Lucas pulled back his tendril then leaped overhead to come down on Ninten. Ninten grabbed Lucas's extended arm and his shirt. Then he slammed him to the floor harshly. Ninten then picked Lucas back up, but only for Lucas to push off using tendrils that burst out of his clothes. Lucas then jumped forward again but only for Ninten's foot to find it's way into his gut. Ninten then let loose a powerful haymaker that sent Lucas flying through the air and into another wall.

"Damn, this isn't working…even with this power…it's not enough to overpower him, shit," Lucas muttered. Lucas gasped a little not one to use profanity rarely does he even say shut up.

"Lucas you okay?" Ninten asked worriedly. He was afraid that he may've taken all the fire and fight right out of Lucas. The last thing he wanted to do was crush his friend's fighting spirit. "Listen, you're coming at me all wrong," Lucas looked at him curiously. "I understand you got some new muscles and you wanna show me up, but that's not gonna happen this time around buddy. You won't be able to overwhelm me, and the more you try the higher chances of you losing,"

"Then…I won't win…I can't win…"Lucas said almost on the verge of tears. Ninten absolutely hated to see Lucas so broken.

"You just gotta change your game plan is all Luc," Ninten encouraged.

"I can't use this power like the symbiont, and I can't beat Gigantor. He trained me Ninten, he knows moves that I myself don't even remember. He taught me all I know about fighting, and even if I don't remember him his teaching is permanently edged into my brain. That's how thorough he was. He'll beat me…" Lucas said sitting on the floor.

"Listen Lucas, you always beat yourself up for your own short comings,"

"But-,"

"It's not your fault. Your bro is stronger then you, okay. He's the best at one thing, but that just means you gotta be better than him at something else. Use what you have to your advantage,"

"I keep telling you when it comes to battle he has me at every corner,"

"Is he as smart as you?"

"No, but-,"

"Is he as quick as you?"

"No, but he's still-,"

"Is his PSI as great as yours?"

"No, but-,"

"Then you have three advantages already,"

"Listen Lucas," Ness said finally joining the conversation as he walked over to Lucas. "I'm nowhere near as strong as Ninten, never have been, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then how is it that he and I can go toe to toe all the time?"

"…I don't know…" Lucas admitted. Lucas has seen Ness and Ninten fight a lot…a lot a lot. Each time he has though neither side seemed to be so superior despite Ninten had greater strength, and Ness had greater speed.

"I use what I have to my advantage, that's how you're going to beat your brother, heck all of your brothers if you have to,"

"I don't get what you mean," Lucas said.

"I mean, Ninten is strong, so I have to let him do most of the swinging. I can't go at him head on, otherwise I'd get tossed around like you did, no offense," Ness said.

"None taken,"

"Ness is too fast for me to get a solid hit on. So I have to predict where he will be, wait for him to slip up and keep pressing the attack," Ninten said.

"I see…"

"Still I won't lie, the symbiont is pretty cool," Ness said giving Lucas a thumbs up.

"You also gotta learn how to use that as well," Ninten said.

"I wasn't using it right?"

"_No, you weren't_," Carnicise said from inside Lucas's mind. Lucas jumped at his sudden entrance in the conversation. "_You just simply swung me around most the time, like a common weapon! I am no common, I am a powerful being who you shall treat with respect!_" Lucas grimaced that even the symbiont was scolding him.

"What's wrong?" Ninten asked.

"Carnicise isn't too pleased with how I used it, and wants to do better," Lucas said.

"Well, that thing was tough though, so don't let it influence you too much please," Ness said. Lucas nods and then stood up from his spot on the floor. "Ninten was right you are shorter than us now,"

"By like five centimeters!" Lucas exclaimed. Suddenly, an alarm began to blare throughout the room. Lucas grunted as he brought a hand to his head to calm himself as the he felt an uncomfortable tingling. Lucas leaned against the wall for support. Ness moved to help Lucas while Ninten was trying to gesture to kill the alarm. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Lucas the alarmed stopped. "Gosh…that felt really weird…wonder why that happened?"

"You do know the symbiont's weaknesses right?" Ness asked helping him stand.

"_**Ah, ah, ah, no telling**_," Carnicise's voice suddenly came out Lucas mouth as he shoved his claws in Ness face. "_**Can't have you ruining things for me, besides what he don't know what hurt US**_,"

"Freak, you better not try anything to him. He's really messed up right now,"

"_**Well, that's why I'm here isn't it?**_" Carnicise said as he walked away. Ninten then tightly gripped his shoulder. "_**Oh, right I'm not welcomed here, I forgot**__. __**Lucas dear your friends want you…**_" Lucas shook his head as he turned to Ness and Ninten. "Did he just…" they both nod.

"Hey guys I hate to interrupt!" called Jeff from the control room. "However, we've picked up on another object hurtling toward the planet,"

All three of them looked at each other then all eyes fell on Lucas. Lucas let out a breath he had no idea he was holding then faced them. "Alright, I'm going,"

"You sure?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I can sense he's coming alone, like I thought he would. I just hope what little I remember of him will help," Lucas muttered.

"_Or, just lean on me, I'll handle all of your worries,"_

"Guys, he's headed for Fourside!" Paula exclaimed.

"Contact Poo Paula we're headed there now!" Ness yelled out as he ran out the Battle Simulator flanked by Ninten and Lucas. "We got a big fight ahead of us!"


	8. The PSI Project vs The Sturdy General

_**The Shadows of the Past part 8**_

"_**The PSI Project vs. The Sturdy General,"**_

"Giegue show yourself now, and this will be done much quicker!" called out the irritated voice of Gigantor. Gigantor was currently stomping through the streets of Fourside currently on the hunt for his youngest brother. Gigantor was never known to be one whose patient, so of course he was pretty irate at this time. Gigantor was also leaving a trail of destruction in his wake as he moved through the large city. Gigantor stepped on cars crushing them underneath his feet completely uncaring if people were inside them or not. Gigantor continued completely unopposed also making things twice as easy for him. However, that didn't last long until he saw many official looking vehicles moving towards him. Gigantor huffed, "Is this what counts as defense for these humans, pathetic,"

"You there, whoever you are, put your hands on the ground and stay where you are!" exclaimed one of the men in the official vehicles they were riding in. Gigantor huffed.

"You pathetic creatures expect me to surrender to you," Gigantor said not halting in his approach. It seemed that was all the military needed to know in order to move into action. Gigantor suddenly noticed how more and more man came filling the area. Gigantor stopped walking to look curiously at the weapons they had in their arsenal. The man then all pointed each of their weapons at Gigantor trained and ready to fire. Gigantor glanced around to see he was indeed surrounded by all angles. From the rooftops and the flying helicopters hovering around him, and finally from the man who gathered in front of him. He also saw another mechanized marvel behind him, Gigantor stared at it for a moment. It has large wheels, thick black armor plating, and two cannons pointing out the center of the craft. It also stood about Gigantor's full height. "Interesting,"

"This is your last warning, put your hands on the ground and stay where you are!" called out the same soldier from before. Gigantor again made a huffing noise as he proceeded to move again.

"You humans are hardly worth the time even with this so called weaponry, stand aside and you all may live!" Gigantor exclaimed in warning.

"All guns, open fire!" yelled the soldier.

Suddenly, a hail storm of bullets went hurling towards Gigantor. However, his armor was as strong as diamond making each bullet bounce off with no physical damage to him. Gigantor glanced at each bullet that hit his armor and wondered when the soldiers would realize their efforts were futile. Gigantor then simply rolled his eyes as he stepped forward continuing his path. Upon noticing the failing attempts to put Gigantor down the soldiers quickly scurried back but still kept shooting. Gigantor growing annoyed with the scratches they were creating on his armor grabbed a small station wagon in one hand. He then hurled it at the soldiers in front of him. The soldiers immediately dived off their vehicle as they ran to try and find new cover. Gigantor then continued his walk until a sudden explosion nailed him in the back. This only made him flinch a bit, but Gigantor was still pretty mad.

Gigantor spun around to see he forgotten about the double barrel tank. The tank then fired another round for one of it's cannons. Gigantor only tilted his body out of the way of the shell that burst out and hit a building farther down the road. Gigantor began to approach the double barrel tank as it readied another round and then fired. Gigantor raised his hand to merely push the shell into the side of one of the official vehicles. The double barely tank then kicked it into high gear as it began to move back and fire consecutive rounds. Gigantor took the first couple of rounds head on as they slammed into him a splash of fire when they made contact with his armor. Gigantor then grew annoyed with it and simply began to knock each shell away with his bare hands. Gigantor's fast reflexes were more than a match for the speed of the shell, and in Gigantor's opinion they were pretty sluggish.

Then in a fancy display Gigantor caught a shell in his hand then spun around to force the shell into the opposite cannon it was fired out of. This made the entire tank implode on himself from the inside. The thick armor was strong though and did not falter. Gigantor gripped the cannons then slung it over his shoulder into the blades of the helicopter overhead. The Helicopter spun around crazily and completely beyond control. Gigantor noticed a missile on course for him from one of the soldiers. Gigantor backhanded the missile sending it wildly into the air and landing in front of a platoon of soldiers.

"Pathetic, to think you humans are this weak. However, I am a bit miffed I have to clean my armor now," Gigantor said as he approached the human soldiers who were scared stiff. The energy in Gigantos's torso began to pulsate and glow as energy began to heavily build up. "Foolish humans, I am the Sturdy General!"

"Gigantor!" called a voice from behind him. Gigantor stopped his energy pulsation to turn around. He saw the black haired Lucas fully equipped with confidence. "Stop it, leave them alone,"

"They chose to fight me," Gigantor said returning his attention to the soldiers. "They should have the honor of fighting to their last breath,"

"You're beef is with me, let them go," Gigantor began to charge up his energy even further. "I said stop!" Lucas yelled running over to him.

"PK Spark!" Gigantor's torso was completely overflowing with energy that transferred to his hands. Gigantor was about to bring his fists down until tendrils wrapped around his forearms, shoulders, and torso. "Ugh, what is this?"

Lucas used his tendrils to restrain Gigantor for a moment, but then quickly threw him to the side. He turned to the soldiers his red eyes staring deep at them. "Focus on getting people out of here, and leave this to me," The soldiers only stared dumbstruck at Lucas. "NOW!" Lucas barked with his eyes flashing dangerously. The soldiers quickly hurry away trying to do just that. Lucas then returned his attention back on Gigantor.

"Well, it seems you gained some form of control of over the symbiont, unfortunate that it won't help," Gigantor said towering over Lucas. "Now, Gigue, it's time we go we have things that must be done,"

"What things, you mean brainwashing me again?" Lucas yelled.

"Clearly you lack understanding from your time away, and as much as I would like to explain, we don't have the time,"

"Gigantor, you're not taking me without a fight," Gigantor then let out a light chuckle.

"I suppose I have myself to blame for your resistance and fortitude. Gigue, it's time things get back in order, and you are needed. Resistance will not be tolerated this time. If you actually care about this planet I suggest you come,"

"…From…what I can remember of you Gigantor….you trained me to be strong…and that training has been with me for such a long time, even when I couldn't remember you I still had it. Father is doing something wrong, and even though I can't remember. I know it's still there," Lucas said strongly gazing up at Gigantor, his timid nature currently taking a back seat. Gigantor stared down at Lucas long and hard.

"You at least remember that I trained you…that's good…however what you fail to realize is," Gigantor suddenly charged intense PSI energy that Lucas had to raise his hand in front of his face to protect from the roaring winds. "However, you always fell short when it came to trumping me in battle,"

Lucas bit his lip looking at Gigantor's pulsating PSI energy. Lucas noted that the energy he gave off was extremely similar to his own, but the difference would be the way it pulsated. His PSI energy usually was an unruffled pulsation, like a heartbeat, calm and controlled. However, Gigantor's was wild, dangerous, and in it's rawest form. Lucas step back he got ready for a heavy duty battle.

Gigantor moved forward while Lucas charged him head on. Gigantor punched forward with a straight jab. Lucas twisted his body to the side then wrapped his arms around Gigantor's arm. Lucas then turned his body as he launched Gigantor into the bottom of a giant building. Lucas went charging in after Gigantor. However, when he got close to the entrance Gigantor reached out to grab around the throat. Lucas held out his hand and then a sharp tendril covered it. Lucas then stabbed it forward at Gigantor's chest. However, it was deflected with a clang. Gigantor raised Lucas up then pile drived him into the ground face first. Lucas quickly shook off the attack then reached forward to lash out with a tendril that wrapped around the remains of the tank Gigantor destroyed. With a mighty yank Lucas pulled the tank in making it crash into Gigantor head on and nearly taking out a whole block in the process. Lucas pulled himself out of Gigantor's grasp.

Lucas then tried to place distance between himself and Gigantor for a moment to gather himself. Gigantor however was quick to smash his way out of the rubble forcing Lucas to doge to debris by flipping out of the way. Gigantor moved to smash his fist into Lucas, who dodged the lightning fast attack with acrobatic ease. Gigantor then took a back swing swipe at Lucas, but Lucas leaned back from his knees to dodge the attack. Lucas pulled himself up then put the bottom of his palms together to unleash a PK Love. The attack was intense enough to blow Gigantor back, however the monster stayed on his feet as he slid against the ground. Gigantor simply shrugged off the remainder of the attack then launched himself forward. Lucas was shocked by his speed and moved to cross his arms and at the same time creating a psycho shield. Gigantor then began to rapidly pound away at the shield with fast strikes. As he struck the shield each attack grew stronger and fiercer.

Gigantor brought his right arm across his body then swung a powerful backhand strike shattering the shield like glass. Then while Lucas was put off by his shield breaking with Gigantor's other arm he performed a powerful uppercut into Lucas's bottom jaw. Lucas would've went all the way into the clouds, had Gigantor not reached up to grab his leg and slam him face first into the black top harshly. Lucas quickly shook off his dizziness then swung his other leg unleashing a tendril from it. It smashed into Gigantor with enough force to knock him back. Gigantor was still pretty persistent as he came right back to bring his fist down on Lucas, but Lucas flipped onto his feet. Gigantor then swung his entire arm to close line Lucas, but Lucas again performed a back flip over the monstrous attack that instead sent another vehicle soaring through the air. Lucas hovered over Gigantor's backside. Lucas turned his arms into tendrils in order to wrap them around the horns on Gigantor's shoulders. Lucas then pulled himself in to slam onto Gigantor's back with such force they broke through the black top and into the underground. However the battle didn't halt for a moment. Suddenly the ground began to erupt violent as debris and smoke clouds flew into the air. Then the smoke clouds began to follow a trail of destruction from underground as it literally destroyed blocks of the city and inadvertently leading to the collapsing of a giant business building.

Suddenly Lucas burst from underground rolling in the air. Lucas then crashed into the side of a parked car creating a serious dent as broken glass fell all around him. Gigantor jumped out from underground and then landed a few feet away from Lucas. Lucas held his arm groaning in pain as he glared up at Gigantor.

"Hmph, the symbiont has done little for you Gigue. You seem to have a bit more strength but not nearly enough," Gigantor said stepping forward. "You can continue this futile battle if you want to, but know the planet is very fragile. There's a possibility our battle may destroy the entire planet," Lucas glared up at his elder brother. It was true, the moves they were both using, to them, were low in power and they already leveled half a city! If both these forces got serious the planet would be turned inside out. Lucas moved to stand but Gigantor reached down to wrap his hand around Lucas's neck. Gigantor turned to throw Lucas across the city traveling through various buildings until he went sliding through a street intersection.

"_My, my, my, it looks like things aren't going so well for you_," came Carnicise's snide voice. Lucas ignored him as he attempted to stand again. Lucas tried breathing but again the cold air was stinging his lungs. Lucas coughed and tried again to stand. The battle was going just as he feared it would, and he had no idea what to do.

"Gigantor is a monster. No matter how hard I hit him nothing fazes him," Lucas groaned trying to get his aching body to stand straight up. "His armor is too thick, my attacks hardly do anything, the symbiont strikes aren't enough either. What should I do?" Lucas growled slamming his fist into the concrete.

"_It seems to me that you can't handle him on your own. Why not allow me_?"

"I-," Lucas was cut off when three intense PSI burst struck him throwing him into the air and landing harshly on the ground. Lucas began to try and get on his feet again. Lucas was taking a serious pounding as even the symbiont couldn't protect him from the full force of the PSI attack. Lucas charged up his own PSI then waved his arm. "PK Spark!" Three burst of white PSI energy launched at the approaching Gigantor however they made harmless splashes against his thick armor.

"I'm insulted that I teach you that move and you fail to execute it properly," The energy in Gigantor's torso began to pulsate creating a powerful aura around him. Lucas gasped for a moment as if a thought came to mind. "PK Spark!" Gigantor waved both his arms out as six burst of energy twice the size of Lucas went careening toward him. Lucas created a wall of tendrils to protect himself, but even that was not enough because of the force behind the attack sent him flying. Lucas hit the ground hard as he coughed trying to regain himself. He didn't understand how Gigantor's PSI was able to effect him when the Carnicise was immune to it.

"_Who knows why it happened, but let's focus on getting rid of him. Allow me,_" Lucas growled out ferociously. His eyes are narrowed as his red eyes got darker. Lucas clothes also altered. Lucas's jacket, pants, and shoes began to all become one form of clothing. Then Lucas's sleeves went farther up until they covered his hand, and once they did they formed razor sharp claws. Then it went up Lucas's neck until it slowly consumed his head. Once it did that opened it's red slits as eyes, and opened it mouth to let out it's animalistic roar.

"Hmmm, it would seem the symbiont has taken full control. I didn't think that would've been possible," Gigantor said with a slightly interested tone.

"_**Yes, now let me show you just what's possible**_," Carnicise said raising it's claws. Carnicise now in charge, rushed at Gigantor viciously. Gigantor swung his fist, but Carnicise morphed his way around it then wrapped itself around Gigantor's arm. "_**Explain to me, why are you hitting yourself?**_" Carnicise mocked as he made Gigantor ram his own fist into his armored chest. Gigantor reached with his other hand to rip off Carnicise forcibly then flung him in another direction. Carnicise was quick though as he sent out two thin tendrils from the top of wrist. It stuck to Gigantor's collar ankering Carnicise enough to pull himself back and slamming his feet into Gigantor's head. The force was doubled seeing as Gigantor flung him and all Carnicise did was returned at that force but doubled. So understandable Gigantor was slammed into the ground.

Carnicise leaped away from Gigantor's violent reaction. Gigantor swung a left jab, but Carnicise blocked it by crossing his arms. Then two tendrils burst from his shoulder to wrap around Gigantors's arm. Carnicise then began to vicously slash against Gigantor's armor.

"Parasite, you should learn your place!" Gigantor said grapping Carnicise by the head. Suddenly, hundreds of tendrils burst out of Carnicise throwing Gigantor back into a building. Carnicise landed in a crouched position glaring at Gigantor's direction.

"_**All taken care of**_," Carnicise smirked. Carnicise turned his head to see a stray pedestrian on the ground staring at him. Carnicise figured through Lucas's memories that this was a woman. Carnicise smirked again but this time bigger. "_**And now it's snake time**_," Carnicise began to approach the woman licking his lips the whole way. The woman let out a shrill scream, but Carnicise used a tendril to cover her mouth. "_**I prefer my meals to be a bit more quiet**_," Suddenly Carnicise sensed something. He looked in the direction he sent Gigantor then gasped when he saw the behemoth burst from the rubble then come charging at him. Carnicise groaned at this a bit upset. "_**Seems like the deed isn't done yet so I just I can't snack just yet**_," Carnicsie said picking up the woman bridal style then leaping out of the way of Gigantor. Carnicise set the woman down groaning about eating her and went back to fight. "_**You're starting to piss me off a little!**_"

Gigantor was grabbed by numerous tendrils then slammed into the ground. Carnicise jumped into the air then summoned hundreds of tendrils from his back at made them all slash at Gigantor's armor desperate to break it apart. Gigantor let out a psychic shockwave that blew away the tendrils. Gigantor, with surprising flexibility, rolled back onto his feet jumped up to grab Carnicise's head. Gigantor came down to the ground then slammed Carnicise face first into the thick black top.

"I've fought a symbiont before," Gigantor said picking him back up then launching him toward to top of a building. Carnicise chipped the side by lashed out a tendril to grab onto the edge then pulled himself back in. "One thing you all have is killer instinct, speed, power, and above all patience. However, you all lack…" Gigantor burst through the top of the building surprising Carnicise. "Skill!" Gigantor launched a haymaker so powerful the shockwave of the impact broke the entire rooftop. Luckily, Carnicise crossed his arms when the attack hit, but unluckily he was still launched across the city again. Carnicise let a vicious growl come out his throat. Suddenly, he noticed more PK Spark attacks heading his way. Using thick tendrils from his back he knocked the attacks away then stood up. "Now it ends parasite,"

Carnicise gasped as he turned around to see Gigantor behind him. Gigantor then clapped his hands, and this released a powerful sound wave that shook the city. More on point it rocked the symbiont's world as it let out that inhumane high pitch squeal. Gigantor clapped again and again making the symbiont grow weaker and weaker. As it grew weaker Lucas's face began to come out. Gigantor continued to clap with sounds only getting harsher. Then Gigantor clapped his hands on Carnicise's head making him fall to his knees. As he did Lucas had come back into control. Lucas clothes also returned to normal, well as normal as clothes made of a living organism can get. Gigantor reached down to pick up Lucas by the scruff of his collar.

"I'm disappointed in you Gigue. You not only allowed the symbiont control but for it to also gain a consciousness. I thought you were stronger than that,"

"Please, Gigantor…I-,"

"Silence!" Gigantor said throwing Lucas to the ground. Lucas sported numerous scrapes and bruises on his face heavily damaged from the battle. Lucas attempted to stand but Gigantor slammed his foot down on his back. "You're going home, and being reprogrammed. This craziness must end brother,"

"How can you call me that?" Lucas asked.

"What?"

"How can you call me brother, after everything that has gone on?"

"Gigue, your memories must be returned, you may not realize it now, but you will later. I am your brother, and the one who knows your potential. Your potential is a phenomenal power that I am going to help you reach,"

"Why?"

"Because it's according to plan,"

"Father's plan?" Lucas asked looking up at Gigantor. Gigantor only stared down at him without answering. Shockingly enough Lucas was able to gain a little information, and form brand new questions. "Whose plan?"

"It's time to return," Gigantor said. Suddenly, Gigantor was struck with a force great enough to break mountains. Gigantor went rolling against the ground in a way Lucas has never seen before. Lucas tired to get up to look and see but his body was so beaten.

"Hold on buddy, we're here," came a familiar voice. Lucas looked up to meet eyes with Ness's worried eyes. "Darn, he beat ya pretty good, can you stand?"

"I may need a little help," Lucas said. Ness happily obliged helping the brunette to his feet. Lucas looked to see what had struck Gigantor before and saw it was Ninten. "Ninten!"

"Yep," Ninten said half turning to smirk at Lucas then facing forward to frown at the downed Gigantor. "You've got some nerve!" Ninten barked as Gigantor began to rise to his feet. "That's your littlest brother, and that's the way you treat him!"

"You know nothing of our family human, stand aside," Gigantor said.

"I will not!" Ninten barked. "I may not be his blood brother, but I'm close enough,"

"You coddle him,"

"I protect him when necessary,"

"He is an undying creature, it should be the other way around,"

"Lucas may be immortal, but he's not invincible. We care for him, in a way you should,"

"You're actually holding him back from what he can be, and what he should be,"

"A weapon!"

"That remains to be seen," Gigantor said, clearly he didn't like the term. Gigantor then observed both Ness and Ninten. "You two humans look familiar…but from where. What are your names?"

"I'm Ninten, and that's Ness," Ninten pointed over to Ness who held Lucas up by having Lucas's arm around Ness's neck.

"Ah, Ninten, the one who first defeated Gigue, and Ness the one who defeated Giygas,"

"We had some help of course," Ness said.

"They saved me," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, where were you when you brother was in pain and suffering in turmoil?" Ness barked angry.

"As I said, you humans know nothing of our family. I would ask you to stand aside again, but clearly from your voice you believe in Gigue strongly. Very well then, Ninten, I have reports saying that physically you are the most powerful human being. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, you are,"

"Good, so it wasn't my imagination that hit me like that before," Gigantor had an odd edge his voice. Was that…excitement. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time, and such a powerful opponent as well,"

"I try,"

"Ninten, you're not thinking of fighting him alone are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to try at least. If anything maybe I can keep him busy until you can remember a way to put him down. We all had already evacuated the city so all that destruction hopefully caused no casualties. Ness you get Lucas to safety please, 300 miles might be too close," Ninten said.

"Ah, I sense such great power, Ninten, you are quite the warrior. I feel anxious to get started," Gigantor said recapturing Ninten's attention.

"I won't make you wait any longer then," Ninten said charging up his PSI to PK Power Gamma level.

"Ninten-," Lucas was caught off as Ness and him vanished from the scene. Ninten and Gigantor glared down each other then launched themselves at each other pulling their fist back. They both swung a straight jab that collided with the other. The shockwave was so powerful half of Fourside was leveled in seconds. Gigantor and Ninten stared at each other as their fists were still locked against each other. Then they both smirked.

"Not bad…" they both said.


	9. The Sturdy General's Fall

_**The Shadows of the Past part 9**_

"_**The Sturdy General's Fall,"**_

"Not bad…" they both muttered. Ninten and Gigantor quickly pushed off from each other distancing themselves. Ninten looked around and noticed that the city had already taken enough punishment as it is, and there's always the off chance that someone might still get hurt. Ninten turned back to Gigantor. Ninten first had to change the scenery before getting serious with Gigantor. Gigantor leaped out at Ninten with his fist pulled back. Ninten pushed away the giant fist then pulled back to launch a powerful uppercut that sent Gigantor high into the sky. Ninten then activated his levitation abilities to shoot off after Gigantor. Gigantor stopped himself in midair also accessing his levitation abilities. Immediately the two went at with heavy blows. Ninten went with multiple straight jabs that Gigantor used his right forearm to block each one. Gigantor then reached out at Ninten with his other hand grabbing him by the arm. Gigantor turned to fling Ninten toward another part of the sky. Ninten quickly regained himself but not quick enough as Gigantor suddenly appeared over him unleashing a powerful hammer punch that sent Ninten hurtling back down to the ground.

Ninten had crashed in a forest somewhere around the general area of the outskirts of Fourside. Ninten grudgingly got up from his where he we sprawled out on the ground in the crater he made with his landing. Ninten was glad he held strong as he quickly noticed Gigantor falling from the sky. Gigantor had both his fist raised above his head and was bringing them down in a double hammer fist drop. Ninten stood his ground as he raised both his hands just as the attack landed. The force behind it was so tremendous it uprooted trees, scattered rocks, and severely damaged the very crust of the Earth. When the smoke cleared it was seen that not only did Ninten survive the attack but was indeed holding up the giant's fists. Ninten growled as he pushed the giant fists to the side then cupped his fist to launch a powerful strike into Gigantor's side launching him through the woods leveling a quarter of the forest.

"This guy…is…unbelievable," Ninten gasped surprised he was putting so much effort into this fight. Ninten recharged his PSI then went toward Gigantor.

Gigantor raised himself then swung his fist in an uppercut, but Ninten stepped to the side of the attack. Then he let loose a powerful haymaker, however Gigantor raised his other arm to defend himself inadvertenly making him slide against the gound. He had to bring his hands down and grip the Earth in order to come to a complete halt. This allowed Ninten to attack from above. Ninten gathered intense psychokinetic energy in his palms then he put them together.

"_PK Starburst_!" Ninten exclaimed launching a powerful cobalt beam at Gigantor. It nailed Gigantor head on creating a dust explosion and throwing Ninten back a bit with the recoil. Ninten nimbly on a thick tree branch. Ninten stared down at the dust cloud to observe it for movement.

Suddenly, a PSI blast shot out the smoke at Ninten who simply backhanded it away and pushed out his other hand to fire another round of PSI attacks. Ninten then noticed that the tree began to tip forward toward the smoke. Gigantor jumped out at Ninten with his fist leading forward. Ninten managed to dodge it by going on the outside of the attack, however the spikes on his forearm scratched him up good going right through the fabric of his jacket. Ninten hit the ground rolling clutching his chest at the same time avoiding another _PK Spark_ attack from Gigantor. Gigantor landed in front of Ninten trying to gain the upper hand again. Ninten leaped over an arm swipe but was not fast enough to react to an overhead punch into his chest. Ninten coughed harshly as he went into the side of a tree breaking it in two. Ninten reached down to the ground to gain some traction and then he brought his feet down to come to a stop. He glanced up to see Gigantor charging through the trees tipping everything over in his path. Gigantor gathered intense energy around his fist and swung at Ninten. Ninten brought up his forearm to block and when the two forces made contact the force shook the forest even more. Ninten growled at the pain of it feeling his arm go slightly numb.

"That was the funny bone…" Ninten moaned. Ninten quickly reached to latch onto the spikes on Gigantor's forearm. Ninten then swung his leg at the back of one of Gigantor's legs. This made the giant tip over enough to give Ninten some leeway as he turned sharply to launch Gigantor for off into the distance. "I gotta hold on a bit longer if I want to figure out how this guy ticks, _PK Release_!" A navy blue aura began to surround Ninten's silhouette.

Ninten had been storing energy since the fight started in a stockpile, and saw that this was the best chance to use it. He charged after Gigantor whom was getting his bearings, but unprepared for the speed Ninten came at him with and the strength of the sidewinder punch that followed. Gigantor was thrown into a solid rock wall, and almost went right through it. Ninten was there in a moment then slammed his elbow in one spot, then an axe kick in another, and then shot forward with rapid straight jabs. Gigantor growing annoyed raised his fist then brought them down hard, but Ninten was quick to catch them and then pull his leg up for a powerful roundhouse that smashed the rockwall and knocked Gigantor through it. Ninten tried to press his attack but Gigantor was ready this time getting his feet magically on the ground somehow after he leaned his upper body forward, then his fist came crashing down on Ninten. He charged his fist then launched Ninten the direction from which they came and Ninten slammed through the remains of what the rock wall was. Ninten went rolling on the ground til he came to stop against a rock.

"My, I see the warm up round is over," Gigantor said stepping forward as he watched Ninten shakily get to his feet. "I guess it's time to actually get serious,"

"That's fine by me, I've been waiting to see what you really got, so I can stop pulling punches…" Ninten moaned out. In reality he was throwing his best stuff at this guy and it was only doing half the damage. Gigantor seemed even more eager like a kid in a candy store when Ninten said this.

"Really, my then we mustn't waste time then let's go. If what you say is true then I may actually have a chance to lose," Gigantor said rubbing his torso. Gigantor had many dents on that part of his body due to Ninten's heavy attacks, and it takes a lot to dent his armor with simple blunt force. He was estatic to go another round. Ninten finally managed to stand while leaning on a boulder. "On your mark,"

Ninten responded by tossing a boulder at him. Gigantor caught it with one hand then turned into pebbles. Ninten launched himself at Gigantor again striking with an overhead punch that Gigantor shockingly side stepped and returned with an elbow in the gut. Gigantor then slung his arm in such a way that the spikes slashed Ninten again this time cutting into his flesh and drawing blood. Gigantor reached out to grab hold of Ninten, but he wouldn't go down like that. Ninten caught the grab with both hand and then twisted Gigantor's arm earning a grunt. Ninten went with it as be placed the giant's arm behind his back then force him down the ground. Ninten held the giant down then moved to charge a PSI attack that could do some serious damage. However, Gigantor let out a powerful discharge throughout his body shocking Ninten to his very core. This allowed Gigantor to throw him off being that his entire nervous system was in shock.

Taking advantage of the moment, Gigantor began gathering intense PSI energy through his entire shell. The energy his torso altered from bright navy blue, to intense red. "_PSI Blast Wave_!" A surge of energy shot out Gigantor's very core toward Ninten who was still gaining his bearings. Ninten glanced up at the attack and gasped.

"PK-,"

An explosion went off destroying anything within a five mile radius with an intense bright red bubble. Farther off in the distance in the ruins of Fourside sat the heroes of the planet observing the battle from far off, and everyone frowning at what they saw. The battle didn't seemed to be going well for Ninten, and they needed to figure out what to do. Ness would've like to help, but Gigantor was simply too big and strong for him. Granted Gigantor wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him, but his attacks wouldn't get anywhere the battle would be a literal time waster. However, Ninten actually wanted to do some damage instead of simply stalling. Ness sighed as he looked to Lucas who was still trying to keep standing without his legs shaking.

"Lucas don't force yourself," Paula said straightening up the boy and helping him stand.

"I gotta bounce back quick, Ninten won't last much longer. If Ninten survived that last attack, then he's barley holding on at this point. We gotta take Gigantor down now before…before he gets…" Lucas collapsed again to a knee.

"Lucas I really don't think you have the strength to go another round with him. Gigantor's armor is impenetrable, it's so strong not even Ninten can smash through it. It's best we get Ninten and get to safety and lay low," Jeff advised.

"Maybe…or maybe not…" Lucas said glancing over to the area where the battle was taking place. Lucas could see the giant smoke clouds shoot into the air, and trees fall as the battle was still pretty intense.

"Lucas, you can hardly stand let alone fight, let's just try this another time," Ness said coming over to Lucas and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gigantor has experience with conquering planets Ness, he'll treat this like an invasion and that's something I doubt you won't to happen,"

"Well I guess we can all try going at him then, see if that works,"

"No he's too strong for that, besides he's armored up all over there isn't an angle that can…" Lucas stopped talking as his flashed for a moment. He was having a vision of himself fighting Gigantor, and surprisingly winning. Lucas suddenly remembered what needed to be done.

"Lucas?" Ness questioned waving his hand in front his friends face. Lucas snapped out his stupor to look at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I remember now…" Lucas said as he closed his eyes. Ness tilted his head at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. Suddenly Lucas's hair turned snow white and when he opened his eyes they were black with red irises. "I know what to do know,"

"Lucas careful, you shouldn't be using that power, you said it was dangerous," Ana exclaimed concerned.

"I'll be fine," Lucas said standing up just fine now. "I can't last forever like this, but I most certainly can make it count,"

Gigantor was slammed into another solid rock wall and Ninten pulled his feet in to smash them into the monster's torso. Gigantor was being pushed deeper into the wall so jerked out at the same time giving Ninten a vicious head butt knocking him down to the ground. Gigantor raised his fist to bring down a hammer punch, but Ninten deflected by pushing it to the side then cupped his hands to slam them into Gigantor's side and into one of his deeper dents actually managing to break a piece off. Gigantor went rolling on the ground then threw a concentrated _PK Spark_ at Ninten. Ninten used his _PSI Converter _to seize the attack spinning around for effect then throw it back with twice the power. Gigantor crossed his arms as the attack came, but it had a lot of kick which threw him to the ground. Gigantor grunted a bit annoyed he didn't see that coming then looked up to see Ninten come down on him with his _PK Hammer_ which smashed into Gigantor with tremendous force, or so it seemed. When the dust cleared it was clear to see Gigantor caught the boy's fist. Gigantor grabbed the boy around the throat roughly then shoved him into the ground raising his fist to punch him across the face.

"Darn it…" Ninten growled. Ninten at this point was pretty beat, more so then Lucas since his body wasn't as strong. He lost his jacket since it was torn up so now he had his short sleeve shirt showing. Is clothes were cut up, bleeding from his chest, serious scratches, and his face was pretty roughed up. Gigantor was position to finish the fight once and for all.

"You've pushed me to my limits boy…I must say I haven't used this much power in a long time," Gigantor sounded a bit winded. He too was pretty beaten with his armor lost it's shine and dented in numerous places.

"Your still going to hurt your baby brother, even after all this,"

"Allow me to explain something child. Giegue is a power unlike any other, as I am. We are beings who held at a much higher caliber then you creatures. He is needed to help us take responsibility for the failures of the universe. I don't plan on hurting him, and if you'd realize this you fool you would notice it's the farthest thing I want to do!" Ninten looked at Gigantor surprised. "Giegue was the one created without feelings from the get-go, believe it or not we do have some form of humanity,"

"So you'll let me go?" Ninten asked with hope in his voice.

"Not that much humanity," Gigantor swung his fist down as Ninten cringed away. However he heard a loud crashing sound and the feeling of Gigantor's hand was no longer there. "You!" Gigantor's voice sounded much farther away. Ninten was suddenly lifted into a sitting position. Ninten finally opened his eyes to see Lucas, who seemed to be in his Devil Mode.

"Lucas, you're-," Ninten began.

"It's alright, I'll be fine, but now it's my turn to protect you guys for once," Lucas said bringing Ninten over to another area. Lucas turned back to Gigantor with stern eyes. "No more! I won't let you take any more people I care about!" Ninten was shocked with the fury Lucas was showing. This Devil Mode was the perfect name for it.

"It's the choices we make brother that impact our lives. I know you know this to be true. All our choice have consequences,"

"Well prepare to meet yours," Lucas growled as shot forward at such a speed a boom sound was left behind. Lucas bashed into Gigantor's armor making a brand new dent and bigger then the ones Ninten made with one simple strike. "I remember, your head," Lucas punched Gigantor in the head and his body surprisingly followed. "Your body is programmed to follow your head no matter what. That's how your able to move so fast with that armor of yours," Lucas cupped his hands then slammed them on top of the Sturdy Generals head making him fall to a knee. Lucas brought his leg back then threw harshly into Gigantor who narrowly blocked it. Gigantor leaned forward bring his body to a stop so he didn't go sliding too far. Lucas leaped at Gigantor and Gigantor responded.

That's when hell broke loose. Both titans finally were showing through true colors, and the planet was gonna be rocked to it's core. Luckily it was only a physical battle at the moment, but it could get worse. The forest was being completely uprooted boulders turned into pebbles, and the animal community fleeing in complete terror of the catastrophe. It was long until the battle made it's way to a river farther out the ruined forest. The impacts of the blows were so intense water was being sprayed in every which direction, and the crust of the planet was breaking apart in numerous areas. Lucas chucked a boulder the size of a transport truck that Gigantor smashed to pieces. However, it was merely a diversion as Lucas flashed behind him. Still had experience over Lucas enough to know to expect such tactics. Gigantor swung his arm but Lucas ducked under the attack then pulled his fist back gathering intense PSI energy then shoved his fit right into Gigantor's arm pit. Though odd looking this made Gigantor cry out in pain at the attack. Gigantor retaliated by swinging his spiked arm, but Lucas caught it and broke off a few of the spikes with ease.

"_PK Heartbreak!_" Lucas exclaimed shooting out a narrow beam of intense negative energy. Gigantor was overwhelmed by the force of the attack that it threw him back harshly. Gigantor got his bearings quickly right before Lucas's next attack. Gigantor knew that even though Lucas had a bit more control of the Devil Mode this time around, he still lacked full control of himself and knew his time was limited. He noted that time limit should be just about up. Gigantor swung his arm again for Lucas to knock it away then counter. Gigantor blocked it then strike with palm strike into Lucas chin and then followed through with a chock slam bringing him down into the water his face barley above it. Gigantor noticed his black hair beginning to return and his power fading. That's when Gigantor decided to charge his energy core for one final strike with the energy flowing through him again as the energy in his chest grew intense.

"It ends now,"

"For once we agree," Suddenly four razor sharp tendrils burst from Lucas's back and piercing right through Gigantor's shoulders, and waist. Gigantor froze on the spot, but the energy didn't. Gigantor was so stunned he didn't even bring down the energy that was building up. Lucas pulled out his tendrils then threw off the Giant's weak grip. He tackled Gigantor onto his back then grabbed one of the horns on is head then pulled harshly. It was revealed that there was more to Gigantor's head because it seemed his armor concealed rest of Gigantor's face. He still had no mouth just more of the sleek blue armor. Lucas was able to pull until he got Gigantor's neck out then he pulled his hand back to charge a PSI attack ready to strike. "Checkmate…"

Gigantor let a chuckle leave his mouth. "Ho, it seems so, you cut off all energy flow to my limps. I guess you finally remember that this energy core also power my limps as well,"

"And that the only time it's possible to make something like this happen was to get you while you're charging up PSI," Lucas smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gigantor gestured toward the charged attack.

"I…I know this couldn't possibly kill you…could it?"

"I don't know, I've never been this damaged before, let's see,"

"Gigantor, stop it!" Lucas yelled clenching the spark in his hand away. "Why is it that you do this, and you have to be so thick head? I just want you to listen to what I have to say. I don't wanna fight anymore, I don't want to hurt anymore living creatures all for the sake of order, and I don't wanna lose who I am," Lucas said tears spilling from his eyes. Gigantor looked mystified.

"Your making water come out your eyes?"

"It's called crying, humans use it to show grief, and sadness…I would know, I cry a lot," Lucas said trying to wipe away his tears. "I don't want to fight my family…"

"You have no choice Giegue. Once word is out that you took me down, well our siblings will probably be given orders to take you down. Father is not one who takes denial, period, therefore denial is something he won't take well,"

"I know, I have to speak with him Gigantor, please, just help me. I can't do this without help I need your help!" Lucas pleaded crying on his brother. Gigantor was silent for a moment not saying anything. Gigantor eyes shot to the side to see the damage that was done. Lucas also noticed the destruction caused and feared this even more. This is his worst fears come to reality. This power is so great, it's so dangerous, he could hear the panic of the people, the cries of the animals, and he could feel the anguish losing everything. His personal war will be the very downfall of the planet and could very well rock the universe. He didn't want Earth to be his battle grounds anymore.

"Giegue," he said finally. Lucas opened his eyes to look down at his brother. "Wipe that pathetic look off your face and show some pride. You can't expect me to help you or hold your hand just because you ask. That's part of taking responsibility and taking care of business. You've grown stronger in so many ways dealing with me, and I must say I've trained you well…maybe too well," Gigantor groaned that last part. "I will not give orders to pursue you as prior to our agreement since you defeated me and gave me quite the thrilling battle. Go, collect your memories Giegue, and return home. Then your potential will shine bright. Until then maybe you should go see another of our brothers,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Don't be so naïve, surely you didn't think we didn't keep tabs on you this whole time,"

"You mean, back at my home,"

"Your human home," Gigantor smugly corrected.

"Oh no, and they may not realize it till it's too late. I gotta get back there," Lucas slid off Gigantor to land in the water but he collapsed completely drained from the fight.

"Word of the wise Gigue, you should probably try and see if you can get your hands on some more MOTHER,"

"MOTHER?" Lucas questioned before he blacked out.


	10. The Spoils of the Past

_**The Shadows of Past part 10**_

"_**The Spoils of the Past,"**_

_His body hits the floor harshly again for who knows how many times now. He let out a horse breath then began to rise again, his body felt like it was weighted down by a bag of steel on his back. He stared back up at the being staring down at him. He was a gigantic monster with shiny metal armor, it's a cobalt color with a strange energy swirling around in his torso that was visibly seen, he as a pointy part of his armor sticking out his elbow and on his kneecap, it stood tall over him. He didn't hesitate though as he leaped at the beast without a second thought. The beast swung at him, but he latched onto the fist to turn the attack against it throwing it in another direction. The beast was able to get its feet back on the ground, but he was upon him sooner than expected slamming his knee on the head of the beast. _

"_PK Spark!" he said waving his armor unleashing six sparks of PSI energy. All of the attacks seemed to hit their mark as an explosion followed the attacks. He assumed the beast had met his limits, however, that was foolish of him. Suddenly, the beast pounced bringing his cupped fist down. This made him cringe in terror of not seeing the attack, and expecting great amounts of pain. However, it never came. "Huh?" he said opening his eyes. _

"_Not bad," the beast said his fist inches above his head. _

"_Really, but…you were about to…ya know…drill me," he said curiously. _

"_Yes, well the task was to see how you perform in combat, not defeat me. The task was completed," the beast said turning to walk away. _

"_That's all?" he asked straightening up his body. _

"_Yes, allow your body to recover and restore itself before doing anything else," the beast said offhandedly. He proceeded to walk toward the exit of the room until suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to look down and see a the strange albino creature with thick fur on his torso, black eyes with red irises, a tail, and sharp claws. "What?" the beast asked impatiently. _

"_Gigantor, why is it always the same thing?" he asked. _

"_What do you-wait does this have to do with those human creatures again?" He looked away guiltily. "How many times have we all told you to ignore them, they are primitive creatures that are naïve of what goes on around them,"_

"_Yeah…but…Can I ask you something?"_

_The beast let out an exasperated sigh. He knew the look he was being given and knew he would not be satisfied until he was appeased. "What?"_

"_Where does your strength come from?" he asked. The Sturdy General looked at him bemused. _

"_What kind of question is that? It's the same place your power comes from, the MOTHER cores inside all of us,"_

"_Well, yeah I know that-,"_

"_Then what is it you're asking me Gigue?"_

"_I want to know…where your strength to fight comes from. Not the source of your power, but what makes you fight," Gigue clarified. _

"_What brought this on?" Gigantor asked._

"_Well, I was conversing with the humans…they said that sometimes there race fights against each other,"_

"_Sounds barbaric,"_

"_That's what I thought too. However, they explained this thing called 'will'. It supposed to be a drive of some kind that ignites the soul and helps push the mind and body past its given parameters. At least that's what I gathered," Gigantor chuckled at Gigue. "What?" Gigue said frowning only to hear more chuckles. Gigue's face contorted glaring up at his brother. "What is it?"_

"_Gigue, always with the scientific approach, a bit of a shame you weren't created with feelings," Gigantor looked down at him. "You see, that strength is something that every living being has. The will to live, and fight for what they believe in," Gigue tilted his head not understanding. "Okay, we fight because we want the universe to be safe for all creatures. We want total peace however there are some who don't share these ideals. When two conflicting ideals come in contact it creates a bit of a disagreement. All creatures have the right to live as they want to, that is a right born into,"_

"_So, what we do is, make sure that everyone has this will to live and fight for what's right," Gigue concluded. _

"_Exactly,"_

"_But what about the planets we destroy?" Gigue asked. Gigantor stared down at him for a moment then took a knee to become partial to his level. _

"_They live on in us, so that they may have the chance to fight for what's right as well. We fight for our survival. It's not always the strongest, or the smartest that lives on, and it's not always the weakest, or the most ill prepared that fall. But the ones whose wills are strong to fight for what their belief is, and allow that strength to flow through their very being,"_

"_Wow…that sounds even more powerful then the MOTHER cores we have,"_

"_Indeed, so with that power in one hand and my training in the other I'm sure you will become the ultimate bringer of peace," Gigantor said reaching out his giant hand to pet Gigue on the head. _

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so…"_

Lucas's eyes shot open. He blinked a couple times wondering where Gigantor went, but after a moment went by he realized that it was only a dream. However, a dream was a bit weak for what it was, it felt more like a revisit to the past. He had to admit that he was little put off at the moment. The last thing he remembered was duking it out with Gigantor, now he's in a bed. Lucas took a quick glance around to realize that he is back in Ness's room. Lucas tried to sit up, however it felt like his body was fighting against him as he moved. At first he suspected Carnicise, but noticed the silence in his mind. He found it odd, but decided that the quiet was a good thing. Lucas however felt his body was so weak, so he supposed he went a little overboard when he accessed his Devil Mode again. It seemed the more he used it the worst the after effects were. Sure he felt unbelievable strong during this phase, and nothing bothered him. However, it never fails that he's completely useless after it. He understood he would be exhausted, but this seemed like a bit much. Lucas let out a low sigh.

Suddenly the door to the room opened up and in walked Tracey, Ness's little sister. She looked at him and seemed surprised. "Oh, you're awake,"

"Yeah, in a sense…" Lucas groaned. Tracey walked over to his bedside to look down on him. "So…where is everyone?"

"Oh, well quite a bit has happened. Ya know you've been out for five days,"

"Five days!" Lucas gasped. Lucas had to admit the irony of it. "I have to stop doing that…"

"Yeah, after that battle with your bro, you were super tired and just past out. Ness went to go get you, but Gigantor was gone,"

"Gone?" Lucas gasped. During the fight Lucas had damaged Gigantor's armor. It should've been impossible for him to move yet alone so quickly after that last move. Something was fishy, and as much as he wanted to look into it his body said otherwise.

"Yeah, while you were out Carnicise tried taking over," Tracey said offhandedly making Lucas freak instantly. "Don't worry, he was so weak all he could do was fall out the bed. Ness had him under control,"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah, he said he was too tired, and that he'd eat me some other time. We actually had not too bad a conversation,"

"You actually talked to him?"

"Well yeah, he was forced to take over since you were so deep in your subconscious or something like that. He said that something was wrong with you, are you alright?"

"Something's wrong with my body, I can hardly move anything and everything hurts. Where is everyone?"

"Well Ninten and his friends went back to their time since he was hurt pretty bad," Lucas had a guilt look on his face. "He said he'd be back soon. He's been through a couple of times to check on ya. Though he still had a funny walk last I saw him. That battle must've been big we could feel it all the way from the lab in Saturn Valley,"

"It got intense…"

"We were afraid the planet was gonna fall apart," Tracey said sighing. "Well anyway, the rest of them went back to their homes and wait for you to wake up. Ness stepped out a minute ago to go get a pizza or something," Lucas tried sitting up again, but it was difficult. "Maybe you shouldn't move yet,"

"Something…something is wrong with me…" That's when Gigantor's last words played in his mind. '_Word to the wise, you should think about getting a few pieces of MOTHER_'. "MOTHER?"

"What about your mom?"

"No, not them, but…I have to go somewhere," Lucas again tried to move and the more effort he put into it the more it was starting to exhaust him.

"Lucas wait!" Tracey exclaimed gentle trying to lay the boy back down. She was surprised that she was actually able to with him resisting her. After all wasn't he supposed to be able to uproot forest with a simple flick of his wrist? This alerted her of his weakness.

"What's going on?" exclaimed a voice entering the room. Both Tracey and Lucas look to see Ness enter the room a bit concerned. "Oh, Lucas you're up, that's good had me worried for a little while," Ness said walking over to his black haired friend. "Good evening,"

"Thanks…" Lucas said weakly. Ness's cheerfully demeanor faded slightly.

"You've been asleep for five days straight, how could you still be tired. That's not humanely…wait never mind, but even so you shouldn't be tired anymore,"

"I shouldn't, but I am really exhausted and I think I may know why,"

"Well spill I gotta hear this,"

"It's something alien like…"

"I figured that just what is it?"

"I think I need something called MOTHER,"

Ness looked at him utterly confused. "What…so…you wanna eat my mom?"

"What, no, don't be stupid!" Lucas snapped offended he would think that way.

"Well I don't know what that is, do you?"

"Kinda, I had a dream about my past…Gigantor was there too…he seemed really…kind. I felt like I looked up to him and he respected me,"

"We humans have a saying for situations like these," Lucas looked at him curiously wanting to hear it. "Where'd all the love guy?" Lucas chuckled at how fitting the words seemed.

"There seems to always be a human saying for everything," Lucas said. "By the way, I want to say I'm sorry…"

"For wh-wait no, Lucas stop apologizing for stuff that you can't control. I don't even know it is but I know you couldn't fully control it,"

"But I could this time," Lucas protested. "I was tearing up your planet with my battle with Gigantor. I destroyed so much life, and the animals that lived in that forest are probably homeless thanks to me,"

"Awe, I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure everything will be fine," Tracey said touched that Lucas felt for the animals. Ness however rolled his eyes.

"That's the outcome of when two titans clash against each other Lucas, tons of destruction. Gigantor was a power unlike anything I've ever seen, other than you. I didn't think anything could stand up to Ninten, but boy that guy did a serious number on him. Gigantor actually managed to break some of his ribs, fracture his forearm, and on top of that he nearly caught the flu out there with no jacket. That guy was no joke,"

"And it only gets worse. I'm the one responsible for bringing them here, and now our battles are gonna tear the very planet apart. I can't be the cause of that,"

"You can only do so much Lucas," Ness said ruffling Lucas's hair. "I gotta say you've got a pretty strong will for everything else to live,"

"…thanks…but Ness, we still have work to do, Gigantor's gone!"

"Yeah, I know, but I doubt he would cause any trouble. Sides, he's all banged up probably got beamed to his ship or something. I wouldn't worry about him, he knows whose boss now. Although I really wanted a crack at him,"

"Your attacks wouldn't have been any good, and your body would be in twice as bad shape as Ninten's,"

"Yeah, I know, I just hated the fact of standing around watching my friends get beat,"

"Well you may have another chance, when is Ninten coming by?"

"Beats me he just pops in and out on a whim, why?"

"We need to get to Tazmilly Village," Lucas said trying to sit up, but again failing. "It's serious,"

"What's going on there, don't tell you can sense things through time too!"

"No, but Gigantor told me that was under surveillance the entire time I was there,"

"Seriously?" Ness asked surprised. "So, you're saying that they have spies there watching you,"

"Or possibly people I've interacted with, there's no telling what might happen. If they find out about Gigantor they may move in on everyone there and I don't know if Claus could handle everything even with the help there. I don't know whose there, but I gotta get there to stop them!"

"Well you're not in any condition to move, let alone fight Lucas," Tracey said bringing up a good point. "You should figure out what's wrong first then go to Tazmilly, after all you wouldn't want to worry them with half your life beaten out of ya,"

"Yeah…"

"Good going little sis," Ness said. "She is right too,"

"I know…fine…we'll go to the lab tomorrow to see what's up with me. I guess I'll just sit here and wait,"

"Want some pizza, I know you don't need it, but it helps pass the time?" Ness suggested. Lucas shook his head then closed his eyes allowing drowsiness to come over into sleep. Ness ushered Tracey out the room in order to allow Lucas his sleep.

* * *

"**Hey, kid…wake up!**" yelled a voice. Lucas's snapped open to see it was pure darkness all around him. His eyes quickly adjusted allowing him sight in the dark. Lucas looked around. "**You must feel it right?**"

"Carnicise?"

"**No, the Tooth Fairy,**"

"You don't even know who that is,"

"**Well as far as I know neither do you**,"

"What do you want?"

"**Hello, can you not feel the power source practically calling your name…I was too tired to say anything before…but I got **some s**strength, damn already slipping. Listen go to the power source**,"

"How, I can't stand?"

"**Be** cr-cre**creative…**" Lucas then felt Carnicise's presence fade slightly. Even his symbiont was weak. Whatever is powering his body is starting the fail from the sounds of things. Lucas decided he needed to move, but was at a lost for what do. Lucas looked down at his hand, and then suddenly realized that he has on the shirt that the symbiont made for him. Lucas focused hard to get the short sleeved shirt to become a long sleeved shirt. Once he did that he focused hard to shoot out a thin tendril that stuck to the ceiling. Lucas grabbed onto it and with all his might pulled himself up. He swung his body out of bed. Noticing he didn't have shoes he imagined them up and then they appeared. Lucas then laid all his body weight onto the tendril knowing it was the only thing supporting him.

Lucas knew he had to be creative for this next part. He needed to leave out Ness's window. He didn't want to disturb Ness and his family. Lucas removed the tendril from the ceiling then quickly shot another closer to the window, and allowed his upper body to get him over. He repeated the task till he made it to the window. Lucas leaned on the wall as he pushed the window open letting the cold crips air rush at him. Lucas looked down groaning. Even at half strength a jump like this was nothing, but now he was gonna have to be a bit more tactful. Lucas leaned over the window then shot out one thin tendril from each hand on the outside of the house near the window. Lucas took a deep breath then allowed himself to slip out the window. At first he fell straight down headfirst, but thanks to his preparations the tendrils held strong enough for when Lucas reached the end of his line that made his upper body jerk up making his body up right itself. This allowed Lucas to touch down on the snow softly as he retracted his tendrils. However, now he was in open space with nothing to support him. Lucas fell on his hands and knee breathing heavily. The cold air getting to him pretty bad.

He could not believe he was exhausted hardly using any energy of his own. However, the signal that he had been trying to ignore ever since he woke up here five days ago just kept getting stronger and nagging at him. Lucas began crawling slowly, hoping no one would see him in such a pathetic state. He didn't even have the strength to summon even the tiniest bit of tendrils. He had never noticed that it actually took energy for him to use the symbiont's powers. Lucas kept crawling now crawling on his stomach like a worm. He felt utterly humiliated, and hoped that this would never come up in his never ending life. However, he stopped his trek when he noticed a pair of bright red shoes in front of him. One of them was tapping impatiently. Lucas groaned as he looked up to see Ness's annoyed, yet concerned face. Ness has on his jacket zipped up tightly, with sweat pants, no hat showing his nasty bed head, and he has on gloves.

"What are you doing out here?" Ness hissed. Lucas cringed a bit, but he understood Ness's worry. He did after all try and sneak out knowing full well he couldn't walk. Especially when it was so cold at night and he was dragging his body through snow!

"I need to get to something Ness, it's really important," Lucas said trying to move around Ness. Ness however placed his foot on Lucas's back hindering him.

"Its early morning whatever it is can wait,"

"It can't Ness, it's…I don't know what it is…but it's been calling to me since I got here…please just let me go…" Ness looked down at him sternly. Lucas knew full well that no matter how mad he made Ness he could never stay mad at him long. Soon enough Ness's face soften.

"Do you really have to do it right now?" Ness groaned. Lucas nods.

"I think it's important…"

Ness groaned again, "Alright, climb on," Ness said turning around and bending to a knee so Lucas could climb on his back. Lucas looked at him surprise. "No matter how annoyed I am with you right now I'm not gonna let you crawl through the snow to get there. I already watched you do that and I'd have to say not your best moment buddy," Lucas supposed he would let Ness have his moment. After all he needed sleep unlike him, so Lucas felt it fair Ness got to poke some fun at him. Lucas managed to get himself on Ness's back thanks to a little shrug from Ness. Lucas put his arms around Ness's neck while Ness firmly grabbed hold of Lucas's legs. "Where are we going anyway?" Lucas had to smile. Ness wasn't even concerned with where it was just as long as Lucas got there.

"It's actually pretty close, up there I think," Lucas said pointing over Ness shoulder.

"Up there, you sure?" Ness asked suddenly a bit more curious.

"Yeah, why?"

"You'd think I'd piece that together sooner," Ness said and from his tone it sounded like he was slapping himself in the face. Lucas wanted to question it but Ness assured that he would understand. Lucas simply enjoyed the nice easy pace Ness was going, even though Ness could barely see in the dense darkness he still followed the path as if he could see through the darkness. Lucas was mildly in impressed with that. Ness didn't offer much conversation besides a yawn ever now and then. However he did tend to quicken his pace when Lucas's body started to feel a little limp. Suddenly, Lucas let out a yawn.

"Whoa, I've never seen you do that before," Ness said.

"Me either…" Lucas was extremely spooked now. He was tired? He was never truly tired, exhaustion is one thing, but tired is another. "What's up here anyway?"

"You'll see in a second it should be right on top of this hill here," Ness said passing a house and then continuing further.

"Oh, I didn't know you have neighbors,"

"Yeah…that's Porky's house…" Ness said dryly.

"Why haven't you blown it up yet?" Lucas asked. Ness looked back at Lucas shocked.

"Lucas, I'd never expect something like that from you," Ness said startled.

"Well, I feel that's fair. A life for a life, don't humans have that philosophy?"

"Yeah, but the sane ones don't live by that,"

"I find it strange that you guys come up with all these sayings and philosophies yet only half of you live by them. What's the point in having them if you're not going to apply them?"

"It's just how some people express their ideals in a way people may understand. Some do, some don't,"

"I'm still lost,"

"Ya see humans aren't as complicated as you make us sound Lucas,"

"I've lived my life following orders and doing what I've been told and to simply carry out orders using the training that I received. Nothing more, nothing less. You humans intrigue me because your lives aren't bounded in such a way, and literally have unfathomed potential. Yet instead of progressing you stumble and fight each other. You all, as entire race, hold great promise and could create something beautiful, yet you all fight and argue with each other. You all claw at each other not wanting another to succeed over you simply because of your own selfish reasons. It's a miracle you guys made it this far in my opinion,"

"Well, that's a very tactful way of saying your impressed. I'm afraid we are a bit more complicated than I thought. It's true there are selfish people in this world who want nothing but their own success. But there's always good to balance out the bad, and it creates a perfect balance. We all know there's no such thing as a perfect world in this life, so all we can do adapt with what we have. One day we may be able to become unified, but it doesn't seem possible in my lifetime. All we can do is hope and keeping moving forward with our dreams, it's the least we tiny humans can do,"

"Dreams?"

"Yep, everything that ever was or will be starts out as a dream," Ness said smirking at Lucas over his shoulder. Lucas pondered on that statement when suddenly Ness came to a stop. "Here we are!" Lucas looked up to see a giant rock on top of the giant hill that they stood on. It was mostly covered in snow.

"This is what's been calling me?" Lucas asked somewhat shocked and disappointed.

"Well it fell from space, and you're from space, I'm shocked I didn't make the connection sooner,"

"It seems…familiar though…" Lucas said narrowing his eyes.

"It might, Buzz Buzz rode on it to get in contact with me after he escaped from you,"

"Buzz Buzz?" Lucas questioned not believing he even knew any creature with that name. "Might be an alien from a conquered planet…can you get me closer?" Ness obliged as he brought Lucas closer to the rock. Lucas reached out to touch the cold stone of the rock, and then suddenly it lit up as the snow simply burst away melting on the spot. A red light was resonating from it giving off a powerful force.

"Whoa, why am I just now sensing this?" Ness asked himself.

"Yes…I know this feeling…" Lucas suddenly pulled himself off Ness to touch the meteorite. "Its inside…must get it…" Lucas groaned as he weakly pounded on the rock. Ness powered up his PSI then performed a downward karate chop on the meteorite splitting it in two and letting the light pour out. Lucas stared at Ness shocked.

"Well I may not be as strong as Ninten or you, but I'm still pretty tough," Lucas smiled then reached inside the meteorite and retrieved a small sphere about the size of his palm. "Wait, that's it? What are we supposed to do with-," Before Ness could even finish Lucas simply popped the object into his mouth then swallowed it whole. "Lucas, who knows how long that thing's been in there!"

"Roughly, maybe 100 years, it's very purified and concentrated," Lucas said licking his lips. Suddenly, white sparks began dancing all around his body as if his body was reenergizing itself. "Much better!"

"**Yep, that hit the spot!**" Carnicise was in agreement.

"You just get weirder and weirder…"

"Never a dull moment I say!" Lucas said excited as he popped back to his feet. Ness saw that Lucas was clearly super charged now. "Wow, I feel great now, I think that was mine to begin with. Buzz Buzz probably stole it from me or something,"

"I don't think Buzz Buzz is the type to steal," Ness said quickly coming to his decease friend's aid. Noticing that he was treaded shaky ground Lucas decided to back off that topic.

"Still…I wonder why it was here…did I hide it or something?"

"What was that?"

"It was only a piece of my MOTHER core,"

"MOTHER, what's that?"

"Not sure entirely, but I know all us Immortal Soldiers have cores made of it. Of course the cores are a lot bigger then that little marble I just swallowed. I bet I may find a few pieces back home on Nowhere Island. That's even more reason to hurry up and head there. I may not be powerful enough to defeat whoever is there, but maybe I may be lucky and their MOTHER core is low on energy,"

"All this alien jargon is making me sleepy, can we go to bed now,"

"You go on ahead, I've got some thinking to do…I promise I'll be at the house before you wake up," Ness nods then yawns as he begins the trek back to his house. "Oh and Ness," Ness turns to face him. "Thank you," Ness smiled.

"Anytime bud, except the times between 12 am and 11 am,"

Lucas smiled as he watched his friend leave then his face turned stern as he looked over the meteorite. "So…this is what Buzz Buzz did with that piece of my core. I'm glad he wasn't dumb enough to turn it over to the human, otherwise things would be a bit more complicated," Lucas closed his eyes as vision passed through his brain. "I see…each fragment contains a bit of my memory, and when I piece them all together, my past should not only become clear but I'll be at full power again…"

"**Well chief, what's the plan now?**"

"Obvious isn't it, you're going to help me from here on Carnicise. No more trying to control me, I need you and you need me. We have to gather my core and put the pieces back together again,"

"**That sounds boring**,"

"…I might let you snack on a human or two, if you behave," Lucas said sternly.

"**Why of course sir**," Carnicise said shocked but excited about Lucas sudden change in his outlook. "**Why the change of heart**?"

"Just feeling a little…devilish is all…"


	11. Darker Desire

_**The Shadows of the Past part 11**_

"_**Darker Desire,"**_

Lucas opened the door to Ness's home then walked inside the living room to see all of his friends there. Ness, Ninten, Paula, Ana, Loid, Jeff, Teddy, and Poo all sitting in positions expressive of they're character. They all turned from the TV to stare at him. He saw that everyone had very displeased faces while looking at him. Lucas flinched not used to so many intense stares being directed toward him, and not being used to intense stares like that to begin with.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Lucas asked the huge group staring at him.

"Yes," Ness stated simply. "Last night, you told me you would be back in a couple of hours. You didn't bother telling me you wouldn't be back till mid-afternoon,"

"We were freaken worried out of our mind, since this time period isn't familiar to you, and who knows how long that thing you got from the meteor would sustain you!" Ninten exclaimed. Lucas cringed at his friend's volume, but suppose they all were justly upset.

"Yeah…I wanted to see…if I could track down Gigantor…and maybe see if I could find more…"

"More what?" Ana asked.

"The stuff you found in the meteorite?" Ness asked. Lucas nods. "I thought you had enough!"

"I told you, that was only part of my original core. If the pieces of my broken core are the same size, then I would say I might need four more pieces, well five now…"

"Can we see it?" Jeff asked curious.

"Well, it's kinda keeping me alive, but…" Lucas reached into his pants pocket. "Here's the burnt out one," Lucas walked over to the center of the group while extending his hand to allow everyone to see. It was small blue orb that fit in the palm of his hand.

"That one burnt out?" Loid asked. Lucas nods. "So…that things been keeping you alive and strong….all this time?"

"Ever since I became human…surprise it didn't burn out sooner with how small it is?" Lucas said.

"And with how much power you have," Ness said.

"Why do you need more exactly?" Paula asked.

"If I want to challenge my other brethren, and inevitable face off against Father, I need my complete core. We were lucky with Gigantor since he had such a weakness, the others we may not be so lucky with…from what little I remember…"

"Well how are we going to find an alien power source on Earth, what's it called again?" Teddy asked.

"MOTHER…if what I remember, and what Gigantor said is right…maybe I may find more somewhere, if I look,"

"Well let's try looking at Tazmilly, would make more sense to find a piece there then here," Poo said.

"Alright, let's go," Ninten said standing up. Lucas couldn't help but smirk with excitement, but then suddenly he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Lucas glanced at his clothes and a few strands of black hair in his face. "They might not believe it's me at first…and the symbiont will definitely freak them out,"

"Well the fact you're an alien to begin with gave them something to get used to, this should just come with the territory," Ness said smirking. Lucas frowned a bit at that as a dark shadow appeared on his face. "Alright, let's go already Ninten,"

"Alright then, shouldn't we leave a note for your mom or sister or something?" Ninten asked.

"Did it already," Paula said for Ness.

"Wow, what would I be without you," Ness said smiling at her.

"You'd be dead," she said smiling at him.

"And on that note, PK Time Warp!" Ninten exclaimed. Suddenly the ground below them began glowing and pulsating blue energy. The floor swirled around all of them until they sunk into the floor and disappeared. They then all found themselves flowing through a giant blue time stream similar to what happened when they traveled through time with Nefarious. They shot through the portal at what felt like a speed that could break a speedometer. "Hold on!" Ninten yelled out as suddenly the ride got a whole lot rougher. As it felt like they were going through a rollercoaster. They went up and down and began twirling around crazily through the time stream. "That should be about the right amount of time," Ninten raised his hand and another portal appeared in front of them and they all flew through it.

Suddenly the all materialized above another portal then touch down on the ground. Everyone sighed with relief as they all made in one piece thankful Ninten didn't wind up killing them.

"So are we here?" Teddy asked looking around. They're in a forest that is currently snowing here as well. The ground is covered in snow, and the trees were blanketed with frost. The sky was grey, the air cold, and there seemed to be a lack of anyone. However, despite that Lucas eyes glanced all over the area able to look past these traits to see that they are in the Sunshine Forest.

"Yeah, we're here," Lucas answered Teddy's previous statement. Lucas then began walking forward and the others follow him seeing as he knew the terrain better. Lucas glanced all over the area as if this was his first time seeing it. "Doesn't usually snow, the weather must be acting weird," Lucas commented. Lucas continued to lead the group through the cold air, since he knew it bothered them more then himself. He quickly led them toward the still Industrialized Tazmilly. Lucas smiled as he saw his home, despite it being different from how it originally was, though he didn't care he was happy to be back. Lucas glanced around smiling at how the people of Tazmilly went about their lives as usual. Some of them though stopped to stare at the large group. One person turned into two, then four, and then so on and so on. It really wasn't long until they got more attention as they walked through the village. Lucas suddenly stopped looking around again.

"Isn't your house up there?" Ness inquired pointing toward a hill a few meters ahead of them.

"Yeah," Lucas said still looking around.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I sense…something…this new piece of my core is practically brand new, so my senses are a little peeked. I sense a strange pulsation, coming from all around us,"

"Really, that's odd, have you ever sensed that before?" Ninten asked.

"No, that's why I'm worried,"

"Can we get out of the cold first, then go see what this thingie is all about," Teddy said shivering. Lucas forgot that he was headed to his house and quickly went back onto the path. Lucas walked toward his house a powerful sense of nostalgia flowing through him. He noticed his dog was not in his dog house at the moment, so he decided to go to the door. He reached for the knob.

"You're not gonna knock?" Poo inquired.

"It's my house," Lucas said glancing back at him confused. "Why would I?"

"No reason," Poo responded. However, Lucas could sense another motive. He ignored it then simply opened the door. The moment he opened it he felt so much warmer already. He walked inside inviting his friends in as well. It was only a moment til they heard a ruckus upstairs and everyone looked to see Claus charging down the stairs. Claus has on a teal turtle neck, with denim jeans, and his regular shoes. Claus was shocked to see all of these familiar faces.

"G-Guys, what are you doing here?" Claus exclaimed looking everyone over. "And why'd you just barge in like you own the place!"

"Well we got permission from a resident," Ness said.

"Who?" Claus said knowing that Flint wasn't around at the moment. Ness jabbed a thumb at Lucas, and Claus followed until his eyes went big. "…L-Lucas…"

"Hey Claus," Lucas said smiling and meekly waving. In the blink of an eye Claus rushed over to his brother and grabbed him in a tight bone breaking hug lifting him off the floor. Lucas cringed, it didn't seem to matter how much stronger he got, it was nothing compared to Claus's _loving embrace_.

"Oh man, did we miss you!" Claus exclaimed hugging even tighter. Before Lucas could respond, the symbiont did as it lashed out at Claus pushing him away. Claus was rightfully startled by the happening and looked to Lucas for an explanation.

"Sorry, Carnicise thought we were under attack with how tight you were hugging me, but it is really good to see you," Claus pushed the questions to the side for a moment then smiled at his brother again.

"It is really good to see you're okay," Claus said smiling. Suddenly a brown blur attacked Lucas tackling him to the ground as a wet object began to pummel his face making him laugh. "And so is Boney," Claus said smiling even bigger at the scene. "And so will dad when he gets back,"

"I-I'm sure," Lucas said pushing the dog off him gently so he could stand.

"So, how'd he survive, and where'd you guys find him?" Claus asked excitedly to the others. Ness and his group had on funny looks as they scratch the back of their heads.

"It…wasn't exactly the best conditions for a reunion," Ness said.

"It still isn't," Poo said. Claus looked concerned then he glanced at Lucas. He was so excited to see his brother again, he overlooked his clothes, his hair, and even his eyes.

"Lucas…why is your hair black, and don't you prefer your eye color being blue like it regularly is?" Lucas grunted as his face shifted to the ground.

"Ya know the family I told you I had before you guys?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, that lady named Maria and your dad George right?"

"No, before them, my original family, and my creator," Lucas said shyly kicking the ground.

"And?" Claus said growing more concerned. 

"They're after me now, and they did…this to me," Lucas said as he let the sleeve of his jacket come up his hand then cover it in black until it sharpen into long razor sharp black claws. Claus gasped. "My… body was mostly destroyed during that attack I used. So, they reconstructed it using an alien parasite called a symbiont. It made me stronger, but it tends to gain control of my body and can be very dangerous if not put in check. Sometimes it's hard to control…"

"Can't we just get rid of it, I mean, get rid of your clothes?" Claus asked. Lucas shook his head.

"It's much deeper than that, it's in my body, my mind, it's literally become a part of me. It just so happen to have it's perks. We do make a good team,"

"But you said it's a parasite, even I know that's not good,"

"We will be fine," Lucas said waving him off.

"We?" Claus questioned.

"I-I mean, I'll be fine," Lucas quickly corrected.

"Lucas," Claus began sternly. "That thing is doing something to you. I know for a fact you would've knocked at the door of your own house then just barge right in. I know that's weird but that's you, I can already tell that thing is messing with you,"

"We have a more immediate danger Claus," Lucas said quickly changing the subject. "It turns out that two of my brothers have been watching me here this whole time,"

"What!" Claus yelled in shock. "Who?"

"I don't know their names, but I know they're here. I need to find at least another piece of MOTHER before I take on either of them,"

"MOTHER?" Claus asked.

"My power source basically," Lucas said then he hmmed in thought. "Maybe I can find more here on the island…"

"What does this stuff look like?" Claus asked. Lucas reached into his pocket then showed him his old core. "But you have a piece right there,"

"It's burnt out, I barely got the new one I have," Lucas said. "It's regular color is red though, it changed to blue after I pulled this out,"

"Well now that Claus is mostly up to date on what's happening maybe we should go see the Doc," Ness suggested.

"Good idea, best to see if he detected anything recently," Jeff said, but then looked at Ness questioningly. "How come you think better doing this stuff then doing homework?"

"This is way more interesting," Ness stated. Ness then glanced at Lucas still clawed hand. "Uh…Lucas,"

"Hmm," Lucas hummed in answering. Ness pointed to Lucas's hand. Lucas glanced at it and saw that it was still a claw. "Whoops, heh, starting to feel so natural," Lucas said changing his hand back.

"Yep, that thing is definitely coming off," Claus said. Lucas huffed at his brother as he turned around to exit the house. Claus raised an eyebrow at him wondering where the attitude came from.

"Be careful Claus," Loid warned him. "The symbiont makes Lucas a lot stronger, but it also feeds off him and his emotions. The most notable is anger, and frustration,"

"So he would-,"

"He might," Jeff said quickly.

"Lucas?" Claus questioned them looking at them all in shock. Everyone looked displeased with telling him the truth. "My brother would attack me?"

"Not on purpose, I mean, sure he'd be aware of it happening but he wouldn't be willing to," Ana said. "We should get him his MOTHER pieces and be about our way, right?"

"Alright, I was about to head out anyway," Claus said grabbing a black jacket then grabbing a snow cap to put over his head. "Weather has been weird lately, and not everybody is fully prepared for it," They all stepped out the house to see Lucas standing farther off looking over the sea with his arms crossed. "Hey Lucas come on!" Claus called. Lucas jumped then turned toward them then hurried over.

"We going?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Ness said. "PK Warp!"

In burst of red the giant group vanished. Back in a lab farther on the cliffs of the Nowhere Island, a lab sat proudly against the light snow fall. An old man was humming some unknown tune as he calmly drank some hot coca from his mug. He has a scarf around his neck and seemed very cozy inside his lab. He was certainly very happy he did invent the perfect heat simulator, turning all the energy that ran his building into heat energy. He took the simples law of how energy cannot be created nor destroyed. So he simply recycles it, powering his home, and keeping him warm. He doesn't give himself a lot of credit most of the time, but he had to say the idea was genius. He sipped his hot cocoa again as he sat down in his lab and looked at his giant computer. Suddenly, there's a brief flash out of nowhere that startles him so much he spit out his cocoa. He turned to his new arrivals and sighed.

"I know it's called out, but you could've at least teleported to the door," Dr. Andonuts stated displeased.

"Good to see you too Doc, and Merry Christmas," Ness responded.

"Bah Humbug," was the doctors response. He took a slow sip of his cocoa again. "So, what brings you all to this time period, which may I say you shouldn't be hopping around the timeline all willy nilly,"

"I know, but this is pretty important," Ninten sighed having heard this from Loid already.

"Hello Doctor," Lucas greeted. The Doctor's eyes opened wide as he sat his mug down to stand up. He vigorously shook Lucas's hand. "Why hello my boy, glad to see your back…with black hair I see," Lucas laughed scratching the back of his head.

"I'm full of new features," Lucas said smiling.

"But, since all of you are here, I suppose it's safe to assume this isn't a cordial visit?"

"Afraid not, ya see Doc, we need to get this…thing on Lucas off of him," Claus said pulling on Lucas's jacket sleeve. Claus was shocked to feel the material was very synthetic, almost skin.

"Thing?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"That's not why we're here," Lucas asserted himself yanking his arm away rudely. "We're here because the other Immortal Soldiers are on the move. I already had to fight one of them, and barely got by. Next time we won't be so lucky, so I need to know where they are and keep track of them,"

"How do you plan on tracking them, not to be rude, but to be here all this time and not pick up on their presence is a bit surprising,"

"Agreed, but tracking them down should be easier with this," Lucas said taking out the small burnt up MOTHER core he has in his pocket. "It may be burnt out of energy, but it still a residual energy that it gives off naturally. We can trace that,"

"What…is this exactly?"

"An alien power source," Ness said.

"A power source used by the Immortal Soldiers," Lucas corrected. "It's power is great, so I doubt Father would allow just anyone to handle it,"

"I'll see what I come up with, please do hurry," Lucas said turning around and walking off.

"Wait, Lucas where are you going, aren't you going to tell me what's been going on?" Claus asked shocked. Lucas hardly shared anything new with him, and he though while the professor built this tracker that this would be the perfect time. However, Lucas didn't seem interested.

"I have a bit more important things to do than simply sit and trade stories Claus," Lucas said coldly toward his brother. "Gosh why do humans have to be so annoyingly sentimental," Lucas said turning but he froze on the spot his eyes growing wide. He brought a hand to his mouth in utter shock. "Did…Did I just say that….?" Lucas has never looked down on any of his friends simply for being human, and he's not usually one to point it out either. He personally didn't like separating himself from them just because he was different on the inside. Lucas glanced at everyone, they were also a bit surprised Lucas had said that. "I'm….I just need a moment," Lucas said quickly as he rushed out the door closing it behind him.

Lucas rushed down the cliff rushing through the forest not bothering to pay attention to what he's doing. He felt utterly disgusted with himself at the moment. Deep down he did want to talk with his brother, he did want to relax a moment, and in truth he wasn't too keen on fighting either. He wondered where this drive is coming from, because he knew it certainly wasn't him. Carnicise had been brought back under some semblance of control, so it wasn't him either. What was it? Lucas stopped running to lean against a tree sighing.

"What is happening to me…" he muttered falling on his butt as he stared into the snowing sky.

"_You are lost…"_

Lucas head fell back down surprised, "Carnicise?"

"_No…I have brought the symbiont under control, it is just us,"_

"Us who?"

"_You and I,"_

"Who are you?"

"_A speck of who you once were,"_ Lucas's eyes opened wide as it clicked in his brain. "_Yes, that's right…"_

"How, how could you possibly exist…you aren't-,"

"_I am, and now we are. You need your memories in order to win, don't you?" _Lucas nods weakly. _"I know how you can get it all back…_"

"You do?" Lucas asked surprised the answer had been that simple.

"_The Humming Bird Egg,"_ Lucas was confused. He remembered the object helped unlock memories, but the only way it worked was if the user locked the memories using the egg. Not like it'll help you remember you sister's birthday or something like that. However, Lucas thought on it. He remembered he still remembered his old life pretty well in his early years of human life. He then realized that the only way that sudden loss of memory could've happen is because of the egg. After all, didn't he see the people of the island erase their memories, probably did. Lucas smiled realizing the answers had been there all along, but quickly frowned when he realized he didn't know where the egg was. "_It shouldn't be difficult to get the humans to tell you…"_

"It shouldn't humans are quite easy to deceive," Lucas said quietly his eyes growing a bit faded. "These humans are only going to get in my way,"

"_And whatever gets in the way of Giygas…"_

"Is annihilated," Lucas said slowly as he felt himself confide into the power within himself.


	12. The Ultimate Rematch

_**The Shadows of the Past part 12**_

"_**The Ultimate Rematch, The Chosen Four vs. Lucas!"**_

The door to the lab shot open and everyone turned sharply to see Lucas enter the room, his face down casted, and saddened. He walked straight to Claus trying to ignore all the stares facing his direction. He was sure this was gonna come off wrong, but he had to speak to his brother. Lucas looked at Claus to see his face was neutral, conveying no emotion whatsoever. Lucas couldn't read him either, so it was hard to say what he was feeling at the moment. Lucas supposed that with his statement before he successful put Claus in a position he didn't know what to feel. Claus just looked at him blankly with that indifferent stare that reminded him so much of when he was the Pigmask General. Lucas glanced down at Claus right hand. Technically it was completely fake, made of wires and synthetic material to get rid of that cannon on his arm.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said after a moment of staring at Claus. Claus tilted his head.

"Why?" Claus asked genuinely wanting to know.

"That was wrong of me to say, I should not look down on you guys in anyway just because of what you are," Claus smiled, and Lucas was glad he was finally showing some emotion. Lucas wrapped his arms around Claus hugging his brother tightly.

"Well…everyone was telling me that you've been under a lot of stress lately. I guess me pestering you wasn't making things better," Claus said pulling away from his brother.

"I snapped at you, and…I alienated you all…" Lucas said staring at the floor.

"Hey, we're all human in some ways," Claus said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "So, how have you been?"

"Awful," Lucas said smiling at his brother. "The hellfire of my past is starting to burn into my future, but other than that pretty good since I get to see you guys again,"

"Well Doctor Andonuts should be done with that scanner of yours,"

"Well how have things been on the island since I've been gone? Glad to see it hadn't split apart yet,"

"Hardy, har, har," Claus said. "Things have been good, besides the crazy weather. The Dragon is back where it belongs and everything is in order,"

"Castle Oshoe, is that place still standing?"

"Yeah, and Kumatora makes darn sure of it. The Pigmask know not to mess with her and that area in general,"

"Pigmask?" the others questioned in shock.

"I thought they were no more," Poo said.

"They were for a little while, but ya know how hard it is for evil to vanish. They managed to rise from the ashes with new beliefs and new leaders. I don't know how, but they've become a serious threat now, and they are coming full force,"

"How is it possible?" Ness asked.

"They begin forming new technology rebuilding old weapons but making them bigger and badder then ever. Their base even runs on some strange power source,"

"Strange…" Lucas said his red eyes narrowing a bit. "Define strange,"

Claus was unnerved by Lucas's red eyed gaze so focused but managed to recover, "Yeah, it's like, this weird energy…kinda like the energy we give off,"

"I see…" Lucas said musing in thought. "Did you guys ever recover the Humming Bird Egg?"

"Yeah actually, took us a minute, but we did manage to recover it,"

"What is the Humming Bird Egg?" Ness asked.

"It's like a storage space, but for memories. That's how everyone forgot about the old world, and this one was made. In the wrong hands someone might remember something they shouldn't," Claus explained.

"Wow, imagine if your memories were in that thing Lucas," Ninten said jabbing Lucas with his elbow.

"Yeah…where might it be?" Lucas asked. Claus simply shrugged.

"Wess is the only one who really knows where it is, but if I had to guess it's probably in the area of the Castle," Lucas looked away thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"For curiosities sake," Lucas responded. However, anyone with or without PSI could tell there were deeper motives. They didn't press him though knowing how quick it is to irritate Lucas now.

"Your scanner is complete my boy," Dr. Andonuts announced walking over and placing a small object in his hand. It's green with a blank screen on the center, a small black button stuck out of the green casing. Lucas pressed the button readily, but was dissatisfied to see it not turn on. He looked to Andonuts questioningly. "However, it needs to be powered by a small piece of this MOTHER in order to properly track it. Unfortunately, that burnt out one can only assist in so much,"

"Great, then were right back where we started," Lucas said annoyed.

"Can't we recharge the burnt out piece?" Teddy asked. Lucas rapidly shook his head.

"I know little about MOTHER and that's because Father is the one who dealt with it. I'd hate to experiment and not know the results. Besides what'd be the point of making more if you could recharge it,"

"Well that's why we experiment," Jeff said as he took the scanner from Lucas and took out the burnt out piece. "Just try giving it a little charge,"

Lucas took the piece from Jeff then looked at it. Lucas clenched it in his fist then began to feed energy into the small marble like substance. White sparks of intense energy flowed into Lucas's fist and a red light began to glow through his fingers.

"Hey it's working," Loid said. Lucas's eyes narrowed as he quickly shot off toward the door in a hurry. "Hey wait!"

"Where is he going?" Ness asked chasing after Lucas. Lucas ran outside then pulled his arm back then threw the marble high into the air. Ness caught Lucas just as he threw the marble up. "What was that-," Ness got his answer as a giant explosion of red light went off in the air that was so strong it part the clouds putting an end to the snow. "…about…" Ness finished gaping.

"That's why we shouldn't mess with alien power sources," Lucas said turning to face him. "Now we don't even have that!"

"Calm down, Lucas," Ness responded waving him down.

"Calm down!" Lucas yelled. "You guys just made me blow up the only way I may be able to find my brothers, and save my home!"

"Hey come on Lucas, we can figure something out," Ninten said calmly.

"Yes, maybe we can get a small piece of the core you have now," Jeff said. Lucas looked taken aback by the suggestion.

"Yeah, that could work too," Loid said.

"I already said it's a part of me now!"

"We're not asking you to rip it out completely, just break off a small piece," Ninten said exasperated. "Lucas, what's really wrong with you. You came to us all apologetic, but now you're angry all over again,"

"Because you humans irk me in the worst way sometimes," Lucas growled. Lucas turned around sharply to leave, but Poo's sharp eyes noticed something slip off his back. Lucas stormed off and once he left Poo went over to where he saw the object slip out.

"What is with him?" Claus said.

"That symbiont must be doing terrible things to him," Paula said sadly.

"I'm starting to believe the symbiont isn't what's really behind this," Poo said picking up small red piece of a gem.

"Is that…" Jeff began getting closer. Poo handed the sliver to Jeff for him to observe. "It is, but how did he just slip this to us?"

"I have a funny feeling that's there's something else with Lucas we need to worry about. Let's have that stuff looked at," Ness said pointing to the sliver.

"What could we possibly find from this little shard?" Teddy asked.

"This little shard contains enough power to knock over an entire city," Loid said. "Lucas was right about one thing, we shouldn't experiment with this too much unless were sure of what's gonna happen,"

"Something wrong Poo?" Ness asked his friend realizing Poo's gaze never left the shard.

"This feeling…that shard gives off…some form of life, and an evil…I recognize it, but can't quite place it," Poo responded. Jeff looked at Poo with tilting his head then turned the shard in his hand. It looked so harmless, and quite beautiful. As far as glowing stones go anyway. However, Jeff had a funny chilling feeling too, but he wrote off to the weather. Jeff shook his head from staring at the sliver then he led the way back inside to study the sliver.

Lucas flung himself through the air using his symbiont's tendrils and landed on a stone wall. This stone wall was part of an old looking castle, more specifically, Oshoe Castle. Lucas decided that in order to find his target he had to move now. Lucas hopped down from his place on the wall then began to walk around in the courtyard. It looked quite different with snow covering the area. Lucas also noticed that the needle was back in it's original place. Lucas walked over to it, as if it simply drew him closer. Lucas rubbed the needle and felt the warmth it gave off despite the cold conditions. Clearly a lot of energy was being generated through this and it seemed that Lucas was only just noticing this. He tapped it experimentally. The thought of pulling it crossed his mind, but he literally saw no point in doing so. The dragon would either bring ruin or a miracle.

Lucas's eyes widened as the thought left his mind, "Bring Ruin…or a Mircale…"

"Hey you!" yelled a voice. Lucas was taken by surprise as he snapped from his stupor and turned to see who addressed him. He sees a girl with pink hair, a blue scarf, a long winter blue sweater with fur on the ends of the bottom and the sleeves, leggings with pink boots, and mittens. A man stood next to her with a thick black winter coat, a snow cap, with brown pants, and he seemed to stand with a limp. "Back away from the needle," she demanded as flames stirred up around her mitten covered hands.

Lucas turned his head around sharply prepared to defend himself when he saw his attackers, "Kumatora…Duster…" Lucas said slowly quite surprised. Both looked at Lucas shock and surprise covering their features. They instantly drop their guard upon seeing him.

"Lucas…" they both said slowly. Lucas smiled brightly as he dashed over to them grabbing them both in a tight hug and they return it to him. "Lucas!"

"Oh, I missed you guys!" Lucas said, though granted most of his time away he was unconscious.

"Lucas, you're back!" Duster exclaimed overjoyed.

"Way to go kiddo, I knew you had it in you!" Kumatora cheered messing with his hair. Upon touching it she seemed over come with shock. "Whoa, why…why is your hair black now?"

"This coming from someone with pink hair?" Duster muttered.

"Hey, I can't help my hair color, but this is a little new for him. I mean, you hate dark colors," Kumatora said that last part to Lucas. She looked him up and down and noticed that Lucas's entire attire consisted of black and red. "You, trying to reinvent yourself or something,"

"You have no idea how accurate you are with that statement,"

"Let's get inside and talk more there," Duster suggested shivering. "You guys may not mind this weather, but I won't stand for it,"

Lucas chuckles at his friend as he scurries back inside. He and Kumatora follow him closely behind. They enter the castle, and Lucas instantly felt the warmth rush at him. He was surprised such a place was able to hold in this much heat. The windows and such were shot tight, and it seemed to a complex heating system was indeed in place. Lucas saw a few vents jetting out the wall every which place shooting out warm air. They arrived in the common room of the castle and they all took a seat on the cushioned couches to talk. Once there, Lucas briefly explained everything leading up to this point, save himself storming off from the others.

"That's quite a story," Duster said.

"So, now you're much more powerful?" Kumatora asked.

"Very, but there are always the side effects here and there," Lucas said. Lucas allowed his jacket sleeve to cover his hand forming a symbiont hand with razor sharp claws instead of fingertips. "But, it's pretty cool once you get used to it,"

"It's still a parasite Lucas," Duster said sternly. "Isn't there anyway for you to get it off?"

"None," Lucas said. "But I need it, my body suffered far too much damage with that last fight. Without it, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I'd still be in some tube trying to be put back together again,"

"Then if the symbiont is under control I say the more immediate problem should be focused on," Kumatora said sitting and crossing her legs like Aeolia. Lucas smiled at Kumatora since that's what he's been saying for the longest. "If we can't get that thing off, then we just have to adapt. You better keep that thing in check though Lucas,"

"Yes mam," Lucas responded.

"Okay, now what do we do about the two spies here?" Duster said scratching his chin. "Besides the weather nothing odd has been going on,"

"No one has acted suspiciously as far as I'm concerned," Kumatora said.

"If I just knew, or could figure out their MOTHER signature, I might be able to find them. My lack of memories prevent me from the full control or use of my true powers,"

"Don't worry, we'll help you get your memories," Duster said.

"Maybe you can Duster. You think you can show me where the Humming Bird Egg is?" Lucas said.

"Why?" Duster asked confused. "That thing doesn't cure amnesia, it only unseals memories that it sealed previously. Besides, it's already unsealed everyone's memories already. I don't understand why hide it at this point,"

"Think about it, I was around when Nowhere Island was first discovered by the people on the White Ship. I was here from the very beginning, that much I know. Parts of my childhood are a blur, but I think I finally figured out why,"

"You think you used the Egg to seal your memories?" Kumatora asked.

"Then how do you explain memories slipping through naturally?" Duster asked.

"The lock the Egg creates is powerful, but my mind is even more so. It couldn't possibly contain everything, because that would mean it contained a portion of my power. Memory is power in this case,"

"So you're saying that if we get you this Egg, you may be able to regain powers you lost, and find who's been spying on you?" Kumatora asked for clarities sake.

"That is the plan,"

"Well…I don't know where it is though," Duster admitted. "Only my father knows, and I doubt he'd be willing to spill,"

"Then we must persuade him," Lucas said his clawed hand sinking into the arm of the couch. Duster and Kumatora trade glances between each other then back to Lucas.

"Have you seen Flint yet?" Duster asked. Lucas shook his head. "Well let's do it this way. I'll go see what I can do about my dad and see if I can get Flint to come with me on my way here without spoiling the surprise,"

"Am I supposed to wait here?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Well we can't always be off to the next fight," Kumatora said looking at Lucas sternly. Lucas sensed that they were trying to keep him here on purpose. Lucas retracted the symbiont up his arm to reveal his normal hand. Lucas sat back in the sofa and he sat brooding. "Might wanna hurry that order up," she muttered to Duster. "Customer seems really agitated," Duster nods then turns to leave the castle hurriedly. Kumatora returns her attention to Lucas who merely looks back at her with subtle indifference. They go through a stare down until finally Kumatora grows tired of the silence. "Okay, what's up with you,"

"Nothing…" Lucas muttered looking away while folding his arms.

"Lucas, I know I said that finding those brothers of yours are important, don't go overboard though. I say this because I care, and I'm really worried. I know that you need support in your decisions though,"

"You sound like the others, claiming they want to support me…" Lucas said his crimson eyes falling to the floor. "However, they wind up simply getting in the way,"

"Then allow me to relieve you of that," Kumatora said standing up from her seat. She walked over to Lucas and picked his head up by probing his chine hand with her hand. "Duster and I have stood by your side through thick and thin. How would we look if we started doubting your decisions now simply from the circumstances?"

"Like normal humans," Lucas replied.

"Well we do have our doubts, but we won't hinder you in anyway," Kumatora said squeezing Lucas in a tight hug. "Whatever you decide, count on us to fight on your side,"

Lucas felt a strong tingling sensation run through his body. His eyes shifted to look at Kumatora while she held his body close to her. So far, all his so called friends have doubted him, and have stood in his way. They claim it's all for his own good, but how do they know what's best.

"_They don't trust your judgment. The Humans think you're some weakling simple because of past experiences. They don't want you to go out on your own. They want the glory of saving everyone. They are naturally greedy creatures, even the one in front of you. They don't want you to succeed because they want you to believe you are powerless. They want your power for themselves, and they'd do anything to keep you from it…"_

Kumatora pulled away from Lucas noticing he wasn't returning it. She knew that he's the hugging type so she wondered what was wrong. Kumatora looked at Lucas to see his head was tilted down his hair obscuring his face. "Something wrong?"

"You say, you won't hinder me, and you want to fight with me, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I need that Egg…" Kumatora sighed. "I underst-,"

"I just said I was with you, why do you find that so hard to believe?" Kumatora huffed annoyed with Lucas. "Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"If I know Wess, he won't yield under Duster's pressure. The others are probably gonna get in my way also. I shall extract the information from Wess. I want you and Duster to try and hold back the others until I can get that egg,"

"Alright," Kumatora said standing up straight. Lucas looked at her with a tilted head genuine shock and surprise on his features.

"You'll do it?"

"I said I'd help you anyway I could, and if this is how I keep that promise then so be it," Kumatora began walking away. "Come on, let's go catch up with Duster we'll explain things to him. Then we'll get things ready,"

"Alright," Lucas said smiling up at Kumatora. It did feel relieving to Lucas knowing that someone was gonna fight with him, no matter the circumstances. "The others are at the Dr. Andonut's lab. Keeping them busy shouldn't be too hard if they are still there,"

"Alright,"

Lucas and Kumatora rush out of the castle to go and catch back up with Duster. Lucas decided that it would be faster if he carried Kumatora. He picked her up bridal style then rushed off in a huff. Kumatora was a little put off by how quickly Lucas moved through the woods. Lucas approached the outskirts of Tazmilly Village rather quickly. They also notice Duster walking in a rush toward his house where Wess resided. Vowing to never return to that old folks home. Duster heard their approached and turned to see them come in fast. Lucas screeched to halt in front of the thief. He sat Kumatora down as she began her long explanation. Once she finished he looked to Lucas who nods at him, and then to Kumatora who also nods.

"Alright, you guys can count on me. We do crazy stuff all the time, what's one more time going to hurt?" was Duster's response. Lucas smiled happy that he could rely on them. "I don't know how I'm going to get info from my old man though,"

"Leave him to me," Lucas said spear heading the way to Duster's house. Duster and Kumatora followed closely behind as the black haired boy led the way. Lucas lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"If that's the idiot come on in," called a cranky voice from inside. Lucas opened the door to the small home. It was a nice cozy little home, similar to how his house was before the remodling. The Kitchen was in front of him and the Dining Room. To his right were the bedrooms. Lucas noticed that with Wess was his dad, Flint along with his dog Boney. Wess and Flint instantly froze in their spots upon noticing the boy.

"Well I'd like to think I'm pretty smart," Lucas said. Flint and Wess rose from their seats as they approached him. Flint bent down to eye level with his alien son. He placed his hands on his shoulders as it seemed a swell of emotions were slamming on the dam in his brain. This dam prevented a breach of emotions from clouding his judgment. However it was having a tough time looking at Lucas right now.

"L-Lucas…is it really you?" he asked. Lucas smiled as the grabbed his dad in a tight hug.

"Hi, dad," Lucas said a small tear falling from his eye. He was surprised he allowed his personal dam to break so easily. His dad instantly hugged him back.

"Oh, my gosh…" Wess began in awe. "It's some form of miracle!"

"In some ways…" Lucas muttered his eyes glancing from his dad to Wess. Flint pulled back quickly wiping away any tears he had as he returned his hands to Lucas's shoulders. Flint looked his son over, but then quickly frowned.

"Lucas…what happened to you?" Flint took in everything. Lucas's clothes, his hair, his eyes, and his very disposition. "You look so…dark…"

"Simply falling back into old habits I'm afraid," Lucas said sadly grabbing his dad's wrist. "But…I'm gonna fix everything,"

"Does Claus know you're back?" Flint asked.

"Yeah,"

"When did you get back?" Wess asked.

"Just today,"

"What about your other friends?" Flint asked.

"They're here too, back with Andonuts,"

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"I have another mission," Lucas said getting serious. Lucas stepped away from Flint then walked toward Wess. Flint was confused and looked to Kumatora and Duster. Duster stood stoically, while Kumatora was speaking to Boney however he could only understand half the conversation. When Kumatora was done speaking with Boney the dog gave a bark then proceeded to stand at her side. They both took on the same stoic look as Duster. They all looked serious. "Mr. Wess," Lucas spoke toward the older man with cordial and respect. "I request a huge favor,"

"A favor from an old man like me, can't the idiot do it," Wess groaned.

"Afraid not, I need you to tell me where the Humming Bird Egg is,"

Wess and Flint looked rightfully shocked, "And why would you need to know that?"

"Because, it could possibly hold secrets, secrets that could make or break this world,"

"Like?"

"My memories,"

"Why would your memories be on the egg?" Flint asked.

"It's just a hunch, I don't have the time to explain everything. Just provide me with the information please,"

"Kid, that place is sacred, I can't just go spilling the beans on where it is. Explain to me what you need it for, and I'll decide if it's important,"

"And who are you to make such a decision?" Lucas asked with pure mockery in his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Humans who pride themselves too much on who they are tend to fall short in the long run. I'm trying to be polite considering you're my friend's dad and we have history. Please, tell me where the egg is,"

"Lucas you are very out of line here," Flint said sternly. He turned to the other three parties to see they were still stoic and uninvolved in the conversation. Seeing as he wouldn't get any help from them he opted to take his chances. "Lucas, this isn't you, what's going on with you?"

"Kinda how you used to be," Lucas said turning his head to look at his dad then returning his attention to Wess. "A man on a mission, with next to nothing to lose," Suddenly two tendrils burst out of Lucas's back and wrap around both Flint and Wess. Duster, Kumatora, and Boney were rightfully concerned at this point but a backwards glance of reassurance from Lucas put them at ease. "Since you won't simply tell me, I'll extract it," Lucas brought Wess in closely to his face. "Don't worry this won't hurt in the slightest," he assured him. Lucas activated his PSI Memory Scan. Lucas's crimson eyes let out a strong glow as Wess eyes resonated the same energy. He was unable to break eye contact with Lucas as Lucas scanned through Wess's memories. Lucas allowed the process to go on until he found the information he needed. Once he did he broke the connection. Wess gasped not used to such a rush. "There," Lucas said setting both men down in chairs. He withdrew his tendrils freeing them both.

"Lucas, what has gotten into you!" Flint exclaimed.

"Hey dummy, you just stood there and let that kid probe my brain. You know how sacred that egg is, and clearly this kid has ill intentions,"

"He didn't harm you guys in the slightest though," Kumatora pointed out for everyone in the room. "You aren't hurt at all. He meant you no harm at all, he just really needs this. He needs people to stand with him, not against him right now,"

"We do stand with him!" Flint exclaimed.

"To a certain degree ," Lucas added. "I understand you all care, but I need fighters not worriers. Once I have my memory, I can finally fight back properly," Lucas turned to his friends who nod. Lucas turned back to the men in front of them and then follow his friends out the house. "It's deep in the catacombs of Oshoe Castle," Lucas reported to them as they began walking away.

"The others might still be at Andonut's lab," Kumatora said.

"You guys head over there, keep them busy," Lucas said. "I'll go get the egg,"

"Alright, but don't take too long," Duster said. Lucas nods to them as he rushes off back toward Oshoe Castle. Duster and Kumatora trade glances as they both nod. They turn to Boney who barks in agreement. They rush off toward laboratory.

"Oh god, that MOTHER Lucas has, we gotta get it out of him!" Jeff said in complete panic.

"I knew something was wrong, why didn't I realize it sooner…" Poo muttered.

"It's no one's fault. Lucas was in a dire situation, he didn't have a lot to choose from," Loid clarified. "It was either do or die,"

"But who would've known that, that one piece of MOTHER contained all that evil," Paula said.

"If I had to guess, I think it would be just a fraction of it," Dr. Andonuts said. "So much negative energy, it possibly overwhelmed the symbiont as well,"

"We have to get to Lucas quick before he does something he regrets," Ness said. "Jeff, how's that tracker?"

"It's working, that shard we have is powering it, but just barely. We'd better find him quick before it runs out," Jeff explained.

"Then let's not waste time, let's go!" Ninten exclaimed charging out the door. Once outside he came to a stop upon noticing three figures. "Hey guys, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney are here!" the others also quickly come out to greet them.

"Hey guys, glad to see you, listen I know you're wondering why we're here well-," Ness began.

"We know Lucas is back, we've been with him this whole time," Kumatora interrupted.

"Oh, well I'm sure you also noticed his…aggression problems,"

"Yeah we did," Duster said.

"We're going to go after him and stop him from doing something stupid, you guys coming?" Claus asked.

"Actually, no one is going anywhere," Kumatora said touching the ground. "PK Ground," suddenly rock pillars burst out of the ground surrounding everyone and shocking the others.

"What are you guys doing?" Ninten yelled.

"We can't let you get in Lucas's way," Duster said taking a fighting position. "We'd prefer not to fight, but…"

"We will if you resist," Kumatora finished also taking a fighting pose.

"Has Lucas brainwashed you guys or something?" Ness said sporadically waving his arms.

"We're just supportive,"

"Supportive of the madness going through his mind?" Ana exclaimed.

"He's a little messed up," Kumatora admitted.

"But he shouldn't have to fight every side of the battle by himself. We honor his decisions, even if you guys won't," Duster said. Boney lowered his head letting out a low growl.

"Well doesn't seem like they'll move willingly," Teddy pointed out.

"They got that look in their eyes too," Claus pointed out. "They've been with Lucas through thick and thin the longest. It's pretty understandable that they'll stick by him no matter what,"

"Well we gotta move while the scanner still works," Jeff pointed out. Ninten looked at Kumatora and Duster. He glanced back at Ness who shared his gaze. They looked at each other for a moment then they both nod.

"Guys, stay with me," Ness muttered to Poo, Paula, and Jeff.

"You guys gonna stay with me," Ninten said to Ana, Loid, and Teddy.

"I'll go with you guys," Claus said to Ness who nods.

"GO!" Ninten said rushing forward with his crew. Ninten punched a piece of earth pillar then threw it at Kumatora, Duster, and Boney. All three parties quickly dodged out of the way. Ness rushed to the opening but a stream of fire caught him off and nearly burned him if Poo didn't pull him back.

"No one is leaving," Duster said throwing numerous smoke bombs around the area. Duster quickly began picking off the weaker opponents that he could handle while in the smoke. This meaning, Jeff, Loid, and Teddy. Ness wiped up a wind to blow away the smoke allowing visibility to return. Ninten slammed both his fist into the ground creating a powerful shockwave through the ground. Kumatora launched a powerful PK Fire attack at Ninten. Ninten quickly summoned a shield to protect himself. Seeing her attack failed she fell back, and just in time to dodge a PK Beam from Ana. Duster tossed a bomb at Ana's feet throwing her through the air, also distracting Ninten. Kumatora launched a PK Thunder attack that shattered Ninten's shield and got a direct hit on him.

"There serious…" Claus gasped. "We may not be able to get fight them like this, they have the advantage,"

"How, we outnumber them?" Teddy said blocking a kick from Duster.

"In this case," Duster said slyly ducking down and performing a leg sweep on Teddy and making him fall to the ground. "There is no strength in numbers"

Kumatora was battling beautifully, as both Ana and Paula could not contain her. Kumatora's range of attacks are as wide as theirs, and her combat ability surpasses theirs. Ness used PK Boom to rush pass both parties and smash through the earth barrier. Ninten saw this as a good chance as any. Claus changed his mind opting to try and get Kumatora and Duster to understand what they were doing was not helping. Claus used his PK Buster attack to push back all three attackers enough for Ness to shoot through grab his friends then shoot off again.

"Dang it!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't locate Lucas quick enough to get in the way," Duster reassured.

"But their heading straight to Oshoe Caslte, which means they must have some way of tracking him,"

"Guys, get a grip," Claus said standing before them. "We aren't your enemy!"

"Neither are we, we just want to help Lucas," Duster said.

"How is fighting us helping him?" Ninten asked annoyed.

"How are you gonna say you're helping him, when you guys are fighting him every step of the way. That sounds more like hindrance to me," Kumatora said.

"We just want to make sure the right decisions are made," Ana protested.

"So are his decisions not the right ones?"

"Well…with that symbiont on him, his judgment is different," Ninten said.

"His judgment is fine. You all fail to properly trust him, and respect his decisions. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad all the time if you guys actually supported what he wanted to do or his plans,"

"That's not fair to him, and it's not right. Even given the circumstances," Duster said.

"We fight for what's good for him, not ourselves!" Kumatora exclaimed.

* * *

Lucas bashed through another stone wall as he went deeper and deeper into the catacombs of the castle. He was surprised that they went this deep, but found it fitting. He smashed another stone wall open using his tendrils then stepped in. He noticed that he's in a wide room with pillars aligning the walls from each of the four corners. On the other end of the room sat and egg on a pedestal. Lucas smirked as his goal was before him and he walked toward it.

"All the confusion, all the my questions, it all ends here," Lucas said. He went up the steps to reach the egg then stood in front of it. He remembers how he accidentally activated it before, so it shouldn't be hard to redo that same process. Lucas picked the egg up then held it out in front of him. The egg began to glow, but suddenly in a flash the egg was gone. Lucas gasped in shock then turned to see on the other side of the room is Ness with Paula, Jeff, and Poo. Ness was holding the egg.

"Alright, Lucas, listen to us," Ness said sternly. "This isn't the way to do things,"

"Give me the egg Ness," Lucas said sternly.

"Listen to us, we don't wanna fight just listen!"

"So, is this what you want then?" Lucas asked. This caused the Chosen to look confused at him. "A rematch huh, to see whose the strongest this time around. Just so you know, it's still me,"

"We don't wanna fight we said!" Paula exclaimed.

"Well unless you hand over that egg, a fight is what you're gonna get," Lucas stepped forward toward them. "Now, make your choice…and be prepared to defend yourselves!"


	13. Lucas vs The Chosen Four

_**The Shadows of the Past part 13**_

"_**Lucas vs The Chosen Four!"**_

"This is your last chance, stand aside," Lucas warned again with absolute authority in his voice. Anyone who knew Lucas personally knew he never spoke as such. All four of them were absolutely convinced that Lucas's actions were not all his own. They also assumed the Symbiont, Carnicise, had no part in this change either. However, where this evil was coming from they weren't too sure.

"We need to sit and talk about this Lucas, we need you to hear us out," Ness said calmly. Lucas glared at him as he launched himself in the air.

"I'm through talking!" Lucas yelled bringing his fist down and smashing into the thick flooring as all four of the Chosen moved away from him. "I'm done with talking and no one listening!"

"What are you talking about!" Ness exclaimed stepping to the side as Lucas threw a large piece of rubble at him.

"We've always done what we could to help you. We wouldn't ever try to get in the way of your goals," Paula said trying to get to Lucas.

"Watch it!" Ness yelled scooping up Paula bridal style as Lucas shot out intense PSI lasers from his eyes. As Lucas's eyes followed after Ness, so did the lasers. When Ness took cover behind a pillar Lucas pulled back to attack and opted for a much stronger PSI attack.

"Don't make us hurt you," Poo said reaching for his sword as he charged toward Lucas before Lucas could charge his attack.

"You couldn't hurt me on your best day," Lucas said sharply turning around swinging his arm and a tendril that knocked Poo to the side. "You were and will always be out matched in comparison,"

"You claim we don't listen, now it's you whose not listening," Ness said coming in at super speed from Lucas left. Ness swung a hammer punch that was blocked by Lucas's left forearm. "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into, we're trying to help you!" Ness said warping to Lucas other side as Lucas swung an uppercut that Ness had saw coming.

"Help me by standing aside," Lucas said while performing a side kick, but Ness dodged it by back underneath Lucas's leg.

"PK Thunder!" Paula called shooting out a lightning bolt from her finger. It hit Lucas in his back as he grunt in response. "We are your friends,"

"Real friends stand by you, real friends don't second guess every decision you make, real friends don't question you at every turn, and real friends trust you!" Lucas yelled as he shook off the attack.

"And we do all of those things," Ness said tackling Lucas to the ground in an attempt to pin him.

"Not as of late," Lucas responded as he judo flipped Ness off him by kicking out his right leg and throwing Ness off. "This is my life, I should be able to choose for me, not you guys doing it for me," Lucas said as he formed a claw around his right hand. He turned toward Jeff who was currently messing with his weaponry and has not been participating in the battle. Opting to end the fight with a hostage situation Lucas charged toward Jeff. However, Poo intervened.

"We want to help guide your decision," Poo said swing his sword horizontally more so to make Lucas fall back. "Choices with no direction may end up hurting us in the end with their indifference," Poo said bringing his sword down. Lucas used the back of his clawed hand to block the sword sufficiently. Poo was surprised to hear the clang sound of when metal meets metal.

"I am not a child," Lucas growled as he pushed Poo's sword away and clawed up his other hand. Poo and Lucas then began exchanging blows each other. Lucas's claws clashing with Poo's sword creating loud clangs, and sparks to fly. Poo swung his sword with extreme skill and speed forcing Lucas to play defense. Lucas began using his forearms to block the lightning fast strikes that he himself was having a hard time of keeping up with. Poo withdrew his sword then began performing rapid fast and powerful jabs. Lucas shifted his body side to side accordingly to avoid each strike and at times knocking the blade away with his clawed hand. Lucas was trying to find the pattern of Poo's attacks but it was difficult because Poo's pattern was hard to calculate properly. Sometimes the blows would come faster than expected, and sometimes they would come slower. With these inconsecutive strikes it was hard to find a pattern. Lucas of course saw his opening eventually. Poo swung his sword upward diagonally, and in response Lucas ducked down then twirled around to deliver a back kick into Poo's gut.

"Whoa…how'd you do that…" Ness gasped. He'd never seen someone else gain the upper hand on Poo in close quarter combat before.

"My fighting style is a bit more advanced then what you humans can come up with," Lucas said taking a fighting position again and deciding on his next target.

"PK Rocken!" Ness exclaimed shooting out streams of PSI energy at Lucas. Lucas held up his hands to try and fight back the attack. Lucas strained to fight through it but instead retraced his claws to reveal his hands. Lucas then responded with a PK Love attack. The results created an implosion that cancelled out both attacks. Ness stood observing the dust cloud since Lucas was the closest to the blast. However, Lucas dived out the smoke to deliver a powerful haymaker that sent Ness flying. Ness broke into a wall as his body hit it with extreme force.

"Ness!" Paula and Jeff exclaimed.

"This ends Lucas, stop it!" Paula cried charging up her PSI for her next attack.

"I'm through talking about this," Lucas then powered to obtain Raw PSI Power. Paula gasped looking at Lucas's fist charged with this extremely raw PSI energy. "Now, stand aside, you can't beat me. I control Raw PSI Power,"

Paula huffed as she summoned the same power only pink energy flowed around her fist instead of white. Lucas gaped at her in shock. "Join the club,"

"You have this power too?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I discovered that I can push my PSI to extreme levels. I didn't know what it was called, but I guess it's called Raw PSI power,"

Lucas then huffed at her, "You may have the power, but you know nothing of it. You get in this fight with me, I may kill you,"

"Well, I know right now we're on even ground. Allow me to show you how out classed you are,"

Paula made the first move by putting her finger in the form of a gun. She launched a super charged PK Beam at Lucas. The beam was powerful, but Lucas simply backhanded it away. He responded with the same attack in the same way launching it with twice as much force. Paula merely slapped the blast to the side as if it was nothing. Lucas was surprised by this. Paula launched another PK Beam with much more force than her first. Lucas jumped over the blast as it went off behind him and he responded with the same attack in midair. Paula was running to the side then ducked to avoid the blast and shot out another blast. This one caught Lucas off guard as Lucas caught it but was sent flying right through one of the stone pillars and into the wall behind it. Followed by Paula raising both her hands opened up as she began releasing a barrage of PSI Arrows from her hands into the spot Lucas is at. The spot was being pummeled almost endlessly as the entire catacombs were shaking from the attack. Paula ceased her attack putting her arms at her side as she began breathing hard from exhaustion. A thick dust cloud covered everything so no one could see just how much damage she did. A form suddenly began walking forward and then out the dust. Lucas appeared heavily damaged, his clothes torn and ripped, his face covered in scratches, and a speck of blood on the corner of his lip. Paula didn't seem to appeased by the damage she caused.

"Not to worry," Lucas assured her. Suddenly, his clothes came back together completely brand new again. Lucas wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and it was noticeable that although Paula did damage, it was not even close to the amount needed to stop him. "Now I suppose it's my turn,"

Lucas raised his hands both pointing at Paula, his PSI began charging to incredible levels. "PK Heartbreak,"

An intense focused blast rushed toward Paula, and in response she raised a PSI shield. It only blocked a fraction of the full attack as it quickly overcame her. Paula laid sprawled out on the ground on the scorched part of the ground the attack left. Lucas glared down at her, and then his eyes shot to the side. Ness was coming in hot as he pulled back his leg. Lucas's eyes glowed raising a PK Counter shield. Ness legs slammed against it, almost cracking it. Lucas flinched, but Ness went flying back with his own attack thrown against him.

"Jeff, use it, we gotta stop him!" Ness called.

"You guys could never stop me, weather I was human or not. Your limits are set, mine aren't," Lucas said. Suddenly a powerful blast hit Lucas in the side and it made Lucas wail out in extreme pain. Lucas gasped as he fell to a knee trying to catch his breath. He looked toward the source to see Jeff with some kind of megaphone.

"Sonic cannon," Jeff said smirking. He hit the trigger again and intense wave of pain washed over Lucas again.

Seeing Lucas getting weaker Ness and Poo decided to take the fight to him. Jeff stopped the cannon for the moment so Ness and Poo wouldn't get caught in it. Ness reached Lucas first before he could recover. Ness kneed Lucas in the gut, Poo followed up with a hook kick across Lucas's face. Ness performed an axe kick that Lucas just barley blocked over his head. Jeff let loose another blast from the cannon into Lucas's back to make him waiver. Ness jumped back then performed a sweep kick knocking Lucas off his feet. Poo unleashed a powerful PK Thunder that light Lucas's up like a Christmas tree. The force threw Lucas through the air and Ness performed a bicycle kick that knocked Lucas back into the ground with great force. Lucas cried out in pain upon getting plowed into the ground.

"You have…no right…" Lucas trying to shake off his injuries. Poo came charging in with his sword drawn. Lucas raised his arms to block the sword, however Poo's sword sliced right through the symbiont's protection and into Lucas's skin. Poo was pretty unhappy to actually draw blood on his sword, a friend's blood anyway. "Stop it!"

Ness had come in flying with his fist pulled back when he punched though Lucas caught it. Lucas responded with his own punch, but Ness caught it and they were locked in a stalemate. Ness could feel Lucas's strength wavering greatly. However, he knew well enough that even this was not enough to stop Lucas. Lucas suddenly opened up his balled up fist to grab onto Ness's wrist. Lucas yanked Ness in using Ness's resistance against him. Lucas slammed his right knee into Ness's gut then quickly pulled away to swing a kick from his left foot into Ness's face.

"We're trying to help you Lucas," Jeff began. "We know that egg could possibly help you remember everything. But what you might not know is that it contains codes and sequences from your mind. These codes once reentered into your mind could revert you back to how you were. Your brain is like a computer. That egg wiped out a virus in your mind, but if you download what's on it, you may get the virus all over again," Jeff explained.

"Don't you think I know that!" Lucas yelled. "I know what's at stake, but it's my life not yours!"

"The decisions you make affect others!" 

"You just don't want me to turn on you guys!" Lucas's fist tightened. "I thought…I thought we were passed this…" Tears began to peak out of the corner of his eyes. "I thought you guys trusted me, and know that Giygas isn't who I am anymore. For you to assume that I would go back to that…"

"A power like yours Lucas is unfathomable. No one can stop you, you're a juggernaut, and you know that. We want to help point you in the right direction,"

"Then stand with me, not against me!"

"Your apart of our lives Lucas, what happens to you affects us too," Ness said as Poo was helping him stand up.

"Fine then…" Lucas said with his head down. "I'll vaporize you all then gather the egg from the ashes," As Lucas said that a white barrier began to form around his body. Jeff raised his Sonic Cannon and shot it at Lucas again. The cannon seemed to detour Lucas a bit but not enough to halt him. Ness knew that if Lucas got off this attack he could possibly kill them all. Ness rushed forward toward a staggering Lucas who was trying to gather energy. Ness knew that energy attacks would only make things worse, so he had to do physical damage. Ness opened up a barrage of attacks on Lucas that he thought he would never be capable of. Ness deliver numerous hook punches from different angles into Lucas's face. Ness then slammed his shin into Lucas side and then spun around in the opposite direction to kick Lucas in the face and to the ground. Jeff kept up the Sonic Cannon. Lucas was being torn apart at this point, and he was on the losing end of this battle at this point.

Lucas glared toward the cannon Jeff had only for Ness to drop both of his knees into Lucas's gut. Lucas was winded well enough for Ness get off of him and being kind enough to let Lucas gather himself. Lucas rolled over holding his stomach as he started coughing. Ness counted his blessings and was thankful for Jeff's foresight about the device. With Lucas so unpredictable it was best to have some form of safety precautions. However, Lucas's words were beginning to make sense. What did they even need the safety precaution if they trusted him? As much as Ness thought he was doing the right thing, they thought that this was all wrong kept coming back. Lucas growled at Ness as he rolled over to his hands and knees. The symbiont began to come alive as small tendrils began to wiggle all over his body. Lucas gasped as he held his sides and then slammed his face into the ground.

"Damn it!" Lucas called out. "Stop it…stop it…stop it…" Lucas muttered over and over again. The symbiont seemed to grow wilder and much more crazed. The Symbiont began to cover up half of Lucas's face but it seemed like quite the battle. Lucas's red eyes gazed over to Ness. "_**Get the MOTHER out of us before it permanently becomes a part of us!"**_ Ness was surprised to hear the voice belonged to the symbiont Carnicise. He was even more surprised to hear it pleading for assistance. Lucas must really be in trouble.

"The MOTHER insides Lucas, what's that got to do with anything?" Ness asked.

"**Just get it**_ ouuuttt…_" Carnicise's voice faded away as Lucas ripped off some of the symbiont covering his face and made it fuse back in with his clothes. Lucas rested for a moment then gathered himself together for a moment.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Ness asked. Lucas's cold red eyes just turned to Ness staring at him. Ness felt like Lucas was staring into his soul with how intense the stare is. Lucas's eyes then fell to his hands to see they were covered by the symbiont, but not clawed.

"The symbiont seems to be fighting me as well…" Lucas muttered. Lucas tried to concentrate but could not seem to make the symbiont uncover his hands. Lucas sucked his teeth in annoyance. "I can't focus my PSI properly with this black thing hindering the energy. Looks like it wants me to lose this one," Lucas smirked a bit. "On the plus side it's probably so focused on that, my other abilities are still within my grasp,"

"Lucas," Ness said again to regain Lucas's attention. Jeff joind Ness at his side as Poo went to go help Paula who was recovering with PSI. "What's it gonna be?"

"I see no reason for this contest to end just yet," Lucas said standing back to his feet to face them.

"Contest?" Jeff asked. "Is that what you think this is?"

"That's what a battle is all about isn't it? We fight to win, to overpower our opponent, and achieve our goals. That sounds like a contest to me,"

"Something…is definitely not right…" Ness muttered to Jeff.

"This contest is has been going on for as long as I can remember. Races and species all battling it out to see whose superior in their own way," Lucas put his hands behind his back as he began to walk about the room. "There are no set of rules to this type of warfare interestingly enough. Only morale codes that you may or may not live by. The best I can describe this is like a game,"

"A game?" Ness growled. "All this is just a game!"

"Of course," Lucas said smiling at Ness. "I mean, the humans who have taken me in and all that was simply part of it. They take me in, and in gratitude I protect them from the never ending game. It's funny how those who play the game the longest always tend to lose to those who haven't played it in a fraction of the amount of time. However, every game is not without it's cheat codes, per say,"

"What are you getting at here?" Jeff said.

"Oh yes, the point," Lucas said as if realizing he was rambling. "I lost, to lower lifeforms like you twice. I've taken your form and everything yet I still fall short when it comes to defeating you. That is quite annoyingly frustrating to me. You can't hope to do what I do, be what I am, fight like how I fight. You mock me with your very existence. The point is, I grow tired of this game. I grow tired of not winning. I'm simply gonna twist the rules around. Ya see I've been fighting on my level, but what I need to do is fight on yours," Lucas said facing Ness and Jeff. "I need all of me, that just the parts you like in order to finish the game," Lucas held out his hand. "Out of respect for you I shall ask again, give me the egg so I may end my game with my brethren,"

"We already explained why we couldn't do that," Jeff said holding up his Sonic Cannon.

"Well, game on," Lucas said smiling as he rushed forward. Jeff activated the Sonic Cannon scoring a direct hit on Lucas. Lucas faltered under the blast of sonic waves as the Symbiont was crying out in pain. Lucas reached out his hand to shoot a thin tendril out of his hand. The tendril latched onto Jeff's weapon and Lucas yanked it right out of his hands. Lucas grabbed the object then crushed it in his hands. "Now we fight on a much fairer playing field,"

Lucas rushed toward them and Ness rushed at Lucas. Lucas smiled as he began dodging all of Ness's fast blows. Ness swung a roundhouse that Lucas ducked under then struck with a jab that Lucas blocked with his forearm. Ness tried an axe kick aimed for Lucas's head, but Lucas crossed his wrist together blocking the kick as the impact cracked the ground. Lucas threw Ness away and to the floor. Ness got up shooting a PSI Energy Ball. It slammed into Lucas's chest creating a dust cloud. However, Lucas walked right out of it unharmed. Ness growled at the natural PSI defenses of the Symbiont, and it didn't help Lucas was so sturdy. Ness stood up and took a fighting position. Lucas took this as his signal for his time to strike. Lucas charged forward with a superman punch that Ness performed a spin move around. Lucas was able to halt himself just as he passed Ness as if predicting it would be dodged. Lucas, still in striking range, turned around sharply to throw the back of his leg into Ness's stomach which sent him rolling against the ground.

Ness rolled onto his feet, but only to be knocked down again as Lucas hit Ness with a powerful haymaker. Poo charged in from behind Lucas to attack, but Lucas was quicker as he performed a back kick into Poo's chest and making the warrior drop his sword. Lucas mused at the sword before picking it up himself and walking towards Ness.

"I'm curious to see how well humans heal against stab wounds," Lucas said holding the sword over Ness.

Ness quickly rolled avoiding the jab of the sword and jumping back to avoid the full swing. Ness put the bottom of his wrist together to shoot out a concentrated PSI Laser. The laser hit Lucas head on, but it was breaking apart around him as it hit his chest. Lucas couldn't move since the force was enough to hold him back, but not enough to hurt him. Ness was running out of options, and he also knew Lucas would regain control of his symbiont soon enough. This battle was decided before he began fighting, and Lucas was just toying with them.

"Or maybe he was holding back…" Ness thought for a moment. Ness dropped his attack out of exhaustion as Lucas began walking towards him again. Ness summoned a crimson red energy barrier around him activating his PK Power form. Lucas had lost most of this ability, but Ness knew he really didn't need it too much. Ness was gonna rely on the bond he had with Lucas to help him in this fight. Although the connection was never severed, it was still somewhat weak. Lucas charged forward excited for the new concept of the fight.

Ness grabbed the wrist holding the Sword of Kings and performed a disarming technique that made Lucas drop the sword. Ness pushed Lucas away as Lucas regained himself. Lucas bounded forward then began to deliver hammer punches' and uppercuts in consecutive rows as Ness crossed his arms to defend himself. Lucas performed a backhand strike shattering Ness defenses. Ness raised a shield in front his face just as Lucas's fist broke through it and into his face. The shield taking some of the force off the punch, but it was still enough to make Ness feel his jaw was knocked out of line. Ness's mouth hung open at the pain in his face, and then he moaned at the pain of a shoe slamming onto his chest. Lucas stood over him full of triumph.

"I won the game this time around Ness, to give is better to receive. You will be remembered," Lucas removed his sneaker from Ness's chest then pushed Ness over with his foot. He reached down into Ness's backpack and began rummaging through it. He found just what he wanted and pulled out the Humming Bird Egg. He held it up smiling and realizing that all the confusion would end very soon. On the egg's shine he noticed something coming at him. Lucas smiled as he turned around to catch Poo's blade in his hand before it could make contact. The blade rested between his middle finger and index finger. "Surely that wasn't the best you came up with,"

"Not my plan," Poo said suddenly releasing the Sword of Kings. Poo kicked off Lucas's chest, but with Lucas so firmly in place he didn't go anywhere. He should've though as a powerful blaze of flames rush by him consuming him in their blaze. Lucas lets out a yelp of surprise and pain, but it was the symbiont who was really crying out.

"That it…" Lucas asked annoyed. He got his answer when Poo reclaimed his sword from Lucas's grasp after he touched down on the ground. Poo then plunged the sword into Lucas's chest. The Symbiont was his armor, and his armor was in pain and unable to protect him. Lucas coughed a little in surprise mostly. Poo knew this small wound would not suffice so with sorrowful eyes he cut his blade out the side of Lucas's body. Blood splattered all over the floor from the quick motion of it all. Lucas gasped as a sudden feeling of weakness washed over him. Poo flattened out his hand then pushed it forward.

"PK Thunder!" a bolt of lightning hit Lucas head on as he went flying back. He landed on the ground harshly with his side bleeding out. Oddly enough it didn't seem to be repairing itself. Lucas ragged breathes of surprise and pain were full of confusion.

"Had to get this out," Poo said holding up the marble size piece of MOTHER. Lucas's eyes opened wide realizing that his power source had been taken away.

"M-m-my power…" Lucas muttered his words losing it's strength. Lucas collapsed onto his side still trying to regain his breath.

"This was where the feeling was coming from…" Poo muttered holding the marble in his hand.

"Feeling?" Ness asked walking over to Poo.

"When Lucas arrived back at your home, I sensed this odd feeling from him. It felt like…"

"Giygas," Paula moaned limping over with Jeff's help. Ness quickly went over to relieve Jeff of holding up Paula. Jeff sighs sadly as he took the marble from Poo.

"I can't believe it, a part of Giygas lived on in this little thing," Jeff said astounded.

"I…I need… that…" Lucas said getting to his hands and knees, his blood still spilling out of his wound. Without the MOTHER his power was severely drained out of him. That meant the energy required to heal was lost and his PSI would not suffice at this point. He didn't even have a small portion of it to rely on. He was literally dying, and Lucas was scared. This feeling was new to him. He's been hurt before, but never dying. He's scared, and the fear of the feeling was making him shake. Ness felt his fear as he glanced to Paula. Paula nods as she leans off of Ness to allow him to go over to Lucas.

"We can't do that Lucas, this stuff is no good," Ness said walking over to Lucas and bending down to extend a hand. Lucas's eyes scanned Ness for ill intent, and saw none. He slowly reached for Ness's hand, however he stopped half way. He balled up a fist then slapped Ness's hand away. Ness recoiled in pure shock and surprise. "Lucas?"

"…I don't…want…your pity…" Lucas said weakly laid back on his knees. He wrapped his arm around his wound allowing the symbiont to repair the clothes, however the wound was still clearly open. The blood stained the clothes over the wound. Lucas got a foot on the ground and then began to stand. "You trust me…when I'm weak…and…unable…to fight…"

"Lucas we-,"

"Just want…what's best for you…" Lucas was somewhat corrupted by that MOTHER and he could admit to that. However, the fact remained that he was not trusted. Lucas, the human, was the one who was trusted. Gigue or Giygas, the alien part of him was what they fail to trust. He needed power, and he needed help. Lucas looked at the Chosen on last time. "Leave me alone…" Lucas said with a bit of strength. Relying on the symbiont's strength he used the symbiont's tendrils to tear through the ceiling. Lucas was gone in a moment's notice.

"We need to go after him, he won't be able to survive long without a power source," Jeff said.

"I will track him down," Poo volunteered as he handed Jeff the marble and went toward the hole to give chase. Poo used his PSI to leap into the hole and to give chase.

"We did the right thing…right?" Ness asked looking at Jeff and Paula.

"Yes, we couldn't let Lucas fall into old habits," Paula said.

"Did we really know that for sure?" Ness asked.

"…Maybe…we should talk this over more when Poo finds Lucas. We should head topside," Jeff said.


	14. The Unstoppable Lucas

_**The Shadows of the Past part 14**_

"_**The Unstoppable Lucas,"**_

The Chosen Four had arrived back on the surface on the grounds of the Oshoe Castle. After their battle with Lucas it was understandable they were a little weak in the knees, so to speak. Poo had been scanning the ground on the high castle wall trying to locate Lucas. However, it seemed Lucas vanished without a trace. Poo's face grew stern and even more worried. He didn't fully understand Lucas's struggle, no one on the planet Earth probably could. However, he felt they could sympathize with him. It seemed Lucas was going through some harsh times right now, and he needs people who care. Poo thought what they were doing was the right thing.

"But was it…" Poo muttered eyes falling to his gloved hands. The Chosen Four had planned to try and help Lucas see reason, not fight him to the bitter end. Granted, with an opponent like Lucas pulling back could've very well gotten them killed. Poo suddenly felt ashamed. Of course Lucas wouldn't try and kill them. Even now when they sit beaten down, they were still alive. Heck, none of them even had any broken bones. Lucas wasn't out for blood…he just wanted to know all of who he was. "And we denied him of that…"

"Hey Poo!" Ness called up to his warrior friend. Poo snapped out of his stupor to look down at Ness. "You see him?"

Poo shook his head, "His PSI is dropping far too low for even my senses to pick up on him. The injuries he sustained should've prevented him from going far since he can't instantly heal,"

Ness sighed in defeat, but Poo could also sense other feelings. Traces of guilt as well. He was starting to think this entire plan was a big mistake. Jeff and Paula flanked Ness's side as Poo jumped down to land in front of them in crouched position then stood up.

"If Poo couldn't find him, it may be hard to track him," Paula said.

"Granted, I'm not quite used this white stuff," Poo said shrugging the snow off. Poo noticed Jeff's down casted look. "Is something wrong my friend?" Poo asked Jeff. Jeff sighed as he held the pieces of the device he had in his hands.

"I made a weapon, just to hurt him. I thought of it as way to prevent the symbiont from taking over…but since I used it in such a way. I think we made a huge mistake," Jeff said.

"I think so too…" Puala said sadly. "Lucas wasn't totally wrong in what he said,"

"And with our luck we realize that now. We literally beat down our friend, stripped him of his strength, and allowed him to wonder off into harsh weather conditions,"

"Well we're not gonna let him stay out here. Come on, let's hurry back to the lab. If we fill everyone in maybe we can cover more ground with more people," Ness said leading the way back to Andonut's lab.

* * *

"Humans…selfish creatures…only care about you…when your harmless…th-they don't like it…when you pose a threat to them," muttered a weak voice as the person stomped through the snow. The person stumbled numerous times but strange black tentacle like objects protruding from his back helped him along. However, even with this added bit of security the boy still stumbled greatly. His breaths hurt his throat coming out, his body shook not only from the cold outside but inside. His body was used to warm energy flowing through his veins, keeping him warm in the harshest of conditions. However, with that source of warmth gone he was actually able to contract hypothermia. It was affecting him at an even faster rate sense at least humans had some internal warmth. He had nothing. "What am I…Lucas…or Gigue…?"

This question plagued him so much, and now his friends made the need to answer the question all the more important. He wasn't Gigue, but he wasn't Lucas. He isn't human, but he isn't a monster? What kind of sense does this make? Lucas finally was unable to hold up his own weight as he collapsed on the ground underneath the steady snowfall. The strength of the symbiont was fading away as well. Lucas wanted to cry at the amount of pain he is in. He never would've turned on his friends in such a way, but he did. That piece of MOTHER he gotten, had been infused with some of the evil from his past self. It should've been removed, and without it now he can think clearly.

Lucas thought this would be a great time for a long lost memory to come to him. He didn't even care what it was, just something to give him something to think about. He couldn't fall asleep in the cold, no matter how tired he is. Lucas could say one thing, despite the fact he's lived for at least a thousand years, the thought of death was strangely inviting. Not to say he's depressed or anything, but sooner or later one grows tired of living with eternal life. Lucas has experienced so many things, but the one thing he may never feel, is death.

"The death of Lucas…heh…nice ring to it…" Lucas muttered as his eyes started to droop down. Just as he did he noticed a pair of feet walking towards him. Then everything went black.

(Break)

"Where is my brother!" Claus yelled at the Chosen Four who had just arrived back at the lab. Clearly, they all were sitting on pines and needles waiting for them. More so Claus than anyone.

"Well…to be frank…we don't know," Ness answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ninten asked also getting worried now. "We could sense a fight going on, heck to sensing, we felt the vibrations,"

"You guys…fought Lucas?" Ana asked the Chosen. All eyes fell on them for a moment.

"We…kinda didn't have a choice…" Paula weakly said.

"No choice!" Claus yelled. "I was the one who had no choice to fight my own brother, you guys had a choice!"

"He wanted the egg to restore his memories, but we feared that the memories could reawaken old personalities. We thought that with all those memories flooding back, locks he placed on his mind would loosen until they broke," Poo explained.

Dr. Andonuts hmm'd in thought, "Yes, that could've very well happened if he obtained the egg,"

"So, you guys beat him up and tossed him out in the snow, just for wanting to know who he is?" Kumatora asked with great distaste. Currently Duster, Boney, and herself were tied up and held down.

"But your way of doing things was so much better!" Ninten exclaimed annoyed.

"It wasn't perfect, we admit that, but this is Lucas we're talking about,"

"No, it isn't," Jeff said. "We're not just dealing with Lucas. We're also dealing with Gigue, and Giygas too. Thos entities still exist inside him, and inside that egg. We couldn't allow him to become complete that way,"

"How else do you expect it to happen?" Duster asked with strangely calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"How else, do you expect Lucas to find out who he is?" Duster repeated. "Allow him to suffer through more painful visions, and agonies? He's already confused, that fight probably only confused him more,"

"How, we were the ones getting slapped around?" Ness asked.

"Yet you're all still alive aren't you?" Ness stuttered on his next set of words, unsure how to respond. "Looking at you guys, I can see a few bruises, dirt marks, and you guys look shaken up. However, you can still walk, your still alive, and I'm betting nothing was broken," The Chosen Four then looked greatly ashamed. "He wanted you out of the way, that was all,"

"It just seemed like words weren't enough for you guys," Kumatora said her tone also calm now.

"How can you guys be so sure, you don't know what he was like?" Loid asked.

"Doesn't matter to us," Kumatora said honestly. "I'm not judging him for his mistakes from his past. He's helped us out a lot here on Nowhere Islands. He's so passionate and kind, you couldn't really tell he's a monster under the surface. Don't you guys get it, who Lucas is, is Gigue's true personality. The one Maria and George gave to him,"

Everyone stared at them in shock and surprise at the revelation of this information. "All of a sudden, we don't sound like blind followers," Duster griped.

"Woof-bark-woof-howl (You guys knew him only as Gigue and Giygas. We know him better as Lucas)," Boney barked.

"We made a mistake…in the worst way possible…" Jeff said.

"Where is Lucas?" Claus asked.

"We don't know Claus, during the fight…well…we kinda took his core…" Ness admitted. Everyone froze.

"You mean, the core that keeps him alive!" Ninten exclaimed. Poo revealed to the others the MOTHER core that was once in Lucas. "Oh no…"

"He wont survive long without that, factor in this cold weather, his chances of survival will be even slimmer if we don't find him soon," Dr. Andonuts quickly explained.

"Then stop wasting time, untie us and let's go find him!" Kumatora exclaimed.

* * *

Lucas's eyes started to flutter open again. Odd, he thought death would be a little more…empty. Lucas opened his eyes all the way to see a ceiling inside a house he had to guess. Lucas realized he's lying on a bed. A nice soft cushioned bed. He noticed a steaming out cup on the nightstand next to the bed, and he could feel the insulation in the room perfectly. It felt perfect in this room to warm up in. Lucas's body was still numb and weak. His side still hurt from where Poo's sword slashed him, and other injuries he had sustained were no more healed then earlier. This was not a fun feeling for him, and he hated being in this position. Weak, and powerless. Suddenly, he heard a noise outside his door. He turned his head to see someone open and close it. Lucas's eyes opened in surprise.

"Fuel," Lucas gasped. Fuel was startled silly since he expected Lucas to still be asleep. He almost dropped his own warm beverage until he got it under control.

"Oh, Lucas, you're up. I'd thought you'd be out longer, but forgot not human," Fuel chuckled a bit walking over to him. Fuel was on a red sweater, denim pants, and his brown shoes. Fuel smiled at Lucas warmly. "How ya feeling?" Fuel asked placing a hand on Lucas's forehead. Fuel seemed to frown feeling how cold he was, but Lucas reveled in the warm touch.

"Freezing, but better,"

"Gosh, what had happened to you?" Fuel asked removing his hand.

"I got in a fight,"

"Well, obviously, but it looked like you were on the losing end,"

"Yeah, you could say that,"

"Lucas what's wrong?"

"I don't think you would understand, no one on Earth could,"

"Try me,"

Lucas looked at Fuel for a moment, studying him. Fuel was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to hear. Lucas decided to give in. "I don't understand humans, not because I'm not human, but because they're confusing. I don't belong here, I know that, but…where I belong isn't exactly a place I should be. I'm stuck between two worlds, and both sides are fighting me!"

"You're fighting a one man war…"

"Why is it like this, why can't I just be who I am, and live in peace?" Lucas asked trying to chock back tears. "Why can't I be free to be me?"

"Because you're trying to choose," Fuel said simply. Lucas was a little put off with how quick Fuel responded to him. Fuel saw confusion pool in Lucas's eyes and decided to explain. "The humans want you to just stay Lucas, cause that's who they like. But even though that's your name now, that's not all of who you are. To the aliens, you're Gigue, or Giygas. One side only wants to accept a part of you, and they wind up fighting the other half,"

"So, when I fought Gigantor, I was fighting as Lucas. When I fought Ness and the others, I was fighting as Gigue," Lucas surmised.

"You fought Ness?" Fuel asked surprised. Lucas nods, and Fuel just gave a wow expression.

"Well, maybe they just need to learn to accept all of you, not just some of you,"

"Maybe I shouldn't try to be anyone else other then Lucas. I am Lucas,"

"No your not," Fuel said with some sternness. "Only way that everyone else will accept all of who you are, is if you do to,"

Lucas began sitting up much to the protest of his side. Fuel moved to get Lucas to lie back down, but Lucas resisted and sat up against the pillows. "Even if it's bad for everyone else?"

"Be who you are, and the people who truly care will stick by you,"

"…Like you?"

Fuel flushed with some embarrassment with a nervous smile, "Well best buds since we were kids, right?"

"If I remember correctly, you bullied me when I was younger," Lucas said raising an eyebrow at Fuel.

Fuel sweat dropped as he handed Lucas his hot tea off the nightstand, "Well, ya know, till Claus straightened me out,"

"So…does that mean you accept all of who I am?" Lucas said sipping on his tea. He recoiled, not because of how hot it was, but of how perfect it was. He felt refreshed with just a sip. Even though it was hot Lucas began gulping it down feeling the nutrients in the tea refresh him.

"You bet!" Fuel said smiling sipping on his own hot tea. Fuel pulled his cup down then smiled. "In fact, I'm gonna give you something," Fuel placed his cup on the night stand then went digging under his bed. "I found this about a year ago and kept it as a lucky charm," Fuel said as he came back up with small box in his possession. "I want you to have it, as a testament of how much I trust you,"

Fuel handed the box to Lucas took it in his hands. The box felt heavy, but Lucas supposed it was only because he felt so weak. Lucas felt the smooth texture of the box feeling it's polished surface. It was a pretty big box that took up most of his hand. Despite being kept under the bed, it was well kept. "Thanks Fuel, I really appreciate it,"

"It's what's in the box that's really important doofus," Fuel said rolling his eyes. Lucas seemed surprised, so he held the box up and shook it a little. He heard a small marble like item rolling around bouncing off the sides. Lucas assumed it must've been a rock or marble, something of that nature. Lucas opened the box and his mouth dropped. There in the box was bright glowing red marble like object that glowed a bright red.

"Oh my gosh…" Lucas gasped.

"I know, weirdest rock I've ever seen, you should feel honored I hadn't shown this to anyone," Fuel smirked admiring Lucas shocked face.

"F-Fuel, do you know what this is?"

"…A shiny rock?"

"No, this is an alien power source called MOTHER," Lucas explained. Fuel was visibly quite shocked to realize he found something so valuable. Lucas took the marble admiring it, it was definitely bigger then the one he had before. Lucas smiled. "Thank you Fuel, you have no idea how much you've saved me," Before Fuel could ask Lucas swallowed the marble whole. Fuel gasped in total surprise seeing Lucas eat the marble so casually. Before he could inquire about the action as soon as it slipped down Lucas's throat the results were instant as white sparks began dancing all over his body. Fuel stood back gaping a bit as Lucas suddenly shot out of the bed, with they symbiont coming alive and repairing his tattered clothes. Also his side starting healing instantly and the injury was gone in moments.

"Cool…"

"Thanks so much Fuel, you definitely count as a human brother," Lucas said tightly hugging Fuel who was surprised but said he was glad to help. "I hate to ask this, but I need just two more things from you now,"

"What would that be?"

* * *

Claus rushed back into the laboratory shivering and brushing off the snow that accumulated on his jacket. He began to rub his body heavily trying to warm himself up. "It's getting worse out there again," Claus muttered. He just simply couldn't understand this type of weather, and why it hit the Nowhere Islands so hard. Claus turned his attention forward to see a bunch of relieved faces.

"We thought you wouldn't come back before the storm really picked up," Loid said.

"Did anyone find him?" Claus asked not trying to get into his well being. Claus was met with sullen faces as it seemed no one was able to find Lucas. Claus only became more distressed. The snowstorm was getting worse, and if Lucas was powerless out in that, it could all end. "I'm going back out,"

"Claus you can't, you'll freeze out there!" Paula exclaimed.

"Don't forget, I'm part mechanical, and on top of that I have some alien power in me too. I'm sure I'll be able to last a little longer," Claus said turning to the door.

"Machines don't function well in the cold Claus, and the skin touching your metal parts could cause freezing burns," Jeff explained. Claus stalled upon hearing this explanation. He could admit that Jeff was indeed right, and it wasn't like MOTHER powered him. Before he could come to a conclusion there was a knock on the door. Claus was quick to open the door expecting to see Lucas. However, his face fell.

"Oh, it's only you Fuel…" Claus said solemnly.

"Nice to see you to," Fuel said pushing past Claus and into the lab. Fuel removed the hood of his thick black winter coat. "Wow it is really coming down out there, and the wind is starting to pick up,"

"So how did you manage to get all the way here?" Duster asked.

"Lucas dropped me off," Fuel said offhandedly as he continued to rub himself.

"You saw Lucas!" Claus exclaimed grabbing Fuel's shoulders and shaking him. Fuel looked at Claus then slowly nods. "Well why isn't he here?"

"He asked me to tell you guys two things," Fuel said getting free of Claus's grip.

"Really, and what would that be?" Ness asked.

"He wanted to say sorry for attacking you, he really didn't mean it, he was just desperate," At this Ness rubbed his arm with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Is Lucas okay?" Paula asked.

"Oh yeah, he is way beyond okay," Fuel assured. "Turns out this lucky rock I had was this alien power source that he needed. Lucky huh,"

"So you had MOTHER?" Ana asked.

"Apparently, and he swallowed the thing and was practically bouncing off the walls. He was so thrilled he asked where I got it from,"

"Yeah, where did you get it from?" Dr. Andonuts asked raising an eyebrow. He found it hard to believe that Fuel just so happened to have stumbled across an object of near unlimited power.

"You guys know how the Pigmask had been mining or something in the mountains, right?" Fuel asked the Nowhere Island residents. They all nod.

"The machines made a lot of noise, but they weren't harming anyone. I didn't see any reason to go at them, and they aren't exactly as organized as they used to be. Plus, threat level wise, they are really down there," Kumatora said. The others seemed to share Kumatora's exact feelings.

"Well the crazy thing was, they were mining this, MOTHER stuff. I just got a small piece, but they have loads of it," Fuel said waving his arms for emphasis. At this everyone's face fell. Suddenly, the Pigmask were a threat all over again, and even beyond. "Lucas said he was gonna see to it that they couldn't use it, and set them back,"

"He's going to take on the Pigmask army all by himself!" Claus exclaimed.

"Yeah," Fuel said simply.

"We gotta go help him," Ness said.

"You might as well let him go guys. I mean, he's just trying to find himself, and I think that's the best way he can. This should help clear his head,"

"Hey, didn't you have another thing to tell us?" Teddy reminded Fuel. Fuel tilted his head until the though finally came to him.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Fuel turned to Claus. "Claus, Lucas asked me to ask you to go out and pull the seven needles,"

* * *

Lucas is walking through the thick woods of the Nowhere Islands, far beyond Sunshine Forest. He walked calmly with no interference. Not even the heavy snow and wind seemed to bother him in the slightest. He has his hood up and his hands jammed his pant's pockets. To him, this was nothing but a short stroll. To him, it just seemed like an oddly windy day, instead of a snowstorm starting to kick up.

"_You sure you up for this?_" Carnicise asked snidely.

"Doubting me?"

"_Oh no, I just want to see what you plan on doing,_"

"I plan on giving in, wholly and totally,"

"_Meaning…?"_

"I've always pulled myself back never allowing both of who I am to coexist in a fight. Right now, I'm gonna give it my everything," Lucas said as he came to the top of a hill. He looked down to see what looked like tanks mobilizing into place. The area is covered in snow as the entire base sits in a valley between two mountains. It's a flat surface that's covered in the color grey and purple. Spider legs protruding out of the sides of the building, and a giant wide purple door that took up the center of the base and almost touched the top of it, stood strong and close. Lucas had no doubt he had tripped an alarm, and no doubt the Pigmask had developed technology to sense MOTHER energies. They were smart to bring out this much firepower. The tanks looked greatly improved from their original version, and possibly more powerful too. Lucas could sense an abundance of MOTHER in this one area. "Alright Carnicise, I will need you to aid me here. You wanna finally put our differences aside and work together?"

"_I demand nourishment…and you have a deal_,"

Lucas removed his hands from his pockets and allowed his sleeves to come down his hands until they covered them. The tips of Lucas's fingers then sharpen into razor sharp claws, capable of possibly slashing metal. Lucas jumped down from the hill then slammed into the snowy ground below. The tanks lowered their cannons at Lucas preparing to fire.

"YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON PRIVATE TERRITORY, LEAVE NOW AND WE MIGHT NOT BLOW YOU TO BITS!" shouted a loud voice originating from the base.

"How about you hand over those stones you've been stock piling!" Lucas called out over the wind.

"ALL CANNONS, TAKE AIM, AND OPEN FIRE!"

"Silly, didn't they get the memo?" Lucas said with a smile as he charged forward with his arms behind him. "Nothing can stop me,"


	15. The Bringer of HopeRuin

_**The Shadows of the Past part 15**_

"_**The Bringer of Ruin/Hope"**_

Lucas charged recklessly toward the tanks on the snow covered battlefield. Lucas's hood covered his head as he charged forward with a symbiont claw on his left hand. The first line of tanks all moved into position to combat the boy. The tanks have been redesigned since Lucas had last seen them. Now, the cannon tube was much longer, and much narrower. There is a gun torrent on top of the machine that doesn't seem to need an operator. The tank stood about 15 feet high, and 10 feet long. The tanks color is pink, but the tank gave off this reddish glow that looked internal. Lucas assumed these tanks were powered by MOTHER, and when the first tank fired a shell at him he noticed it looked more like pure energy then an actual explosive shell. Lucas used his superior speed to bound out of the way the blast as it collided with the cliffs behind him. Lucas glanced back to see the destruction then faced forward again. Lucas counted at least fifteen tanks out here for him to tangle with, and all of them were powered by MOTHER. He was really curious to how they got their hands on it, and how they discovered it. Lucas held up his right hand and concentrated intense PSI energy.

"PK Love!" Lucas exclaimed shooting out a burst of hexagon like energy covered in a white burst. The attack collided with the first tank, but did minimum damage. Lucas gasped in shock. "These tanks are thicker than I thought…"

"_It's probably just the MOTHER enhancing the tanks performance and durability. Which means…"_

"My powers are gonna be pretty useless against them, since we're all powered by the same thing," Lucas surmised irritated. The tank turned it's gun torrent toward Lucas and began sending numerous rounds Lucas's way. Lucas performed a dodge roll dodging most of the bullets, but some pierced into his flesh making him cry out in pain. As Lucas rolled he clawed up his other hand and began running forward to move past the tank. As he did though, he ran his claws along the side slashing up the thick armor plating of the tank and it's wheels. Lucas continued on but the surprisingly speedy tanks began maneuvering through the snow as if they were built for them. Three of them caught Lucas in the matter of a second. All three shot out MOTHER powered shells at him throwing him into the air and smash into the snowy rock hard ground. Lucas noted he was at a great disadvantage with the fact that his piece of MOTHER he has was no much against the stockpile the Pigmask have.

Lucas shook off his worries as Carnicise repaired his clothes to fight again. The gun torrents let loose a thick barrage of bullets. Lucas made the symbiont sleeves harden as he raised them in front of his face and kept going. The bullets bounced off his arms, but they tended to hit him in his legs, and stomach. Lucas opened up his arms when he got close to the first one. He leaped up on top of the tank then slashed the torrent off the top. Lucas shot out a tendril from the palm of his hand to latch onto the barrel of a cannon about to fire. He gave a sharp yank that made the cannon barrel direct itself at another tank. The shell of energy successfully reduced the tank to mere scrap with one shot. Lucas smirked at his accomplishment, but he couldn't revel in it long since bullets rained down on him from behind.

The force of the bullet storm was enough to throw Lucas off the tank and to the ground, but the heavy fire didn't stop. They kept pelting the boy with lead as Lucas felt the burning sensation of each bullet puncturing his skin. Some were through and through, but others hitting very supposedly vital organs. Lucas simply could not stand up to the Pigmask Army. He thought he could, but these tanks were simply too well designed. Lucas scrambled away from the heavy fire as he shot out a few tendril strings to clog up the gun.

"_Damn it, what are you doing you idiot!" _Carnicise yelled. _"Those things are powered by MOTHER just like us, and your power is still pretty low. So what do you think you should do?"_

The answer hit Lucas. If he could gain access to their MOTHER storage…Lucas quickly spiked up his arm then smashed it into the ground. Suddenly, a symbiont spike burst from the snowy ground from underneath a tank and out the other end. Smaller tendril spikes latched onto the tank and suddenly a red flowing substance began pumping through the spike. Lucas suddenly felt more energized as he tossed the tank to the side He retracted his tendrils back to his hand. Lucas unclawed his right hand then raised it to unleash a rapid barrage of PK Strike. The flat waves knocked off the torrents easily. Lucas leaped into the air with four tendrils bursting from his back. The tendrils inserted themselves into the tank and once they found their target began draining energy out of it. Lucas licked his lips feeling the tasty substance enter his body. Upon feeling himself get stronger, he felt the symbiont get stronger too. He knew the creature relied on him for life, but the more alive it was, the more it could spare. When the four tendrils finished they ripped the tank apart and tossed the parts aside. Another tank fired a red shell at Lucas from the side. Lucas glanced at it as leaned back slightly as the blast breezed right by him. Lucas huffed at he rushed toward the tank and leaped into the air. He landed on the tank barrel and then twisted the barrel tightly then flipped over the gun torrent slashing it to pieces as he slipped over it. The tank imploded on itself, with Carnicise still disappointed to see the tank was empty. Lucas unclawed both hands to raise them above his head.

"PK…Heartbreak!" Lucas unleashed a purple narrow beam of concentrated power that smashed into a tank and blew it to pieces in one shot. Lucas gasped seeing his power grow so dramatically. He looked at his hands for a moment in shock. He felt himself growing that much more powerful. His hands clawed up again as he went to drain the remains of the tank. Lucas supposed he would need to drain all of the tanks before continuing on.

* * *

"He wants me to what?" Claus asked shocked.

"He wants you to pull the seven needles," Fuel said as calmly as he did before.

"W-Why, is he insane?"

"I'm just passing the message Claus,"

"But why would he want us to pull the needles, I mean, that Dark Dragon thing is really dangerous," Ness said remembering the story behind these needles.

"They're a link into Lucas's subconscious remember," Ninten reminded.

"Yeah, so what would Lucas want me to pull them for?" Claus wondered.

"Why are you sitting here asking questions?" Kumatora asked while crossing her arms. Claus looked at her confused. "Well, Lucas asked you to go pull those needles, so go!"

"Wait, let's think about this for a second," Jeff advised.

"Are we forgetting that Lucas has the brain of a super computer?" Kumatora said exasperated. "I'm sure he's already thought ten steps ahead of us already. He's just trying to get us to keep up,"

"You're sure giving him a lot of credit," Teddy said.

"Because I trust him,"

"Well I trust him too," Claus said indignantly.

"If that's true then why are you sitting here trying to figure out what Lucas is trying to do. He's trying to save us from his crazy family, and trying to figure out who he is. I told you guys, he doesn't need the added pressure of us not trusting him right now,"

"She does have a point," Fuel said in agreement. "Lucas is smart, I'm sure he has a plan,"

"What if he doesn't?" Loid asked.

"You really think Lucas would just leave us hanging like that, come on now,"

"Claus, you're the only one who can pull the needles so it's ultimately up to you. Just make it quick," Duster said.

"I don't even think you guys should get a say with how you acted earlier," Ninten said crossing his arms.

"We acted on pure loyalty, that's it,"

"Gosh, they are really good at making us feel bad," Ness muttered.

"I'm with them," Poo suddenly said gaining attention to himself. "We don't have time to waste trying to understand everything. Lucas lacks his full memories to make the exact right choices, but he has the heart and mind to see that things work out for the best at least. We owe him our trust, so let's just complete the task he asked of us,"

"I'm with Poo, we can't keep fighting Lucas like this," Paula said sternly.

"Okay then…I guess I don't really have any other choice," Claus grumbled. "I just want to get my brother back to normal,"

"Well I don't think you're ever going to get that," Poo said honestly. "But a part of you will always exist in his heart, that I know for sure,"

"So Claus you're gonna do it?" Fuel asked. Claus looked at him and nods. "Great, Lucas also told me to tell you he already started. Just in case you said no,"

"What!" everyone exclaimed. No one had noticed any random shakes or pillars of smoke.

"That blizzard must've been super thick if we couldn't even feel the ground shaking," Duster said astounded.

"Whatever, so which ones do I need to get, did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, it's kinda ironic, he said for you to pull the ones you had originally pulled,"

"Alright then I'm on it, but after this I'm heading straight to that Pigmask base to back him up,"

"Well then it'd be faster if you let me do the flying," Ness volunteered.

"You sure you can weather this storm?"

"Well, I've been to all kinds of crazy places. I think I can fly straight in a little wind and snow, just point me in the right direction and we're there,"

"Good, cause some of them are pretty far. The Pigmask base is in a valley near the mountains, and a needle just so happens to be up there. We'll make that ou last stop. The other two are at Oshoe, and on a neighboring island,"

"Alright first stop Oshoe Castle," Ness said ushering Claus to follow quickly as he ran toward the door. Upon noticing Ness's rushed pace Claus quickly follows him out the door. Suddenly a loud boom was heard from outside, which could be assumed as a sonic boom.

"Well there they go, so what should we do?" Ninten asked.

"I want to help Lucas fight," Ana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you, Loid, Teddy, and myself should go to the base and see what we can do,"

"You guys can go ahead and do that then," Kumatora said. Everyone was confused to why she hadn't asserted her presence on the mission. "The rest of us will stay with the doc and Fuel. No since everyone just dashing off into the cold,"

"Well that's that than, let's go!" Ninten called for his friends to follow him out the door. Loid groaned about the cold as he was the last to follow after taking something from Professor Andonuts.

"Well what should we do now?" Jeff asked.

"Let's put our heads together, and figure out a very important question," Kumatora said. Everyone looked at her with heads tilted. She huffed realizing no one caught on. "Hello, the Pigmask have a stockpile of an alien power source. The question is, how in the hell did they get it?"

* * *

Lucas smirked as he punched a tank with his reinforced symbiont fist. The tank flew through the air as it landed in a heap in a plow of snow. Lucas stood tall scanning the battlefield as the wind and snow continued falling all around him. He felt very proud of his handiwork and turned toward the base. The base was set up to that it looked like a rectangle that curved and fit into the side of the mountains it was between. There wasn't a lot to it, and the most notable thing he thought was the giant steel door in front of him. Lucas walked up to the door calmly without even a bit of resistance. He ran his claws against the metal to notice his claws did not dig into the metal deep enough. Seeing this he decided for a more blunt approach as he pulled back his fist.

Inside the base a growing rank of Pigmask all carrying rifles with strange red tubes wrapped around their torsos and waist. The tubes connected to their rifles indicating they were being powered by a very other worldly energy. They all formed three gun lines with seven people in each. The front line taking a knee, the second line pointing over their heads, and finally the third line positioned their rifles over the second gun linemen's shoulders. When in position they all simply waited. The wait didn't take long as a very blunt object slammed into the steel door in front of them. The blunt force hit again, this time creating a sizable dent in the door, and making the Pigmask shrink back a bit. The third strike dented the door to where it looked like it was about to fall in. Suddenly, a black claw pushed its way between the crevices of the steel door making the soldiers grow more panicked and slightly disorganized.

"Keep the line straight!" ordered a harsh voice over the intercom of the base. The Pigmask soldiers straightened up and got serious again. The black clawed hand pulled back, and suddenly black tendrils spilled into the room through the crack. Then the tendrils expanded the metal in the door, like it was tearing open a piece of paper. Once the hole was big enough, Lucas rushed inside the base without a second thought and noticed the gun line, and their MOTHER powered weapons.

The Gun Line immediately opened fire on Lucas. Lucas noted that the blast lines were well organized and it was quite a competent attack, very unlike Pigmask. Lucas moved through the heavy laser fire with minimum trouble, since his reflexes have been increased dramatically. Lucas ran straight forward only moving his upper body to avoid the blast. Once Lucas was close enough, tendrils burst from his chest and inserted themselves into the barrels of the rifles. The tendrils sucked the energy right out of all of them in a matter of moments.

"_Can I please eat SOMEONE!_" Carnicise begged. Lucas decided that he would allow it, but only once! The tendrils threw most of the soldiers to the side, except for one. Lucas didn't know how this worked, so he allowed the symbiont a brief moment of control. This brief moment was all the symbiont needed as Lucas's body suddenly expanded to where the boy was 7 feet tall, and he's absolutely covered with huge thick powerful muscles. Lucas was astounded that the symbiont had such reserves of strength just under the surface. More tendrils wrapped around the screaming man as he was pulled into Lucas's body. The man went kicking and screaming the entire time, but the tendrils were too strong for him to get free. Lucas felt the symbiont feeding off the human, and the human's body dissolves inside of him. As quickly as it began it was over, and Lucas shrunk back down to his normal size. Lucas desperately tried to catch his breath after such an incredible transformation. "_Mmmm….humans are tasty…"_

Lucas didn't think it was possible, but he's even more scared. Lucas tried to shake off his shivers and continue on. The stockpile had to be around the base somewhere. Lucas casually began walking forward since that was the only way he could go. The hallway is five meters wide with a high ceiling that's covered with pipes. The walls are a bland cream color, and the floor white with pig snouts every 10 steps in between, he counted. Lucas was a bit put off with how bland the place was, and that they weren't blasting that music of theirs. This was not like the Pigmask he was used to. Lucas heard the soles of his shoes clicking against the metal floor.

"No alarm, no troops, no resistance, and it's crazy quiet," Lucas muttered. This did not sit well with Lucas, but he continued on trying to get a lock on the key MOTHER signal he sensed. Lucas continued walking until a sudden alert went off in his head. Lucas clawed up his right hand and hardened it instantly as he held up his hand to catch a giant blade that was falling towards him. Lucas caught the blade with his legs only slightly buckling under the weight. He stood up straight, than broke the blade with his clawed hand grasping it. He tossed it behind him and continued walking.

"Yes…" said a creepy voice over the intercom. "It's you…you're that kid who destroyed us before. All alone, and I am starting to see why. Impressive, you just might be strong enough,"

"Strong enough?" Lucas questioned. "Strong enough for what?"

"Survive…and you'll see…"

"Well, if the best you got is a creepy hallway with random traps that don't work, I guess I'll see you in five minutes,"

The intercom cut off and all was silent again. Lucas pulled his hood down to better scope out his environment. The hall was still as empty as it appeared. Lucas finally found a different hallway after five minutes of walking. Suddenly, he heard rapid footfalls approaching him from behind. Opting to take his targets by surprise he shot out a tendril to the ceiling then pulled himself up. He latched onto the pipes above then waited a moment for his targets to come into view. When they did he was surprised to see Ninten's crew enter the corridor.

"Dang, I thought we'd never see an end to those guys," Ninten said sighing as he seemed slightly fatigue.

"That last wave was pretty thick, wonder why," Loid wondered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas questioned dropping down from the ceiling which startled everyone except Ninten.

"Oh geez!" Loid yelled in terror as he felt his heart thumbing. "Don't do that!"

"Huh, I thought you were close by," Ninten said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas repeated.

"We're here to help you, and might I say you're doing a mediocre job,"

"What do you mean?"

"We saw the tanks you owned outside and that steel door…" Teddy began.

"But the hallway we came from was full of soldiers, and they were really hammering at us with those MOTHER powered weapons," Ninten finished.

"But, I just came from that hallway…" Lucas muttered. He hadn't sensed, or heard anything this entire time. Heck he didn't hear Ninten's group making noise until they were right on top of him, and they weren't trying to be sneaky. Lucas then came to a conclusion. "This place…distorts sound!" Lucas realized it upon remembering the blade. He had never actually heard the blade coming at him, only sensed something was moving around him. Had he not obtain more MOTHER to heighten his senses, he would've been beheaded.

"I thought there was something odd about these walls…" Loid said feeling the texture. "It seems that it bounces sound waves in a way that they are dampened. We can only hear something if there maybe at best 2 meters away from us,"

"If something comes at us fast, we may not be able to react in time," Teddy said.

"I can," Lucas said. "Which is why I want you guys to stay close to me, you're in now, so might as well help me,"

"Great, glad you're not trying to throw us out,"

"No choice at this point," Lucas muttered rolling his red eyes. Lucas blinked a moment then opened his eyes suddenly his irises sharpened as his suddenly was able to see all the way down the hallway. He noticed that for most of it there was nothing but hallway. Lucas turns around to look at the other passage ways, and saw basically the same thing. He huffed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Loid asked.

"No matter which way we go the path looks the same,"

"Well lucky we brought this along too," Loid said pulling out the MOTHER tracker. Lucas gasped upon seeing it and that it was operational. Lucas eyes quickly averted themselves to the floor in shame. "Well…it says here that…ugh! This thing has been pretty useless, it keeps telling us that we're completely surrounded by MOTHER, which of course isn't possible right Lucas?" Lucas began twiddling his thumbs while looking nervous. "Right Lucas?" he repeated.

"Well…that wouldn't be completely inaccurate," Lucas said scratching the back of his head. Lucas was about to explain more when his head snapped back around to notice soldiers coming their way. "Explain later!"

"Oh no, you are not coping out of this!" Ninten yelled over the laser fire.

"Uh Ninten maybe we should drop the topic for now," Ana suggested shooting out a PK Beam from her finger.

"No, I want to know what exactly is going on," Ninten said following Lucas's lead with Teddy by his side.

"It's hard to explain in so many words," Lucas said shoot out tendrils to subdue the soldiers and drain them of their power sources. Once they were no longer a threat Ninten and Teddy went to town on them. Ninten smashed two of their heads together, and Teddy slammed one of them into the wall.

"Well than start talking while we're still young," Ninten said performing an over the shoulder throw on another soldier. Lucas performed a leg sweep on the last soldier then grabbed his ankles then flipped as he slammed him into the floor and finished him off by slamming his feet into the soldier's back.

"Well…it's never easy talking about this, especially since I don't remember everything," Lucas said as he shot tendrils up at the ceiling from his sleeves. He gave a sharp yank as he managed to pull apart the ceiling. "You guys go up that way, I'll take the low route,"

"But you were saying," Ninten said. Lucas sighed.

"I think the Dark Dragon may be my brother Gigrahell," Lucas said quickly cringing back.

"….what?"

"Yeah…." Lucas scratched the back of his head. "If I'm right I'm gonna need the MOTHER the Pigmask found…which I may've put there to hide away. To face him head on I'm gonna need all of it. That's why I'm here, so let's get this done quick,"

"Well, when you put it that way, we'll deal with the upper levels," Ninten said.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. Ninten smirked holding up his fist. Lucas's smile grew bigger as he gave Ninten a fist bump. "Be careful,"

"You too,"

The First Chosen hurried up the pile of rubble Lucas created. Lucas smiled at how satisfied he felt, and for feeling trusted. Lucas looked forward then rushed off down the hall. He wasn't about to let anything happen to him or his friends. Lucas rushed down the hall as fast as he could. He leaped over a buzz saw that suddenly leaped from the wall. He performed a tuck and roll then leaped over a pit fall trap. Lucas reached out his arm to shoot out a thin tendril that he used to zip himself forward and quickly past three swinging pendulums. Lucas's feet slammed onto the metal floor as he made a mad dash to a door that was closing fast. Lucas shot out tendrils from his sleeves onto the closing hatch and quickly yanked himself forward sliding on his butt as he slipped between the closing doors. Lucas went flying through the air then his feet planted themselves on the metal floor. Lucas looked around to see where he was. He saw he's in a completely white room covered with random splotches of purple. He looked at the ceiling to gasp and see another level. He also sees his friends above fighting for their lives. Upon looking up he also saw that they had noticed the clear ceiling as well. They were a little too preoccupied to break through it to though.

"Well, glad to see you could make it," a creepy voice said that sounded so familiar. Lucas gasped as he looked to see who addressed him. His eyes jolted open seeing who it was.

"You…you're…Fassad?" Lucas questioned. This Fassad looked different, but similar to the Fassad he remembered. However, he thought Fassad was a not only a magisypy but part robotic. This Fassad that stood before him was, no older then Claus. He wore the same get up as Fassad, but he is slimmer and much fitter.

"Yes, and no," He said. "Ya see, the original Fassad was falling apart at the seams. So, he made cyborg, and stored all his memories on a robotic brain," the boy Fassad said tapping his head. "So, with all his know how, and technological blue prints stuffed in my head, I rebuilt the Pigmask army, better than ever,"

"Why?" Lucas questioned.

"Why else, I saw it as the perfect opportunity. The Pigmask had it all during your time here, and we can have it all again. A return to glory is in order, and in order for that to happen we must be better,"

"So, you're simply programmed to do this?"

"That is my directive, and my reason for being. To bring the Pigmask back to glory, should they fall,"

"But, you can be so much more then that!" Lucas exclaimed passionately. Fassad looked at the boy with a tilted head. "I'm no more human then you are to be honest. My mission was to destroy this planet, but I chose a different path. So can you if you really want to. You can be better than this, don't let your masters dictate your capabilities,"

"Huh, you seem to be speaking from experience. Tell me, has this new path of yours been filling?"

"I've lost…people who mean so much to me…but I have even more people who care,"

"So your new "function" would be protecting this planet, is that it?"

"It's not my function, it's what I choose to do with my power,"

"Well, as you stated, you had a choice. I choose to follow my prerogatives, and it will show which of us truly has the right for freedom,"

"You'll still fail, just like your predecessor,"

"Hmmm…you're stronger than predicted," young Fassad said unfazed with his arms behind his back. "But this shouldn't be a problem," Young Fassad sat in a chair that shot out of the floor. He pressed a button and a glass casing consumed his seat. Suddenly, two objects burst out of the floor on Lucas's left and right. Fassad laughed manically as his seat also began rising slowly to reveal another mechanical marvel. The creature rose out of the floor to reveal a Pig like robot similar to the Killer Cyborg that guarded Porky's room. Only it was much bigger, and much deadlier. It stood 15 feet tall, two legs with wheels for feet, a vicious pig face on the torso, sharp 2 feet long blades protruded from the top of the machines wrist while it sported three fingers, and Young Fassad sat in the creature's head. The thing was colored red, and there are two more weapons that looked exactly the same. Lucas sensed a large amount of MOTHER energy used by these things.

"So, you're going to use these things to stop me?"

"Stop you," Young Fassad laughed heartily. "Oh no, I'm going to tear you apart,"

The one on Lucas's right rushed toward him in a mad dash. Lucas's head jerked to the side as he reacted quickly by jumping back. However, the one on his left rushed at him punching him in the head knocking him to the floor. Fassad had his robot open it's mouth to reveal a cannon. Lucas quickly used his PK Counter just as a powerful red shell launched towards him. The blast hit his shield than the attack rebounded, but the robot was fast as it rolled horizontally out of the way of the blast as it hit the wall. Lucas took some of the damage as he went rolling against the floor, but then he popped back to his feet. He used his PSI to counterattack. He fired a barrage of PK Bullets onto all three of the monstrosities. This fended them off for but a moment before they began shrugging off his attacks. All three weapons opened their mouths to start firing their cannons. Lucas raised a PSI Shield that blocked a few of the shots before it fell apart and over took him. Lucas leaped up out of the thick smoke of the attack and shot out a tendril at Fassad's glass that latched on contact. Lucas gave a strong yank that forced the thing to the floor.

Lucas transformed his arm to wrap a thick tendril around Fassad's piloted mech as he threw it at another of the mechs. The last standing of the mechs pulled out it's blades showing them gleaming against the light. Lucas clawed up his hands and hardened them. The deadly cyborg charged forward with blades posed to strike. Lucas quickly raised his arms as both parties engaged in a super speedy clash of metals. The robot jabbed forward viciously and with machine like precision, however Lucas himself was a bit unnatural giving him level playing field. Lucas deflected a blade than swung his claws at the robots face. However, it swerved backwards avoiding it then turning for a backhanded slash. Lucas barley had enough time to raise his arm as the blade slammed into it and sent him to the floor. Lucas quickly rolled as one of the blades slammed into the floor. Lucas launched a thin tendril at the robot, but it slashed it to pieces obtain a groan from Carnicise. Lucas lunged at the robot as the robot jabbed both blades forward.

Lucas swung his arms outward knocking them away then followed through with a vertical kick that knocked the robot to the floor. The robot slid back on it's wheels then suddenly turned sharply to circle round Lucas and ram into his side while also jabbing him with it's blade. Lucas pushed away as the blood stained the blade. Lucas held his side as his clothes repaired themselves and he returned back at it with more ferocity. The blades slashed at Lucas endlessly, but Lucas wouldn't allow them to break his defenses. Growing tired of the endless stalemate Lucas sharply blocked one blade then spun around to catch the other in his clawed fist. With his other hand he created a spike then stabbed forward, but the drone avoided it. Lucas gasped surprised as it retaliated by stabbing him in the gut. Lucas grunted in pain, but pushed himself off the blades point to stumble back on his feet. The robot wouldn't let up as it stabbed forward with it's other blade, but Lucas performed a roundhouse deflecting the robot's hand. He spun around to slash the arm off from the elbow and then spiked his arm to stab it in the face. With that he sucked out the abundance of MOTHER energy in the robot. Once drained Lucas picked the robot up then tossed it to the side.

Lucas charged toward the other drone then tackled it harshly making screech across the metal flooring. He latched on two tendrils then flipped forward catapulting it into the air than slamming it down harshly. The Cyborg kicked itself into reverse as it jerked back trying to pull away. Lucas allowed it to as the tendrils it was still attached to was tightening. Once deemed tight enough Lucas pulled his feet of the floor to launch himself forward slamming his symbiont fist into the metal face of the drone making it cave in. Lucas unclawed his other hand then forced it in as he unleashed several burst of PK Love. This crippled the machine greatly, and once again he obtained more power. Lucas smirked as he felt his himself pull the trigger, figuratively speaking. Suddenly, his hair turned white, his eyes black bringing out his red irises, and strangely enough a red spot appeared in his chest under his black jacket. Lucas felt himself slip into his Devil Mode.

"You're next," Lucas said turning to a Fassad who seemed to be shaking. He ignored his fear as he made the machine rush forward with the blade on his right arm leading. Lucas remained unmoved. Even at the last possible second Lucas remained unmoved. The blade stabbed forward and it hit Lucas right in the forehead. Lucas simply stared at Fassad, his stance completely unchanged, and the blade clearly hit his forehead. Suddenly, the blade snapped in half. In complete terror, Fassad made the machine swing its other arm to behead the boy. Lucas simply caught the robot's fist in his hands with indifference. Lucas used his eye beam ray to detach the arm completely from its socket. In a panic Fassad had the machine pull back and reveal it's cannon. Lucas used the arm as a spear to throw at the exposed mouth and out the other side. Lucas clawed up his hands and began slashing away at the metal of the robot. Fassad scream in a panic seeing he had no chance against this beast.

"Ahahaha, come on, where's all this power you promised me?" Lucas laughed incredulously. Lucas literally ripped the metal right off the mech, but it still kept going. "Oh please, PK Strike!" Lucas exclaimed pointing his hand forward and completely obliterating the mech. Young Fassad went flying out of it as he was defeated. He began crawling back as he saw Lucas approach him holding a MOTHER Stone in one hand. Young Fassad cringed preparing for the worst as Lucas approached him. Lucas inserted the MOTHER Stone into his chest directly as he continued on casually, and he walked right past Fassad. Young Fassad was struck dumb as he turned to walk Lucas walk away.

"But-,"

"I wasn't interested in fighting you," Lucas said, his self control setting in. Suddenly, the ground began shaking wildly as if a giant earthquake was suddenly starting. "I just needed to be prepared to greet a family member,"


	16. Lucas vs Gigrahell

_**The Shadows of the Past part 16**_

"_**Lucas vs. Gigrahell, Bringer of Rebrith,"**_

Lucas rushed down a hall with Ninten and his crew right on his heels now. The entire complex was shaking terribly as if someone was trying to shake the entire island apart. In some ways this was what was happening, which only quickened their pace. Lucas offered no words as he focused on the powerful signaling he was feeling, and the powerful signal that was awakening at the same time. Suddenly, a though came to Ninten.

"Wait…since the island rest on the dragon's back…and the dragon just woke up. As soon as it stretches out it's gonna sink the entire island!" Ninten exclaimed in realization.

"Don't worry, I made precautions, I just hope he's too out of it to not put forth enough effort to break apart the island," Lucas said in response to calm his friend. They all finally came to a giant steel door with a giant handle on it, simulating a giant safe. Lucas rushed forward then punched with his fist, but all that did was create a dent. "Darn it, this thing is tough!"

"Then allow me," Ninten said cracking his knuckles. Lucas looked back and smiled at Ninten thankful. It simply would've taken Lucas too long to remove the door, and he's even gladder that Ninten came along. Ninten inspected it quizzically for a moment. He grabbed the handle as he focused his PSI powers then he gave a sharp yank to break the lock on the safe. Then he simply threw it open to reveal the stockpile of MOTHER. Currently, the powerful alien power source was crystallized to look like a mixture of blue and red. Lucas tilted his head at it.

"This…isn't how MOTHER should look," he said confused with his arms crossed.

"Is that not it, whoa!" Ana yelled that last part as the ground gave another shake.

"Yeah, this is it, it's just never looked like this, or at least I don't remember it did,"

"Question later, just grab it and get stronger already!" Teddy yelled as the ground began shaking again but even harder. Lucas grabbed a big piece of the crystal but had a worried look.

"What is it?" Loid asked.

"I just really hope this will be enough,"

"Is he really that powerful?" Ninten questioned.

"Oh, yeah…"

* * *

"Alright, we pulled the last needle, and now this crazy Dark Dragon is gonna tear the island apart…I don't know if this was a good idea," Claus muttered as he watched the ground below began cracking.

"But, ya know it's kinda odd that it didn't just bust out of the island," Ness pointed out from their perch on the mountain. The wind and snow had lightened up severely since they started pulling the needles, oddly enough. It was safe to assume the weather and the Dragon were connected.

"Still, I wonder why he wanted us to wake it up," Claus said with arms crossed. Before Ness could responds the ground began to be pummeled by what felt like fist. The island shook with the rhythmic pounding of powerful banging. "Whoa, he really wants out!"

Ness looked down to see where the pummeling was the heaviest and saw the ground cracking, but didn't see it break. He squints his eyes a bit more to see a little better and comes to a shocking realization. He then smirked, "That kid is a genius…"

"What, Lucas, how?" Claus questioned. Ness points down below toward the cracking ground. Claus looks and for a moment sees nothing. But looking closer he sees a thin rope like substance that seems to be holding the island together. Claus was only able to see it because it was black, and it looked greatly out of place in this white wonderland. Claus tilted his head then smirked. "Is that-?"

"I think it is, Lucas used pieces of his symbiont to hold the island together, and not just together. But in key areas that needed it the most. That kid's a genius!"

"Wow…but how are we gonna get the Dragon to calm down? He's not gonna break through at it like that," As Claus uttered these words smoke from where the needle was exploded as a black pillar of smoke shot up. Not just there, but at all the areas the needles rested. The smoke began to converge together over the island as a large massive body. Then suddenly, it began to shrink down. Then a shape was able to be formed. The figure had giant dragon wings from it's back that measured to be five meters long, a body that is seven feet in height, and a thick powerful body. A long neck that was about one foot, a snout that's the same length, with two thin whiskers around it's nose, and two ears that shot up like spikes in the back of its head. The arms formed powerful muscles and claws at the end of each five fingered hand. Its legs came about as well forming three toes in the front and one toe on the other end, like a bird's feet. Finally, the tail formed as it stretched to be about 3 meters long. The beast opened its mouth revealing an internal red glow as it let out a powerful roar. The roar was so powerful the sound waves shook the earth below, and Ness and Claus were forced to cover their ears. Then the creature seemed to smack its lips as it waking up from a nice nap. It let out another roar, that was a yawn to it, and again it shook the island.

"The heck…that thing…its yawn just shook the whole freaken island!" Ness yelled.

"Yeah…" Claus said in utter awe.

"This could be one for the history books!" Ness smirked. "And I thought he was tough before when we had fought him, but wow I can tell he's much more in control now. I mean, look how small he is, but all that power just pouring out of him," The beast turned its head to them finally taking notice. It flapped it's mighty wings once and to rush at them. Ness acting quickly pushed Claus the opposite way as he performed a side flip and faced the creature as it slid into the snow almost tackling them. Ness smirked, "And it's fast too, this is gonna be good…"

"Humans?" the creature muttered. Its voice, or more like his voice, sounded so deep and powerful. He simply poured out confidence, and both boys knew that attacking first could easily get them in a tight situation. "Mere humans pulled the needles?"

"Actually that was just me," Claus said raising his hand slightly. The dragon's eyes were completely red, and it was incredibly hard to see his irises because they matched the eyeball.

"You…you're the form that Gigue chose," The dragon said in thought. He studied Claus for a moment. "Interesting, I can take one look at you and tell your not Gigue, but I now understand why my power was so thrown when you came in contact with the needle. You get your powers from Gigue, but don't rely on any MOTHER. You're quite the creature…"

"Um, thank you?" Claus questioned.

"And who might you be?" Ness asked.

"Humans, no courtesy, it is polite to give your name then ask for another's," the dragon huffed.

Ness didn't like his tone, he sounded so conceded, "My name is Ness, and that's Claus. So, who are you?"

"I am Gigrahell, Bringer of Rebirth," he stated proudly.

"Rebirth?" Ness questioned.

"Yes, my primary function is to simply destroy, and from the ashes, a new world shall grow. That is the cycle of rebirth, a cycle I was supposed to enact here, but was rudely interrupted,"

"I want answers!" Claus exclaimed jabbing a finger at the creature.

"Dirty human," Girgrahell's tail lashed out at Claus so fast he barely had time to bat an eye. The tail had him in a firm grip as it wrapped around him Claus was beginning to be crushed. Ness hopped into action attacking from behind. Gigrahell turned on a dime jab an open clawed hand at the boy, fast, but not too fast for Ness. Ness quickly vaulted over the blow using the beast's shoulders. He then sharply turned to throw a roundhouse into Gigrahell's head. He flinched enough for Ness to strike his tail to release Claus. Ness quickly swooped in to grab Claus's arm then jumped back dodging a tail slam, "I owe you humans no explanation,"

"Then how about me?" asked a voice. Gigrahell turned sharply to see Lucas with the First Chosen Standing behind him. Lucas gestured with his head for them to go over with Claus and Ness. They obeyed thankfully without question. Gigrahell did not interfere with their passage as they walked by, his sight completely locked on Lucas. Lucas locked eyes with Claus for a moment as he gave him a warm reassuring smile before returning his glare back to his blood brother. "Well?"

"Gigue, my how bad things have turned out, this was not the plan at all," Gigrahell said shaking his head.

"Plan, what plan?"

"You see brother, the idea was to trick you into pulling the needles. You see, this world was constructed for you to have your little fun as a human. You went around the island saving people and all that jazz. This was Father's way of humoring your wishes. Allowing you to see that you do not truly belong with them. Once you pulled the needles, the adventure ends. I erased your memory with the mental link established with each pulled needle, and you forget everything pertaining to humans and this planet,"

"You idiot, I forgot everything!" Lucas yelled balling up his fist and tears peaking at the corner of his eyes. His entire amnesia ordeal was because of a miscalculation from his idiot brother. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"My Fault!" Gigrahell questioned the edge in his voice lessening, but his condescending tone still there. "You're the one that had to go all soft on us. You weren't supposed to get attached to your pets. You brought all this on yourself, so don't even try placing blame anywhere else!"

"You messed up and erased all of my memory,"

"Again, not my fault, your former pet Pokey interfered. The energy used was much greater then what was needed. I still wasn't at full strength at that time, so I didn't put up much a fight. I even feel like I was fighting in this weird dream I was having,"

"Who is the other spy here?"

"He's deep undercover, can't allow you that information, not yet…"

"You know something, just like Gigantor,"

"You spoke with Gigantor, damn, how long have I been asleep?" Lucas looked to the ground which made Gigrahell smirk. "Oh, wasn't much talking going on was there. Ha, well with that brute involved it doesn't surprise me, and since he had such a heavy influence on you became just like him,"

"Oh stop acting so snobby," Lucas huffed at him.

"You're the one who loves humans and expects all of us to just be alright with that. You expect to simply shun everything Father has ever told us, or taught us for one single life! Don't you have any pride?"

"I do. I learned that there is more than one way to solve a problem,"

"Your time with the humans has made you soft. You no longer carry your real name, and you gave in to such weak human characteristics. You were so pathetic, wishing on those needles, praying for a miracle

"What about the Magysypys?" Claus asked.

Gigrahell huffed, "Mere figments of the imagination I created. They were only supposed to influence Gigue, but it seemed they grew their own consciousness somehow. I suppose being asleep most the time allowed them thinking time,"

"Better not tell Kumatora that…" Lucas muttered feeling bad for her since her family wasn't truly real. "You're just as conceded as ever,"

"And you still whine about everything, you haven't changed too much either. Well one way or another, this adventure of yours has ended. You are returning home with me now, Father is gonna be quite upset with the both of us," Gigrahell groaned as he glared off to the side.

"I will see Father on my terms, not his,"

"Excuse me?" Gigrahell snapped his head at Lucas staring down at him. Lucas stared at Gigrahell with sternness in his face. Gigrahell let out a low growl. "Now look whose acting snobby? You think because you beat Gigantor that you can just start mouthing off to your betters!"

"Your only two hundred years older,"

"Doesn't matter!" Gigrahell barked losing his cool. "I see someone needs to be reminded with how things are and always will be,"

"I learned that nothing is set in stone Gigrahell, if a fight is what you want, I am not afraid,"

"Oh, if it's one emotion you should feel, it should defiantly be _**fear**_," Gigrahell's voice dropped to such a scary low octave as his eyes shined bright.

Gigrahell rushed forward just as Lucas dove at him. Both collided and began rolling down the mountain as they trade blows. Lucas was smaller and much more agile, and thanks to his symbiont, he never lost his balance even while falling. He slammed his fist into Gigrahell's snout multiple times and dodging a punch. He then kicked the alien dragon's face right into the rock wall. Gigrahell spread his wings to hover in the air and regain his bearings. Lucas took this chance as he shot out thin tendril from his sleeves then launched himself with his feet leading into Gigrahell's back and right into the side of the mountain. The force of the impact was so great a chunk of the mountain began cracking as it a part of it began falling apart. Out of the smoke Lucas's boy was launched toward the ground. He slammed into the dirt and snow as he began sliding through it and barreling through trees. Lucas cringed in pain as he turned his head up to the sky to see a giant fist coming down toward him.

He gasped as he quickly flipped to his feet and to the side of the attack. The giant fist shrunk back down as Gigrahell came rushing at Lucas. Lucas remembered that Gigrahell could control the size of any of his body parts making him much more dangerous. Though smaller, his power is more focused and condensed. He really needed to deal with him when he was much bigger at which point his power is less harnessed. Lucas clawed up his hands as he grappled with Gigrahell. In a show of raw strength Lucas about faced turning to throw the alien dragon through half a forest.

"PK Beam!" Gigrahell exclaimed shooting out twin beams from his eyes toward Lucas. Lucas performed a tug jump over the beams as they soared under him and hit another part of the island the burst into flames as an explosion went off. Gigrahell let out a roar as he swung his body to extend his tail and increase it's size to slam down on Lucas. Lucas leaped to the side dodging the attack. He suddenly raised a PK Counter barrier just as Gigrahell's clawed fist swung at him. The attack shattered the shield but the raw power of the attack effected both parties as they both went soaring the opposite direction. Gigrahell spread his wings to take flight as he shrunk his tail back down. Lucas pulled himself off the ground huffing and puffing. Gigrahell however looked fresh and at this he smirked. In a blur he was gone and then reappeared in front of Lucas. Lucas gasped attempting to get distance, but Gigrahell grabbed his head then pile drived his face into the ground create a big booming sound with the sheer force of it. He then flung Lucas with extreme force toward the bottom of a rock wall. Lucas crashed into it, than Gigrahell expanded his fist to completely deal heavy damage to both the rock wall and Lucas. Lucas went sailing above the ground skipping and running straight into a tree.

He growled as he staggered to get up, "Come on…"

"PK Beam," Gigrahell said from afar as he launched twin eye beams again. Lucas raised both his hands halting the PSI attack, but obviously struggling with how hard his arms shook. If he dodged they would've hit Tazmilly. Lucas opened up his arms to launch the beams in opposite directions, but both exploded in the sea. As the beams hit the water a giant geyser shot up into the air. Lucas put his wrist together then.

"PK Strike!" A fast crescent wave shot out vertically toward Gigrahell. The alien dragon simply grasped it with one hand then crushed the attack easily. It smirked.

"You really don't remember how to fight me, do you?"

Lucas clawed up his hands again in response, "I don't need to in order to win," Lucas hated this feeling. He always has. Looking around he sees that this little fight is doing serious damage to the island. If it continued the island might very well end up at the bottom of the sea. He couldn't allow that to happen, but what could he do? In the air, Gigrahell had the advantage, and on the ground it was practically even.

"Worried about your little cardboard box?" Gigrahell said catching Lucas's wary eyes. "You know very well that I haven't even begun to truly fight, and I can tell your holding back too. Why, afraid you might break your new toys?"

"These people are my friends, why can't any of you see that!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Because Gigue, we are not supposed to. That is not why we are here, and it's not why we were created,"

"Think about this Gigrahell," Lucas said sternly. "Have you ever seen the worlds you create after your power starts the so called chain of rebirth?"

"No, and you know why, I have to go to sleep to save energy for the next task,"

"You've never truly seen anything, and you haven't been awake enough to know anything. You sleep for at least a 100 years after a mission. How can you be okay with that?"

"Father says-,"

"You know it deep down that Father's words won't be enough forever. You're gonna see what you've given birth to and you may not like it. All that power you have will mean nothing if you can't create anything good with it,"

"Gigue…" Gigrahell muttered lowly. He shook his head for a moment then obtained a stern stare. "Look, Gigue, you misunderstand how this universe works. We work to create new lives, and build off the old worlds. Our work is to sustain peace, which we have done," Lucas looked to the ground for a moment then returned his attention to Gigrahell.

"We gave all we had for this mission Gigrahell…and here we are, fighting each other, me lacking memories of who I am, for what?" Lucas questioned. Gigrahell paused for a moment as his eyes rested on Lucas again. Gigrahell spreads his wings and begins to take flight.

"To stabilize our way of life," he responded to which confused Lucas, and before he could question this Gigrahell continued,. "We are a family Gigue, and you are tearing us apart. You try and get us to understand you, but you don't dare try to understand us. We were born with feelings Gigue, so how do you think we feel when someone we all practically raise just turns their back on us and our way of life? How are we to feel?" Lucas's eyes opened wide hearing that. He never ever considered their feelings.

"I'm sorry…I can't come home yet…"

"Then I shall force you, PK Beam!" Gigrahell exclaimed striking with another set of eyebeams. Lucas was unable to dodge the attack as the beams slammed into his chest and plowed him into the ground. Gigrahell began harnessing intense PSI energy around its body. Lucas shook off his shock and shot up toward Gigrahell, who swiveled away to dodge the lunge and slam his tail into Lucas's side. Lucas was performing flips as he was flung to the ground. He went rolling until he shot two thin tendrils to the ground to halt himself. Once ankered Lucas pulled himself back in then tried to follow Gigrahell's fast movements. Lucas whipped his arm around to swing a tendril at Gigrahell's head scoring a direct hit. With his other hand, Lucas focused a PK Love. He focused the intense energy in his hand and condensed it into a small ball. He shot out a gigantic burst the size of a boulder at Gigrahell. It slammed into the alien dragon's chest as dust from the impact enclosed him.

Gigrahell dived out the smoke to enlarge his fist to bring it down on Lucas. Lucas raised his hands as the fist came down almost crushing him. Lucas inhaled and exhaled rapidly as he began standing again. He sunk his symbiont claws into Gigrahell's skin then turned sharply to force the beast back down the ground forcibly. Lucas dived out at his brother to deal more damage, but Gigrahell raised a barrier that knocked him away. The beast then used his tail to wrap around Lucas's body. The dragon like creature swung Lucas into another solid rock wall. Lucas forced his way free and wrapped his arms around its tail. Using his enhanced strength he swung Gigrahell through the air. Gigrahell expanded his wings to regain balance in midair, but only for a moment as Lucas harshly rammed into his torso sending them careening back down to the ground.

Back with the others, they were rushing back to Tazmilly Village, with Claus leading the way.

"Geez, out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Ness exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we be helping Lucas?" Claus questioned.

"We'd be more of a liability if we did. Lucas will be fine, plus he's not even 100% sure he can beat Gigrahell," Ninten added.

"What!"

"Probably should've left that part out," Ana muttered.

"Then we gotta help!" Claus motioned to the air as both titans came crashing down onto the island again rocking the entire thing.

"Claus, be reasonable," Ninten began grabbing the boy's arm. "You wouldn't stand a chance against this one. These Immortal Soldiers…they are…incredible. Unlike anything you've ever seen,"

"Well I bet they would have to be since Lucas is apart of it,"

"No Claus, you don't understand…" Ninten began seriously. "I fought one of them….he was a monster…like a titan or something. These guys are one another level Claus, all we can do is stay out of Lucas's way, or play decoy when need be,"

As Ninten finished his explanation Lucas came crashing down in front of the group's path. Lucas's body crashed against the ground so harshly that he made a crater. His body was heavily bruised and he seemed to struggle get himself off the ground with his face buried in the dirt. Claus quickly rushed forward toward Lucas who was down.

"You okay?" Claus asked with worry as he helped his brother sit up.

"I'm-," Lucas cut himself off as his eyes glanced to the side. Using his fast twitch muscles, Lucas hurriedly shifted his position with Claus as two twin PK Beams slammed into his back sending both boys rolling agasint the ground. Lucas ended up on top of Claus with a face twisted in pain. Lucas looked down at Claus. "You okay?"

"I asked first," Claus retorted. Lucas smiled down at his human brother glad to he was alright. Claus had to admit that the red eyes were different, but in retrospect the same. They held the same gentleness, care, and compassion that his blue ones had. There was truly no difference between who Claus thinks Lucas is, and who Lucas truly is. Everyone was thinking that he was reverting back to his old ways, to his old self. However, that was not the case, and Claus is just now realizing this. Nothing has changed about Lucas, he's always been odd, so was it so far a stretch to adjust to this. Lucas was stern when he needed to be, and preferred none violence. Just because he's awesome at creating carnage, doesn't mean he likes too. Claus suddenly had a sad look on his face as he watched Lucas struggle to his feet. Claus got from under Lucas and helped him the rest of the way noticing the serious injury on his back that was covered by the symbiont. Lucas noticed his sad look.

"What's wrong, you okay?" Lucas worried.

"I'm so sorry Lucas," Claus said looking to the ground. "I thought you were different, and that you weren't the same kid that I grew up with. I thought you would simply forget all about me, and just focus on becoming who you were. But I realized…this is who you are, and that you haven't changed. I realized that you must've known we all looked at you differently, and I'm sure that hurt you. So, I want to say I'm sorry,"

Lucas's eyes opened a bit hearing these words. He never would've known Claus to be so…sympathetic or thoughtful. "Claus…"

"Gigue and his humans…" Gigrahell's voice came as a mighty rush of wind blew through the air chilling the already frigid area. Everyone turned to the alien beast. Lucas leaned off Claus and walked away giving him a small smile then he gave a focused stern gaze to Gigrahell. "Sickening…the human race sees you as the outcast, when it is they themselves who are the inferior race,"

"True," Lucas muttered as he allowed his body to recover some strength. "But, humans also share a surprising amount of compassion," Lucas said glancing back at Claus. "I failed…to protect Maria….and I failed to protect Hinawai…" Lucas said staring at the snow covered ground with sad eyes, but he soon grew determined as he stared up at Gigrahell. "But I won't fail anymore. I won't fail to protect Claus and everyone else!" Lucas's hair changed to a white color as his eyeballs turned black bringing out his red retinas.

"Defend the humans, as their champion?"

"No, to defend them because that is my choice, and because they mean everything to me,"

Gigrahell's gaze grew fierce as he opened up his body unleashing a powerful rush of wind that radiate such heat that the snow in the area instantly melted. Gigrahell's true side was coming out and Lucas seemed unfazed by this however. Lucas let out a breath as charged up energy again. He pressed both his hands forward to unleash a giant PK Love that was the size of a house. Gigrahell roared out in annoyance as the blast threw him into the air. Lucas rushed off after him as the fight continued in the air. Lucas slammed to sole of his shoes into Gigrahell's chest plummeting him into the ground and inadvertently melting the snow in the area. Lucas was sent flying out the dust and he landed on the other side of the island, specifically, Tazmilly Village. He crashed into a building and then wound up back outside. Upon noticing him the town folk panicked, some rushing to his aid. Lucas sensed Gigrahell's presence and quickly unleashed a psychic force that pushed the people away, but he had no time to save himself as giant hand slammed on top of him. Everyone looked up to see Gigrahell had expanded his size.

"**Then perish with the humans!"** He yelled angrily. Suddenly, his hand rose off the ground as a large amount of PSI shot out in a white burst. Gigrahell was thrown for a loop. Suddenly, two thin tendrils latched onto the beast's snout. Lucas gave a sharp yank forcing Gigrahell's face into the side of a building and then another yank to force it into the ground. Lucas rushed backward toward the coast pulling Gigrahell with him. He took to the air then threw Gigrahell clear out into the ocean as the contact made a gigantic rush of steam come out. Lucas tried to catch his breath, but Gigrahell wouldn't allow it as a hand suddenly reached out of the water to grasp him. Lucas wailed out in pain as he struggled to get free. Gigrahell had no expanded his body to be as tall as a skyscraper. "**This foolishness ends, now!"**

"I won't let it, I can't, I deserve an explanation!"

"**You want all the answer, but none of the sacrifice. That is not living Gigue and you know this. If there is one thing I had made sure you knew it was this. Though we are immortal, life shouldn't be taken for granted, it should be something sacred. We can't fill our lives with wants and needs alone, we must have the things that we don't want, or don't need. That is what gives us balance and the right state of mind. It's because we have never ending life that we should cherish it that much more. An Immortal Soldier will always be needed,"**

Lucas looked at his brother unsure, "What are you saying?"

"**That it is time for our destiny to begin, and for a miracle to take place," **Gigrahell began gathering intense PSI energy which alerted Lucas to something fatal. "**PK Rebirth!"**

Gigrahell opened his mouth as a harnessed blast of intense PSI energy began charging. Lucas knew that blast was powerful enough to destroy the island, the entire planet if properly charged. Lucas could let things end this way, he couldn't. Lucas had memories flood back into his mind suddenly. He saw brief flashes of an object in space and the feeling of someone special so very close. Lucas's eyes refocused to see Gigrahell about to perform the deed.

"Carnicise, I could use your strength right now…" Lucas muttered. And at his request Lucas felt himself getting stronger, as the MOTHER in his chest began to really bump energy into his limps and the rest of his body. Lucas also gained a white aura around his body as he was able to squeeze out Gigrahell's grasp. Lucas floats in between the island and Gigrahell standing at ready. Gigrahell widened his mouth to unleash his PK Rebirth to destroy everything. Lucas used his PK Supernova aka, his PK Burst to absorb the energy and refocus it and launch it back at Gigrahell. The alien dragon was taken by surprised as it's own power was sent back at it, completely overwhelming it. Gigrahell was blasted straight into the sea below as Lucas was finished releasing power. He knew that Gigrahell could not truly last very long in a fight with another powerful opponent. In terms of raw power Gigrahell came in first, but his power was too great. Gigrahell could use up all his energy in one attack, though powerful, he doesn't have a lot of mileage so to speak.

This time around, Lucas was more prepared for such a high release of energy. His devil mode and symbiont combined helped greatly. However, Gigrahell wasn't the only one succumbing to exhaustion. Lucas floats back down to Tazmilly, and his heart is saddened to see the damaged caused. No one was hurt, but the damage, was pretty bad. However, soon his glumness was replaced with cheers. His eyes shot open to see every single person in Tazmilly cheering for him and rushing over to him.

They all congratulated him on a job well done, and for saving everyone.

"GREAT JOB!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"YOU REALLY SAVE US!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Lucas was surprised that he was getting so much praise, but he simply smiled and nods. Eventually though he did end up passing out with his hair changing back to black again. However, someone was there for him. Flint smiled down at his son as he fell into his arms asleep. He was glad that he was able to make in time too. When he felt the island shaking from the battle he knew Lucas was involved and was instantly worried. So, like many others he came to watch and support Lucas.

"You got one helluva kid there Flint!" another person called. Flint smiled.

"Yeah, I reckon I do," Flint said carrying Lucas back to his house so Lucas could rest in his own bed.

"…Giga…bellcise…" Lucas muttered in his delusion. Flint thought nothing of it though as he carried Lucas home.


	17. The Hidden Agenda

_**The Shadows of the Past part 17**_

"_**The Hidden Agenda?"**_

_In a faraway place…_

_A very long time ago…_

_A white creature sat in front of what appeared to be a giant computer of massive size. The creature with it's white fur, narrow tail, long ears, and with red eyes. The creature stared at the computer in almost annoyed look. _

"_And why can't I come along?" the creature asked his voice clearly annoyed. _

"_Because I said so," said a voice on the screen. _

"_Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you can be so bossy,"_

"_Well, never thought I'd hear the day when the almighty Gigue pouts,"_

"_I am not pouting. I'm just aggravated that you suddenly had a task from Father, when Gigabellcise comes back to the colony,"_

"_Oh, was that today?"_

"_Don't pretend you didn't know!"_

"_I honestly forgot," the voice responded with just a hint of sarcasm. "Oh well, hey isn't Gigrahell still there?"_

"_Yeah, but you know all he does is sleep and recharge. I can count the tasks he's been assigned on my fingers, yet he still treats me as if he's so experience,"_

"_Well he is older, that's how it works Gigue,"_

_The white creature sighed as if exasperation was overcoming him. "I just want him to get over himself. The amount of arrogance he has is more astonishing then his power, that's perplexing in itself,"_

"_Talking about me behind my back?" came a voice from behind the white creature. Gigue however was not startled in the least as his eyes only casted back for a moment. _

"_I started talking about you as soon as I knew you were eavesdropping," Gigue responded. _

"_You two are the closest in age, yet you fuss and squabble more than anyone of us," the Immortal Soldier on the screen said aloud. _

"_That's because Gigrahell is such a pompous,"_

"_Or that Gigue is simply still in his larva stage. Honestly, have you seen the way he treats those humans, and how they treat him. It's embarrassing!"_

"_Gigcise, I am not doing anything wrong!"_

"_Uh…oh, it seems I have arrived. Sorry, I must maintain radio silence so I must cut communications," And before anyone could get a word in the connection was lost. Gigue huffed as he swiveled his chair around to look at his brother. _

"_I was having a nice chat with our eldest brother till you came in," Gigue growled. _

"_So I noticed," Gigrahell said as he walked forward. Gigue noted that he chose to remain at a low height of only six feet. "Have you completed my training?"_

_Gigue huffed, "Training? I hope you don't mean that waste of time of me just shooting off random attacks until near exhaustion. I learned nothing from it,"_

"_Then you obviously missed the lesson!" Gigrahell barked. Both brothers glared at each other sternly. Finally, since Gigrahell deemed himself the more mature one, he broke the gaze. "Gigue, what's wrong with you?"_

"_ME!"_

"_Yes, if it were anyone else you would be giving it your all. I'm the last one of us you need to receive training from you know. Do you really think there is nothing I can show you?"_

"_Our abilities aren't even remotely related, save our healing factor and our PSI. We have nothing in common,"_

"_Oh?" Gigrahell questioned as his red eyed gaze fell on Gigue. "Do you have any idea of what your PSI yield is?"_

"_My what?"_

"_Your PSI yield Gigue. You must understand how to control and maintain energy. Even though I'm mostly good for one burst, you notice that I don't go through MOTHER nearly as fast as the rest of you despite my high energy release each time I have an assignment. Ever wonder why?"_

"…_yeah…"_

"_The reason is that I have complete and utter control of my power. I know how much time I need to charge, how big a charge I need, how many burst it will take to destroy my target, and how to manage my power. All these things you must need in battle. Wasted energy is something you can never get back. We are gifted with tremendous power Gigue, we should never squander it,"_

_Gigue's eyes opened a bit from their narrowed slits. He was genuinely surprised of the complexity of it all. "…I…apologize,"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I apologize…"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's something Maria and George taught me. When you do something bad, and you feel bad for doing it, you should say sorry to the person you wronged. It not only makes them feel better but it makes yourself feel better too. I think it works…does it work for you?"_

_Gigrahell smirked. "Still just a small larva,"_

"_What do you mean by that?" Gigue asked sharply as his glare returned, however Gigrahell still smiled. _

"_It means one day you're going to evolve into something great. No matter what our presence is needed in the universe. For some odd reason, that's just how it's meant to be. We are gifted with tremendous power, but that power isn't for us. It's for the ones close to us. Your still new to the whole emotions thing, but understand what duty and obligation is and you'll find yourself a very proud person. We are Immortal Soldiers, and no matter what happens we will always be needed,"_

"_HELLO, IS GIGGY IN HERE!" called a voice outside the dark room and into the hall. Instantly both Gigue and Gigrahell's faces dropped. _

"_Afraid this is all you…" Gigrahell muttered as he shrunk down till he was out of sight. _

"_HEY NO FAIR!" Gigue called as he watched him vanish. _

"_GIGGY!" a voice exclaimed. _

"_Gigabellcise, I-uh, didn't know you'd be back so soon,"_

"_Thought I'd come back early since I wrapped things up back on planet Quart. How are things with you?"_

"_Pretty good…" Gigue said with a slight smirk on his face. Gigabellcise noticed this but said nothing she also put on a smirk. Something told her that she might've walked in at a great moment for Gigue. Gigue finally turned toward Gigabellcise, but for some reason a bright light was blinding him from behind Gigbellcise._

"_I'm glad…Giggy…"_

* * *

Lucas's eyes shot open cutting him off from the dream world. He found himself trying to catch his breath as he tried to calm down his racing heart. He looked to his hands to see they are indeed human hands. He sighed with relief as he removed his hand from his face to look at the ceiling. He notices that it looks oddly familiar, and so does the bed he's laying in. Slowly he began to sit up with minimum protest from his body. Lucas looked at himself to see he's wearing a black shirt, and black shorts. He hadn't realized he changed. However, he then remembered Carnicise. With a sigh he throws off the covers of the bed and swings his legs out. Looking around he see that he is in his bedroom, the one he shared with Claus. Lucas noted that it was still only one bed.

"_Had a nice sleep?" _asked Carnicise with sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

"Don't know how to answer that," Lucas replied.

"_Honestly I am with you on that. Boy you have issues,"_

"Tell me about it," Lucas said standing up. As he did Carnicise restored his original clothing in mere moments he was back in his black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Lucas walked towards the door then opened it only to bump heads with his twin. Both he and Claus tumble to the floor both rubbing their heads.

"Ow…" they both muttered. Claus got up first then offered his hand to the blon- no brunette.

"Gosh you got a hard head," Claus said.

"Look whose talking," Lucas said with a pouted look as he accepted the help up.

"Awe, look he's pouting," came a voice to the side. Lucas was taken off guard as his head shot to the side, but it was only Fuel. "Never thought I'd see the day when Lucas pouts," Lucas gave Fuel a blank stare for a moment. "Uh, hello?"

"Huh?" Lucas questioned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, f-fine,"

"Good cause everyone is waiting downstairs for ya," Claus motioned as Lucas and Fuel followed him. "I'm glad that you're alright Lucas, you've been out for a good portion of a week,"

"What?" Lucas gasped.

"Yeah, Dad said he brought you home after you pasted out, and that you hadn't budge since. That was five days ago,"

"And Gigrahell?"

"Gone, without a trace, just like that Gigantor guy that the others told us about,"

"Wow, that's kinda scary…" Fuel muttered.

"We also looked around to see if we could find anyone out of place, but everyone fits here. I can't figure out who the other spy would be," Claus said with arms crossed. They had just made it downstairs to see only Ness and Ninten with Flint. Lucas was bit put off to seem just them.

"Lucas!" Ness and Ninten exclaimed upon seeing him. They both leaped from their chairs then tackled the boy to the floor.

"Boy you had us worried!" Ness exclaimed.

"We thought you died!" Ninten added.

"That fight was so crazy!"

"And it's weird we couldn't find Gigrahell anywhere!"

"Okay guys, geez calm down," Lucas said sitting up as he was able to push Ness and Ninten off of him. "I'm tired enough as it is,"

"You're still tired?" Ninten asked in disbelief. "You've been sleeping for five days, and were in the middle of the sixth one,"

"Well good thing I woke up," Lucas said.

"I'm glad you're well," Flint said with a small smile. Lucas smiled back at him.

"Thanks for taking me in,"

Flint looked confused, "This is still your house you know,"

"Oh, yeah, I tend to forget that sometimes…" Lucas said as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "You guys are all okay right?"

"Yeah, we're fine, can't say the same for the island though," Ness said.

"Yeah the damage to the island was pretty serious. Surprise the thing hadn't capsized yet. Kumatora used her PK Ground to repair some parts as best she could, but there's only so much we could do about it," Ninten explained which made Lucas look down sadly at his shoes. "Now before you go there, it was not your fault,"

"Yes it is," Lucas said shaking his head. "I should've done a better job at restraining Gigrahell,"

"Restraining, Lucas did you not see the size of him. He could change his size at will, there's no containing that. You did your best,"

"Still, I can't keep using the planet as a battlefield anymore,"

"Well what do you plan on doing, taking the fight to them?" Ness asked curiously.

"Maybe I just might do that…" Lucas muttered in thought.

"Dude, that's crazy, we would need a ship. You can't fly through space alone with no refuge," Fuel said.

"And plus, supplies, a crew, a destination, and a way of knowing where you're going," Ness pointed out as well.

"Intergalactic travel isn't as hard as you guys make it sound," Lucas said waving off their worries. "Designing a ship shouldn't be difficult,"

"A space ship is easy to make?" Ninten asked.

"Well I haven't actually done it before, but I have a very fathomable idea of how it works. I say we pay a visit to Dr. Andonuts to see if any of my theories hold some truth," Lucas said finally standing up from his place on the floor.

"You're crazy, but that's what we love about you buddy," Ness said wrapping an arm around Lucas's neck.

"Um, thanks…I think…"

"Be careful boys," Flint warned them as they rushed out into the cold air.

"It's not that cold out here anymore," Lucas muttered surprised.

"Yeah, turns out the Dark Dra-I mean, Gigrahell was the cause of the strange weather patterns,"

"Odd, never knew he had that power…" Lucas said rubbing his chin.

"There was a connection all the same, so shall we get going?" Ness said gesturing toward the town. They all followed swiftly into town. They were greeted by very thankful and pleased townspeople all happy to see Lucas.

"You're the best kid!" called one.

"Great job!" called another.

"I'm glad you're alright!" said another.

Lucas simply smiled at waved at them. "I didn't realize they liked me so much,"

"You did get rid of the Pigmask and break the mind control they had on everyone," Claus explained.

"That was a fluke though,"

"Still happened because of you,"

"Humans are so…interesting…" Lucas said aloud. However he quickly covered his mouth in shame. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying-,"

"Don't sweat it Lucas. It's not like your using a derogatory term or anything," Fuel said waving the statement off.

"But still I shouldn't blatantly be so quick to point out stuff like that, like I'm better then you guys,"

"Dude you've '_died' _at least six times. You're better than us,"

"Biologically, I am the superior one. I realize it takes a lot more then strength to really be anyone's better," Lucas explained. "Speaking of those better than others, why the slow pace Ness?"

"Because, I'm so tired…" Ness groaned.

"Huh?"

"Ness and Ninten have been running themselves ragged trying to make sure things was settled on the island before you woke up. They were either searching for more MOTHER cores, or trying to locate Gigrahell. Ninten even helped launched some satellites into the atmosphere," Claus explained.

"Oh, you guys should take a break," Lucas instructed them both as he rushed over to walk between them. "You've both been running yourselves ragged for me. I appreciate it, but this burden shouldn't be placed on you guys,"

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Ninten said smirking.

"Awe, you guys are the best," Lucas said wrapping his arms around Ness and Ninten.

"We know," they both said at the same time.

The four of them journeyed back to the lab on foot. It was a bit of a trip since they had to maneuver around the land's battle scars. There were uprooted trees, rubble scattered all over, and the very ground felt like it would break with each step they took. Lucas was in awe at the damage, never really having a chance to take it all in during the fight. That's how he knew that he was a savage fighter. Not realizing the damage until the adrenaline rush wore off. They made it back to the lab safely though as they entered Lucas was bone rushed by all of the others.

"Whew, I actually was beginning to sweat," Kumatora said mockingly wiping her brow.

"We knew you'd bounce back eventually," Duster added. Boney barked happily while showing a rush of energy he hadn't had since he was a pup.

"Thanks guys for having my back," Lucas said smiling at them.

"Of course!" Kumatora said waving off the statement as if it didn't need to be said.

"At that note, we should apologize," Ness said with his hands behind his back. Lucas looked taken aback at Ness's bashful look since it was very unbecoming of him. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you Lucas, back in the catacombs. You were trying to get us to understand how desperate you were. And all we were doing was trying to protect ourselves. For that, we're really sorry,"

"Yeah, I wanna say sorry too," Paula agreed.

"Sorry for making that weapon to specifically hurt you," Jeff said obviously embarrassed.

"I apologize for the stab wound," Poo said with a bow but also a speck of embarrassment was showing as well.

"Thanks you guys…I guess I was acting a little crazy myself. That MOTHER core I had at the time held an essence of Giygas. It was able to suppress Carnicise, and increased my aggression levels trifold. I'm sorry for how I acted,"

"Now that we're all squared, what's our next move?" Teddy asked with crossed arms.

"Lucas wants to go into space," Ninten stated pointing a thumb at the brunette. Everyone turned to him with awed expressions.

"Yes, that is what I plan on doing. I can't keep using the Earth as a battlefield. Our battles could shake the planet apart if it keeps happening,"

"How do you propose going about this?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Well…I was hoping we could modify any flying vehicles the doctor has lying around…"

"The only thing I have that gets off the ground would be The Pork Bean. It can't fly, let alone break the atmosphere," Dr. Andonuts explained.

"Doesn't mean we can't fix it up to do so. I have some idea of space travel, and from where I come from. It's an everyday thing that's practically taught to us in the larva stage,"

"Larva?" Ness questioned.

"Uh, I mean like child stage," Lucas corrected.

"Hey Lucas, don't you still want the Humming Bird Egg?" Fuel suddenly questioned out of the blue. Lucas looked to the boy at first in surprise then began to think.

"…No…I believe that I got rid of my memories for a reason, and something tells me I shouldn't use it…"

Fuel nods but with a hint of relief too. Lucas then began to think on the dream that he had. He wondered why he had it. Dreams for him always had a reason and a cause. He had a feeling something was going to happen, and soon. Suddenly there were multiple loud crashes that sounded in the area. They were all thrown off by it as they immediately rushed outside the lab. They see that three small pods landed not too far from the lab. The hatch popped off and a multitude of creatures all having on variations of fire, ice, and rock like suits. The creatures lined up in a row to as another creature floats down as if it's on a runway. Lucas's mouth dropped.

"Oh no…"

"Hello Giggy," said the creature with a wave. The creature was quite elegant. She has a humanoid body, a large scarf like object with it covering most of her face with her giant slit dark eyes above the rim of the scarf. The ends of the scarf seemed to float all on their own behind her. Strangely the scarf has four ends, she has a thin narrow tail about a meter long, four fingers, and her feet looked like she is wearing heels that are attached to her body. With a small scruff of fur on her chest right above what appeared to be breast.

Claus couldn't help but snort with laugher. "Giggy?"

"Shut up," Lucas muttered.

"How did the satellites I launched into the atmosphere not pick up on these guys?" Ninten said annoyed.

"Cloaking tech of course, duh," the creature, who everyone decided was female, said. "As soon as you came back online I wanted to hurry down here and see you,"

"Hi…Gigabellcise…" Lucas said stepping forward to greet his sister.

"Oh, Giggy, you do remember me!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around Lucas tightly as she floats in the air while swinging him around. Lucas's friends were rightfully put off with the show. So far, all of Lucas's brethren have hated him and was going to do anything to bring him home. Suddenly she threw him to the ground as her eyes glowed red. "You had me worried sick!"

"I was dying,"

"That's no excuse and you know it!" she said furiously with her arms crossed. The others immediately got on guard sensing the hostility come off her in waves. However, Lucas waved them down. She noticed the motion and suddenly calmed down. "Who're your friends? Introduce us Giggy!"

Lucas sighed clearly embarrassed and annoyed. "Guys, given her appearance, and personality, you could classify her as female. So, this is my sister, Gigabellcise. Giga, these are my Earth friends, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, Fuel, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and my twin Earth brother Claus. And this is Dr. Andonuts,"

Gigabellcise looked them over briefly for a moment. "No,"

"No, what?" Lucas asked.

"I don't approve Giggy,"

"Approve of what?"

"Listen. I know you want things to change, and you don't want to destroy worlds anymore. I get that, and basically Gigantor, and Gigrahell are idiots for trying to force you. I also understand you might try to take on Father, and I gotta say you're insane for thinking that. I'm not here to fight you. I came here to see what kind of back up you had, but honestly Gigue, they're too weak…"

"Excuse me?" Kumatora said clearly offended.

"If you didn't come to fight then why bring your personal guard?" Lucas asked pointing to her henchmen.

"Oh you know I love to make an entrance!" she exclaimed with her eyes smiling.

"Hold on, back up to the part of us being weak!" Kumatora barked.

"Oh, well yeah," Gigabellcise said with a shrug.

"We've taken everything you've thrown at us," Ness said proudly.

"Yeah…but you never really outright beat us till Gigue joined your team. Think about it. First time you beat Gigue with a song, you didn't overpower him, just made him feel remorse. Then you overpowered him with your hopes, and that snuffed out the darkness within him. You guys would've been flattened by the Starmen's full strength if Gigue didn't save you. So, in essence, you're too weak,"

"Listen here, I don't care what you say, we are tough as nails," Ness said. "Ninten here went toe to toe with Gigantor!"

"Did he win?"

"Well, no but-,"

"Then I don't see your point,"

"I got tired so sue me!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Giga, these guys aren't weak. Trust me, they are really strong and very helpful," Lucas said jumping in upon realizing that his friends were taking this very personally.

"Could you kill them if you wanted to?" Gigabellecise asked.

"It'd take a while-,"

"Could you?"

"Well I don't know-,"

"Gigue!"

"Alright, yeah, I probably could. But it's not like I would walk away without a limp or something,"

"What's up with these personal attacks on us sister?" Ninten asked with a glare.

"Well, I know Gigue. He's persistent, and hardheaded, just like Father. Like Father like son I guess, so I know that if Gigue is committed to this new mind set he may wind up fighting Father. I know for a fact, Father would crush him with no problem, unless Gigue is at absolute full strength. Then he would last a few minutes longer. You're only as good as your back up in my opinion. So if Giggy got in a rough spot with an opponent stronger than him, I just don't think you guys would be any help. My opinion, I think you would get in the way making things harder,"

"Giga!" Lucas warned.

"What, I'm just stating the facts!"

"Well maybe you need a refresher and what we humans can really do," Claus said with arms crossed.

"Is that a challenge human?" Gigabellcise growled as flames lit the ends of her scarf.

"Whoa, calm down!" Lucas said stepping in between the two groups. Gigabellcise huffed in annoyance just like all of Lucas's friends copying her movement.

"Giggy, I support you, no matter what. But I won't let you go down this path to your destruction. I can't watch you get hurt…not again…" she said sadly but her fist tightened fiercely. Lucas was surprised. But he realized that his sister was the only one who outright showed her affection for him. He could say that she was the only one he knew that without a doubt loved him. Then he had an idea.

"Then maybe you can test them?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, let's fight it out right here right now!" Kumatora said cracking her knuckles.

"You don't have to fight," Lucas cried. He wanted neither side getting hurt in this confrontation. Gigabellcise noticed this and gave a thoughtful look as she snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea let's go aboard my ship, so we can play a game,"

"A game?" everyone questioned.

* * *

"Yes, one of my favorite games actually. It's called PSI Dart," Gigabellcise said confidently as they all were standing in a giant dome like room. The humans stood on one side and Gigbellcise stood on the other, with Lucas on the sidelines watching. There was a black line on the cold blue metallic surface of the floor, as the walls showed very contradicting contrasts of colors. From red, green, white, yellow, and purple colors.

"PSI Dart?" everyone questioned. Eyes fell on Lucas who simply shrugged in response.

"Giggy probably doesn't remember the game, well not yet until I show you. See the point of the game is we stand on opposite sides of the lines like we are now. The rules are simple use any form of PSI you can to hit me. But since some of you don't have PSI, just use whatever means of projectiles you have. Usually this game is played in one on one, or in even number of teams. But since there are so many of you and only one of me, you all have to get three hits on me, while I only need one to get one of you out,"

"Hey, this is just like dodge ball, but with PSI!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Dodge ball?" Claus questioned.

"So all we have to do is hit you three times and we win, no strings attached?" Ness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're asking if I'll try and kill you then no I won't. Giggy will have my blessing, and my message,"

"Message?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Gigabellcise said with a wink.

"From who?"

"You,"

"What…" Lucas said in awe.

"Alright humans, we go in turns. Since I'm the challenger this time, you all go first. You all only get one shot per person per round. To make things fair I get a shot for each person that's on your side of the field,"

"Well that sounds fairish," Loid said while adjusting his glasses.

"Are you serious we're gonna murder her!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Just give the word when you're ready," Gigabellcise said as she stretched out her scarf ends. "Oh almost forgot no shields either. So because I said no shields for any slow ones over there that means I'll be using low level attacks,"

"Alright, readysetgo, PK Laser!" Ness exclaimed in a hurry. The beam was on a direct course for Gigbellcise, but she smoothly dodged it by tilting her body out of the way. Ness was baffled that she was able to dodge such a fast attack.

"PK Beam!" Ninten called shooting out a narrow beam that the alien female ducked under.

"Stop going one at a time and blast all at once!" Kumatora exclaimed. Kumatora, Paula, and Ana unleashed a gigantic PK Fire that came rushing at Gigabellcise. The alien smirked as with a mere twitch of her eyes the flames split down the middle around her with not a single ember getting on her. Everyone was in shock.

"You said-," Ness began.

"I said no shields, I never said anything about deflecting or controlling the attacks. As long as you don't touch them, anything goes,"

"Great…" Kumatora growled seeing as they just wasted three turns. Duster threw a bomb over to her side as both Jeff and Loid unleashed Bottle Rockets. Gigabellcise jumped away from the bomb to dodge the explosion. With a smirk she began to swiftly dodge the bottle rockets as if she were dancing on stage. With grace and skill she avoided the deadly weapons. Teddy threw a knife at her which she only needed to turn her body outward to avoid. Poo leaped into the air and unleashed a barrage of PK Starstorm onto the opposing side. Suddenly, Gigbellcise wrapped her scarf ends around her body as she unleashed a show of acrobatic skill. Everyone was in shock as she flipped and twirled in and out of harm's way. With the final star she bent down from her torso with her head almost hitting the floor as the final blast flew past her.

"Well I think that would be all of you correct?"

"PK Thunder!" exclaimed Claus that hit Gigabellcise in the side, but she quickly swats it away in annoyance. "Think you forgot someone," Claus said with a big toothy smile. Gigabellcise only glared for a moment then huffed.

"Well cute, you got one, nice shot. Now it's my turn," she said as she charged her PSI.

"Hey where's Fuel?" Claus wondered.

"Here!" Fuel called from his spot sitting next to Lucas.

"What the heck you should be out here too!"

"Uh, no thank you!"

"Coward!"

"I'm okay with that!" Claus huffed at his answer then returned his focus on Gigabellcise. Back over with Lucas and Fuel, Lucas was sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and his arms layed on top of them. Fuel stood by his side with his arms crossed while leaning on the wall. Boney was also there sitting next to Lucas while wagging his tail and barking loudly. Lucas gave the dog a soft pat before turning to give Fuel a look.

"I thought you liked games," Lucas wondered out loud.

"Yeah, ones that don't get me killed are my favorites. Besides, I've got a feeling that your sis is one serious player,"

Lucas tilted his head at how Fuel could come to that assumption. Lucas returned his attention to the game as he saw Gigabellcise still charging and most likely calculating her next move. Lucas watched this for a moment until a vision flashed through his mind. The scene was the same, but Gigbellcise's opponent was Gigantor. Once she was done charging she unleashed massive amounts of hell on Gigantor who had no choice but to admit defeat. Lucas face then dropped.

"I think I might've doomed them…" he muttered.

Back with the game Gigabellcise opened her arms as power began charging around her. "Wanna know what my title is around here? I'm Gigabellcise, The Elements' Master! PK Freeze!"

She launched a frighteningly fast PK Freeze from her top two scarf ends that struck both Jeff and Loid and iced them to a wall. No one saw when it happened and was shocked silly at how they didn't notice it. Gigabellcise smiles as one scarf lights on fire, another gets covered in ice, another stones, and the last one electricity. With so many targets she decided to send each attack out at once. She lashed out with the flames first downward, which luckily struck no one. Then the rock scarf which barely missed anyone. Then with the ice again, which actually struck Teddy down freezing him to the floor. Then with the lighting attack she struck hard against Duster knocking him out as well. She pulled back her scarves with a smirk on her face. While the humans could only mash their teeth.

"So who said that her having the same amount of attacks as people were fair again?" Kumatora growled.

"She only struck with five attacks and four of us are already out," Ness growled.

"And she's got six more to go, this isn't good…" Nitnen muttered.

"The only silver lining is as our people go down so do the number of attacks she has," Ana said.

"Now that I cleared the playing field of the normal humans, let's start testing out how good you PSI users are,"

With her actual hands she fired a narrow beam of super concentrated water. Paula gasped seeing it come at her then responded accordingly as she dived over the blast then tucked and rolled to the side. Gigabellcise pulled it back then shot out a fast fireball at Kumatora. She was quick as she performed a cartwheel out of the path of the flames feeling the intense heat brush past her. She smirked as she placed her hands and scarves down on the ground. Suddenly an explosion of electricity began surging all around her in a dance of pure energy. She spread her scarves out as she held out her hands that were covered in fire.

"PK Combination!" She exclaimed throwing the fireball charged with electrical energy. It went right towards Ana who dived out of the way, but the attack circled back around.

"Ana watch your back!" Ninten called noticing it as he moved to grab her. But he was too late as it struck her from behind and letting out a wail of pain. She hit the floor harshly Ninten dashed over to her. He bent down to check on her. "Ana, you okay, wake up!"

"Ninten!" called out Paula. Ninten looked up to see another fireball of electricity came careening at him. He had no time to do anything, but suddenly he felt someone grab him and in a flash he was out of the way of the blast. Ninten looked back to see Ness had grabbed him and Ana. He also noticed the electrically charged fireball had hit the ground unable to follow them at such a fast speed.

"Ninten we're in the middle of something, let one of the others take her," Ness said keeping his eyes trained on Gigabellcise who eyes seemed to carry innocence all of a sudden. Ninten allowed this by letting Teddy take her then glared back at the alien.

"What the heck was that?" Ninten demanded.

"Playing to win," she said launching another of her PK Combinations. Everyone scattered to their own corner of the room. The attack seemed like it didn't no which one to choose as it simply imploded from where it was. "Darn, didn't think that could happen…"

"She's got one more to go…" Kumatora warned. Meaning she would probably pull out quite a trick play. She simply raised her hand and unleashed a simple PK Thunder. The yellow lightning blast was heading towards the center. However, in one sudden moment the lightning seemed to split up going different directions. Ness himself barely leaped over it with his leg lifted high in the air. His friends however were not as quick as him as they each were nailed by the lightning blast. Ness gasped in shock at seeing he was the last one standing.

"Dang it…I had no idea PK Thunder could do that…" Claus muttered.

"I'm called the Elements's Master for a reason. I command them, my power is under my total control. Out of the other Immortal Soldiers, I have the least amount of potential because there wasn't anything I couldn't really do with my power," Gigabellcise explained. She turned her head toward Gigue with a obvious smirk in her eyes. "Alright Giggy, looks like we'll be trying to do this another way. But even so we must return home,"

"Don't count them out just yet Giga!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Let's go Ness!" Fuel cheered next to him. Gigabellcise rolled her eyes then returned her attention on Ness.

"Now things get interesting…." She muttered. "Since it's just the two of us, things change now," Suddenly the line that divided their sides disappeared as a circle them enclosed them in one area. It was quite spacious though so it wouldn't be constricting. "This is a sudden death now. You can't step out or you lose end of story. No more turns now, so just fire at will. You need two more hits on me, and all I need is one on you, feeling the pressure?"

"More like anxiety let's do this!"

Gigabellcise was thrown by that response. "Well…okay then human. You should also know that no one has beaten me at this game before. Not a single one of my siblings could best me,"

"Well I aint your sibling now am I?"

"How crude, are you ready human?"

"You bet!"

"GO!"

At her words the two began rapidly moving around the total area of the oval. Both seemed to be moving in a blur as this showed a true clash of skill and speed. Ness quickly powered up his PK Power obtaining his crimson energy barrier as he shot off going to work. Gigabellcise was shocked by the sudden speed increase, and her little surprise left her open for a nanosecond. Ness appeared behind her to launch a PK Energy Ball into her back which exploded on contact and threw her to the floor. Her scarves however took the landing as pushed her forward as another PSI attack landed where she was moments ago. Ness landed in a crouched position with a smirk on his face.

"So, I'd say we're all tied up now,"

Gigabellcise stared at Ness sternly. "I'm not only the most in control of my powers, but I also happen to bet the swiftest Immortal Soldier. I showed Gigue a wide array of evasive maneuvers,"

"You say that to say what?"

"You're not faster than me,"

"Wanna bet, cus I am faster than Lucas,"

Gigabellcise huffed as she wrapped two of the bottom scarves around her waist as she left the upper two out. "Then allow me to get serious…"

"OOO, scared of you," Ness mocked. And in a moment's notice they were off again in a flash. Everyone was struggling to keep up, but all anyone could really see were the explosions.

"Can you see them?" Claus asked Lucas.

"Barely…."

"Ness must really be enjoying himself," Paula said shaking her head.

"Why is that?"

"Not often he meets anyone that can even rival his speed,"

Ness performed a backhand spring then leaped to the side dodging a barrage of flames. Ness summoned his guitar then unleashed a couple of flashes of PK Rocken. Gigabellcise ran along the line then floats in the air moving side to side accordingly. Using her scarves she manipulates the energy to circle around her then back at Ness. Ness slid forward on his knees avoiding the blast and returning one in a moment's notice. Gigabellcise backflipped out of the air and back to the ground. She used her scarves to launch PSI Crescent waves at Ness. Ness came charging directly at her avoiding each one that came his way by leaping, then rolling, and then a straight charge. He suddenly vanished but fooling Gigabellcise with an afterimage as she launched a PK Freeze at it. Realizing her folly she warps away just as Ness appears behind her launching a PK Energy Ball that exploded where she was a moment ago. Ness kept going as he was sliding against the floor barley ahead of lightning ice shards that were raining down from above.

Ness popped himself back up by back flipping onto his feet then raised his hand. "PK Laser!"

A super fast laser beam shot toward Gigabellcise who narrowly avoided it by the skin of her teeth. It passed by the arch in her back. She smirked as if gaining an idea. She landed on the ground again then launched a stream of PK Fire, and then a rush of water out her other hand. The two merge together to create a cloud of steam. The steam quickly grew bigger and bigger until Ness was consumed as was most of the room.

"Whoa, feels like I'm in a sauna…" Jeff said waving a hand to his face.

"Where are they, I can't see?" Kumatora complained.

"Neither can I!" Claus complained especially since he could still hear the game hadn't even ended. Ness was forced to slow his pace as he tried waving the smoke out of his face. He couldn't see anything, but he had a feeling that Gigabellcise couldn't either.

"Careful Ness, you're PSI can give you away!" Lucas reminded. At this Ness groaned since she clearly could mask her signal, and even though he could too he doubted that would stop her from sensing him. Not that he was too powerful, but that she was too good! Ness felt something and leaped up avoiding a blast of lighting that came from behind. He was lucky lightning is very easy to hear, and sense. She probably realized that and going to change tactics. Ness began to move knowing that staying in one place would give her a better chance to try different angles of attack. Least this way he's more likely to dodge one by dumb luck. Ness turned around sharply to wave his hand to throw out a PK Wave. The crescent shaped wave cut through the smoke like a knife. He noticed this than smirked upon realizing an idea. He continued throwing out random PK Waves. Cutting through the smoke as he followed a path he makes.

He knew if he kept this up he would run out of energy rather quickly, but that meant Gigabellcise couldn't be sloppy or patient. She seemed like the type who hated dumb luck with a passion. Ness glanced back seeing he made it to where he wanted to be. He continued waving out PK Waves not wanting to use anything stronger or else he tire out faster then what he already was. As his arm motions got more sluggish and his energy started running on empty the waves came less fierce and strong. Suddenly, when he winded up again, he felt something grab his arm. When he lifted his other arm to remove it something else grabbed it and then his arms were pulled out to the side. He had no idea the ends of the scarves had sharp talons on them. However, she merely wrapped the scarf around his wrist without using the talon. She appeared before him looking quite pleased.

"That was a pretty desperate strategy back there. Those random blast had me nervous at first, but I realized that I needed to stop you before you actually got lucky. This was a fun game, I admit it. I thought this would be over sooner, and especially didn't think you'd get a hit on me. Well done," She got closer to him. "But, all things good, bad, or indifferent must come to an end,"

She moved to raise her hand with a PSI attack charged and ready. Ness jerked back his right leg. She quickly scooted back while still maintaining a grip on Ness. Ness suddenly took a step back then jerked with all his might catapulting her towards him. Ness fell back on his hands as he balanced Gigabellcise on the bottom of his feet. He threw his legs back and Gigabellcise was launched off them. He snatched his arms back while she was still shocked. However, she landed on all four of her scarves behind him with a nasty glare. She sent out her already charged attack to Ness's back which made him hit the floor.

"GAME!" she screamed in triumph as she leaped up and down. The vents in the room opened up sucking in the steam thus clearing the area. "Looks like you lose human!" she called pointing in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ness said sitting up rubbing his back. "If anything you shouldn't have blasted me,"

"What are _you_ talking about?" she asked with crossed arms. Ness smirked as he pointed downward. She looked and then her face fell as absolute shock took over. Ness was sitting in front of the bright white line. "But… if that's the… then I…."

"Lose," Ness said with a smirk.

"No way I had blasted you!"

"You can't step out or you lose, end of story," Ness quotes.

"You stepped out, so you lose Giga," Lucas said smiling at his sister's expense.

"No way, that's not possible!" she exclaimed. "I'm the best at this! No one could ever, or has ever beaten me!"

"First time for everything sister," Ness said. She glared at him. "Hey you said-,"

"Oh what fun!" she exclaimed suddenly hugging Ness tightly. "I must say you are the most fun I've ever had playing this game. Giggy was pretty good but he was by far not the best. You, human, have bested me and take the title of best player of PSI Darts in the universe!"

"Cool," Ness said with a smirk.

"You almost gave Ana a concussion!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I'll be fine Ninten, it just took me by surprise. How did you do that?"

"I charged the fire with electrical energy, so it usually draws itself to others who have PK Thunder, or someone who is really strong PSI wise," she explained. She turned to Lucas who was standing next to her with a smirk. "What?"

"Don't you have something to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I apologize for calling you all weak. You all did better than I thought you would, I mean way better. Giggy you have my blessing to continue on this path. Your friends are really strong, especially this one," She said tapping Ness on the head with her scarf. "Treasure them Gigue. They may be all you have left to leave behind,"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Now what was that message you had for Lucas?" Fuel asked. Gigabellcise awed as she giggled.

"Yes, well I have a message to you Gigue, from Gigue," she handed him an envelope and a disk.

"An envelope, awfully low tech,"

"I know, but you said you used what you could work with,"

"What happened to me after Maria launched me into space?"

Gigabellcise was silent for a moment. "Listen…I wanna tell you, but you can't find out these things…not yet anyway. Just take this, and keep following the bread crumbs you left. Just like that story that Maria told you,"

"Story?" Lucas wondered.

"It's time for me to go, I'll be around Giggy. Be careful, and good luck,"

"Wait but-," he was cut off as he and the others vanished from the ship. Gigabellcise sighed as someone approached from behind her. She turned to two figures with her arms crossed.

"Well I did my part, and you two did yours, very crappy, but you did it,"

"Oh because we didn't coddle him?" the large one mocked he approached.

"The plan is going as predicted. We're officially off the radar, Gigue, destroyed us…" said the one creature with a long neck and tail.

"And the self destruct on my ship will activate in a few minutes now that Gigue has left," Gigabellcise added.

"Thus making it seem like he's taking us down one by one,"

"Gigcise says he's moving exactly at the speed predicted, maybe even faster with the humans along with him. This could actually become a reality…"

"We'll have to wait and see guys, wait and see…" Gigabellcise sighed with her arms crossed. "…Never thought I'd be looking forward to the Death of the Immortal Soldiers…"


	18. Who wants to Be a Rocket Man?

_**The Shadows of the Pasts part 18**_

"_**Who wants to be a Rocket Man?"**_

In a bright flash of light everyone was back in front of Dr. Andonuts's lab again. Lucas was stupefied by his sister's hasty actions and her cryptic words. She said so much, yet he understood so little. He gave her a letter to give to himself…so does that mean this whole amnesia thing was planned? That everything that has happened to him so far, was expected? Lucas brought his hand to his face as he gripped his onyx locks in frustration. Nothing was making sense! He knows he'd never intentionally kill any of his siblings, no matter what they've done. But Gigantor, and Gigrahell just vanished and Gigbellcise basically shooed him off before he could get any answers out of her. And then there was the one spy here on Nowhere Island that was watching him. So that meant it only left two others that he could really get anything out of. But they're probably millions of light years away!

"Lucas, you're trembling," Claus bravely pointed out to him. Lucas immediately pulled himself together to get over his inward breakdown.

"_Next time have your breakdown outward, all your angsty thoughts are giving me chills…and not the good kind of chills,"_ Carnicise complained. Lucas took a deep breath then let it out to relax himself.

"You okay?"

"When am I okay?" Lucas snapped sharply at him.

"Well as of late, when you're unconscious you seem at peace," Lucas sent him a glare. "Well, now what?"

"I don't know…" Lucas muttered dryly.

"Duh, open the envelope," Fuel said pointing to Lucas's right hand. "It obviously has some clues for you,"

"Obviously, but why is my question," Lucas said holding up the envelope. "It's not alien tech at all, it's just a plain piece of paper. This means she couldn't have gotten this anywhere else but here on Earth,"

"So?" Ness questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Lucas snapped annoyed at his lack of understanding.

"She's been to Earth then?" Ness ventured to suggest.

"Right!" Lucas exclaimed. "Why was she here, and she said I gave it to her. So when and how did I get here? I've only been to Earth twice my whole life, three times counting this entire experience,"

"Obviously there was one more time," Ninten said.

"Yeah…but why…"

"Oh, gosh darn it Lucas, stop trying to psychoanalyze everything. You're over thinking this!" Fuel said snatching the envelope from his grasp. "Let's open the darn thing and see what's inside," Fuel did just that breaking the seal before Lucas could protest. He opened it up to reveal a red marble like object. "Awe that's thoughtful more MOTHER," Fuel said handing it to Lucas. Lucas looked it over with scrutiny. After that he popped in his mouth feeling energized again. Fuel reached inside of the envelope again to pull out three pieces of paper. One was a letter, another was a small sticky note with numbers on it, and the last was another sticky note but with only one number.

"Is that a letter?" Paula asked reaching for the biggest piece of paper.

"It's probably written in alien though, wouldn't it?" Kumatora asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, it's English, good English too,"

"Coincidence?"

"In our line of work, I doubt it," Duster said with his arms folded. Paula cleared her throat as she began reading.

"Dear Gigue, I realize that you may be very confused about this letter if you're reading it right now. The battles you have fought, the people you have met, and the allies you have made will all be put to the test. Your final battle is upon you soon, and it is a fight you…may not live through. You will not be able to stand up to Father unless you are equipped with all your memories and no lack of doubt. The only way to properly piece together your history is to defeat your final remaining siblings. Gigerferal, The Fierce Animal, and Gipscyh, The Silent Killer. These two hold the final pieces of the puzzle you need. Once you defeat them you will be ready to take on Gigcise, The Discreet Warrior, who has been watching you since your transformation. These three hold numbers similar to the ones you have now. One has a set of coordinates that leads to one of your siblings. The other is the first number of four numbers that will lead you to Father. Collect MOTHER as you go, and stay true to yourself. Consider this breadcrumb number one…Signed…Gigue,"

"You predicted that all this would happen!" Ness exclaimed in utter shock.

"No…I mean sure it sounds like I knew what was happening but you could tell that not all the information was accurate," Lucas pointed out.

"Dude, it named the exact people left that we need to beat. And where you dad is. I think you knew something like this was gonna happen,"

"And you left yourself a trail of breadcrumbs…just like that story Hansel and Gretel!" Ana pointed out. Lucas was taken aback at the mention of the story. Could that have been what Gigabellcise was hinting to before? "Let's take these coordinates and see where they lead us," Lucas snapped out his stupor at her words as he followed them back into the lab. Once entering they all see Dr. Andonuts worriedly pacing back and forth. When the door closed he turned to them with a relieved look.

"Oh, thanks heavens you're all alright!" he exclaimed.

"Something happened?" Ness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We kinda did just get abducted by aliens' dude," Ninten pointed out.

"Not just that, but the ship had exploded while in space,"

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"But, Giga…sh-she has to be okay!" Lucas said with a panicked look on his face.

"My guess is someone destroyed it, or booby trapped her ship. I detected no life signals after the explosion, hence my worry,"

"No…" Lucas gasped as he leaned against a wall. An explosion in space sounds lethal, but nothing but a bump in the road to an Immortal Soldier. She couldn't have been too weak after the game they played. It just didn't add up to him. "What is happening…?"

"Lucas…I'm sure she must be okay," Claus said placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Figures the one family member that actually likes me dies…"

"Lucas…"

"Doc could you look at these coordinates for us?" Loid asked as Ana handed him the sheet with the complete set of numbers. The doctor took one look at it and then gasped.

"I'm not a geologist or whatever, but it's pretty safe to say these coordinates don't exist on Earth,"

"How do you figure?" Ness asked.

"The numbers are in 100,000's. I'm quite sure,"

"Wow, so…now what?" Teddy asked.

"We can't go into space without a space ship," Duster said.

"Hey guys!" Fuel called with the note from the letter in his hand. He turned the back over so everyone could see "Here are more coordinates,"

"Really?" Jeff gasped snatching the paper and looking at the back.

"I hadn't noticed any numbers there before…" Ana muttered.

"It was written pretty crappily, so you might've thought it was a smug,"

"He's right about that, whoever wrote these numbers was in a real hurry," Jeff muttered. "But these must be Earth coordinates. Hmmm…can I see a map?"

"Here," Claus said tossing a rolled up map of the entire Island of Nowhere. "Mapson really likes his job…"

"Too bad he didn't list any coordinate planes…"

"Scan it in the computer and we'll try to put it up against longitude and latitude lines," Dr. Andonuts instructed.

Jeff did as instructed as he scanned the map into the hardrive. After a few keystrokes, Andonuts was able to create a coordinate plane for the island. This made Claus, Kumatora, and Duster tilt their heads at the oddity of it all. Lucas only smirked at them as he studied the map trying to locate the numbers necessary. After a brief look at the coordinates on the note and the map again everyone found that it pointed toward the beach.

"Cerulean Beach?" Duster muttered in confusion.

"What could be there?" Kumatora said with his arms crossed in thought.

"Won't know until we get there will we, let's go!" Ness exclaimed spear heading the way out the door. Everyone quickly rushed out. The Nowhere Island natives took point leading the way back into town and toward the beach. Of course, there was some arguing about which way was the best way since each one of them had their own way of getting there. However, Ness was able to get them moving again after a quick duel of Rock, paper, scissors. Kumatora won.

"Ah, the beach!" Kumatora exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"We got here so quickly too…" Lucas muttered surprised. Fuel, Duster, and Claus also seemed surprised at the revelation.

"Toldja it was a left at that giant rock," The four males of the Nowhere Islands only huffed as they turned their noses up which made Kumatora smirk with laughter and triumph. "Guys, weather human or alien, have the worst sense of direction,"

"Now that we made it through that, what are we looking for?" Ninten asked scratching his head underneath his cap.

"Something…special I guess…" Lucas said with no clear indication of knowing either. He stepped onto the sandy beach as he stared out into the horizon. He sighed seeing the sun beginning to set and mark the end of another day.

"You remember these don't you?" Claus asked suddenly from Lucas's side. Lucas tilted his head confused. Claus snickered.

"Don't you remember?"

"What, the sunset?"

"Not just the sunset, but this spot. When it was warm we used to come here all the time and play all day. And we'd always wrap it up by watching the sunset,"

"I'm shocked you remember that," Lucas said turning to him.

"It's always the little things you learn to treasure ya know. Besides, it's best to enjoy these times while you can,"

"Too bad it's too cold to go for a swim,"

"Yeah, but we had some pretty fun moments today, so swimming would be the least interesting probably,"

"Yeah…hey Claus…" Lucas began getting his twin's attention. "We've…been through a lot together, and I've always treasured the times we had. With all that's going on, and with these secrets still unraveling…I'm starting to think these times are just about up for me…"

"Lucas what are you talking about?"

"The letter…it said that this would be my final battle…"

"So, you can't believe everything you read. It also could've have meant your final fight, so after this you won't ever have to fight again,"

"That's unrealistic," Lucas said shaking his head. "Immortal Soldiers exist to fight, weather they enjoy it or not. It's what we are, and we can't ever change that. The only kind of Immortal Soldier that doesn't fight is a dead one…"

"That's harsh. I still think you shouldn't buy into it too much because they're only words. Not like its set in stone or anything. You've proven many times that fate can be changed,"

"It's not just what I read though. Those words simply made me realize something. I've had this feeling…gnawing at me on the inside. It feels like…a sense of dread, but oddly enough I'm comfortable about it which is why I hadn't noticed it till now. So what I'm saying-,"

"Stop, we grew up together, so let's grow old together,"

"You realize I don't age right?"

"Whatever! Look, promise me that no matter what happens, after all this craziness is over. We'll still see each other again, and we'll be able to look at the sunset all we want,"

"Claus I-,"

"Promise me!" Claus said sternly stepping toward Lucas with a serious look in his eyes. Claus stared daggers into Lucas's red irises until finally Lucas smiled.

"Promise,"

"Good, I'll hold you to it,"

"Hey guys!" Ness called from high in the air. Everyone suddenly turns to see Ness levitating in the air staring down at the water below. "I think…something is in the water here,"

"Really?" Ninten muttered taking to the air after him. He stopped and floats next to Ness as if an invisible floor is beneath them. "Hey…I think he's right I think I see something too,"

"Well it's too cold to go looking in the water to get a closer look," Loid advised.

"My body should be able to handle it," Lucas said stepping forward. His symbiont adjusted his clothing into one piece outfit that covered his entire body. With the only skin showing is his face.

"You sure?" Kumatora asked. "We could hit the water with some PK Fire or something,"

"That would be a waste since the water would cool down almost immediately. And depending on how deep the thing is, the heat may not even reach me,"

"Okay, be careful,"

"Aren't I always?" Lucas smirked as he walked into the water. He shivered slightly at its touch but adjusted to it quickly. He then dived into the deeper parts. He noticed that the object was indeed something that appeared to be like…a door. Sand and dirt had it mostly covered. He was shocked no one had found this, or that Ness and Ninten were so quick to see it. He began brushing dirt off it to get a better idea of how big it was. He placed his hand down, and then suddenly a glow shines as it seemed that the glow was scanning his hand with a red line. It was only a moment later until he heard a soft beep and the doors opened. Lucas was standing on the opening point with one foot on each door. Lucas pushed off as hard as he could to leap out the water. He shot a tendril from his back into the air toward Ninten. Ninten caught him then simply hung on to him giving him support. Lucas looked back down to see water rushing into the door as something began to rise. It was jaw dropping how big the doors actually were. Lucas thought it may've been two meters wide and three meters tall. It was actually a quarter of a mile long and at least thirty meters wide. The others had to jump back to avoid getting swallowed up. "Wow…"

Out of the hatches rose what appeared to be a giant space vessel. It has a sharp nose with a very sleek and long body. It has wings large wings that are currently folded up and a fin on the top of what appeared to be the cockpit, which was connected to the rest of the body. It's a completely white ship that also appeared to have a deck with railings on the top.

"Wow is right, is that a space ship…" Ness gasped as he floats down. Ninten released Lucas to allow him to land on the body of the ship as his clothes returned to normal. Ninten and Ness landed behind him just as in awe.

"Wow, lucky you had a space ship lying around, huh?" Ness said as he bent down to rub the metal.

"It doesn't look aged at all, like it's completely brand new!" Duster gasped rubbing the side of the tall ship.

"Duster…you don't think…that this ship, might be THE White Ship," Kumatora gasped.

"No…impossible…Leder said the White Ship was a boat…"

"True…and I don't see how someone wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but still it can't be a coincidence. All white ship, all white space ship, come on, there's no such thing as a coincidence in this line of work,"

"That's what I say,"

"This isn't anything like Gigue's ship; I mean Lucas's old ship at all…" Loid said with arms folded.

"What was his old ship like?" Jeff asked.

"It was… odd looking, and very tall. This one is more long then tall, but looking at this I can tell there is a relation,"

"So, now we have a spaceship and we have a destination, any questions?" Lucas challenged Ness and Ninten with folded arms.

"When do we leave!" they both exclaimed with excitement.

"As soon as I figure out how this ship works. We should prepare. We don't know how fast this thing is or what it runs on. So naturally, we gotta study it first, and then we can go,"

"Awe…how long is that gonna take?" Ninten whined.

"Maybe a month,"

"A month!" they both exclaimed.

"Would you rather us blow up while trying to leave the atmosphere?"

"Lucas, buddy," Ness wrapped an arm around Lucas's neck making Lucas raise an eyebrow at him. "I count us as lucky people. So what if we skip a few precautions. Things tend to go horribly wrong anyway, so why not just roll with it,"

"But-,"

"Tell ya what. We'll give ya three days. With the combined brain power of Jeff, Loid, Dr. Andonuts, and you, this puppy should be flying in a matter of days. So that's the time table we got for ya. In that time we'll get supplies and stuff,"

"But I don't know if-,"

"Just say okay,"

"But-,"

"Lucas, just say okay,"

Lucas sighs as his gaze cast upwards. "I'll see if I can have this figured out by the end of the week…"

"There ya go, now let's see a smile,"

"Don't press your luck,"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't do that," Ness said as he released Lucas.

"Yeah, but you're lucky Lucas and I are around to cover your rear end when you press it too far," Ninten said while rolling his eyes. Lucas smiled at him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys…" Lucas muttered.

"You say something Lucas?" Ninten asked looking at him. Lucas shook his head.

"Just trying to figure out how I'm gonna get this thing off the ground," Lucas said turning to walk toward the cockpit of the ship. "Jeff, Loid, you guys gonna help me with this!" Lucas called downwards.

"Get us up there and we'll see what we can do," Jeff called back. Lucas lased out with two tendrils from his back that reached down to pick up both Jeff and Loid. He also helped up others who wanted to see the top of the ship.

While everyone was admiring the ship Lucas, Jeff, and Loid ventured into the cockpit. Lucas seemed to be bombarded with déjà vu as he looked around the control room. The room was lit with green lights giving it a green hue. Lucas eyes scanned the entire machine over and it was as if he was struck with realization. He sat down in the pilot chair with the co-pilot seat empty. He waved his hands as a holographic keypad appeared before him. He pressed one button and suddenly the ship seemed to come to life. A bright screen appeared before the window showing a layout of the ship. It then began speaking it some sort of strange language completely incomprehensible to them, except Lucas.

"What it say?" Jeff asked.

"It said something about system check. I can barely understand it; my Giganese is a little rusty. Let's see if I can adjust the language," Lucas pressed on button with a strange symbol and suddenly a lit shined from under the screen and hit his throat. On the main monitor it showed a loading symbol.

"Language settings are now complete," said the ship is a robotic male voice.

"Great, now we can understand it," Loid said taking a seat in the co-pilot chair. He noticed now keypad in front of him. "So how do I-," Lucas did the honors of waving his hand and a keypad suddenly appearing. "Thanks, okay let's see what kind of tech we got here,"

"Hey nerds how's it going?" Ninten said barging in.

"You sure you wanna be in here, a lot of stuff is about to go flying over your head?" Lucas challenged. Ninten huffed.

"I'm think you'll find me smarter than the average fourteen year old,"

"Well then, for starters the ship seems to run electromagnetic energy, oddly enough,"

"Uh…"

"Kinda like its solar powered," Loid dubbed down for him.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Ninten demanded.

"I wanted to see that dumb look on your face," Lucas said with a smirk. Ninten huffed at him as he crossed his arms.

"Well what else smarty pants?"

"This electromagnetic energy powers everything in the ship, which is an issue in its own way. But the core seems very adaptable, so we could power it in numerous ways, heck we could charge the core with PSI too since certain PSI moves do give off those electromagnetic waves I told you about. But the ship clearly isn't a top of the line vessel. It's hull is thick, so that means the density factor for when we would attempt to hit light speed could be…interesting,"

"Loid?" Ninten whined.

"Basically he's saying the core is easy to charge, but wasteful with energy. And it's such a clunker that it may not be a great vessel to travel in. Great for dogfights, bad for comfort cruise flights,"

"So, it's the only spaceship we have, we can't be picky," Ninten said.

"Right, which is why we're gonna figure out how were gonna get this working," Jeff said. Ninten looked at the main monitor to see that the ship seemed perfectly intact.

"I don't get why we have to wait so long to leave when the ship seems in perfect condition,"

"Perfect condition for a fight Ninten, not space travel. I think this may've been a prototype Battleship. I mean really, even if I did plant this ship here, I doubt I could get a ship that's super advanced. It's a good thing this ship is so simple, otherwise we wouldn't be able to fly it," Lucas explained.

"So, what should we do?"

"Do like Ness said. Leave the figuring portion to us, while you're out go get Andonuts, and bring back supplies. I bet this thing has lots of room, but lack the human necessities. Think you can handle that?"

"Just make sure this birdie can get in the air, and leave the rest to us none genius people," Ninten said with a backwards wave as he walks out. Lucas smiles back at him as he turns to focus on the mission at hand. "Space travel…been a long time…"

"You ready for this?" Jeff asked. "I mean, once we get this thing flying and out into space. That means we're officially going against your family,"

"There's more to what's going on here. My siblings are in on it, but for some reason I doubt Father knows,"

"I thought he was all knowing?" Loid asked.

"He only appears to be. It's impossible for one being to truly know everything…." Lucas's eyes downcast to the ground for a moment then he turns his attention back to the monitor. "You guys ready to be rocket men?"

"Don't you mean astronauts?" Jeff asked.

"Whatever the terminology, doesn't change the fact we got work to do,"


	19. The Black Hearted Hero

_**The Shadows of the Past part 19**_

"_**The Black Hearted Hero,"**_

Lucas was sitting in front of the control panel for the ship as his fingers danced around the keyboard. Currently it was the middle of the night, much too late for anyone to be up at this hour. However, despite that Lucas was clearly focused on completing the task before him. Jeff, Loid, and Dr. Andonuts had come to help him hours ago. They had been a tremendous help, but of course the obvious road block was that it was alien technology. There was only so much they could do, so of course the heavy thinking work would have to go to Lucas. He was currently decrypting the more advance portions of the codes and protocols. It wouldn't help if there was an emergency and no one would be able to read the directions or know what to do. He learned the bulk of the ship, the functions, and even the design flaws. However, he had not stopped the working the moment he got on the ship which was possibly almost five hours ago. His friends had all retired for the night and were resting for the night.

"_Even if you don't need sleep doesn't mean you can keep going like this,"_ Carnicise advised.

"Well, I'd never thought you'd be giving me advice on my well being,"

"_Well you're well being is my well being,"_

"I see," Lucas said as he stopped typing on the holographic keyboard for a moment. He looked up at the layouts of the ship again observing the deck, the interior and exterior portions. He was honestly trying to distract himself from thinking. He sighs realizing that he had stopped his calculations again. It wasn't that he actually remembered anything new it's just going over old memories and scary realizations. He left a note for himself, as if predicting all this would happen and in this certain order….

"_You do know that seeing into the future is beyond even you when you were at your prime. Sensing the future is one thing, but seeing it is another…"_

Lucas's eyes widened upon realizing how right his symbiont is. He couldn't have possibly have known where he was going to end up or what was going to happen to him. So, how was that letter so accurate? What happened to his sister? Why would her ship suddenly implode after giving him the letter? Was there a conspiracy going on that he was in the center of somehow? Lucas groans as he places his face onto the very real holographic keyboard. This was why he wanted to keep himself distracted with all this stuff. Thinking about this will only stress him out and eventually drive him crazy.

"Lucas?" came a voice behind him. Lucas jumped so high his head hit the ceiling and he landed on the floor.

"Ouch…" Lucas groaned rubbing his head. He heard laughter coming from two people. He turned to glare at the two people who snuck up on him.

"Heheh, Lucas, you okay?" Ness asked with a laugh as he held out a hand. Lucas took his hand regrettably knowing the jives that would soon come.

"Hey bro you okay?" Ninten asked slapping Lucas's shoulder, much too hard as usual. Lucas managed to keep himself from falling over as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Fine, shouldn't you guys be sleeping?"

"I don't know shouldn't you?"

"I don't need sleep,"

"Doesn't mean it doesn't help, because at the rate you're going you're gonna run yourself into the ground," Ness advised with a serious look.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine," Lucas said walking over to his chair.

"Well you're at least gonna take a break," Ninten commanded as he grabbed Lucas's arm. With Lucas in tow Ness and Ninten began walking around the ship. At some point Lucas saw it pointless to resist them anymore so went along with them.

"So you've been studying this ship the entire time, and you never even went to look around it?" Ness questioned.

"No, I've been busy at work meeting your insane deadline," Lucas said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his onyx locks.

"Hey don't blame this totally on us," Ninten said walking on Ness' right side. The three of them were deciding to simply walk around and observe the interior of the ship. They looked at the cool steel halls with numerous rooms seeing the contrasting colors of white walls and red floors. Then in another hall it has blue walls and green floors.

"It's like the inside of this ship was painted by unicorns or something," Ness muttered.

"I feel like a seizure is about to come on," Ninten said rubbing his eyes.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "The halls are color coated to certain stations and areas. This makes navigating the ship stupidly easy. Even you guys would have a hard time getting lost…of course I wouldn't put it past you guys though," Ness and Ninten both cast a glare at him. "Poking fun at you guys never loses its charm,"

"Well it's gonna stop eventually," Ness groaned.

"No arguments there," Lucas muttered.

"So…I say the three of us have a night on the town…or island…or ship…or whatever,"

"Haha, yeah what he said," Ninten said with a slight chuckle. Lucas, despite himself, smiled at them. He could always count on these two to bring his mind off his troubles for a moment. He glanced down a hall to see visions of the past plaguing his mind constantly during the walk. Partly why he never went to explore the ship is because it would only bring back memories of the past. Seeing himself walk around these halls doing things from fighting, walking, and surprisingly laughing. Lucas's eyes glistened a bit, but he was yanked out his thoughts when Ninten wrapped an arm around his neck startling him. "Stop brooding for a second and focus on picking what we should do for some fun!"

"Fun, at this ungodly hour, what are you two even doing up?" Lucas asked.

"Well…we were a little worried about you," Ninten admitted.

"You've been held up in this ship since it surfaced. You're either working hard, or you're trying to keep yourself busy. You had Claus pretty worried too, but he wanted to give you your space," Ness said.

"Unfortunately you guys don't think like Claus," Lucas surmised.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ninten chuckled.

"Sometimes, it can be,"

"Is it because you think Claus is cuter then us, therefore you think your cuter then us?" Ness asked.

"Why must it always go to looks with you?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ninten asked again. Lucas sighed as he actually gave it some thought.

"…How about a little outing just the three of us,"

* * *

Ness, Ninten, and Lucas went out to explore the island the only way they knew how. Lucas had pretty much all of his memories for his life as a human so he was finally able to give Ness and Ninten a proper tour. From the very beginning of their travels together, Lucas had so wanted to join in their talk of past adventures. He honestly preferred not to talk about the sadder points since that would be a downer. However, he was able to give quick references to some pretty happy and funny times. Upon thinking back to them he found himself in much higher spirits. Lucas told them of his first outing to Club Titiboo, to his outrageous meetings with the Magypesies.

Ness and Ninten made comments about him being a lightweight anyway to handle alcohol, and they apparently had a word for people like the Magypesies. Of course they both felt that Lucas was too pure to hear it and it would possibly taint his memory of the odd people. This didn't stop Lucas's curiosity none the less. But eventually, Lucas disregarded their comments opting to focus on the tour. They traveled the island by flight, and by foot. It was an enlightening experience over all, though Ness and Ninten didn't like the cold getting to them. Lucas decided to take them to one piece of interesting architect.

"Wow…is this-?"

"Yep," Lucas answered with folded arms. Standing on the cliffs they see what appeared to be ruins, but more specifically the ruins to New Pork City. It was surprising to see the settlement afloat somewhat, but it was clear that it wasn't going anywhere.

"Surprised you don't blast it to pieces," Ninten suddenly stated. Ness and Lucas suddenly turned to him. "I mean I would,"

"Ya know he does raise a fair point," Lucas agreed. Ness and Ninten stared into Lucas's eyes to see the burning fire of pure hatred. They don't see this look on him often so it rightfully startled them. "I'm sure you guys wanna see it,"

"Wh-what, uh we-well I –uh-," they both stuttered over their words.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Lucas said as he levitates in the air. "Come on," he said floating over to the downed area. Ness and Ninten give each other wary looks before following him. They land on the massive floating city to see it was surprisingly stable and in moderate shape. Which explains why it hadn't simply fell apart and sunk into the sea. Lucas walked the streets showing them around the partly sunken city.

"Wow, this city had a lot of nice stuff here. Amusement park, arcade, shops, and I think I saw a fun house back there," Ninten muttered in awe.

"Yeah, it seemed to carry a lot of the fun stuff from our time period…" Ness said in awe. He looked at Lucas. "But I'm sure at the time you were still in that technology is evil stage,"

"Well what would you think?" Lucas snapped sharply turning to them. He gaped realizing his tone and his glaring face. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be snapping when I said we could come. Yeah, it all did look fun and honestly I kinda wanted to play myself,"

"Why didn't you?"

"Mission to save the world and all that,"

"Right gotcha,"

"Still looked like a fun place," Ninten commented.

"At the time Porky had convinced everyone from Tazmilly to move here. At one point the village was a complete ghost town with no one around. Everybody was liven it up here enjoying themselves,"

"What about that tall building there?" Ninten questioned. Lucas looked to see what he was pointing at.

"That would be the Empire Building, looks like half of it got knocked off. That's where I fought Porky, and dealt with a bunch of his cronies,"

"Cool…that must've been one tall building,"

"Wouldja believe we had to go all the way to the top just to fall all the way back down,"

"Geez, how did you survive-wait nevermind. Well how did the others survive it?"

"I casted a shield that saved everyone from the brunt of the fall. Still hurt though," Lucas looked to Ness then smirked. "Ya know Ness, Porky was pretty obsessed about you,"

"Was he now?" Ness responded indifferently. "Kinda feel bad for him since I mostly wrote him off as someone else's proble-," Ness cut himself off before he could finish. "…I'm sorry Lucas…we really shouldn't have come here,"

"It's okay, really," Lucas said with a smile trying to reassure his friends. "I know this is a major downer and talking about this is getting us all pretty worked up. I just felt it was only fair…what's happened has happened. Nothing I can do about that,"

"But there was something I could've done…" Ness muttered.

"Porky was my problem to begin with Ness, remember. I don't have anyone to blame but myself honestly…"

"You weren't in your right mind when you did that though," Ninten added.

"I guess you're right…By the way I have something I really want you to see," Lucas said with a smirk as he lead them toward another part of the city. They walked down the ruined road then turned into another old run down looking building. They entered it to see that it was the lobby of a movie theater. Ness and Ninten both share glances between each other looking around. It gave off an odd odor, and it looked pretty shabby.

"Huh this place hasn't changed much," Lucas commented as he entered the theater. Ness and Ninten give each other a disturbed look before following. They come into a small viewing area with only four rows of seats, a smelly stench in the air, a partial torn viewing screen for the movie, and an old style movie shower that Lucas was currently fiddling with. It was also darker in here than in the other room since it lacked windows. They chose to stay in one spot since they couldn't see in the dark like Lucas could. "It seems to have been shaken up a bit, but it should be fine," Lucas said as he propped the thing up. Then with a flip of a switch a light shined out the lens. Ness and Ninten turned toward the screen to watch and were quite shocked at what they were seeing.

"That's…that's me on my first adventure…" Ness gaped as he saw himself in combat, and hanging with his friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo. He could tell this was real footage, but he couldn't understand how.

"Yeah…I remember seeing this video when I first came here…it was interesting to see you. I had felt really bad seeing you as nothing as a memory. Of course at the time I had no idea you were a real person, but from the mere seconds that I watched I kinda envied you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"This is so weird…" Ninten said staring at the screen. "You look so cute as a twelve year old Ness,"

"Yeah whatever, but I think it's time to go right?"

"Yeah, best we head back to the ship and get some rest," Ninten said stretching. They exit the theater but suddenly come to a stop to look around. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," came a voice familiar voice from above them. They all turned around sharply to gasp at who they saw. At first glance it looked like Ness, but they all knew better then that. It was Nightmare Ness taken on a physical form, or as he no calls himself, Nefarious. The boy still had on that cocky look of his. With a black zip of vest with his black cap twisted the same direction as Ness's. The three hairs that hang out for Ness are like sharp points for Nefarious. Nefarious is wearing dark blue denim pants with a long sleeved red sweater, black versions of Ness's shoes, and finally dark black sunglasses placed over his eyes despite the lack of a sun. Next to him sat a little girl in completely grey outfit. Grey pants, with a grey jacket, black hiar, with a grey hairbow, and grey eyes. She has on black snot boots, the only thing not grey. "Didn't expect to see you guys here,"

"Nefarious," Ness growled as his gloved fist began pulsating PSI energy. Ness wasn't one to lose his cool often, but only when it came to certain things, and Nefarious was one of those things. He's the only person who can annoy him more than anyone else alive, even Ninten. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you guys that," He responded sitting down next to the little girl with him. They all recognized her as Star, the little robot girl that Nefarious had somehow befriended and was now taking care of her. "We can't exactly go anywhere else so we settled down here,"

"You live here?" Lucas said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Better then those shabby little shacks you call a home," Star pointed out seeming somewhat offended by Lucas's tone.

"Why didn't we pick up on you earlier?" Ninten demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to, and besides you could only if you got close enough. I had assumed that this place was no man's land," Nefarious answered honestly. There was a moment of silence with Nefarious and Star looking at their guest and their guest doing the same. "Well what do you want?" The three of them all seemed rather confused with this response.

"You…don't want to fight us?" Ness asked confused.

"Why would I bother to do that?" Nefarious asked pushing his shades down a bit to get a better look at the three and so they could see the obvious curiosity behind his question.

"Well because you're evil and stuff, and you hate me,"

"All true, but I'm no idiot," Nefarious answered pushing his shades back up. "I could fight you three and wind up wrecking my home in the process which is barely staing afloat by the way. And while I'm fairly confident you all have gotten stronger since I've seen you, I'm quite confident I could take Ness and Ninten under most conditions," At this Ness and Ninten glared at him while mashing their teeth noting his pretentious tone. "However, there just isn't any way I can defeat Lucas,"

"Really, you're scared of me?" Lucas gasped. He was under the impression that even with how strong he was before, Nefarious never saw him as a threat.

"No one said I was scared of you kid," Nefarious corrected. "I just know my chances of winning would be slim even if it was just you. But with those two, I'd be homeless and Star here would have to fend for herself," Nefarious said missing with Star's hair much to her displeasure. "And besides that point I don't see a reason to fight you guys. You're not a threat to anything I've got going on, and I don't want any part in whatever craziness you got going on,"

"So….no fighting?" Ninten asked.

"That's right you dorks no fighting. I have no reason to, and I just wouldn't win,"

"Well that's kinda different from how Ness would've approached it," Lucas noted.

"The differences between us are few, but they'd have to be drastic,"

"Makes sense,"

"So, you guys gonna take a hike or what?"

"Well right after we ask you some questions first," Ness said stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

Nefarious smirked as he dismounted from his position above to land at eye level with the three heroes. "Nothing that concerns you…"

"Why does that concern me even more?"

"Beats me, not like my life revolves around destroying you," Nefarious said with a smirk. It always creped Ness out how Nefarious sounded so much like him, but with just a darker and raspier voice.

"So he says," Star said approaching from behind them. Nefarious sent a subtle glare her away with his eyes above the rim of his shades. "But he wanted a place to crash we he wasn't messing around in the time stream, and he didn't want to gain any attention so I pointed out that this place would be perfect,"

"Well I don't trust you being here. This used to be Porky's stomping ground, it's sure to be dangerous!" Ness exclaimed.

"Sure it could, but that doesn't concern you all at the moment. I mean, I would think you'd be more worried about fighting those super alien monsters right?"

"How did you know about that?" Ninten questioned.

"Star here is a very valuable resource for everything in the alien world,"

"Is she now…" Lucas said in thought. He suddenly had an idea come over him as he rushes over to Star making the girl jerk back. "Come with us!"

"W-what?" She gasped.

"Even if I'm an alien, I don't remember all the alien tech or space travel protocols or anything. I don't wanna go in blind, and you're our best bet to getting where we need to go,"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, please I would really appreciate your help," Lucas pleaded placing his hands on her shoulders.

"…okay," she finally said after a moment of thought.

"What!" the other three look alikes gasped.

"What do you mean, 'okay'!" Nefarious growled. "You're not going into space,"

"Yes, _**we **_are,"

"What, I never agreed to-,"

"I know you don't trust these dorks to look after me, since you know I'm bound to get into trouble," Nefarious frowned as he crossed his arms at her saying that. "Besides, I kinda owe him," Nefarious looked at the girl sternly and then turned to look at the Triple Threat Team. He sighed, since Star was like his little sister, oddly the only person he genuinely liked. So naturally he was gonna look after her, even against his better judgment.

"Fine," he said simply.

"Fine?" Ness questioned.

"We're coming with you…" Nefarious groaned as his eyes drifted to the side.

"Oh heck no!" Ness exclaimed. "The girl I can handle, but there is no way I'm staying in a precarious ship with you!"

"Precarious, that's a big word for you, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you can stay here and rot, it's the girl we need,"

"Well the girl, doesn't go anywhere without me, savy?"

"Well I-,"

"Ness please," Lucas pleaded with his best puppy dog look as he cupped his hands in a begging stance. Ness flinched as he looked toward Ninten for assistance. His friend could only shrug with a smirk at seeing the showing. "Please, please, please, please…."

"Alright, alright, alright, geez…Nefarious, I guess you can come along too,"

"Well thanks for inviting me," Nefarious said with a frown as Star was leaning on him with a smirk. Ness realized that the relationship Nefarious had with Star is similar to the one he has with his own sister. He supposed he had no right to separate them.

"Alright, maybe now I won't have to work so hard to get everything set up!" Lucas exclaimed happily throwing his hands up.

"Well let's see this ship of yours," Star said. Lucas and Star walk away toward the edge of the city to fly back to the island. Ness, Ninten, and Nefarious trade awkward glances.

"Well this is gonna be weird…" Ninten stated walking ahead to catch back up with Lucas and Star. Ness and Nefarious look at each other for a moment. Neither of them uttered a word, but it was understood. Another temporary truce was enacted as they both worked for one goal.


	20. Countdown To Destruction

_**The Shadows of the Past part 20**_

"_**Countdown to Destruction,"**_

"So let me get this straight," Jeff said rubbing the bridge of his nose while pushing up his glasses. He could feel a very strong headache coming on. "We're bringing along who?"

"Nefarious and Star will be joining us," Ness said with crossed arms and looking none too please at the idea either.

"Why?"

Ness shrugs. "Lucas needed Star, and Star needed Nefarious. It was a very slippery slope,"

"Gosh, I don't know if this could be a good thing, or a terrible thing,"

"Me either, which is why I'll be on my toes," Ness and Jeff were talking just outside on the beach in front of the Spaceship Cruiser yet to be named. Currently they were beginning final preparations to leave tonight. As Lucas had said Star was a valuable resource in understanding the alien technology on the ship. However, Nefarious' presence was making things a bit…awkward. "But Lucas is pretty excited that things are going so well, I guess I don't have the heart to burst his bubble,"

"You ever wonder why Lucas's Father created the Immortal Soldiers?" Jeff suddenly questioned with crossed arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like those seven are easily the strongest beings in this galaxy and the next. All that power for simple destruction and control. I don't know I would think someone that Lucas respects so much would have a more…profound goal then that,"

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's just something that's been on my mind is all. My dad told me about how the world was destroyed and that the inhabitants on this island are possibly the last of the entire human race. Doesn't that disturb you that 98% of the world is dead?"

"Well yeah…I just didn't like thinking about it honestly…"

"I want to know what happened, maybe see if we can prevent it from happening,"

"Jeff, you know that's playing with some pretty dangerous stuff," Ness warned. Jeff had to admit that if Ness thought it was a bad idea, then that must mean it is supremely and utterly an all-around bad idea.

"I know, I know, can't help but wonder I suppose. If we had someone like Lucas in our time I wonder how different things might be…"

"Well, not like we'd be able to find out anyway," Ness said with a wave of his hand as they continued toward the ship.

"Didn't you need to head back to Lucas's place to grab some stuff?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh boy I forgot!" Ness exclaimed halting in midstep. In a red blur he shot off back toward the village. Jeff sighs as he walks to the side of the ship. A keypad slides out as he waves his hand and after punching in a number combination a door jets open. Stairs are propelled out the side and onto the beach. Jeff walks up the stairs and onto the ship. Finding the right color scheme to follow he heads toward the main control room, but not without passing by a certain familiar face.

"Jeff," Nefarious stated while sitting against the wall while playing with a slinky made of PSI energy.

"Nefarious," Jeff responded passing the boy. Jeff found it so odd how Nefarious kills time the same way Ness does, doing a pointless task that takes no concentration. Jeff walks into the control room to see Star explaining a few things to Lucas and Loid.

"Ah, the last great mind finally joins us," Star said drawing attention him.

"Sorry, Ness just dropped me off," Jeff said. "So what I miss?"

"Only the basics of space travel," Star said with folded arms.

"Basically, this ship needs to take in the air around it before heading into space so the base life forms can survive on the journey. Also as the ship travels it'll shift into another gear," Lucas summarized.

"Kinda like a car, shifting to different gears," Loid added.

"If that analogy works for you," Star said. "Now, the ship is operational, and it should be able to make it to wherever we need to go. The only issue is we must know where we're going. Space is monstrously big, if we don't have coordinates then we can get lost…forever,"

"We do have a set of coordinates," Loid said handing her a slip of paper. Star looked them over then raised an eyebrow.

"These coordinates…are in your solar system…I think it's in that asteroid belt around that planet if I'm not mistaken,"

"Saturn?"

"If that's what you guys call it. Pretty dangerous, and this ship at top speed would probably take possibly ten hours to get there,"

"I know it's slow, but it's the best we've got," Lucas said with crossed arms.

"Well, I hope the supplies comes here soon,"

"Hey guys!" came Ness's voice on the screen of the ship. "We just about got everything, and everyone,"

"Alright come on aboard!" Lucas called back to him. At that Jeff and Loid move to exit the room and Lucas begins to follow but is halted by a look from Star. "What?"

"You sure you wanna do this? I've heard about how big and bad your dad is. I've even heard that his very existence warps reality. Your strong, but put together everyone here, we don't stand a ghost of a chance,"

"I know that,"

"Then why are you going on this suicide mission, and worse roping people into it,"

"I know this sounds strange, but I feel like I have to do this and I have to do it this way. My siblings planned something, something that even Father doesn't know about. I think I may've been against it, but I don't know what's what right now. This letter, this ship, and Gigabellcise's ship blowing up. They're all clues, bread crumbs, I gotta follow them," Lucas then smiled. "And I'm sure you know by now that the only person I invited to come with me is you, everyone else practically invited themselves," At that Lucas leaves the room. As Lucas walks the hall he passes by a bored Nefarious. Unlike everyone else Lucas is very cordial to the evil counterpart of Ness and smiles at him with a small wave. Nefarious only gave him a look and a nod.

Once he had left he turned his head to Star to see her approach, "Penny for your thoughts,"

She sighed, "Lucas knows something,"

"Obviously, seems he doesn't want to tell anyone else though,"

"They probably know he's hiding something, but are just repressing the desire to ask,"

"What do you think it is?"

She looked at him for a moment and then back to where Lucas left. "An end to an era I'd say…"

* * *

Everyone began to get everything in order and build a proper living quarters. They packed all food and such in strange storage spaces that seemed to hold them in zero gravity. Also the fridge was like a cryogenic freezer. Stuff comes out the same age, and freshness it went in. Quite futuristic and technical, so Lucas prompted both Ness, Ninten, and Claus not to touch anything. While putting the supplies in their proper places and storing them Lucas explained when they'd leave and how long it would take for them to get there.

"10 hours!" Ness exclaimed already feeling the boredom of it all.

"Relax, that'll fly by before ya know it," Lucas said. "This is a fighter cruiser so naturally it has numerous things to take your mind off things. A training area, with a multitude of training sessions, I'll need you rested for in case the ship needs a charge, and I'm sure you'll find some none destructive way to entertain yourself," Lucas said with such a practiced tone.

"Still sounds like it's gonna take a long time to get there," Fuel said slumping into a chair.

"Well Fuel-wait, Fuel what are you doing here?" Lucas exclaimed surprised to see him here.

"Duh, I'm coming with," Fuel said giving a bored expression.

"B-But it'll be dangerous, and I don't think-,"

"Not everyone here has PSI powers,"

"Well yeah but-,"

"And I can fend for myself pretty well,"

"Maybe but-,"

"My dad will be fine, he trust you and Claus to make sure I stay out of trouble,"

"Fuel-,"

"Come on please!" Fuel begged intertwining his fingers on his knees groveling at Lucas's feet.

"_Just say yes to make him shut up_," Carnicise growled as Lucas felt his jacket grow a few spikes.

"Fine," Lucas huffed which made Fuel leap for joy. "But you stay on the ship, unless I tell you not too,"

"Aye Aye Captain," Fuel said with a salute. Lucas turned to Claus.

"Why didn't you tell him he couldn't come?"

"Wait when did Fuel get here?" Claus asked scratching his head as he looked to the ceiling. Lucas frowned at his brother and his complete disregard to safety. "I'm sure he'll be fine, listen Lucas, Fuel is pretty capable since you've been gone he's grown pretty strong. He did pretty well against Kumatora in a spar,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he only walked away with a slight concussion, and a black eye,"

"…That is pretty good," Lucas admitted. Before his alien powers fully set in Kumatora would do much more serious damage to him when they sparred.

"Is that jealousy Lucas?"

"I could destroy this entire planet with a mere flick of my wrist," Lucas huffed stomping off.

"Yeah, he's jealous," Claus said with a smirk.

"All that aside, when will we be ready to go?" Duster asked.

"In a few hours, a lot of coding needs to be done," Jeff said.

"We also need to get rooms straightened out, jobs given, and things well for lack of a better term, Ness-and-Ninten proof," Lucas explained.

"Hey!" the two of them exclaimed.

"We'll by flying out when the moon comes up, so everyone makes sure you have what you need at that time," Lucas then looked at them with a serious look. "Now, if any of you don't want to come along, or feel that-,"

"Stop, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're all going with you. No way can you leave us out," Kumatora said with folded arms. Lucas looked around the room to see everyone had the same view on the situation.

"Yeah, I thought you all might think like that," Lucas sighed. "Well, I think it's fair that I explain something. This mission is practically a suicide mission,"

"Dude, we know that already," Ninten said waving off the statement as if it were a simple matter. "The only missions that involve the three of us are suicide ones,"

"True," Ness agreed.

"Right of course…." Lucas said with a distant look. "Well, I suppose that there isn't anything I can say to convince any of you otherwise so let's get ready for blast off,"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered. Thus everyone did just as they were told prior. They organized living arrangements so that every person had their own room. They had labeled a certain area the storage area, and set up a full kitchen. They also made sure that the lavatories were up to snuff and that any needed adjustments would be made. The technology on the ship was extremely flexible, hinting that the ship was versatile enough to sustain numerous races. Though it was sometimes odd and well everything was working out. And it seemed that the more things were working out the more and more worried Lucas was looking. He decided to walk over to the engine since that area is mostly vacant till he bumped into Fuel who was carrying too many boxes.

"Fuel, that stuff looks too heavy,"

"I got it," Fuel said though the amount of stuff in his hands completely blocked his face from view. "These need to go to the engine room, Jeff said they're spare parts and tools for in case we need to make some adjustments to the engine," Lucas thought that since he was heading there anyway that he'd help, despite how he felt he needed to be alone. "So what's wrong?"

Lucas gasp turning to look at Fuel who was still facing forward in front of them, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I can tell you're hiding something, or feeling some way about something. So what is it?"

"I…It's-,"

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you so much Lucas. Be honest with me, least you can do after I saved your life,"

Lucas bit his lip before he spoke, "I'm scared…"

"Scared, of what, ya know besides the obvious reasons with you being you,"

"I'm scared that this is it…that this will be the end. Haven't you ever felt that feeling, that you just know, that the end of something is coming and you can't do a thing to stop it,"

"The end of what though,"

"That's what worries me the most, I don't know,"

"Well you can't fear what you don't know, you're only afraid of what you put in the blanks. What you think is ending may not actually be over just yet. You're just getting ahead of yourself,"

"Glad you can brush off my worries so easily," Lucas pouted.

"Someone has to keep you focused somehow," Fuel said with a smile.

"You've really been so helpful to me lately Fuel, and I gotta say I really appreciate it. The words and the whole saving my life part. I'm glad to have you along,"

"I'm always around," Fuel said with such a knowing smiled. Fuel then sat his boxes on top of Lucas's. "Whew, that stuff is heavy think you can take that stuff to the engine room for me pal?" Fuel smirked as he passed a hand through Lucas's hair. And despite Lucas's vehement protest Fuel walked away with his hands behind his head. Lucas frowned. He was alone and heading to the engine room like plan, but now he has baggage to carry, literally.

"_He's an odd one…"_

"I know,"

"_How did you meet him?"_

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Carnicise's sudden interest in his friends, "We grew up together. When we were younger he used to bully me all the time when I wasn't with Claus. Usually got physical and sometimes he'd beat me up so bad I walked with a limp for a few days,"

"_Really…"_

"Yeah, but at that point my mom, dad, and brother had words with him and Lighter. I had never seen Lighter so angry. However, despite that, he still bullied me. So Claus took it into his own hands. They ended up beating each other up, but Fuel was a crazy fighter back then. I couldn't let Claus get hurt fighting my battles so I finally stood up to him. Oddly enough, I think my alien powers began setting back in at that point. When I stood up to him, I really stood up. I might've hit him so hard I broke a rib," Lucas sighed. "It was the first time I hurt someone because I was careless…"

"_And then you two became friends just like that?"_

"Well that's when he decided to stop messing with me and start being nice. The exact opposite of how I thought things would go,"

"_That's interesting…"_

"What is Carnicise, what's so fascinating?"

"_Sounded more like a mentor…in my opinion. I suppose you can't see it with you two so close, but that's how I see it. He's an interesting one,"_

"Don't be ridiculous, Fuel is Fuel,"

"_Well we do have more pressing matters then him, figuring out how we're going to win this fight,"_

"One battle at a time of course," As Lucas finished that statement suddenly a loud blaring alarm went off throughout the ship as the red warning light was flashing all throughout the hall. Lucas winced at the volume of the alarm as his strength slipped away a bit making him drop what was in his arms.

"We got an unidentified object entering the atmosphere, and it's big!" Star's voice came over the intercom of the ship. Lucas was able to prop himself up against a wall as he tried to focus on moving forward to get outside.

"Lucas you okay?" Ness asked as he was passing by with Ninten at his side. Upon seeing the state he was in they both rushed over to him. "It must be this loud alarm messing with him,"

"Just get me outside so we can deal with this thing,"

"Alright," Ninten agreed.

"Actually Star has a different plan in mind," came Nefarious's voice as he walked up on them.

"What do you want?" Ninten demanded.

"A double cross already?" Ness said getting on the defensive. Nefarious only rolled his eyes.

"We don't have those few hours we used to anymore. Star said she's gonna need Lucas to start up the takeoff sequence now,"

"But I thought Jeff said they still had hours of work to do before we were ready,"

"Well we've got minutes now. Longer we wait the more of a target we're gonna be. We need all eggheads on deck," Nefarious said approaching and placing Lucas's weight on his shoulders. "I'll get him there you two go catch up with Claus to keep that thing occupied. The others are heading this way to the engine room to get it ready,"

"…Alright then, let's go Ninten," Ness said dashing off.

"Uh r-right," he agreed rushing after Ness. Nefarious glanced at Lucas and then vanished.

* * *

"Alright Claus what are we dealing wi-," Ness cut himself off seeing a towering robotic creation. Ninten gasped seeing the robot.

"I know this robot, It's one of those special war machines, I forgot the name since it had so many numbers, I just called them Golems," Ninten explained. The robot was rather simple yet gigantic. It's completely red in color matching the eyes of the robot, three fingers on each hand, and stubs for feet and legs. The torso was extremely bulky and it looked quite heavy. That was obvious seeing it sink into the sand, it has no neck, and wired arms. "Wow this doesn't look different from what I remember, but there were three of them,"

"Let's count our blessings, let's take it out and hit the road!" Ness exclaimed leading the charge. The robot however raised it's arm to bat away all three boys as they land harshly in the sand. They wince as they got up. "Quicker than it looks,"

"PK Thunder!" Claus yelled shooting out a string of lightning. The robot held out it's hand blocking the lightning attack. "Darn it!"

"Redircting," it said in a computerized voice. Suddenly, Claus's lightening attack shot right back out at them. This caught them by surprise as they were thrown into the ground again. Once down the robot turned towards the ship. It's eyes glowed as if getting ready for an attack. Ninten launched himself quickly at the robot to punch it's legs throwing it off balance. That moment was crucial as a pair laser beams shot out both of it's eyes. The beam passed the ship and into the ocean behind it.

"Close one," he sighed jumping back from getting trampled. Claus got above the robot this time striking it's head with a barrage of PK Love at Beta level. The attack seemed effective as the robot seemed to yield to the pressure of the attack. Eventually Claus stopped his barrage as he rejoined Ness and Ninte at their side.

"Think I might've stopped it?" he asked. The robot slowly sat back up exposing it's chest. Suddenly panels opened up to reveal a mess of rockets being put into position to fire.

"Uh oh," Ninten gasped. The missiles shot out of the robots chest unleashed in a blazing hail storm. Some of the missiles were also launched toward the ship, and some could stray and hit the forest causing a fire.

"I got the ship!" Ness called shooting into the air. Using PK Boom, he was able to fly at a speed fast enough to detonate the missiles before they made contact with the ship. The explosion managed to rock the ship back and forth, but it was still intact. Ninten covered his hands in Psi energy then waved his hands wildly through the air destroyed every missile he could. Claus used his PSI Whip to wrap around a missile and throw it back at the bot. The explosion was powerful enough to throw the robot back to the ground. A stray missile was about to hit the ship but a quick blast of PK Rocken destroyed it, but it didn't come from Ness. Everyone looked to see Nefarious on top of the ship.

"Listen we got a problem!" he called.

"That's awesome so do we!" Ninten called back.

"The engine is water logged. The engines are going to need a lot more power than what the others can give. Lucas is preoccupied, and I can do it, but I'm going to need at least two of you,"

"What but-," Ninten was cut off as the robot got up to charge again, but Ness came down on it's head hard. He kicked off as the robot fell over.

"You guys go on I got this," Ness said taking a position to go another round.

"But Ness, you're not strong enough-,"

"But I am fast enough. Can't beat what ya can't touch. I just need to keep him busy till our heavy hitter can find the time to dismantle him. So go on,"

"Ness…" Ninten said worried. Memories of when he lost a friend to a machine like this plagues his mind. He trusted Ness, but was quite worried about what might happen. He wasn't strong enough to save his other friend before.

"We'd better go if we wanna charge up that engine," Claus said tugging on Ninten's arm.

"Be alright okay," Ninten said to Ness.

"Of course," Ness responded with a raised eyebrow. He watched as they rushed off into the ship again just as the robot was back on it's feet again. "Alright metal mouth, let's dance!"

* * *

"Gosh how in the world do we go through hours of codes in only a few minutes!" Jeff growled as he tried focusing the console in front of him as he tried keeping up with the computer. Between, Loid, Lucas, Star, and himself they were having a tough time of programing the computer a super speed. Usually they would do this at a certain pace and take turns doing it, but with the current motivator outside they didn't have a choice. This meant they all had to work hard and fast, and when they were done they're gonna fire up the engines which still needed to be fully charge.

"Nefarious…Ninten, and Claus….are in position," informed a winded Paula over the intercom.

"Alright then let's make sure there still a ship to power guys," Star explained.

"Almost done with the coding…" Lucas muttered as he tried focusing on his portion of the coding as fast as he could. He needed to do it quickly in order to help out with the fight going outside since he knew Ness possibly could not handle the robot on his own. "Just a few more minutes…"

In the engine room Nefarious, Ninten, and Claus all stared down a shining blue emerald that served as the power for the engine. Lucas had explained it was like Mother, but less powerful and safer to recharge. The three of them looked at each other for a moment then back to the emerald as the tiny gem was held into place above a glass casing where it originated. The three of them began focus as they brought out their PSI energy. Ninten with PK Blast, Nefarious with PK Rocken, and Claus with PK Love. All of these attacks omega level. The energy made the gem spin rapidly as the power was so great that the water was evaporated out the engines and the gem began to spin faster and faster as more energy fueled it's spin. It wasn't long until the light of it all overpowered the entire room.

* * *

Ness continued his ruthless battle with the red Golem robot. Ness leaped forward to punch the robot in the head making it jerk back slightly, it responded by swinging its arm at Ness. Ness however threw himself at the swing to cancel out the force of the attack, he pushed off then dropped in for an axe kick that the robot blocked with it's thick forearm. They both separated as Ness lands softly on the ground after the Golem smashes into the sand.

"This is not easy…" Ness muttered. Ness summoned his guitar to unleash PK Rocken. The robot took in the attack through it's hand then launched it back at Ness. Ness dived to the side to avoid it then bounced back onto his feet in a moment's notice to circle around the monster. "Bright side is I don't feel too cold with all this movement and laser fire around,"

The Golem tried to stop on Ness but missed by a mile so it responded with a rocket from it's wrist. The missile was faster than any of the others but Ness was faster. He moved faster than the flying object and was able to turn it back around at the Golem. The explosion afterwards was powerful as the sand on the beach was blown every which direction. Ness griped about sand getting everywhere just as the machine was back in action charging toward Ness. Ness twisted around the robot's fist as it sailed past him, but could not avoid the backswing which threw him into the side of the ship harshly. Ness was quick though as he had planted his feet against the ship's hull then kicked off again for a PK Boom attack. He threw in a PK Laser Ω. This new variation of the attack was a true laser that could cut through anything. And it did just that slicing through the robot's forearm. The arm dropped to the ground as the robot fell back.

"Yeah…how ya like…them apples…" Ness huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath. All the movement and powerful blows being given and received were beginning to take their toll. He couldn't keep up like this and he knew it, and from the strangely contemplating position the Golem was in it thought the same thing too. "Hurry it up guys…"

"NESS!" called a voice above him. Ness looked over to see Fuel on the deck of the ship holding something. "Here take this, I think it's a bomb, I found it in what looked like an armory try that!" he called throwing it to Ness.

"Awesome thanks, but you need to get back in the ship," Ness responded snatching the device from the air. Ness turned back to the robot to see it suddenly leap into action upon Ness getting his hands on that bomb. It must've known something about this device that Ness held, so that meant he was more of a danger now. Suddenly it held out the palm of it's undestroyed hand and a beam shot out, but it wasn't aimed at Ness. Ness was too drained to move fast enough to react this time as the beam hit the ship, but there was no explosion or sign of damage so Ness was baffled. However, he realized the true goal of the attack as it was like a tractor beam and someone was caught in it. "Oh no Fuel!"

"Help!" Fuel exclaimed panicked while struggling to no avail to free himself. Ness with all his speed charged to help Fuel. The Golem's eyes began to shine a dark red as energy was charging up for what appeared to be a powerful laser beam. Ness saw it coming and prepared to dodge it. "Ness the ship!"

Ness realized his position immediately. If he dodged the attack would hit the ship, possibly hurting and killing his friends on board. He had no time to think of another plan as he quickly casted a PSI Shield gamma. When the beam was fired it hit the shield harshly which made it only to soften the blow as it nailed Ness making him cry out in pain. He was thrown out onto the deck of the ship.

"Ness!" called a voice. Ness's remaining focus fell on Lucas who was rushing over to his side. Lucas slid to his knees to get a look at him. "Ness, are you okay?"

"Fuel…" Ness weakly pointed before losing consciousness. Lucas gasps then turned toward the Golem to see Fuel in the robot's clutches.

"Let him go!" Lucas stepped forward to retrieve his friend but the Golem squeezed Fuel tighter making the boy cry out in pain. Lucas immediately stopped his advance in fear of causing more harm to Fuel. The robot's eyes scanned Lucas and then suddenly the rockets on it's back came alive. Fuel panicked calling for help, but Lucas too afraid to act for fear of the Robot hurting him further. So he was forced to simply watch as the robot rose into the air carrying his friend away, possibly into space. Lucas was crest fallen. He was too late after all.

"FUEL!" Lucas called out to his friend. "Launch the ship now!" Lucas called.

"We just need ten seconds for the engine to reach full capacity," Star explained.

"In ten seconds that thing will be in the stratosphere and soon into space. If it gets anymore distance we won't be able to catch it!" Lucas yelled as he had his tendrils pick up Ness to put him on his back for a piggyback. Lucas got his arms under the bend of Ness's knee. Then he rushed off back into the ship. Just as he got inside the ship started to truly come alive as a deafening noise from the thrusters started to sound. The ship let out a whine as it began to float out of the water, to Lucas, the process was painfully slow. Knowing full well they couldn't shoot the ship straight up into the air in such a position they pulled off the shore as the speed and altitude began to increase steadily. "Alright Lucas, now we take off. If you're not sitting down or buckled into something…I really feel sorry for you cause this will hurt,"

Suddenly, the thrusters burst to life as the blue flames expelled out as the energy shoved the ship straight out literally hitting Mach 3 in a few seconds. As they climbed their speed increased rapidly with them reaching and passing the atmosphere in all of a two minute ride. Lucas dropped Ness off to the med area, and rushed toward the deck. He couldn't sense Fuel anymore. He couldn't have, he can't be…Lucas felt the utter shame and failure all over again. To lose even more precious people then he has already. He failed again…

"Alright, everyone we have good news and bad news," Star's voice came over the intercom barely taking Lucas out his wallowing in self-pity. "Bad news is we lost that robot that attacked us. Odd seeing as the thrusters couldn't have moved it that fast. Even with the head start it had, we would've caught it on exit of the atmosphere. So, that means the robot must've flew to a faster ship, which falls into my good news. The good news is it left a trail, and the trail is towards our destination anyways, so now this search and destroy mission doubles as a rescue mission,"

Lucas simply brightened at that news. That meant that Fuel was simply too far for him to sense. Lucas was relieved but he knew one thing for sure. He was not going to fail this time, not when it mattered most. He almost lost Fuel, and despite what anyone else would say he failed either way. Lucas picked himself up and stared out a window into the black void of space. "Here I come Father…"


	21. The Animal Within

_**The Shadows of the Past part 21**_

"_**The Animal Within,"**_

After Fuel was snatched from their grasp the entire attitude of the ship changed. No one realized just how serious things have gotten, but no one knew this better then Lucas. He couldn't stand the thought of another life he failed to save, a person close to him that he failed to protect. The thought was infuriating and scary all at the same times. He was struggling to suppress Carnicise's hunger. The negative emotions energized the symbiont in unnatural ways and the symbiont was not above using this incident to it's advantage. It knew better than why Lucas was so gentle, his rage never went away, he only bottled it up. The symbiont knew not to push him though, for the idea that it could fall victim to his rage in some way. Lucas barred himself up in his room and said he'd remain there until they arrive at their destination. No one bothered him, surprisingly enough, not even Ninten or Ness who are known for going against Lucas's wishes for his own good. This was just too different, and the waves of pure rage he gave off was a bit unsettling.

"_Lucas," _His name sounded over the intercom. It was Star and she sounded pretty freaked out. "_I suggest coming to the command center…I…would play this over the intercom but its just too freaky…_" Lucas considered not even bothering, but for some reason a part of him told him to go see what was wrong. Despite his mood he walked with a purpose intent on listening to whatever it was that creep even her, the indifferent girl of the crew, so much she sounded scared. He walked into the center not meeting anyone's eyes. He stopped in front of Star who seemed pretty shaken. "It's only an audio message, but gosh…whoever this guy is…is seriously sick," she pressed the button on the keyboard. There was complete silence for a moment and then breathing. Lucas recognized that immediately, but he couldn't figure out from where.

"**Hello there, how are you? I'm fine in case you responded to that politely. I hear you're coming home soon Gigue, congrats. I've been wondering when you would come back. I miss you…bunches…." **Then there was a vicious attack on the microphone as the breathing sounded like he was hyperventilating. Some preferred that instead of the creatures voice which sounded so contorted and pure evil. "**So sorry about that…thinking about you has me thinking about the friends you're bringing along. You have friends right, I hope you made some. Some that are just like that other one…"**

At the mention of the woman's name eyes fell on Lucas, whose blood suddenly went cold as his eyes opened up wide as dinner plates. "No…it can't be…"

It sounded like someone licked their lips, "**Oh I do so hope their like that human Maria, she was so…sweet…ahahahahah!" **Lucas's fist began to tighten as his eyes grew darker in shade and his symbiont began expressing his pent up emotions as short tendrils swirled around. "**Yes…she was so sweet, I never knew that creatures like here were so…delicate. Unlike any other creature, and I was forced to be contempt at meeting just one! They prevented me from venturing to Earth, as much as I so wanted to see what it had to offer. She was but a regular piece of meat, I wish to _meet_ the youngs, the olds, the newborne, and the deceased. I want to meet a wide variety of flavors…and I also hear that we're more alike thanks to your operation too…that's so nice. We're closer then ever! Ya know I even saved a little piece of that Maria woman too…my first human meeting, so I had to make it last as best I could. I hear I have another one on it's way soon too,"** a deep moan erupted over the speaker as if the being was in pure bliss. **"Let him be tasteful too….oh my I feel a rush coming on, I'm getting excited again and it's AH! It's an awesome feeling!"**

"RRRRAAAH!" Lucas roared slamming his fist into the wall. His fist broke through it like it was mere paper as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. This action somehow cut off the audio transmission as well. "That bastard…that sick twisted bastard…" This pure hatred and rage that poured off Lucas by the truck load was disturbing and unsettling. "How long till arrival…"

"…uh…another s-seven hours…" the quivering voice of Jeff responded.

"I know you all would like me to get this thing off my chest…but right now…it's really dangerous to be around me…leave. Me. Alone," he said very sternly through gritted teeth as his red eyes flashed dangerously towards them. His gaze left them as he walked out the room. Loid timidly went to observe the hole that Lucas made.

"He…punctured the cable t-to the sound s-systems…" Loid muttered.

"Can you fix it?" Ninten asked.

"Some of the damage…maybe," Loid said looking at the door sheepishly. "I…wonder who that was…"

"Me too, I've never ever seen him so angry before," Kumatora said while holding herself.

"Well what should we do, we can't just leave him like that," Teddy pointed out.

"Yeah, that much pent up emotion has gotta be let out," Ana agreed.

"Well we can't really afford for him to express the emotions he's feeling right now, so how about we leave him alone for now," Star said typing on the keyboard of the ship.

After that, things mostly went back to normal on the ship. However, everyone on the crew decided that it was best to completely avoid Lucas's hall altogether. He didn't need food, or sleep, so thankfully he never needed to come out. However, despite their rational fear of him, they couldn't help but feel desperately confused. Clearly Lucas knew who that was, but was in no mood to spill. It said Lucas was like him after an operation, and this thing apparently has a thing for eating living things. But what exactly did it do to make Lucas such a pure ball of hatred? Ness and Ninten so desperately wanted to know what was up, but even they knew when it was crazy to cross this line. Through the history that everyone has known Lucas, he never showed such pure hatred of anyone. The fact that he did at this moment, was quite unsettling. However, some of them believed it was possibly the stress of losing Fuel that may've set him off too. It made sense, and they were all extremely worried too, but they didn't go punching holes in walls. Claus finally decided that it was time for everyone to calm down. If their star player wasn't at his best, then no one would survive what's to come. Strategically this was the best move, however personally he may as well leave a suicide note. Claus stood outside Lucas's door waiting for the slip in hatred to ebb somewhat. He knew Lucas knew he was out here, and Lucas probably wasn't even purposefully putting out these waves to weaken his resolve. However, Claus wouldn't falter.

"Lucas…" Claus called out weakly knocking on the door. He waited a moment till the door slid open slightly for Claus to see a red eye staring at him sternly. Claus also noticed that Lucas's hand was clawed at the moment because of his symbiont.

"Have we arrived…?" he muttered darkly.

Claus stares hard into Lucas's eyes, "Have…have you been crying?"

"Have we arrived?" Lucas said this time with much more dangerous hint in in voice.

"No," at his words Lucas moved to close the door while giving a warning of not to show up again unless they were there. Otherwise he'd might tear him to shreds. Claus prayed that was the symbiont talking as he stuck his foot in the door. "But listen I wanna know what's going on you," Claus felt his voice weaken as he stared into Lucas's red eye.

"Go. **Away**," Lucas hissed as the pitch in his voice dropped drastically. Claus was rightfully quite afraid as the darkness that surrounded Lucas's room seemed to be reaching out towards him. Claus was confused thinking that the room couldn't possibly be that dark.

"You can't-I mean, Lucas let me help,"

Suddenly, Lucas's clawed flashed into Claus's face with the boy totally unprepared for it. Lucas halted his claws from Claus's face from only inches from impact. Claus saw his hand shaking, he was resisting the powerful urge he was facing. Lucas unclawed his hand then grabbed the collar of Claus shit then lifts him off his feet and bring him closer. "You saw that, I would've killed you. I was going to kill you. Stick around any longer, that urge will become overpowering. The thought of slashing you to pieces is so inviting right now, so please stay away,"

"Like I care about that," Claus attempting to get free of Lucas's grip only for Lucas to throw him toward the wall roughly then slam the door shut. "LUCAS!" Claus called quickly standing and then knocking on the door. "Stop being so worried about everyone else for once and worry about yourself. You could've killed me but you didn't, so you have more control then you think. Just tell me what's wrong,"

Claus swore he heard the sound of sniffling as the familiar sound of Lucas's pained cries echoed from the room. "Please, go away…**NOW!"**

That last roar of rage was enough to make Claus finally get the point and back off for once. Lucas was in pain, but he was still concerned about everyone else. It was both a righteous trait and an annoying one to Claus. He moved to leave then glanced back at the room. He left leaving one comment that was best that he not have said. "Maybe if he stopped worrying about everyone else he wouldn't be such a crybaby,"

That simple phrase unleashed a monster.

Lucas's door was smashed open as it slammed into the opposite wall. Claus turned around sharply not sure what was happening as he stared at Lucas who was glaring at him. **"LETS SEE ANDONUTS FIX YOU THIS TIME!**" he stated in his feral rage.

Claus gasped as he flinched at seeing Lucas charge at him claws showing and ready to slice him to pieces. Claus reacted quickly and stepped to the side avoiding the somewhat delayed lunge. Lucas growled as he got to his feet then turned sharply to swing his claws at Claus. Claus noticed the swing was fast, but clearly overexerted as he quickly duck down avoiding it as Lucas's claws made a nasty mark on the wall where his head was previously. Lucas growled as his eyes turned toward Claus who stood with his right hand pointed toward him.

"Lucas, get a hold of yourself!"

"**You have no right, telling me how I should feel, who I should worry about!"**

"I may have said that wrong, I meant that you need to stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself. Stop being so overly selfless!"

At that Lucas's unleashed a barrage of tendrils in Claus's direction from his back. Claus flinched and turned tail to dash down the hall as fast as he could. He managed to barely outrun the tendrils, but Lucas was right on his heels in mere moments. Claus missed the days when Lucas could barely run let alone keep up with him. Claus turned a corner sharply as he swerved around the edge. Lucas slipped and fell but regained balanced by sinking his claws into the floor as an anchor to swivel around. Claus made the mistake of looking back to see Lucas was gone. He paused startled for a moment as he stopped knowing he had heard him turn the corner moments after him. He looked down the hall for a moment seeing nothing, but when he turned around was met with Lucas' dark red eyes piercing into his skull as his tendrils helped him latch onto the side of the wall. Lucas raised a hand then swung but the claws went away at the last second which only gave Claus a rather powerful slap in his chest. This still threw Claus to the floor, and this only prompted Lucas to pounce on him. Claus reacted quickly as Claus caught Lucas with his foot and hands and then swung him overhead in a reversal throw. Lucas was tossed onto his back harshly as he wasn't expecting such a well-executed response like that. Claus then managed to mount Lucas and pin him to the floor.

"**Get off!"**

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" Claus yelled back in Lucas's face. Lucas stared at Claus with pure hatred laced in his eyes, but Claus was sure it wasn't towards him though. Lucas's face, once one looked past the pure hatred, it was clear that he was crying and was true turmoil. "Stop pretending like you're invincible and that nothing can hurt you. The wounds we ignore can only get worse unless we treat it properly. You can't save anyone, if you can't even look after yourself!"

"**I am PSI, the very foundation of the art, and trained by the creator and masters of the art. There is nothing in this universe I cannot accomplish!"**

"Except save a few people that meant something to you," Lucas eyes widened like dinner plates. Again Claus kicked himself for letting that statement slip out, so did Lucas. Tendrils lashed out at Claus striking him over and over until one finally threw him off. One tendril wrapped around Claus's throat and lifted him off the ground. "O-Okay…that…was a low blow…" Claus wheezed out.

"**SHUT UP!" **Lucas yelled slamming Claus into a wall as he pulled back his hand for his claws to reappear again. Lucas brought his hand forward to possibly slash Claus' face off. However, Lucas arm stopped. Claus opened one eye to see what had happened and was relieved to see that Ninten had grabbed Lucas's arm. Lucas was clearly struggling to pull away as Ninten's grip was tighter then steel.

"You just had to kick the lion didn't you?" Ninten sighed. With one heave he pulled Lucas off of Claus and to the floor. Then he successfully pinned him down. Ninten placed his knees on Lucas's hands so that he could be hands free need he have to strike. "Lucas calm down,"

Lucas struggled anew as he tried to throw Ninten off. He would've been successful too if Ninten had punched Lucas in the chest. Ninten saw it as a friendly warning, but Lucas felt like his ribs almost collapsed. Lucas wheezed out in an unnatural noise as he tried to regain his breath inadvertently calming also. "Okay…I'm calm…get off me,"

Ninten did as he held his hand out for Lucas to take. Lucas sat up to look at Ninten's outstretched hand. He began to raise his hand to take the offer, but hesitated. This hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "Lucas come on," Ninten encouraged.

"You're right Claus…." Lucas said sadly looking to the floor.

"I am?" Claus asked surprised.

"Right about what?" Ninten asked.

"I've always been so concerned for others, so stuck on using my power to protect everyone. I don't save any for myself. I mistreat my body, take these abilities for granted, reckless, and often careless when it concerns my life. That's why I always fail…I can't protect anyone if I have no strength to give. It would be the night Hinawai died all over again. Powerless, and unable to do anything…."

"Lucas…" Ninten groaned. "This pity pat part of yours is getting old. I don't know how much sympathy I can give. You're always dealing with some turmoil,"

"I don't deal with it…" Lucas admitted. "I never deal with turmoil. I've always tried to distract myself, with things. Its how I was trained, there was never any time to look back on what was done. Only moving forward was what was important…"

"Well I suppose we could be more helpful,"

"Shut up," Lucas said sternly. "You guys have risked your necks for me more times than I can count. For you to say something like that is beyond stupid. Maybe…I just need to stop this,"

"What?"

"The sorrow, stop the pain, the hurting inside of me, and put an end to this fight,"

"What does that mean?" Claus asked.

Lucas looked at the two of them for a moment and then sighed. "I'm going to destroy everything Father ever created. Not one thing will be left. The pain and suffering is miniscule to what the universe has gone through with the chaos we've created. I'm going to start being selfish, and worry about myself. I've been fighting like an Immortal Soldier, and that's probably why I've failed so much," Lucas smiled at them. "And it's kinda obvious since I lost to you guys when I clearly was the strongest,"

"So what are you trying to say?" Ninten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm done fighting like an Immortal Soldier, I'm going to fight like a human now. So…will you guys train me?"

"Train you to what?" Claus asked.

"I don't know be more human. The fact is, I have a beast inside of me, I don't know how to harness it at all. Emotions were never my specialty or any of my siblings. You guys can help me, so please would you spread that around,"

"Sure I guess we can do that for ya," Ninten said scratching his head wondering how they were gonna do this.

"Thanks," Lucas turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Lucas turned back around to look at Claus.

"I still would like to know who that was earlier and what he was talking about," Claus said. At this Lucas frowned as his eyes turned dark red again. The look of hatred showing on his visage as the symbiont became alive again. Claus removed his hand in fear.

"Someone I've wanted to rip apart for a long time. Someone who gave me the animal that's inside of me," Lucas growled as turned back around to walk away. "Gigerferal, The Fierce Animal,"

"_Everyone, we'll be there in about 1 hour so get ready for a fight,"_ came Star's voice over the intercom.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going back to my room. Only way to beat an animal is to become one," Lucas walked away still with that growl deep in his throat. Claus and Ninten looked at each other for a moment then walked the opposite direction.

"You worried?" Claus asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Always, more now than ever,"

"We gotta save Fuel, and fight another of Lucas's crazy siblings. That always kinda brings out a different side of Lucas,"

"Yeah…it does doesn't it," Claus said in thought. There was something going on. Something the Immortal Soldiers were up to, this Father character, and maybe even Lucas is keep information from them. Claus just knew something stunk and he didn't like smelly stuff anymore he long past that stage.

"What?"

"I may not be a geniuses or have the brain that's as smart as a super computer, but I know one thing. I can read situations, and the actions of others. Lucas better than anyone else. If this Father guy really wanted Lucas back he'd have sent all six of these guys at Lucas at once. He's barely beaten all of them so far, so all six would've been more than enough to capture him. Also every time Lucas beats one of these guys they vanish without a trace. Plus his whole existence on Nowhere Island is still questionable in itself. There are some answers, but that just brings out more questions. I also know for a fact Lucas is hiding something,"

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. I hadn't even thought of most of that," Ninten was quite startled by all these points that Claus pointed out. Claus crosses his arms.

"Lucas…I'd wish you tell us what's going on…"

Lucas sits in his room with the lights out and the only thing visible is his red eyes. He stares at his hands and his clench his fist. "…What is Operation Death of the Undying…?"


	22. Lucas vs Gigerferal

_**The Shadows of the Past part 22**_

"_**Lucas vs. Gigerferal, the Fierce Animal,"**_

"_Alright everyone, it's that time. The coordinates that we have lead us to this ship orbiting in the asteroid belt of Saturn. Scans shows the ship is currently damaged to the extreme. It's barely holding together, but since that's the only thing out here we don't have much choice but to investigate. Everyone get on your space suits and get ready for a spacewalk. We're boarding the ship now,"_ Star's voice rang throughout the space ship as everyone was listening.

"_We know that something is in there though. That much we do understand. Bring all the equipment you can carry, and stay close as to the party. No one wonders off, and no one gets brave,"_ Jeff added.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ness exclaimed strapping on his space suit. Everyone's suit fit to hug their body closely since baggy clothing would be least favored when in a fight. The space suits are a pure white with black stripes, everything from the thigh to the wrist were attached due to a static force the suit creates. Finally a large helmet that had an odd design, but fit a human head well enough. The only one without a spacesuit is Lucas, for obvious reasons, and Star who is a robot. Although he had no space suit, Lucas felt silly wearing such casual clothing so he had Carncise change it to a black one piece. It covered his entire body except his entire head, and a red circle in the middle of his chest. The ship, which was unanimously named Earthbound, eased into the asteroid belt. A special barrier the ship let out repelled the elements of dark matter inside the asteroids. The ship went closer to the damaged ship, but not too close in case there was foul play. Out the side of the ship a small platform that carried the entire team of from the Earthbound ship. It's operated by Loid as everyone else scouts the ship. Lucas eyes began glowing red as his symbiont was started to get riled up again.

"Dude, you okay?" Ninten asked Lucas with his voice sounding through his microphone.

"Yeah…it's just Carnicise…he senses something…" 

"What is it?"

"He senses…his other…"

"His other, what is that?"

"I don't know, but it's got him wild up more than usual. Whatever is on that thing, it's dangerous, I want everyone behind me at all times. I go in first, always,"

"Roger that," Nefarious stated before Ness could get his two cents in. He knew he's not fond of being second in any situation.

"Alright, here we go," Lucas stated as he stepped forward. He shot out a thin tendril from both his forearms. They sailed toward the damaged ship then Lucas pulled the crew in closer towards it. Lucas scanned it for a possible way inside without ripping a hole in it. The ship was quite huge. Three times the size of their own. The ship seemed to be an odd shape. Two giant ovals made up the ship with a few narrow branches connecting the smaller part to the larger one. They chose to enter the larger portion. Suddenly, Star points over to a docking bay that was agape a bit towards the front.

Lucas nods in understanding. He had his symbiont pull out enough tendrils from his back to wrap around everyone. However, no one really felt too comfortable with the idea. Lucas used pieces of his symbiont to bind the platform to the side and then Lucas launched himself toward the opening. He used his raw strength to force the hatch open wider and then placed his friends inside. Once inside Lucas forced the doors closed sealing them in pure darkness, also with a fowl stench in the air, but only Lucas could smell it with his lack of a helmet.

"Well…hope no one is afraid of the dark," Teddy muttered.

"I'd rather us find some light before something happens," Paula stated with a clear uncertainty in her voice. 

"I second that," Jeff said.

"Oh god…oh my god…" Lucas muttered sounding like he was about to throw up.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Claus asked fearfully getting ready for a fight.

"It's…it's so awful…it's…urgh!" It seemed that Lucas finally lost whatever lunch he had in his system. Upon hearing that everyone could only scrunch their noses in both confusion and curiosity.

"What's happened?"

"Hold on…let me see if I can give this ship a jump start," Lucas said after a moment to gather himself. Lucas's chest and eyes were the only things seen through the pure darkness. All the others could hear was the loud crashes and moving of impossible heavy objects.

"Here maybe this can help," Kumatora said holding up her hand as she focused on casting a flame. A small bright flame appeared above her palm.

"Be careful using your abilities with your suit on, if there's even a slight tear the moment we enter space or there's no air in here-," Jeff tried to warn.

"Yeah I might suffocate," Kumatora stated waving off the warning.

"Or your head might explode,"

"Thanks for that image…"

"Let's just be careful," Duster finally finished.

"Alright, I got it, one sec…" Lucas said grabbing their attention. In a moment's notice the lights were on, but soon everyone was wishing that they weren't. There was a liquid covering the floors and walls, and bodies everywhere. The bodies were manned beyond recognition, red and black substance covering the walls and bodies, walls slashed, and the small crafts there damaged and some bodies were still inside failing to escape. The victims insides were tossed about the room, someone looked like they grew a rough drawing of Gigue using the insides of another victim. Paula was beginning to have the same reaction as Lucas wishing she hadn't seen the carnage as she turned her head.

"What the fuck!" Teddy yelled losing his composure altogether. He wasn't the only one as everyone was a in pure terror and what they saw.

"These poor creatures…" Kumatora muttered showing her rare seen sympathetic side.

"I…I can't even tell what they were…" Claus stated in wide eyed horror.

"Lucas," Ness said grabbing his attention. Lucas looked at Ness and Ness pointed toward the floor. Lucas looked and immediately his blood ran cold.

On the floor were words written using the blood of these poor creatures. "**Thanks for bringing dinner, here is your appetizer,**" Then there was an arrow pointing toward what appeared to be a hand. It was in a spot devoid of any of the mess. Lucas walked towards it then stared it down. He reached down dispelling his symbiont around his hand to feel the hand. It was soft, fresh, and human.

Lucas completely lost his mind in pure hatred.

"**THAT BASTARD!" **Lucas cried out as his symbiont started lashing out wildly. Lucas dashed forward to rip off the door to exit the hanger.

"Well I guess he did say he wanted to take point…" Ness muttered dryly.

"Geez who is this guy and how can he get to Lucas so easily?" Ninten wondered.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling it has something to do with the day Lucas escaped the Colony," Duster said glancing at the note. They all decided to chase after Lucas since they all knew he wasn't in his best state of mind. They didn't have to go far though because suddenly they heard loud explosions and the sound of some odd laser fire. Lucas danced between the lasers then took cover on the corner as the laser fire continued. "Lucas what's happening?"

"Used one of his sickest powers…" Lucas growled.

"What?" Ness questioned stretching his head around Lucas to see down the hall he came. He noticed that they looked somewhat like the aliens that were manned in the hanger. They all have blasters needed to hold with two hands, and they walked with a limp. The creatures have on suits similar to their own, most likely because it's all Giganian. They didn't have their helmets on though revealing pale faces so drained that one could see the outline of their skull. "Ew,yip!" Ness quickly jerked his head back as a laser beam shot out toward him. "What are those things?" Ness asked leaning on the wall next to Lucas.

"Giganian soldiers…drained to husk. Then reanimated as mindless zombies," Lucas seemed to be filled with despair. "Those poor soldiers…"

"Well…can we do anything for them?" Poo asked hopefully. Lucas however shook his head.

"Their already dead, their bodies are just being used," Lucas clawed up his hands. "So that means don't be afraid to hold anything back! Blast them to pieces!" Lucas exclaimed leading the charge around the corner.

Though it was seen as a mercy killing, no one was okay with the way this had to be done, least of all Lucas. The last thing he wanted to do was butcher his own people. However, Lucas stomached it as he slashed each one he came across without a hint of hesitation. The others felt for Lucas, and felt for the soldiers but were more concerned for themselves. They tore through the horde of soldiers since they lacked that alertness that came with living. Ness and Ninten combined powers to perform a PK Ring Around slashing through the horde quickly. Upon noting the end of the horde they saw one word on the wall written in Giganian blood.

**Warmer**

"This guy is sick…" Teddy muttered.

"This way!" Lucas called. They dashed through the halls following each word they saw. As they saw more words they encountered more forms of resistance. Each step closer they took the apparently more vicious the corpses became.

**WARMER**

More corpse to combat, and the humans definitely couldn't afford to get one scratch on their suits otherwise that would be it for them.

**You're Getting Hot**

The gang noticed that they were being lead more downward possibly toward the smaller section of the ship that was separated from the main section.

**HOTTER!**

They all were quickly getting more fearful and annoyed with this game of hot and cold. The fear factor came in with how close he claimed they were none of them except Carnicise could even sense him giving an air of great discomfort.

**OOO YOU'RE ON FIRE!**

Lucas let everyone know that the statement was indeed true according to Carnicise. Lucas saw another platoon of soldiers and they were dressed in strange costumes. They had weapons with tank on their backs. They pointed it at them and suddenly blue flames shot out the nozzles. The flames hit Lucas dead on making him wail out in agony. His body was able to block the flames from everyone else though. Claus was quick as he jumped up aimed and fired to unleash a burst of PK Buster. The soldiers were clearly wearing better armor as the blast only made them slide back on their feet.

"PK Freeze!" Paula called sending a burst of cold air toward the soldiers; this stiffened them up a bit, but did not stop them. "These guys are tough,"

Poo suddenly rushed ahead of everyone running along the wall then suddenly getting behind both soldiers who were remarkably tall in comparison. Poo stabbed his sword into one of them and jumped back to launch a small discharge of electricity. The discharge caught fire instantly creating a heated blast that tore the Giganian flamethrower to pieces. Ness followed Poo's lead by dashing around the flames and then getting behind the undead soldier. A quick shot of PK Rocken completely obliterated the tank and destroyed the remains of the soldier. Ninten helped pick Lucas off the floor as he tried recover from the blast of flames. Lucas was on his feet again but staggering as his symbiont was slowly regenerating.

"Whoa, what was up with that fire?" Ninten asked.

"Special fire, made to combat symbionts…" Lucas muttered as he tried to stand on his own.

"Maybe this may help, PK Healing," Ana said. The effects were effective and helped greatly as Lucas stood up strong again. "Hey, with the symbiont damaged you're susceptible to Psi abilities right now,"

"Yeah, hope Carnicise can bounce back, I'm gonna need him,"

**OOO you're red hot!**

Everyone noticed a bunch of arrows pointing toward a tube that seemed to lead downward. They all saw that the lift was currently not working so they had to do a little free falling. Everyone who could used their levitation skills to land safely at the bottom while those who could not had to hitch a ride with someone. Once down below Lucas symbiont came to life covering up half his face.

"_**No one move…he's close…"**_ Carnicise growled as the rest of the symbiont repaired itself and he started to glare around. It was still quite dark in this part of the ship for some reason. They all weren't sure where they were or even how large the room they're in is. They knew that they were in dangerous waters, and the only one who really knew that was Lucas and Carnicise. Carnicise stepped slowly prepared to strike, or to react at any given moment.

"Who is this guy?" Duster asked cautiously watching the rear of the back vigilantly.

"Yeah, that's one thing that Lucas has neglected to tell us," Teddy added watching the rear with Duster.

"_**I was born from him, and he is the pure embodiment of viciousness. A beastly personality that knows only to act on instinct. Because my host is stronger and smarter I have evolved past that primitive stage. However, that is my only advantage seeing as he has had a large amount of time with his host and has become accustomed to their abilities. Lucas and I have not fully bonded, thus we lack the full effect needed to beat him,"**_

"Who is this guy?" Claus asked. His question was answered by something rushing out from the side and diving toward him.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE!" Lucas yelled suddenly regaining control as he launched himself at the creature. They both seemed to smash through the floor upon colliding with one another. Down below Lucas was mercilessly pounding the creatures face in with his fist as hard as he possibly could. However, despite the obvious powerful booming effect each strike let out and the clear lack of restraint Lucas had…the creature barely flinched. It responded by slashing at Lucas's chest. Then a tendril wrapped around his waist then threw him to the side. Once free of the weight the creature dove toward the hole toward the others. "NO!" Lucas yelled launching out two tendrils from his forearm that attached to the creature's side then wrapped his hands around each one respectively then yanked it back to the floor.

"_**Come on, don't be selfish, I just want one,**_" the creature groaned as he rose to his feet with little trouble. The creature lifts it hand and suddenly the lights turn on in the room. With the lights turned on everyone could see they were in a large room that possibly took up the entire lower part of the ship. The others were in what appeared to be a viewing area, and the only way in or out of this place. Everyone turned their attention to the creature to be struck dumb with shock.

The creature was made entirely of a symbiont. Large build with large muscles as big as Lucas's head. A set of razor sharp teeth with a freakish long tongue, and red slits for eyes. The creature was a mixture of red and black. Black body with red swirls on the legs, arms, and torso. A red splotch was also on the creature's face hiding his right eye quite well. When it stood to its full height he was taller than Lucas by quite a bit, but still only a bit short then Gigantor.

"_**Gigue…"**_

"Gigerferal…" Lucas hissed.

"_**Glad you could make it, I was thinking you didn't get my message,"**_

"I will rip you to shreds!"

"_**It's funny, for someone without memories you sure do remember a lot about me,"**_

"I know nothing about you…but I know one thing…you did it…"

"_**I don't believe I know what-,"**_

"YOU KILLED MARIA, YOU KILLED MY MOMMA!" Lucas rushed forward in a pure rage built anger. He used his symbiont to claw up his hands, but he regretted the idea as soon as Gigerferal responded. The beast was large, but faster than expected. He slashed Lucas's back drawing blood. While on the ground Gigerferal stabbed his claws into Lucas's back and started to grind them into his skin. Lucas wailed out in agony feeling the pain of thousands of shots going in at one time.

"_**Careful there, next move like that and I'll think the fight has officially started, and you don't want me to get too excited do you? I'm called the Fierce Animal for a reason brother…"**_

"I will make you pay…" Lucas hissed.

"_**Revenge, is that all you can think about?"**_

"You killed her, you didn't have to do that, you weren't ordered too. You didn't need to…do…what you did to her. She didn't deserve that!"

"_**Well get over it, that happened eons ago. You're still crying and blubbering over one single life. Pathetic, you have an entire planet full of that sweet cuisine and you didn't want to indulge in it! How snoody of you! I even rip off a piece of my symbiont to give to you, to help repair your life, and this is how you repay me?"**_

"_**I am no longer a part of you, other, I shall destroy you!" **_ Carnicise said jumping in.

"_**You are but a pup at this power, and lack the full capabilities of it. You have not fully bonded with…Carnicise as you call him now. I do have psychokinetic abilities also. Though those powers are boring, I like cutting things up more. I'm sure you noticed my handy work, I'm such a deva aren't I?" **_

Lucas had enough the mindless prattling and decided to act now. He had to sharp spikes shoot out his shoulder blades and into Gigerferal's throat. Lucas takes his brother's flinch to his advantage as he claws up his hands and used them to slash Gigerferal's arm clean off. Lucas gets up and starts to deliver serious punishment into Gigerferal's jaw while keeping the spikes in his throat. Gigerferal reacted in a similar fashion, except his spikes came from his entire body impaling Lucas in numerous areas. Blood splattered all over the floor as Lucas fell back to allow his wounds to close. However, Gigerferal was in that mindset now.

The creature was relentlessly pounding Lucas's face into the floor. Gigerferal morphed his fist into a mace then swung it into Lucas's jaw possibly breaking several bones in his jaw and neck. Several spikes shot out his chest impaling Lucas in the shoulder, thigh, and chest. Lucas was posted onto a wall and there he stayed after Gigerferal separated from the spikes as he rushed around. Lucas tried to force his way free but the bonds Gigerferal could create were at least three times stronger than steel and stronger than anything Carnicise could create. Gigerferal ripped him off the wall, harshly and painfully and slammed him into the floor. Gigerferal raised a hand to strike again when a suddenly blast of flames hit him. Gigerferal convulsed violently as he fell back. The flames didn't stop, so Gigerferal created a wall of tendrils that blocked the flames and somehow staved off any more damage. Lucas coughed as blood sputtered out and he was bleeding from just about every point in his body.

"Damn…" Lucas growled trying to sit up. He was assisted by Claus who came to his side. Lucas seemed displeased with his blood all over the place but Claus clearly didn't care.

"Well, now we know what this guy did to you…" Claus muttered before Lucas could protest to his presence. Lucas looked down a moment.

"He killed Maria…not just killed her, but he devoured her. He ate her…he ate her alive…I could hear her screams echoing through my mind. I couldn't save her…you were right Claus. If I worried less about others and more about myself maybe things would be different,"

"But-,"

"Guys, fire isn't really working on this guy!" Paula called as Gigerferal was back on his feet and looked madder and hungrier than ever.

"PK Life up," Lucas muttered casting a quick healing spell to speed up his recovery. "Everyone stay back!" Lucas yelled rushing forward to combat the beast.

Lucas and Gigerferal fought tooth and nail. Lucas started to get a bit more into the swing of fighting the beast. A creature on pure instinct was also predictable. Although Gigerferal had killed Lucas possibly ten times over, Lucas was still the one who had the highest potential to win. However, Gigerferal's symbiont was not new. The aged effect took a serious factor. Gigerferal could morph his body parts, go from solid to fluid form, create more attacks, and a stronger bond with his symbiont. However, as the fight went on it was clear to see that Lucas was beginning to fight more and more like Gigerferal. Giving into the vicious side of his symbiont. The others had no choice but to stay back since symbionts were resistant to Psi attacks. However, Claus suddenly had an idea. He motioned everyone over to a corner to converse.

"I hate just standing here and watching this," Claus said annoyed.

"Me too…" Ness said wincing at seeing Lucas get slashed again.

"But this is a sybiont battle, nothing we can do or have can hurt Gigerferal. I mean, we have symbiont weaponry, but no real way of using it without hurting Lucas also," Jeff explained.

"Well, that's why I got a plan," Claus stated proudly poking out his chest. Everyone looked at him with scrutiny. "What?"

"You're not known for having plans," Kumatora pointed out.

"Yeah, you're like the anit-Lucas,"

"Whatever, doesn't change the fact I've got an idea!" Claus said throwing his arms up.

"Well what is it?" Duster asked.

Lucas was slammed into the ground again, but quickly recovered before Gigerferal could land on him. The two circled each other like two wolves fighting for superiority. Lucas knew his full power would be dangerous in this certain situation. He'd risk distablizing the wrecked space craft more then it already was if he went full out. And boy did he really want to in order to destroy this so called sibling of his.

Gigerferal charged first this time leaving Lucas to react. Lucas used Gigerferal's shoulder to push off and into the air behind the creature. Gigerferal turned to be greeted by the heel of Lucas's right foot. This was enough force to knock his face into the floor. Lucas slashed at Gigerferal with his claws numerous times earning sharp complaints of discomfort. Lucas leaped at his older sibling only to be knocked away by a back hand slap. Lucas rolled on the floor barely dodging tendrils from jetting up from underneath the floor.

"_This isn't working…"_ Carnicise groaned.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Lucas growled. Lucas had honestly never felt so tired or exhausted before. It seemed that each time he fights one of his siblings they only seem to get tougher and stronger. Pushing him even further past his limits then before, it was both interesting and annoying.

"_You wanna win right?" _

"Yes,"

"_You wanna make that bastard pay?"_

"Hell yeah…"

"_Then you're gonna have to give in. His symbiont may have the age, but you have the power. If your power can back mine up then we could kick his sorry ass. Since the only the beat a symbiont without using sound or fire would be another symbiont. So come on, unleash your power, channel it to me, and I'll finish this,"_

"You're not getting complete control," Lucas stated firmly. "But you go as crazy as you can with what you have…"

"_**Got it…"**_

Lucas delved deeper into his power and as he did the red center of his chest began glowing. As it did red lines shot out to his hands and feet as his hair turned snow white, and the whites of his eyes turned black. Gigerferal seemed to relish in the display.

"_**Finally, the real you comes out. Giygas…"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**That's who you really are underneath it all. The Purification Chamber didn't brainwash you, it woke up something that was always there. You were just too naïve to see it at the time. Humanity has made you soft…"**_

"_**You're right…"**_ Lucas suddenly stated. "_**That word has no meaning as of this point,"**_

The two went at it again, but this time with a much clearer flow. The two fighters now seemed to be evenly matched. Lucas feed more of his powers into his symbiont allowing him to fight on the same level as Gigerferal. Lucas lashed out with a giant tendril that knocked Gigerferal into a wall. Lucas catapulted himself with his feet leading into Gigerferal's gut. Then he began to pound away at his siblings face. This time the impacts seem much more deadlier and effective than before. Eventually Gigerferal got tired of being wailed on as he knocked away Lucas's fist and swung his right claw. Lucas avoided the attack then returned to wail on him.

"Hey Lucas!" Lucas turned his head with a hand on Gigerferal's throat after a good solid punch to daze him. Lucas sees Claus with one of the special flamethrowers from the Giganian Soldiers. Both twins share a knowing smirk. Lucas jumped off Gigerferal for a bunch of tendrils from Lucas's back to wrap around him than he was tossed into the air where Claus lit him up with that special blue fire.

"The special chemical in that tank mixed with the flames is a powerful destabilizing compound that doesn't seem to agree too well with the symbiont," Loid stated.

"In order words he's weak now wail on him!" Teddy exclaimed.

"**Ugh, o**_**oo**__oohhhh…._not _gggoood….__**hang**_…on," Gigerferal's voice was wavering in pitch wildly. Deciding to take advantage of the situation Lucas followed Teddy's advice. With the symbiont in such a condition he remembered how he was susceptible to Psi abilities in this state. He took this into account as he launched a PK Love. The attack earned a painful scream of agony from Gigerferal. Lucas wasn't done though he used his knee to slam him face first into the floor. Then threw him into a wall. Gigeferal was attempting to stand up again, so Lucas motioned for more flames as he tossed him into the air.

"_**The pain will stop as soon as I rip out your core 'Brother'," **_Lucas growled sinking his claws into Gigerferal. Lucas was searching through his innards for the gem that powered all Immortal Soldiers. Lucas saw that he was having no luck in cheast. He avoided a spike in response with a close dodge then circled around to slash his throat. _**"Let's see if chopping your freaken head off doesn't work,"**_ Lucas used tendrils to restrain Gigerferal's arms and legs. His symbiont was slow to recover and fully regenerate after the flame baths. Lucas was able to see the slightly withered and dried remains of his original brother. Before the name Gigerferal took him. Lucas morphed his hand into a sharp axe then held it above his head.

"Lucas wait!" a voice from above exclaimed. Lucas paused as he turned his head. He met eyes with Ness who was staring at him sternly. "Don't do it," Lucas looked taken aback at the statement.

"_**What**_?"

"Stop talking in that voice," 

"What do you mean don't do it?" Lucas asked in his regular voice now.

"He…hurt you, but this…does this really sit well with you. Just ending it like this,"

"He's an animal Ness, he should have been put down a long time ago!"

"Your speaking through the pain and regret you feel,"

"You can't let yourself go down there, killing him, that's not your style,"

"It's been my style long before-,"

"Yeah, but that was then this is now. You're better than what you were. That's why we're all here, we also have to save Fuel in case you forgot,"

Lucas gasped when he remembered the friend he'd lost back on Earth. He was so overcome with rage, he forgot he was trying to save his friend. However, he knew that Fuel couldn't have possibly been aboard this ship. Lucas began to calm bit by bit as this calmness made him slip out his devil mode.

"Gigue…" came a weak voice. Lucas was shocked to hear it and turned to look down at Gigerferal, but with a face similar to his own when he had his original body, but clearly more aged. "You did well Gigue…you're not who you used to be. We worried you had gotten weaker, but your indeed stronger as we hoped you'd be little brother,"

"Gigerferal?" Lucas questioned bending down to get a better look.

He chuckled. "I used to be called Giger, till the symbiont took over,"

"You've been prisoner to it this whole time?"

"Right, it got to the point to where I couldn't live without it, and it without me. Our Mother core became somewhat obsolete, since my Psi powers weren't something it liked to rely on,"

"Giger…I'm…I wish I could save you…"

"Operation: Death of the Undying is a go,"

"Wait, what is-," Lucas was cut off as suddenly Gigerferal was back in the saddle. He slammed Lucas face into the floor and with Lucas in close proximity Claus was hesitant to shoot out more flames. This gave Gigerferal the chance to lash out at the humans. Ninten was quick to step in as he knocked the symbiont away with one punch. The symbiont was launched into the side of wall there Claus unleashed another stream of flames. Gigerferal let out an anguish cry before suddenly the wall he was on became superheated to the point with him leaning on it, it gave way thus launching him into space. With the symbiont injured and Giger literally powerless it seemed that was it. Lucas gasped rushing over to the gap to look out but only for a stray asteroid to slam into a very precarious point of the ship. The point that connected the two halves of the ship. That one tap was all that needed for complete chaos to set in. Lucas went instructing his friends to hurry toward the platform they arrived on and get back to the Earthbound. Lucas however noticed something carved on the floor near where Gigerferal had lay. He looked to see they were numbers, specifically coordinates. And an extra number for the puzzle of where Father is. Lucas memorized it then rushed off to catch up with the others.

Minutes later they were back aboard the Earhtbound flying back to safety. Lucas looked longingly at the quickly destroyed aircraft and then sighed. He wondered just what is going on, and how this so called Operation: Death of the Undying was going to work. Lucas supplied the coordinates to the others, but not much else. Moments later exhaustion finally claimed him as he fell against a wall. Claus decided to take his brother back to his room for rest after that tough fight.

"You heal up nicely," Claus commented as he helped Lucas walk to his room.

"It's a gift…" Lucas muttered in exhaustion.

"I know your wounds don't heal as well as they appear though,"

"…It really hurts Claus…a lot,"

"I know, but I'm here for you, you know that right," Lucas looked at Claus with sadness filled eyes. "What?"

"No matter what happens Claus, I want you to promise me, when this is all over you'll live a good life,"

"That kinda random don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I thought I get you to promise me this before-I mean so you don't die on me out here,"

"Right…" Claus muttered.

"So do you promise?" 

"Sure bro, no matter what, I'll get me a good life. No doubt,"

"Awesome, can't wait to see that. One last thing,"

"Geez what else?"

"I know you have a terrible singing voice, but…could you sing my momma's lullaby?" Claus was astounded by the request. "I know it sounds weird two dudes, and one singing to the other. But…I just really need to hear it and singing it myself…always hurts too much. I can never sing it right because my heart is always too heavy,"

"Sure why not," Claus said a moment later with questionable thought. Once inside his room Claus sat Lucas on his bed. He cleared his throat when Lucas looked at him expectantly.

"Sing a melody…

Simple as can be…

Give it some words, and…

Sweet harmony…

Raise your voi-ces, all day long now love grows strong now

Sing a melody of love…oo-ooh love…"

Claus repeated the verse a few times. He admitted the song was catchy and nice. Lucas revealed in hearing it feeling the pain and misery of this day wash away as he felt relieved. With his mind cleared he was ready to rescue Fuel and find the rest of his brother to get the final pieces to this long puzzle he's been trying to put together for a long time.

"Thanks Claus…" Lucas muttered as he drifted off.

"No prob bro," Claus said messing his sleeping brother's hair. "Hope you can see me grow old…"


	23. The Secret of Humanity

_**The Shadows of the Past part 23**_

"_**The Secret of Humanity,"**_

Ness sighed as he arms were behind his head as he's walking down a corridor of their space craft. Currently they were traveling at light speed toward the next set of coordinates they had acquired from Gigerferal. Apparently this set was on the very edge of this galaxy which was gonna take even more time being that this is quite uncharted territory for all of them, if it wasn't already. Ness had kinda hoped they'd go see other planets while on this little journey. See how other life forms lived. However, Star explained that this sector of space is barely traveled and in space terms is in the middle of nowhere. Ness wanted to mess around a bit but of course everyone advised him not to be himself, and just relax. However, staying in one place has never been his specialty. Ninten was currently taking a nap, the lazy bum. Without his partner in crime it felt empty doing anything worthwhile, and by worthwhile that's stirring up chaos and disarray for kicks. Ness was just about to call it a quits and see if Claus would like to stir up trouble with him. And speak of the devil he just so happened to bump into him.

"Oh, Claus I-oh wait sorry Lucas," Ness quickly apologized upon getting a better look of who he bumped into.

"My bad, I wasn't really paying attention," Lucas apologized with a shy smile. Ness raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What are you up to?"

"Funny, don't I usually ask that? Where's your partner in crime?"

"Sleeping, I was gonna go find your brother and see if he wanted to stir up trouble," Ness said knowing Lucas would object.

"What kind of trouble?" Lucas asked tilting his head. Ness was a bit put off by the response.

"Wow, uh…I was so sure you were gonna say "This is serious Ness, we can't be joking around and causing problems, we gotta stay focus. Plus the stuff you do is just immature!" or along those lines,"

Lucas chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Normally, I would say that. But I've never really pulled a prank before…so how does it work exactly. I've seen it done before, just don't have the imagination for it,"

"Just so we're clear, you're giving me the go ahead to cause trouble?"

"I wanna help, sorta get that much needed human factor about myself,"

"Alrighty then, first target..."

(BREAK)

Teddy was currently using a shiny surface as a mirror. He had to maintain his hair at periodic intervals since it simply demanded attention. He brought along his hair gel for just the occasion. Teddy reached for the jar out his bag then sat it on the counter. With a smirk he placed his comb on the opposite side.

"Alright, lets see if this new formula will help make this thing stand up without so much hold every so often," Teddy sighed. He turned his head sharply thinking he heard someone. Teddy shrugged his shoulders then unscrewed the cap off the hair gel.

"Um, is anyone in here?" came a voice. Teddy turned to see Lucas holding the door open for the laboratory wide open.

"Yeah…but wait, you don't have to go the bathroom, do you?"

"I'm human in some ways. Normally my original body would burn off waste and recycle it, very eco-friendly,"

"Okay whatever just wait till I'm done,"

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked getting a closer with a curious look in his eyes.

Teddy decided to humor him. "My hair," he replied.

"What is this stuff?" Lucas asked reaching for the jar of gel and giving it a look over.

"It's gel, helps hold my hair like this,"

"You mean that's not natural?"

"Course not, your telling me your hair is?"

"Yeah, it is. All I need is one of these thingies," Lucas said holding up Teddy's comb.

"Well its been nice talking beauty secrets with you, but I gotta tend to this before the fullness wears off,"

"Okay then, see ya later Teddy," Lucas said placing Teddy's items back down and then leaving the room. Teddy thought the whole conversation odd but blew it off. He reached a hand in the jar then applied it to his head. He rubbed it in thoroughly and gave his hair shape. He stopped the motion to reach for his comb…however his hands remained in his hair.

"What the hell?" Teddy questioned pulling harder to get his hands free. No such luck as it didn't seem to be working out. "What the hell!" He growled as he pulled harder growing more furious by the second. He looked at the jar, but noticed something different. The jar wasn't a jar but a cup of some strange black liquid gel. Teddy was so distracted with Lucas he hadn't noticed. "Somebodies gonna pay for this!"

Outside Ness was about to fall over with laughter and Lucas was trying his best to restrain his chuckles. In Ness's hand was Teddy's jar. "As the saying goes, the hand is quicker than the eye," Ness chuckled as he tossed Teddy's hair gel up and down. "Now one sec," Ness vanished and was back in a flash. "Let's see how Jeff's new toy holds together with hair gel instead of that industrial adhesive,"

"That was…kinda funny when the jokes not on you," Lucas admitted.

"Any requests?"

"I have one…"

(BREAK)

Claus was walking down the hall. He had stopped by Lucas's room but was both relieved and shocked to his brother not there. He ventured this a guess of him finally deciding to venture out and stop moping. He was glad for him, and hoped that he was doing anything besides moping.

"Hey Claus," came a voice behind him. Claus turned sharply around to be greeted by a fist coming at him. He sidestepped the attack and twisted the person arm behind their back then brought them to the floor. He was so deep in that battle mindset he hadn't noticed he just pinned Ness to the floor. "…sup…"

Claus sighed, "What are you doing?"

"…experiencing a growing numbness in my arm…and the uncomfortable feeling of your knee in my back…"

"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me," Claus said letting him go.

"You were surprised?" Ness countered sitting up to roll his shoulder around to get feeling to return.

"What was the point of that anyway?"

"Wanted to test your reflexes. I hear your fast,"

"….okay?" Claus said with a raised eyebrow. Ness reached out his hand for help up and Claus obliged reaching down to help him up. However, he felt an odd sensation when he touched Ness. However, he wrote it off as the nerves in his hand acting up. The sensation of touch can't be perfect with a mechanical device. "Satisfied, sneaking up on Claus is a bad idea,"

"Yep," Ness said walking down the hall. Claus watched after him for a moment still with some confusion. He shrugged his shoulder then turned back around to see Lucas with his hands behind his back.

"Oh geez, what is this try and give me a heart attack day or something?" Claus said with a sigh.

"Claus how many pranks have you pulled on me since we've known each other?" 

Claus thought the question random but thought on it. He smirked at his own handy work. "Hahaha, oh wow too many to count. There was that time I got to ride one of the ship through town, the time you got locked out the house in nothing but your underwear and it was cold, also that time I made you believe Nana hated your guts and you went to insane lengths to avoid her, and…wow just too many good times," Claus began to laugh making Lucas smirk all the bigger with a shadow on his face. Claus didn't notice though too much into his fit of laughter. "Oh gosh…my best works. Why do you ask anyway?" 

"Because, brother, I feel I have finally gotten you back with a prank of my own," Lucas said proudly. This amused Claus as he shook his head.

"A little late to start playing catch up Lucas dontcha think? Besides you've tried to prank me, it either didn't work, got someone else, or completely backfired,"

"Well not this time,"

Claus huffed as he smiled down at his younger brother pointing out the slight difference in height. "Well then please tell me what this prank is I'm dying to know,"

"I just have one simple question," Lucas said removing his hands behind his back to reveal a remote control. Claus tilted his head at it. "Why are you hitting yourself?"

"Why am I-?" Claus was caught off as suddenly his right hand slapped him in the face, hard. "Ouch, what the heck!"

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Lucas pressed the button again and once again the slap came.

"Ouch, geez!" Claus exclaimed in shock as he could not control his right arm. Lucas pressed the button again for another slap. Lucas's laughter grew as the scene played out in front of him continued. He watched Claus slap himself over and over, and from far off another person's laughter filled the air. "Ness-ouch! Ooo you are so-ow, Lucas cut this ou-ow! Lucas I am so serious this isn't-ow. Oh my pork I can't feel my face…"

"This will never get old," Lucas stated as he pressed the button at least ten more times watching his brother's face go red, from both rage and the hand print. Claus moved to attack, but with the onslaught of slaps and the lack of control in his right arm, he could do no more than threaten.

"I will kill you both-ouch!" Claus looked like he was having a horrible day. "dhat dime I dite my dongue…"

"Yep, I'd say the scores all tied up now," Lucas said turning to walk away while stuffing the remote in his pocket. Claus glared at him as he walked off like he was big time. Claus would've reacted and totally destroyed him, but his face hurt and really could use some ice.

Lucas turned the corner with a triumphant smirk as Ness gave him a thumbs up. "Great job,"

"That was kinda fun,"

"What did you do again?"

"I had you put a neural override chip on Claus's right hand. Since it's robotic I was able to block the signal to the brain and I have complete control over it with this remote. Handy little trick,"

"Quite,"

"Well this was fun Ness, never thought I'd say that about something like this,"

"We should try it again some other time,"

"Yeah we should…" Lucas said with a longing smile. Ness caught the look in Lucas's eyes despite him quickly turning away. "I'll see ya around okay," Lucas said then walked away. Ness made a move to go after him but decided not to. Whatever it is that he's going through his brain he must be coping with it in his own way. Ness decides to go and annoy Ninten awake.

Lucas walks down the hall for a moment until he comes across a steamed Jeff is covered in some strange junk all over his person. Jeff eyes him dangerously. "Where. Is. He?" Jeff growled.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask you first," Lucas said. Jeff calmed considerably as he gazed at Lucas with a raised eyebrow. Lucas placed his hands behind his back as he began to dig his toe in to the floor.

"This is gonna either sound really weird or really crazy,"

"What?"

"Jeff I give you full permission to my body," Jeff's eyes grew bigger than his glasses lens as they slipped down his nose and his jaw dropped. "I think I may've said that wrong…"

"Yeah, might wanna try rephrasing that,"

"I mean, I know with your scientific mind you've been wanting to study my body more thoroughly. You are you father's son after all. So I give you my permission to study it. Like how humans donate their body to science I'm doing that except I'll be alive, and with people I can trust,"

"Seriously?" Jeff questioned on the edge of excitement. Jeff was always curious about Lucas's anatomy, but reserved himself being that Lucas was a living person not some machine he could take apart.

"Yeah, I trust you with my secrets,"

"Wow…that is amazing, what brought this on?" Jeff asked.

"My efforts of trying to regain some humanity," Lucas said with a shrug. Lucas did Jeff the favor of whipping off his person with his tendrils. The smug absorbed into the tendrils and Lucas noted the Carnicise's blissful affection for the taste. "What is this stuff?"

"Experimenting with symbiont's and finding a sort of substitute for ya no living things," Jeff explained.

"Oh, cool, cause Carcicise likes it,"

"Really?" Jeff questioned while rubbing his chin. Then he stuttered muttering chemical and elements he may've used in the concoction. And just like that his mind was wandering as he went back the way he had came. Lucas sighed as he smirked at how he just saved Ness without the cap boy even knowing it.

Lucas jammed his hands in his pocket as he went the opposite way. He decided to head to the kitchen and see who was currently stuffing their faces. As he was walking he was surprised to hear a very familiar melody. He automatically quickened his pace to arrive on a scene in the kitchen. The three PSI girls, Ana, Paula, and Kumatora were sitting having a nice lunch. Although Lucas felt Kumatora seemed out of place because of her tomboy nature, and Ana and Paula's clearly girly dispositions would possibly conflict with that. However that didn't garner all of Lucas's attention as he looked to Ana who had a strange musical device placed to her lips. She played the song, his momma's song, his lullby. He could just picture Maria singing the words.

_**Take a Meloooody…**_

_**Simple as can beee….**_

_**Give it some words and…**_

_**Sweet Harmony…**_

_**Raise your voices all day long now, love grow strong now…**_

_**Sing a Melody…of Love…oh….Love….**_

Lucas shook his head feeling himself start to nod off a bit just remembering the words. It always wow'd him how the song's effect was as strong as ever despite the large amount of time he's heard it. He came from his lurking spot from the hall into the room to gain the attention of the three girls. They all smirked at him all showing a clear knowing look. The table they sat at was like a large cube that hovered off the ground. Strange looking chairs that looked like a swirling liquid given a solid form. The cube has four sides so one was rightfully open which they motioned for him to sit at. Lucas decided to obey being that since humans themselves were complicated, the female human was even more so, and twice as dangerous.

"Wow, it's like playing that song summons you to us or something," Paula stated with a smile. Lucas blushed.

"The emotional power that it holds is somewhat overpowering," Lucas explained.

"Ya know Lucas, I've wondered, what was going through your mind when we first fought back on Earth?" Ana asked putting down the instrument.

"I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind ya know," Lucas said frowning.

"I know, but you could still think, what were you thinking about?"

"I was sad," Lucas stated plainly. "I could never harm Maria in a million years, so going to Earth I had thought there were going to be many people like Maria. Meeting you guys, and Ninten, kinda put me in reserve. That's why I made the offer to save him, I could never hurt Maria, so I couldn't hurt her family either,"

"An offer?" Kumatora asked.

"When I first came to Earth I offered Ninten a chance to save himself. To board my ship and leave his home behind. Looking back on it now, I was pretty selfish to try waning the weight of my sin,"

"And when you heard the song?" Ana asked.

"Well…my mind began to clear, the evil part of my heart, and the good part began a conflict on my insides. I wasn't lying when I said that song hurt. The song gave the real me strength, enough to fight back for control….I ended up losing anyway…"

"But the song woke you up, you were willing to fight against this evil inside you,"

"The pod I was forced to stay in amplified the evil, so I could never truly defeat it as long as I was inside it. I doubt that evil is truly gone honestly…"

"You left Earth and returned all the people you took," Ana said with a smile. "I think you won in a different way,"

"Wow, so you were fighting with them the entire time," Paula observed. But then she frowned as her eyes began to tear up a bit. "Just thinking about…you…as Giygas…" She began shaking as if she was naked in the middle of a snow storm.

"I understand…" Lucas said looking down.

"The madness you released onto our world, the evil you forced onto people, and the lives you negatively affected. It was awful…"

"That was an experiment…" Lucas stated shaking himself. "Imagine…being in some place dark…the feeling of thousands of needles piercing every inch of your body. They stab deeper and deeper into your flesh, and you're restrained, unable to move. Listening to the endless screams of agony all around you, and relieving your worst most fearful memories over and over again. Sometimes worst then what you remembered. Half the time I couldn't even tell when I was screaming. They tried to push my anguish to extreme levels thinking that my emotions were my strength. They tore me apart…it hurt so much…" Lucas cried.

"A world of pure agony…" Ana moaned.

"I guess everyone involved were victims of Giygas…" Paula said.

"Yeah, we were…"

"But your safe now," Kumatora stated firmly. "Thanks to you we have a fighting chance,"

"…I ruined your life Kumatora…" Lucas said looking down.

"What does that mean?"

"I ruined Nowhere Island. I brought upon the ruination that came with Porky. The entire time I was there, I was battling myself, and because of that I ignored so much of what went on,"

"I don't even know what happened to your parents Kuma…" Lucas said sadly.

Kumatora was quiet as her eyes gaze off to the side in brief thought. Indeed, she was upset that she knew little about her past, and though Lucas never stated it, she had a feeling the Magypsies were simply illusion created by Lucas's brother Gigrahell. She had no real family to speak of and nothing to really fight for. Kumatora sighed. "You can't blame all the world's troubles on yourself Lucas,"

"Hmmm?"

"Bad things happen, they happen to good people. Weather we want them too or not. There's always a chance that we could've done something to change the outcome, or there is a chance that there isn't anything we can do. The only choice we have is to keep moving forward and hope for the best. Dwelling in our past mistakes just means we didn't learn from them and are probably doomed to repeat it," Kumatora explained. Lucas was awe stricken at Kumatora careful word choice and clear wisdom in her words. He'd…never heard her speak such a way. Like, EVER!

"How-,"

"When you live in a castle full of ghost, you pick up a few things. Some of those things being how precious life really is and what's really important. You made mistakes, we all do, and sometimes you pay for em. You made the bed now lie in it,"

"Right…"

"Besides, I have a family now, and I'm gonna do my darnest to keep them safe!"

"Right, so will I!" Lucas exclaimed Kumatora's energy rubbing off on him.

"Kumatora's energy is so contagious, she's what inspired us to become stronger ourselves," Ana explained.

"Still, I heard that Paula here went toe to toe with you Lucas," Kumatora said with a smile.

"Clearly human woman have quite a large reserve of power," Lucas said while scratching his head.

"Well that's one way of putting it," Paula said.

"Ya know, some guys even think girls are just downright inferior to males," Ana stated.

"I think that would just be that males prefer they be the dominant creatures. I remember one planet where the woman were in total control of the planet…it was…quite nice,"

"Surprise, surprise," the girls muttered.

"But oddly enough during set intervals of a month, there would be mass chaos and the males would have to protect themselves. Quite devastating, when violence broke out on that planet, it was quite…insane for lack of a better word," At this the three girls sat quietly looking at Lucas. Lucas caught their stares and returned a clueless one of his own. "What?" 

"Weather human or alien, men are just so clueless," Ana stated with a shake of her head. At this the three girls stood up having finished their meal long ago, and had other things to do. Lucas waved them farewell for now as he continued to sit. He had then noticed that Ana left the odd instrument behind. He picked it up then looked it over. Lucas squints his eyes knowing that he has seen the device before but cannot place it.

"Didn't expect you to be here," came a voice behind him. Lucas turned his head to see Duster. Lucas smirked, the only human he knew that could sneak up on him without him even noticing.

"Hey Duster," Lucas greeted cheerfully.

"How ya doin buddy?" Duster stated heading over to the cabinets to find something quick to eat.

"Good, I've been feeling a lot better lately,"

"Good to hear, especially since without you at 100% the rest of us won't stand a chance,"

"I'm not that big a deal ya know,"

"I beg to differ," Duster said sitting down across from Lucas. "Without you here things would be so much harder,"

"Maybe…but without you guys I wouldn't be who I am, or be able to do what I do for you guys,"

"Good point," Duster said rubbing his chin. "It's very hard to give you a compliment, ya know that?"

"Well I don't wanna get a big head, figuratively speaking,"

"I suppose I can understand that. You've learned a lot on this little journey, and I've gotta say I've learned from you too,"

"Thank you Duster, that means a lot," 

"But what will you do when you face your Father?" Lucas's heart rose into his throat as he suddenly lost the ability to speak. That was a fair question wasn't it? What was he planning to do when he faced his Father. A fight would be suicide, and words would most likely be wasted on someone like him. So what options did he have? "Don't know huh?" Lucas nods. "I can relate," Lucas smiles as he nods again. "Words would be wasted on him, and fighting him would get you nowhere too. So what options do you have? Well, actions speak louder than words," Lucas shrunk back a bit. "And by actions I mean showing what you've accomplished, show him you're not the same person you used to be. Show him that you've evolved beyond his expectations, that you have your own way of doing things. That you're not a kid anymore,"

Lucas's eyes grew wide with awe. He supposed that this was Duster's specialty, dealing with difficult father's. Lucas knew for a fact that his dad was not one that was pleased easily. Lucas knew that better now than ever thanks to burrowing deep into Wess's subconscious. Even then Lucas was having a tough time. A persistent man through and through, but Lucas also saw that Wess respected Duster greatly for his courage and was greatly awe struck with how strong he has grown despite his permanent injury. Lucas's smiled, "You're right Duster. Technically, I am still a kid to all the other Immortal Soldiers and Father,"

"How does that work when you guys can live thousands of year?"

"Well my eldest brother was probably around…50,000 years old. I am about….maybe 5,000…so that's a clear age difference,"

"Wow…you're an old man,"

Lucas laughs, "Maybe by your standards, I can tell your starting to slip into that old age,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now you have to try and sneak up on people," Lucas said standing up. He took his eyes off Duster for a second and looked back to see him gone. Lucas gaped at the vacant seat.

"You only think I'm trying," came Duster's voice behind him. Lucas turned sharply to Duster enjoying his snack with mild amusement. He messed with Lucas hair as he stalked off. Lucas gave Duster a look to his back before his face contorts into a smile. He swivels around to see Nefarious leaning on the counter looking at him.

"Oh, hey Nefarious,"

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You may be convincing everyone to being totally new to the human thing but you and I know that isn't totally true. You know humans inside and out,"

"So?"

"You're hiding something, from everyone, a secret that I think is very relevant to what is going on,"

Lucas' eyes widened a bit. Then they shifted to the floor. "I…just have to think some things over is all…"

"Think things over?"

"I'm not saying I have a secret, and even if I did I would have a good reason to keep it,"]

"Well what is your reason?" Nefarious asked with crossed arms.

"…I want no regrets…telling you would probably kill morale, and that's the one thing we need…"

"Wait…" Nefarious said thinking for a moment, and then his eyes widened a bit. "Are you saying that you might-,"

"There is no chance it won't if I continue this course of action. It's a simple fact,"

"But-,"

"Please, keep quiet what you have. I'd really appreciate it,"

Nefarious sighed annoyed that Ness's soft spot for Lucas has carried over to him now. "Fine,"

"Thank you," Lucas said with a slight bow. He turns to walk away from the kitchen area leaving Nefarious in quite a position. Lucas sighed placing a hand on his chest. "Humanity was always the easiest concept for me to learn…so why am I struggling with it now of all times?" Lucas began to approach one of the common areas that was a quaint little spot. It was deemed the common area because this sector was in the center of the ship and served a small hub. As Lucas got closer he could hear the room was not empty.

"Just get the stuff out!" cried an annoyed voice.

"J-Just stay calm alright, give me a minute," came a slightly jarred voice in return. Lucas stuck his head around the corner to see Loid was assisting Teddy with his messy hair predicament. Lucas knew that Loid knew nothing about hair, but the industrial adhesive was gonna be tricky to get out. Now that Lucas thought out it, that was quite a cruel prank that he now feels bad for. Lucas steps into the room garnering Teddy and Loid's attention. Lucas could tell that Teddy was beyond pissed.

"You like jerk off!" Teddy yelled attempting to strangle Lucas but realized his hands were still inaccessible. So instead he swung his leg to kick Lucas in the chin.

"I see you're upset," Lucas leaning back just enough for the strike to miss. Teddy lose his balance and then fell to the floor.

"Yeah, he's pretty mad," Loid said but with a small smirk and snicker.

"It's your fault this happened!" Teddy exclaimed hopping to his feet. "One minute it's hair gel than you come in, and the next minute is this-this, sticky stuff!"

"It's an industrial adhesive," Loid pointed out.

"WHATEVER!" Teddy yelled. "I want it out…" Teddy growled glowering at Lucas.

"Okay, I had no idea Ness would use such a strong substance, I'll help you out," Lucas said sitting Teddy down.

"Ness, but I didn't see him?" Teddy questioned.

"Right, neither did I, faster than the naked eye,"

"So, that's how you two did it," Teddy said with realization.

"The stuff is really strong. From the looks of it, I think only heat could possibly loosen it enough to where you can get your hands free,"

"Well let's use Ana's hairdryer,"

"Well that might work, but that may take hours,"

"Plus, all that heat on my hair could be even more damaging. It' be singe, never the same ever again…" Teddy said as he seemed to be ready to breakdown into tears. Loid rolled his eyes, but looking at Lucas he could tell the brunette felt Teddy's pain. He supposed it must be a hair thing.

"One thing I do take pride in as a human is personal grooming. Although I do miss my blonde hair, this jet black has grown on me. Let me see if I might help you," Lucas said standing. As Teddy sat on the couch Lucas observed Teddy's hair seeing the adhesive had not fully solidified which was good. Lucas raised both his hands then clawed them up. Loid grew nervous while teddy was simply unaware.

"Hey how are you gonna-," Teddy was cut off as he felt Lucas scratching, tearing, and mane the adhesive to shreds. Teddy grits his teeth throughout the entire experience feeling like Lucas was tearing right into his scalp.

"Try moving your hands," Lucas instructed. Teddy pulled hard but they still felt stuck but however he was able to pull them away much farther now. With one quick slash Lucas freed his hands from his head and went to work on the rest. Loid looked around to see that chunks of the solidified adhesive all over the couch and floor. "Alright how's that?" Lucas questioned.

Teddy emotional prepared himself for what he might see. He reached to his left with a hand mirror with his eyes closed he held it up. He heard Loid gasp, which prompted him to see what, had happened to make him gasp as well. "WOW!" he exclaimed. His hair was perfect, perfectly aligned and just the style he likes it in too.

"Yeah, some of the adhesive had hardened, so I tore out that and used what was left to fix your hair the way you like it. This should hold way better then gel. I hope you like it like this, because it may be permanent,"

"Wow, thanks dude, you're a life saver,"

"It is the least I can do after what I've done,"

At this Teddy puts the mirror down to look at Lucas. His face completely neutral. He seemed to be thinking over a response and then finally sighed. "Ya know, you tend to live in the past a lot,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just like how it sounds. You live in the past a lot. I know you feel bad for a lot of stuff you've done, so I don't bring it up. Looking toward the future is way more fun ya know,"

"It's hard ya know…to not think about the past,"

"Well the past is what makes us who we are," Loid said in agreement. "But, we can't let that dictate our choices. We can choose ya know, we can choose to be better for it or let ourselves be absorbed by it. You understand that right?"

"How do humans get over their past?" Lucas asked. Considering humans have a much shorter life span they simply don't have the time that he has to come to rest with his demons.

"Well…we just ya know…get over it," Teddy said completely losing Lucas.

"He means that we have a lot less time to work with then you. We don't have the luxury of cross examining such a long history like yours. We have to make due with the time we have. Everyone knows nothing is forever," Loid added.

"Yeah, what he said!" Teddy agreed as if he himself had said it.

"I get it, make due with the time you have. Instead of worrying, just live, right?"

"Right!" Teddy said giving him a thumbs up. "I totally forgive you by the way, so don't worry about it. I don't do special treatment anyway," Teddy said as he walked away. Lucas stared after him before his eyes fell on Loid who simply nods then follows Teddy. Lucas sighed again on another lesson learned from his human friends. However, he noticed something now that the room was silent. A slight heavy breathing sound came from behind him. He turned around to see nothing, but upon searching the room a bit he found someone sleeping in a small crawl space behind the small couch. Upon investigating he sees it is Ninten clutching a pillow tightly.

"Uh Ninten?" Lucas questioned him. This made Ninten stir a bit but he didn't awaken. So Lucas reached down to pinch Ninten's nose. This made Ninten wake up almost immediately realizing his breathing was cut off. He slapped away Lucas hand and reached quite violently knocking the chair over and onto Lucas.

"Whoops," Ninten muttered sleepily. He gave out a yawn as he removed the couch from on top of Lucas. "Oh, Lucas, it's you I thought you were Ness,"

"I thought he would be looking for you," Lucas said sitting up.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired and needed sleep. He's way to energetic so I decided to take a nap here," Ninten said sitting down across from Lucas.

"So you've been asleep this whole time,"

"Kinda hard with Teddy yelling," Ninten said scratching the side of his head.

"You were awake for all that?"

"Somewhat," Ninten answered honestly. Ninten then gave Lucas a curious look. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting weirder than usual. Why?"

"I wanna be more human because I feel like being an Immortal Soldier isn't enough. I lost to you guys for a reason, and even now I don't understand why. I'm thinking this might help me become even stronger," Ninten gave Lucas a bored look as he flicked him in the head making Lucas flinch back rubbing the spot. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For acting like your weak. Your strong, a lot stronger then you realize. You lost because you wanted to lose, because that's what you wanted in your heart. You know what a heart is right?"

"Yeah, its part of the cardiovascular system that regulates blood throughout the body and like a large muscle that if exercised properly-,"

"No, not that heart!" Ninten said almost breaking into pure laughter.

"Oh, you mean the spiritual heart, that resides in everyone. That gives us our strength,"

"Yeah, sorta, in your heart you wanted to lose. We just helped you win in the end. You're our friend Lucas, and my bro. What does your heart tell you about that?"

"That this is a safe place…that I can trust you guys…that…it would be awful to never see you again…"

"We'll always look out for ya, I hope you know that," Ninten said leaning back on his hands.

"You say with such passion and vigor I find it hard to believe," Lucas said in a joking manner.

"Well believe it," Ninten said sitting up to reach forward to plant his palm in the center of Lucas's head. "Long as I'm here and still kicking, I won't ever let you be sad again,"

"That's a lot to promise Ninten…"

"I know…" Ninten said removing his hand.

"Well it's time I make a promise to you too," Lucas stated firmly suddenly surprising Ninten. "I wanna be able to protect you. I want to be able to protect everyone. But I can't…I wasn't made to do that…so instead I promise to destroy everyone and everything that threatens my family,"

Ninten couldn't help but smile, "Wow, look who's growing up…"

"Well if you and Ness wont, someone has to," Lucas said standing up. Lucas extend his hand for Ninten to take. Ninten took it and pulled himself to his feet. After a brief look Lucas and Ninten gave each other a fist bump. "Thanks for everything bro,"

Ninten smiled, although he had a hint of confusion in his eyes. However, before any questions could be asked the intercom turned on. _"Approaching Destination in ten minutes,_" Came Star's voice. Lucas nods to Ninten as they both rush off. Ninten was somewhat surprised to see Lucas wearing a confident smile on his face for once.


	24. Mind Games

_**The Shadows of the Past part 24**_

"_**Mind Games,"**_

_A young Gigue was walking around a space station. Aimlessly, and without a purpose it would seem. His mind was in the clouds as of late. Thinking a lot of what Maria and George had said about the cause of his life. They claimed to be created for nothing but war is not something to be proud of. However, Gigue felt that this was not a war they were waging…was it? The more Gigue thought about the quicker it began to become clearer that although it was never outright stated, this was a war they were wagging. Gigue wondered why they would say such a thing, Gigue is sure that humans fight amongst themselves. Maria and George do so quite often themselves. What made them different though was the peaceful times, and that despite the fighting they quickly overcome it. Sometimes even forgetting the root of the problem all together. A fascinating quality of humans to adapt and respond to situations so quickly. It felt like it was only a few days ago when they were too uncomfortable to speak to anyone, now they feel like they themselves are part of his great big family. He didn't understand why._

_A sudden chill ran down his spine as he turns sharply to see Gigerferal standing behind him. "Could you not do that?"_

"_My apologies," he said in an even tone. "The symbiont can never tell who is prey and who is ally,"_

"_That thing seems so dangerous, yet you bear it well,"_

"_I feel like you would do better with controlling this then I would,"_

"_I doubt that brother, despite your vicious disposition in battle, you maintain your regal attitude all the same. The symbiont was supposed to alter you on a mental level right?"_

"_Correct…" he responded with a sigh. "However, I fear it will not be long till I lose myself,"_

"_What do you mean?" Gigue asked with a tilted head. _

"_Gigue I'm sure you know that having incredible power doesn't give one the right to squander it, right?" Gigue nods in response. "Then you must know that too much power often blinds one's judgment. I say this to tell you to be careful as you grow stronger. To never lose yourself, to your power or sorrow,"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It's like what the humans do. They fuss and fight quite often as I'm sure I don't need to tell you. But they resolve their differences in the matter of hours or so. On the other hand if it were us we'd have wasted days, months, or maybe even years over such petty things. Imagine, all that time wasted, and nothing to show for it. Humans have a far shorter life span then we do, so they tend to take more risk and enjoy themselves more. They fight, but they don't wish to fight for long because of the short amount of time they have in this world. And it would be such a waste to spend it all fighting about a petty subject. So though they fight more than us, they can move on and rebuild. Such strength is commendable,"_

"_You have been studying the humans as well?" Gigue asked. _

"_Yes, although…unwillingly…" he groaned the last part placing a hand on his head. _

"_Gigicise says you have a monster inside of you, is that true?" Gigue asked with some hint of concern. _

"_No…" He responded with a shake of his head and a bit of distaste "It's true there is a beast inside of me that I fear I may lose total control of one day. However, a monster is truly a monster not when he kills without indifference, but when he kills for selfish reasons," Gigerferal stated sternly. _

"_Right…" a bright flash of light came into view and suddenly Gigue was no longer Gigue, but Lucas. The light had disoriented the alien/boy. "Oh…what happened…"_

"_LUCAS!" called a loud voice. Lucas seemed surprised as he turned around to see…a young Claus running towards him. _

"_Claus?" Lucas questioned extremely confused now. "What-how-I thought we were-and your…"_

"_Lucas, stop acting so weird," Claus said firmly. _

"_Weird?"_

"_Ya know, weird, everyone thinks your weird Lucas, EVERYONE," Claus said raising his arms for emphasis. "So stop it!"_

"_I…I'm sorry…" Lucas said looking down feeling a small unpleasant feeling inside himself. _

"_Claus, that isn't nice," came a voice behind the children. They turned to see Hinawai walking over with a face showing clear disappointment. "You shouldn't say things like that to your brother, you know you only have one,"_

"_I know, but he's so-,"_

"_Claus!" she said sternly. Claus flinched back looking a little scared since he's never heard his mother take such a tone. "Look at your brother's face," Claus seemed distraught with the request but quickly obeyed since he didn't wanna see the look Hinawai was giving him. He saw it, he saw the result of his words. The hurt look in Lucas's eyes, the tears threatening to come out, and above all else the pure showing of rejection. Even a small oblivious child like Claus could tell that Lucas felt like his words cut deep, deeper then he thought they would. Lucas wrapped his arms around himself then began to walk away the feeling of rejection overwhelming him so much he couldn't stand to be in the presence of others. _

"_**The rejection hurts does it not?" **__a voice questioned from seemingly nowhere. The voice sounded quite feminine, but very strong none the less. Lucas looked around hopeful of finding a friend that understands. __**"Why does this rejection hurt you so much?"**_

_Lucas thought for a moment. "What do you mean, of course it hurts a lot because I love my brother but even he doesn't wanna be around me,"_

"_**Then clearly he does not love you back,"**_

"_No, I know he does, he has too…"_

_The small bright setting turned dark and morbid in an instant. Lucas looked around to see he was in a cave somewhere. Lucas saw a concentration of light in the distance though and instinctively followed it. He kept following it until suddenly he felt a presence from above. He jumped back just in time to avoid a lightning attack from The Masked Man. However, Lucas knew his true identity at this point. His older twin brother Claus. The person he loved without question. _

"_**The person that left you behind when you needed him most…"**_

_The person who stood up for him… _

"_**He had to when he was the one that knocked you down…"**_

"_You're wrong," Lucas stated firmly. "Claus, please, let's stop this. We don't have to fight, we can end this right now without any violence please listen!"_

_His words fell on death ears as Claus rushed forward bringing down his lightning sword. Lucas was quick to bring his own weapon up to block the attack. The attack was strong, but Lucas pushed his brother away. "I need help..." He looked to his left to see an unconscious Kumatora and Bone, and to his right is an unconscious Duster as well. _

"_**You're alone, you have the power to end him with a mere thought. You can do it cleanly, with a mind crush, or splatter him across the ground with your bare hands if you wish. The fact is he is nothing to you,"**_

"_I will not delve into that power. I will not go into that place!" Lucas rushed forward intent of reaching his brother his way. _

"_**Stop playing hero. Stop acting like you can protect people. Stop thinking that good things will be promised to you because you think that's fair. Stop this foolishness!"**_

"_Please, I can…I can…save you Claus…" Lucas gasped as Claus's sword slashed Lucas's side earning a shout of pain. Another slash across the chest and the metallic cannon arm coming down hard into his jaw. He wrapped his arm around the back of Lucas's neck then drove his knee straight into Lucas' gut making him collapse onto the ground. The Masked Man placed his boot on Lucas' neck. He reversed his grip on the lightning sword then drove it downward. _

"_STOP IT!" Lucas screamed seeing the point rush toward him. Lucas's eyes opened without even realizing he close them. He was desperately trying to catch his breath as his heart rate was beating so quickly. He looked at his new setting seeing he was back in his old house. It was the middle of the night and Lucas sighed as he looked at his hands. _

"_**You don't belong with them, stop pretending you do,"**__ Lucas clenched his fist tightly as he turns his head to see his family. Flint, Hinawai, and Claus all sleeping peacefully in one bed. That was the way nature had intended it to be until he intervened. He slept in his bed alone, shared it with no one, and understood by no one. "__**Stop pretending you fit in,"**__ Lucas climbed out of bed to walk around the dark house stepping over Claus's misplaced shoe. His saw something in the corner of his eye so he turned to it to see it was a mirror. He stepped up to it to see himself in it. He saw his red eyes staring back at him, his swirly hair, his pale skin tone, and his short stature. "__**Stop pretending this is you,"**_

_Lucas clenched his head as he dropped to his knees. "Stop it…"_

"_**Made only for destruction,"**_

"_Stop it,"_

"_**A tool to be used…"**_

"_Stop it!"_

"_**Made to end lives to be the one that carves the universe with destruction,"**_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_**An enemy to the ones he holds dear, and a disgrace to the ones who raised him,"**_

"_**STOP IT!" **__Lucas screamed staring into the mirror to see it shatter to thousands of pieces with only a mere look. Lucas stared at the floor trying to catch his breath. He began to shake feeling the shivers come over him. He was not cold, but afraid. He was so scared, so worried of what he could do. He had no idea how to use this power, this curse. He had no intention to use it ever it meant being labeled. To be judged for things that he could not possibly control. He wrapped his arms around himself as he laid on the floor. _

"_Lucas…" came a voice behind him. Lucas didn't respond only shivering. "Lucas are you okay?" a hand was placed on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Lucas what's wrong, did you have a bad dream?" asked the sweet voice. Lucas still paid the person any attention. "Well I know just the cure for that," the person said confidently. The person briefly inhaled a breath…_

_Take a Melooody…._

_Simple as can beeee…._

_Give it some words, and….sweet Harmony…._

_Raise, your, voi-ces, all day long now love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of love, ooooh Love_

_The person began humming the song. As the person continued Lucas's fear started to fade away and he started to relax. Finally, he turned his head to the person to see a woman sitting next to him. A woman with long blonde hair and a purple dress with a crown on her head. She smiled at him as she continued to sing. Lucas sat up to look at the woman with wonder as if trying to remember her. She placed a hand on his head and rubbed it gently. "See, toldja I knew just what to do,"_

_Lucas despite himself smiled at her. "Thank you,"_

"_It seems like you have something on your mind. What is it?"_

"_I don't know…I feel like it was such a mistake…"_

"_What was?"_

"_To exist,"_

"_Every person that is born feels like the world can go on without them. And though literally speaking that is true. But you must think about the lives and people you've touched. Though your world may be destroyed you're still part of other's. You can't allow destruction to be your life anymore,"_

"_It's not like I exactly call the shots,"_

"_You do, you're just not used to it,"_

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yes I believe that is,"_

"_Now what?"_

"_Go save everyone," she smiled. _

_Lucas stood to his feet, feeling a sense of strength return to him that he had lost. He noticed that Maria was no longer there, but he thanked her none the less. Lucas looks around not even realizing when he arrived in this white limbo where nothing existed in this blank world. "Ya know…I've never liked it when you went poking through my mind," He said turning around. _

"_**Cursed humans…" **__growled a creature that appeared from nowhere. "__**They just keep putting false hopes into your head,"**__ The creature that stood before Lucas, or more accurately floats, stood tall with a thin frame. She has clubbed feet, a slender white frame with a thin long tail, purple streaks on her leg and arms, small hands with five fingers, on top of her hands are claw like objects that seemed to extend one whole meter, and a black mask that covered her face. The mask was thin enough to where one could barely see eyes looking out, and six spikes were attached to the top side and bottom of the helmet. _

"_Now Gipsych, you can't blame it all on them. After all, my mind is potentially as strong as yours. You should've known that eventually I'd shrug you off,"  
_

"_**Oh, so you remember my name do you?"**_

"_Of course dear sister,"_

"_**Sister?"**_

"_An Earth term for calling a female sibling. Since on Earth you would be considered a female instead of a genetic apparition,"_

"_**Well I've accepted what I am, why can't you?"**_

"_Because that's not what I want to be known as. There isn't anything wrong with having our own desires Gipsych it's not bad to want things for ourselves. It solidifies you as a living breathing creature,"_

"_**A interesting theory, but a theory nonetheless. You have only known suffering for your desires, so forgive if I think it's pure foolishness,"**_

"_Our choices have consequences. That's a lesson that's kinda hard to learn. But when you're prepared for them and ready to face them head on you'll have nothing to fear. Especially when you have those that mean so much to you,"_

"_**Well, why don't we comb through your memories and see if your theory floats,"**__ Gipsych crossed her arms as a bright light engulfed her body and then exploded outward consuming everything. Lucas's felt the light dim so he opened his eyes to be blinded for a moment until his vision returned. He was in a room, a ship hanger from the looks of it. __**"This is the day you helped the human George escape,"**_

_Lucas's eyes opened widely as turned his attention to the scene in front of him. He sees…himself as Gigue operating a pad of some kind as George is looking over a ship. _

"_Poppa…are you sure?" Gigue questioned. _

"_Yes, I am positive. I have to return to Earth, I must find a way of defending against such a plan," Lucas noticed that George had a disc with him and he seemed to be holding to it as if his life depended on it. _

"_But Poppa, once they realize you're gone and what you know…they'll kill you…Maria…and everyone on Earth!"_

"_Then I entrust it all to you," George said placing a hand on the small alien's shoulder. Gigue's ears perked up in frustration. _

"_I can't protect anyone, I was never created to protect only destroy. Poppa this plan of yours, I don't know if it will work…"_

"_Neither do I," he said honestly hopping aboard his small aircraft. "But I believe in you Gigue, and the great things you're capable. You must promise me to protect Maria as best you can. It will not take them long to realize I'm gone and what I know. As soon as that happens come to Earth with Maria and by the time you get there I should have a starting point on how to stop this horrendous plot,"_

"_As you wish," Gigue said with sternness in his voice. Gigue left out the room as a way of being in place for when George escapes. He needed to make sure he was with Maria at all times and keep her safe until they would need to go to Earth. Back with Lucas and Gipscyh they had watched the seen and then a flash forward to the Death of Maria. Lucas was forced to turn away. _

"_**Your desires to please that human led to the death of one of the things you cared about most in this world,"**_

"_Poppa had found something out!" Lucas yelled. "He found something important, vile that Father was planning,"_

"_**So you're saying that him knowing that was enough of a means to justify this end?"**_

"_I regret failing to save her…"_

"_**She was not the only one,"**__ with a wave of Gipsych's hand and the scene change to a burning Sunshine Forest. Lucas cringed in fear at what he was about to relive. _

"_AAAAAHHHHH!" Lucas turned sharply to see his mother Hinawai, between the teeth of the Mecha Drago. He also saw himself and Claus in utter fear. Lucas looked at the younger version of himself, with false hope that he might do something. The two twins had been pushed into a river at the mercy of the current and having now way of controlling which way they go. Being forced to just keep their heads above water and being forced to hear the pained screams of Hinawai. _

_Lucas cringed as he began to shake, all while Gipsych watched the scene with great indifference. __**"Was this what you desired?"**_

"_Of course not!" Lucas yelled. _

"_**Once again being saved by those weaker than you, and all the power in the world doesn't seem to help,"**_

"_Ironic, is that the word you're looking is?"_

"_**Sad…must be frustrating also,"**_

_Lucas glared daggers at his sister. "I'd be wasting my time trying to fight you in my head. This is where you're at you're most powerful that much I know. So I can only convince you with my memories,"_

"_**What could you show me, Gigue, which could change my resolve?"**_

"_How about my life," Lucas said staring off into the distance. At this point Lucas focused on what he wanted to see to show his sister what he meant. He took her to a memory of when he and Claus were sitting next to each other watching the sunset. Lucas sat a bit farther away from Claus though. "Some humans show an overwhelming amount of compassion for others. Allowing forgivenance, and accepting others despite their faults,"_

_Claus turned his head to look at the young Lucas. Claus began to fidget with his fingers as if trying to find the right words to say. Lucas simply sat his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on his arms. He watched the sunset with relative bliss. Finally, Claus stood up and walked over to Lucas then sat back down. Lucas took this as a sign that Claus may've liked that spot more so he moved to stand. _

"_Where ya goin?" Claus asked as Lucas stood up. _

"_I…don't want to make you think you have to talk to me if you don't want too. I'll just go away,"_

"_I never said I wanted you to go away,"_

_Lucas's face fell. "Why wouldn't you, everyone else who thinks I'm weird usually wants me to leave. I'm sorry I never realized that you thought I was weird I'll stop-,"_

"_What is wrong with you?" Claus asked completely beside himself and interrupting Lucas. Lucas looked confused. "Lucas, okay… you are weird…but that doesn't mean I don't want you around!"_

"_But everyone else-,"_

"_You're my brother, only I can call you weird. No one else can because, no one else is as important as you, mama, and papa,"_

"_I'm important to you?"_

"_Duh, we were born together and on the same day…me a few seconds earlier,"_

"_Whatever," Lucas said with a slight smile. _

"_Come on sit a spell," Claus said patting the ground. Lucas smiled as he walked over and sat down in his previous spot. _

_Back with Gipsych and Lucas they had watched the scene from afar with Lucas smiling warmly. Gipsych however as she seemed to be turning her nose up. "__**Cute, so he allowed you to sit with him,"**_

"_He didn't allow me to sit with him. He told me it was okay to be who I am. The people who really matter will accept me as well. He showed me that it was okay to be flawed, but to not let those flaws keep you from living. At the time I'm sure Claus had no idea what he was said truly meant since he was only seven, but I sure did. We watched the sunset all the time together,"_

_Gipsych seemed to be in a strong thought, "__**But you must know that not all humans feel that way. This so called paradise you're advertising is far from perfect,"**_

"_Humans have taught me that no such place truly exist," Gipsych seemed surprised at that response. "That though my memories may be bad…I cherish all the good ones…" Lucas focused on a scene back when he went on his first adventure with Ness and Ninten. They arrived at their campsite where they had settled after Ness and Lucas met Ninten. _

_"When you guys had left somebody, I don't know who, had tried to sneak up from behind me. I knew he was there, so of course I called him out. But as soon as I saw him my brain started feeling like it was going through a blender. The guy knew my name to, and when the pain stopped he was gone," Lucas told them._

_"I see what was the memory?" Ness asked._

_"It was terrible, I see him causing me pain, attacking me, hurting these people with me, and giving no mercy. However, just looking at him makes me want to cry. The memories I had before are just as bad. I saw people dying, unnatural monsters, and this endless sneering. And I keep seeing this woman in a red dress! I-I… don't understand it and if my memories are like this then it's better off forgotten," Lucas said turning around with tears in his eyes. Ness and Ninten looked at each other not sure what to say._

_"You can't just erase the past Lucas. Like it or not, those things did happen," Ness said._

_"I can admit that, they did happen, but I don't have to remember,"_

_"Lucas you should learn from them. They could make you stronger in the end," Ninten said._

_"You mean learn from more bad memories, no way! I already have two terrible memories in my head. It hurts so much, not just my head, but…here," Lucas muttered rubbing his chest._

_"You're heart…that means you're a very passionate person ya know," Ninten said._

_"I don't want anymore painful memories!" Lucas exclaimed. Ness put his hand on Lucas's shoulder._

_"Lucas, what about the good memories you want to forget those to?" Ness asked. Lucas didn't answer. "You can't have one without the other,"_

_"Yeah, what if you forgot about us, would you really be happy knowing your missing something important?" Ninten asked also walking over and handing him his plate. Lucas looked at the plate._

_"Well all have things we wish we could forgot, us included," Ness said._

_"I'm kinda envious that you don't remember some things," Ninten admitted._

_"But it's those bad memories that help direct us into making good choices, and to help us from recreating past mistakes. You may not remember what made you cry, but on the flipside you don't remember what made you laugh. You don't remember what a laugh feels like, sounds like, or the joyous feelings of sharing it with somebody,"_

_"Yeah, no one likes feeling sad, but it always feels good when someone cheers you up. You can't let the people who really care about you fades away for the rest of your life. I'm betting that woman in the red dress is real important to you, if she's always appearing,"_

_"Come on let's sit near the fire," Ness said putting his hand on Lucas's back and leading him to the fire. Ninten brought back some wood and threw it on the fire. "Even if you forget, we will be there for you bud,"_

_"Yep, through the good memories, and the bad,"_

_Lucas smiled at his two friends, genuinely surprised with their care. They were so different, yet so alike, "Well this is a surprise," Lucas said softly._

_"Huh what is?" Ness asked._

_"You and Ninten working together without arguing. What were you guys doing out there?"_

_"Well, we came to a decision that arguing all the time isn't great, so we decided to tone it down a bit. So not to get too much on your nerves," Ninten said._

_"Oh, you guys don't need to hold anything in just for me. It doesn't bother me that much," Lucas said not wanting them to fake being something they were not just so not to annoy him. Ness and Ninten shook their heads._

_"Now that's the Lucas we know," Ness said ruffling Lucas's hair_

_Back at Gipscyh and Lucas they watched the scene with Lucas smiling the entire time enjoying every second of it. "__**So, I'm guessing these two are the humans that defeated you after your trip to through the purification pod,"**_

"_Yes, two people that mean so much to me. They've followed me from one end of the planet, through time, and now through space. There is nothing I would not do for them and they for me. Human nature has never fascinated me this much. They genuinely care about me, and who I am. They don't fear me, or what I am anymore. They've accepted all of who I am,"_

"_**Well from my point of view you seem to have constant battles with them," **__Gipscyh said as she unleashed an explosion of light. The two of them reappeared in the cave of the Seventh Needle. Lucas looks around until he finally sees himself fighting…Ness and Ninten! "__**Seems like you forgot about this,"**_

"_No, but I had been trying really hard to forget…" Lucas said with distaste. _

_Ness as usual struck first. "PK Boom!" Ness said. Ness then suddenly gained a burst of speed that created a sonic boom that crashed into both Lucas and Ninten. They both went rolling against the ground. Lucas was the first bounce up then used his PK Pierce attack. Ness moved his body to the right narrowly avoiding the attack. Lucas was blasted in his side by Ninten with his PK Blast. The attack was powerful enough to plow Lucas right into the stone. Ness waved his hand unleashing a PK Wave attack. Ninten caught the attack and used his PK Converter to throw it back at Ness twice as strong. Ness wasn't quick enough to escape the full blast so it blew him back right into Pokey's capsule. Ness snarled as he rushed back out to fight with Pokey just laughing inside. Lucas fired a PK Love at Ness, but Ness used his PK Warp and disappeared instantly. Making the attack hit the capsule instead. Ness appeared in the center with Lucas and Ninten on both sides of him. This startled them both as Ness pushed out both his hands pointing one at each Ninten and Lucas respectively. He then unleashed a powerful PK Energy Ball from each hand which explodes in both their faces._

_Ninten was the quickest to shrug off the attack as he grabbed Ness' arm. He yanked him forward to drive his fist into his cheek then slammed his knee into Ness guy. Ninten let Ness go for him to fall to a knee while Ninten cupped his hands to deliver the final blow. Ness became alert enough as he jerked his torso back to dodge the downward blow. Ness responded with a fast strike into Ninten's throat. Then a fast leg sweep to knock Ninten's feet from under him as he fell to the ground. Ness however had to jump back to avoid a PK Strike from Lucas which he barely avoided. Ninten however was not so lucky as he was caught in the blast._

_Ness glared at Lucas as the boy raised both his hands to unleash a storm of PK Bullets. It came fast, but Ness used his PK Boom to navigate through the hailstorm with ease and speed. Lucas attempted to avoid him by jumped to the side as Ness kicked out his foot. However, Ness caught himself then launched himself at Lucas surprising him. With the force of the speed of sound behind him Ness delivered a bone breaking punch into Lucas's face. The force was enough knock off Lucas's helmet revealing his face. Lucas went sliding against the ground harshly. Lucas struggled to get back up but Ness came in to slam his knees on Lucas's back making him wail out in pain. Ness stood back up to begin stomping on Lucas's head._

_Gipscyh seemed pretty proud of revealing this little portion of to Lucas who seemed to have a condition since he kept flinching each time anyone was struck. She had never seen him so squeamish, especially when a fight is involved. "__**It shows that even the ones that mean so much to you can turn,"**_

"_Wrong, they wouldn't WILLINGLY turn on me,"_

"_**Oh, what about when you revealed yourself of your true identity?"**_

"_Ha, I can give you a memory of that too," Lucas said proudly as he had the scene change again. He showed all of his friends gathered together around him. During the time when the Starmen had attacked. Lucas had finally sat down to hear what his friends thought of him now. _

_"Chill out Lucas. We understand that you've got some SERIOUS problems," Lucas shoulders sunk has he was reminded of that. "But surely you've learned that you can't do everything alone. The reason you're in this position now is because you were alone. Now you've got friends to help you, so stop trying to get rid of them,"_

_When Nefarious was done with his speech he simply turned and walked back over to his resting spot near Poo. "Oh, and I'm ready to go whenever you guys are, just give me a shot," Then he returned to his perch._

_"Well…don't I feel silly…" Lucas said._

_"You should Lucas. We followed you all over Nowhere Island, do you really think we would have a problem helping you out in your time of need?" Kumatora said huffing._

_"I guess, I've been so caught up in my problems…I never stop to think how you guys felt about it….so how do you guys feel about this?"_

_"It doesn't matter to me who you were, but who you are now," Duster said._

_"I don't care, since we are friends, I should help you out," Kumatora said crossing her arms._

_"You may not be my biological son, but its close enough for me. Everyone needs a family," Flint said adjusting his hat._

_Lucas turned to Claus. Claus crossed his arms then looked away. "Why, you looking at me like that? You already know my position. You're my bro Lucas, I don't care about any technicalities. That little scuffle should've proved that,"_

_Now Lucas turns his attention to his newer friends. The ones who have had direct contact with his past self, and have actually witnessed his horrors._

_"In truth Lucas…I had always kinda felt bad for Gigue. He was so angry, but didn't have a proper way to express it. He was filled with so much anger wait I mean you were. I'm just glad that after all that you can smile," Ana said sweetly._

_Loid adjusted his glasses a bit feeling a bit unnerved with eyes falling on him. "Well…uh…when I met you…you scared the skittles out of me, but I remember when you heard that lullaby after all those years, you simple broke down. It was a…sad sight, and honestly I had pity for you. It's great that you're finally gonna settle things from your past,"_

_Lucas looked at Teddy and prepared himself for the sting of hateful words. "Well…I still hate Gigue, so I guess we can be friends Lucas. Since you two are completely different,"_

_Lucas looked toward Ninten who simply smiled. "What's left to say? Facts are facts. You're Lucas, and that was Gigue. You may not remember everything, but you know what you did was wrong. As far as I'm concerned you're my friend first, and my former-enemy second,"_

_Lucas smiled at him. Then he turns his head to the second generation of chosen. "Well our encounter with Giygas was nothing short of terrifying, but its not so much that you yourself was terrifying, but more of what happened to you was. To know you lost everything and then you lost your very mind…almost made me not want to fight," Paula said._

_Jeff jumped in surprise when all eyes fell on him. "W-Well…Giygas scared me to the point I couldn't stand it. To see something in so much pain, and still fighting is startling. I almost lost my life, and was especially scared since I didn't have PSI. However, the very fact that I could think and feel, was why I was able to help defeat you. I'm glad to see we can be friends after all that,"_

_"Thanks," Lucas said. Lucas looked over at Poo who decided to walk over at that moment. Poo sat with his eyes closed._

_"You're sprit has so much turmoil, but to see you being able to regain yourself is…inspiring. You've have a powerful heart, and you have a humanity that can match or exceed anyone here. To see someone like you come back from the brink is a showcase that anyone can,"_

_"Plus immortality helps with that," Ninten commented._

_"Thanks Poo that mean a lot," Lucas said with a slight bow of respect. Lucas finally turned to Ness._

_"Lucas, you and Ninten saved me eight months ago. I would of never imagined that Giygas could save ANYONE, but you proved me wrong. Lucas you past expectations and become a hero yourself. In short I'm proud of you pal,"_

_Lucas after a long time just smiled happily and genuinely. "Thanks…all of you. Ever since I was little as a human, I've been scared of myself. I've been scared of what I could do, and what I was capable of. Every time I got in a fight, I always had to pull everything, to hold back. I was always scared I might hurt someone I don't mean to, and because of that I gained a fear of everything especially fighting. I didn't like fighting not because I might get hurt, but because of whom I might hurt. It felt like I was living in a world made of cardboard. That power that I've been holding back for so long is exactly the thing I need to end this, but…" Lucas begins to shake. "I'm still scared of it. That's why I pushed everyone away, that's why I don't want you all involved. I don't want to be the one to hurt any of you. The thought of you guys hurt because of me…I couldn't bare it,"_

_Everyone gave a slight inhale at the realization of Lucas's fear. They never thought this would be the cause of Lucas's strange behavior. Pure fear, and terror of what he could become. The fact that he's heard so many stories of how he was should make that feeling of fear worst. Being reminded of his past mistakes only makes things worse for him, and he only knows the surface!_

_"If you're scared you're gonna have to let us be there for you Lucas," Claus said._

_"It's easier to have more courage when you have the support of those you care about," Loid said._

_"Most defiantly!" Ninten agreed._

_Lucas looked at them with sad eyes. "You think so?"_

_"We know so!" Kumatora exclaimed._

_"I used to have the same problem Lucas," Ness admitted. "Sometimes it scared me how powerful I was at times, and how I could accidently hurt my friends. Paula helped me out a bit,"_

_"It's just like I told him. I've seen you fight before Lucas. I haven't seen you use your power selfishly and your not reckless with it either. Letting go of that fear is the first step in gaining total control," Paula said leaning against Ness. Lucas gave her a nod of thanks._

_Gipsych seemed to look on in wonder at seeing this. She looked at Lucas who had a smug look on his face. "Ya get it now?"_

"_**It's all foolishness, you can't possibly-,"**_

"_It's not foolishness, that's the part you seem not to get. It's something that is real, something that matters to me. These humans gave me the second chance that I've always been asking for. The chance to put things right and end this war. They have short lives compared to us, like insects. So they have to make do with what time they have. You understand that Gipsych don't you?"_

"_**I do…I understand Gigue," **__She said turning to him, this made Lucas get on guard. She placed her feet on the ground as she bent down at Lucas's level. She wrapped her arms around Lucas, surprising him greatly. "__**You've finally found the purpose you've been looking for after all this time. You found it, and I am so happy for you,"**_

"_Gipsych?" Lucas questioned in wonder. _

"_**According to your memories, a 'sister' is the sibling that takes care of her younger sibling. Similar to a mother figure,"**_

"_Yeah…"_

"_**I'm glad you finally found what you've been missing for so long Gigue. Now, it's almost time. Do you know what Operation Death of the Undying is yet?"**_

"_Not totally, it's a plan, a plan that George and I came up with,"_

"_**Here, my one gift to you," **__Gipsych retraced the claws on her right and to place it on Lucas's head. Lucas's eyes began glowing red as suddenly the foggy dream world around them began to disappear._

_(BREAK)_

Lucas blinked a couple of times to regain his vision. He realized that he was very tense for some reason. He looked around for a moment trying to regain himself, but his thought was interrupting by a blood curdling scream. Lucas looked ahead of him to see Gipsych staggering around on her feet screaming in what sounded like agony. Her helmet was sparking crazily as if her mind was being destroyed. She let out one final scream before she hit the floor. Lucas' breath fell back into his throat.

"Lucas you're okay!" exclaimed a voice behind him. Lucas turned to see all of his friends rush up to him behind Ness who got there first. "Geez you had us worried sick,"

"What happened?"

"We had arrived at your sister's ship Gipsych or something. Anyway, she had us pinned down for a while with her guards, and you had rushed off ahead of us. When we finally catch up we see that your sister had you in her grasp. I don't know was going on but you were crying and shaking and stuff. We would've helped but she casted a crazy strong barrier around you two, and we had more guards to deal with. What happened in there?"

"She had showed me some really powerful visions…" Lucas muttered.

"What happened to her?" Ninten asked walking over to the downed Immortal soldier.

"I had shown her a few of my own…" Lucas said. He guess his mind was much stronger then he thought since the pressure of the two minds melding must've overwhelmed her. Somewhat odd since he doesn't even have a headache.

"Damn, a battle of the minds…sounds boring to watch anyway," Claus said with shrug. Lucas rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Where's Fuel?" 

"Not here," he responded sadly.

"He must be with Gigcise then," Lucas surmised.

"And how are we getting to him?" Ana asked.

"I got the coordinates handpicked from my sister's brain.

"Alright five down and one more to go!" Kumatora exclaimed with joy.

"Won't be easy though. Gigicise is the oldest and wisest out of all of us and is heralded as the wisest warrior in the universe. He trained all of the Immortal Soldiers himself,"

"So, we'll beat the brakes off him like anyone else," Ness smirked.

"Don't lose that confidence," Lucas looked back at Gipsych. He stared at her for a moment, and then smirked. "Alright let's go save Fuel, then the universe,"


	25. Beginning of the End

_**The Shadows of the Past part 25**_

"_**Beginning of the End,"**_

In space on board the spaceship cruiser known as the Earthbound, a group of heroes journey through space. They had been traveling a trail of breadcrumbs left behind and now they've reached the last breadcrumb until they could find their way to their goal. They had fought creatures of all sorts with both amazing and frightening abilities. It would be difficult to say the journey was easy.

"Man this has been too easy," Ness said with a smirk as he put his feet up on the table in front of him while sitting in one of the common areas.

"That's because I've been doing most of the heavy lifting," Lucas pointed.

"Details, details,"

"But let's not forget we took care of things when you couldn't. We took care of you, and you took care of us. I think it was pretty mutual," Ninten stated. Currently the three heroes were sitting down relaxing before they reached their destination. Ness sat with his feet up, Ninten sat on the couch upside down, while Lucas sat on the couch properly with his hands on his lap.

"I guess you could say that,"

"But you guys should know, it only gets harder from here on out. This is your last-,"

"Is he about to tell us to back out?" Ness asked.

"Why no of course not. After all we've already made it this far, it would be downright insulting if we didn't see this through to the end," Ninten said taking a tone of mock shock.

"With only two more guys to go, it's just too many we should go!" Ness said taking the same mocking tone as Ninten.

"You guys done yet?"

"Afraid so, ran out of material," Ness said.

"Well that's definitely a first,"

"It is isn't, we must be off our game,"

"You guys are going on board that ship. No matter what you say. I'm definitely gonna need moral support on this one,"

"Who is this Gigicise anyway?"

"Honestly…he and I were extremely close. Almost to the point he would throw himself in front of me to defend me," Lucas said looking down while overlapping his fingers. "He was the eldest and I was the youngest, so a lot responsibility fell on him for my upbringing," Lucas couldn't help but smile a little. "The funniest part was despite his our clear age difference he sometimes acted childish himself when around me provoking our siblings to tell him to act his age and not mine,"

"So maybe we could reason with him," Ness suggested seeing the longing and comfortable feeling in Lucas's eyes by simply talking about his brother.

"I doubt it," Lucas said quickly as a frown replaced his smile.

"Why is that?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah you just said you guys were really close," Ness added.

"That's true but he can get deadly serious in an instant. That's why he's called the Discreet Warrior. He's always in control of himself, always in control of a situation, always the one with the advantage, and he is literally the one who trained all of us when it came to combat. His fighting style has evolved and refined more times than I can count. His battle style was literally the pinnacle of types of fighting styles. Even your human techniques like Kung fu, or Poo's fighting style Mu seems vaguely familiar to his style,"

"Wow…so we have an awesome hand to hand fighter on our hands. I'm kinda excited just thinking about it!" Ness exclaimed.

"As am I," came voice from the side. The three heroes jump in shock at hearing the voice, but settled down to see it was only Poo.

"Geez, we should put a bell on you," Ness said.

"Apologies," Poo stated with a bow.

"You were saying you were excited to fight him too Poo?" Lucas questioned. The young warrior nods in quite an enthusiastic way which didn't quite fit his character.

"Yes, it is always an excellent show of will and strength fighting an opponent like your brother. He sounds powerful, and it seems only a great fighter can even keep pace with him,"

"Between Ninten, Lucas, and I, I doubt there'll be anything left for you Poo," At this Poo smirked letting a chuckle come out. This earned a glare from Ness and Ninten. "You find that funny?"

"Apologies Master Ness, but let me explain. The caliber of fighter that Lucas's brother is, from his description, would simply be too much for you and Ninten. With Lucas in the mix you have a better chance but even that is slime if you wish to battle him on equal ground,"

"I don't understand," Ninten asked.

"You're fighting styles complement each other splendidly, hence the term Triple Threat for you all. What one lacks the other makes up in," Poo started. "But for someone like this Gigcise, it won't matter. Ninten is the muscle of the group, the heavy hitter and probably the one who will cause the most damage. However, get Ninten one on one and he'd be done momentarily. All Ness and Lucas can do is set Ninten up to deliver heavy blows since he lacks the proper fighting skills to do so himself. Ness relies on pure speed. He attacks in the same pattern, rushing opponents, surprise attacks, disorienting, and dazzling. He brings the team together, but if someone were able to keep up with you your speed would be useless completely trampling on your usefulness in battle and thus making you an easy target. Now Lucas, is the power source of the team. His PSI is far beyond anyone we know, and thanks to his alien side his physical strength and fighting skill has dramatically improved as well. He could be a team of his own, but he has his limits and that's not his battle style anyway. He'd attack from afar most of the time keep the enemy moving and giving both Ness and Ninten ample time to strike whenever they pleased should Lucas miss, or a follow up attack. A brilliant strategy, but one fatal flaw. Lucas's PSI attacks are indifferent to who they hit, so if the enemy were locked in a heated combat with Ness or Ninten, Lucas would be stuck with no way of attacking. He'd have no choice but to switch close range combat, but when he does that he simply mucks up the system Ness and Ninten have already established. Thus throwing everyone out of whack and a good warrior can take full advantage of that,"

"Oh wow…" Lucas said in amazement with his jaw hanging loose. "That's amazing, I had never really thought about it like that…"

"Wait, so that's all what if scenarios right?" Ness asked.

"Afraid not if what Lucas say's about his brother is true. If he is a true fighter, he'd see through your attack plan and find the holes and make them bigger the instant the fight started,"

"Wow, from the sounds of things you could beat the three of us Poo," Ninten said. Poo shook his head.

"Though I may know how to defeat your formidable team up, it is easier said than done. When the three of you are in combat there is nothing stronger. So despite your strategy being known and the proper way on how to beat it is known, just don't worry too much on it. You guys are strong together, and it's going to take a lot more than words to subdue you,"

"Thanks Poo, that means a lot," Lucas said with a smile. The young warrior nods before turning to leave.

"Watch your back too Poo when we get out there," Ness called after him to which the boy nods before continuing on his way. "Poo is right. He saw through our attack plan, so if your bro is on a similar level he will too,"

"But you heard what he said, if it ain't broke don't fix it," Ninten said.

"Yeah, but we should prepare,"

"You're just always so focused on the next thing instead of slowing down and taking life in strides,"

"I do take life in strides, so maybe your strides are just as slow as molasses,"

"I swear talking to you is like talking to a small child,"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Lucas smiled at them. "A small child!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're gonna make me hit you, is that what you want, because I will!"

"Temper, temper, Ninteny, wouldn't wanna burn off what brain cells you have left. You only get so many,"

"That's alright just borrow some of yours since you're obviously not using them," At this Ness frowns. "Oh, sore spot found!"

"Shut up you dunce!"

"Whatever noodle arms!"

"I'll show you noodle arms!" Ness yelled leaping at Ninten as they both began to roll around the floor. Lucas simply sits on the side and watches. Seemingly at a crossroad since he wanted them to stop, and they do listen to him when they get like this. However, at the same time he wanted to pull back…he knew why he just couldn't tell them.

"_Shut them up already!_" Carnicise exclaimed in Lucas' head. He supposed the symbiont was right about that.

"Alright guys settle down," Lucas said stepping in now. He managed to somehow separate the two and ushered them over to their own corners of the room.

"What is this time out?" Ness exclaimed.

"You act like children so I will treat you both like one," At this comment both Ness and Ninten cross their arms and pout prompted Lucas to snicker at them both. "I don't think you guys are ever going to change,"

"Like I said before, if it aint broke don't fix it," Ninten said over his shoulder.

"Well we'll see wont we," Lucas said as he crossed his arms. There was a sudden silence between the three, which they all noted was a rarity for them. However, it didn't last long.

"What's been bothering you Lucas?" Ness finally broke the silence in a serious tone while still facing the corner Lucas made him stand in. Lucas was surprised by the question.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Obviously something has been on your mind lately," Ninten added in a serious tone as well also facing his corner. Lucas looked between his two friends glad they weren't seeing how flustered he was. However, he knew that they knew he was already so they didn't need to see him.

"L-Lots of things are going on at one t-time. Sure I've got a lot that's bothering me with my family history and discovering who I truly am and what's to become of me,"

"What's to become of you?" Ness questioned.

"Don't you mean, what you're going to become?" Ninten asked.

"I really think we can have this discussion some other-,"

"We're not letting you run away from this Lucas. We want to know what's been bothering you. We both noticed it after your battle with Gigerferal. Something has been bothering you and you've been acting so…clingy," Ness explained.

"Like you're trying to suck as much fun out of us before we dive into the belly of the beast. Obviously, you know something. We knew that before anyone, but we didn't call you on it hoping that you'd come clean to us sooner or later,"

"But you haven't and this makes us think you're trying not to tell us. So, we're doing you the pleasure of allowing you to come clean with us. You know we won't tell anyone if you truly don't want anyone to know,"

Lucas could feel the sternness in both of their voices. They were serious and Lucas had foolishly thought they hadn't noticed. Well he was only kidding himself really, he knew they would catch on to him eventually. Even Claus is in the dark, but he knew his twin sensed something was off with him as well. It would be cruel to deny them honesty at this point…

"I can't…not yet…" Lucas finally said opting to the silent route instead of lying.

"Why not!?" Ninten exclaimed turning around sharply to stare at Lucas in bewilderment.

"I…I have to come to terms with it myself before I can tell you guys. I wanna tell it all at once when I'm confident I know what these memories are telling me,"

"Lucas we just want you to be honest with us!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I know, I want to, but at this point I can't. If I told you this now, our resolve would be shot and the entire reason for doing this would be considered pointless…"

"And why would that be Lucas?" Ness asked still facing his corner, but speaking quite calmly which really threw Lucas for a loop seeing Ninten all fired up.

"Because…everything I know…everything I care for…all the friends I've made…will disappear from my life…"

"…what does that mean?" Ninten asked confused while losing the anger in his tone.

"I don't know yet…or to be more specific I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means…"

"Lucas, for the last time, we won't die on you out here!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I know," Lucas stated calmly. This prompted Ninten to get a sudden shocked look on his face, and made Ness finally turn from his corner to stare at Lucas. "I know none of you guys will die on me. You'll be safe,"

"What are you saying Lucas?" Ness asked.

"There was a plan…poppa had made it himself…a plan to rid the universe of Father forever. A plan called Death of the Undying…all of my Father's works and his creations for war will be destroyed in one fowl swoop,"

"Death of the Undying?" both boy's muttered the name of the plan.

"Right, it has a lot of conditions…the final one is defeating my brother Gigicise, and then from there we move on to Father. My future with you guys is very unclear, to put it mildly,"

"We won't let you die on us Lucas," Ness said.

"Besides you've died before, and we've seen you again. Our destinies are linked remember, we'll always be together in one way or another. Team Triple Threat for life!" Ninten said. Usually a pep talk like this would perk Lucas right up however tears began to flow from his eyes. His tears began flooding out his eyes forcing him to jam his fists into his eyes.

"I…I don't want to say goodbye…I don't want to, but you don't get it I have no choice!" Lucas cried. "You guys are my brothers, my best friends I can't imagine never seeing you again. You guys don't understand how much I want to be with you guys…"

"And you can," Ness said passionately stepping away from his corner. He walked over to Lucas while pulling Ninten with him by his shoulder. "We're unbeatable together. Simple as that, I promise to fight with all my heart and soul and I know Ninten feels the same way. We're going to win understand, you're going to come back to Earth with us. I swear to use every drop of my power in my entire body to make that happen!"

"We refuse to say goodbye. The last we went head into a battle like this you risked everything to protect us, it's only fair we return the favor. We live together, we fight togheter, we die together, and I don't plan on dying out here so the same should go for you both,"

"You should know by now we're not gonna let anything happen to you,"

"I know right we only gotta remind you a bazillion times!" Ninten exclaimed wrapping Lucas into a headlock. While in his headlock Ness ruffled Lucas hair.

"We're not going anywhere,"

"Alright, you guys have made your point!" Lucas exclaimed barely pulling free. He turned his back to Ness and Ninten for a moment but turned sharply back around to hug both boys around the neck. "Thanks guys…"

"Always!" they said in unison. However, despite all that Lucas's tears didn't stop falling. Despite their words and their encouragement…this time it just didn't work. Because deep down in the bottom of his heart, no matter what he told himself or what Ness and Ninten just told him, it didn't matter. He was going to be saying goodbye to them.

(BREAK)

The coordinates lead them to an extremely desolate part of space and that's saying something when space was mostly empty. The sector was devoid of planets, comets, stars, or anything just a pure darkness. It was odd, but Star explained they've reached Dark Space. Apparently, there is a point in space where light cannot go. Some type of distortions caused by an unknown power source. However, upon entering the area Lucas's eyes began glowing red, brighter than usual. He was getting anxious, and it was strange to imagine why.

"Coordinates point toward something in the outer ring of this Dark Space, so we should be seeing our destination soon," Jeff informed.

"I don't understand how light can't reach this part of space, are we really that far into space?" Loid asked.

"Oh yeah, we're deep into uncharted territory, honestly it took so long to find this place because I wasn't even sure where this part of space was. Rumors of Dark Space were only rumors, but seeing it now I guess not," Star explained also greatly fascinated.

"Dark Space, regular space, what's the difference?" Ness asked throwing his hands up.

"Well clearly this space has no light in it despite everywhere we've been so far. The laws of physics clearly state light as a source that cannot be contained or manipulated. Yet, here we are in a part of space that seems to somehow reflect light," Nefarious said.

"Wow…" Paula gasped. "He is the smart one…"

"HEY!"

"We can't both be dumb, I can't rely on brute force as much as he does," Nefarious said while crossing his arms.

"So is this Dark Space going to be a problem?" Duster asked staring out into the black void.

"Maybe, maybe not, we're not entirely sure of what it is to be cautious of it," Jeff explained.

"Well then let's tear through this place then, the faster we get out of this the better," Kumatora said.

"I agree with that," Star said. Suddenly, there was a beeping going off around them. Everyone looked confused until Star pulled up a holographic screen of what appeared to be sonar. The sonar was picking up on multiple targets and as the ship ventured further more and more ships were able to be seen through the sonar. However, when everyone looked out the glass windown in front of them they saw nothing but the empty black void. "This isn't good,"

"On the bright side, all those ships probably can't see us just like we can't see them," Ninten encouraged.

"Yeah, but this ship nearly falls into the relic pile, if this thing can detect them then I'm certain the other ships can and can make adjustments to deal with us need be," Lucas explained.

"Great…" Claus moaned. "So now what?"

"We wait," Poo stated. "If we try to move on we leave ourselves vulnerable to them and may wind up being surrounded. If we try to go at them head on we may be the ones who start the fight unnecessarily so our best option is to wait and be ready to strike if need be,"

"Yeah, I agree with Poo," Teddy said nodding his head in agreement.

"Look, big bad Teddy's scared," Loid jived.

"Shut up you Captain Dork of Dork Trek!" Teddy said giving Loid a vicious noogie.

"Children, please we're on a mission remember," Ana reminded them both as she separated them.

"Maybe we should try and make contact with them," Paula suggested since this waiting was making her feel quite on edge.

"Yeah, we could try that," Jeff said nodding. He stared at the keyboard looking for the right buttons to press.

"Here let me," Star said pressing a single button in front of him and then a blank screen appeared before them. There was brief static for a few moments before it cleared up to nothing but darkness. Everyone was thrown by this thinking the transmission hadn't gotten through, but then they saw a pair of red eyes suddenly staring at them.

"Hello," answered the voice in a somewhat edgy, but somewhat cordial tone. They clearly sounded like they could get mean in a second, but seem to be able to feign manners.

"Um, hello, who is this?" Ness asked.

"I am Gigicise," he replied simply. Everyone in the room tensed up at the name now realizing that they were in deep trouble. "I conveniently ignored the fact you guys have no manners. You know you're supposed to give your name before asking for someone else's,"

"Well we don't have time for pleasantries," Lucas said stepping forward.

"….Ah…Gigue, I recognize you through your eyes. Haven't changed one bit,"

"Gigicise, is it possible we can talk?"

"We're talking now,"

"I know that, but I want to speak to you face to face,"

"Well if you want that you're going to have to go through my armada,"

"I won't do that, I want tear through these ships knowing our people are on them,"

"Their soldiers Gigue, they are only here to fight and that's it. They don't live as long as us, but they deserve to be shown as much respect maybe even more. It's easy rushing off into a fight knowing that you can't die, but to do that knowing that your life may end at any moment puts a tremendous stress on their mind. This stress brings out there true power as their will to survive shines through. We as Immortal Soldiers lack this despite all the battles we've fought we don't have this simple instinct of survival. That is one of the things that make us weak in my opinion,"

Lucas's eyes seem to twitch a little as he clenches his fist. Everyone thought it odd that Gigicise would be talking about this in their current situation. However, looking at Lucas they could understand there was some underlined meaning in those words. "I understand…"

"Do you?"

"There was a point I was human and thought myself capable of death. So I know what that survival instinct feels like,"

"How was it?"

"New levels of power I never knew I had at the time,"

"I see…well then Gigue answer me this, do you know if you can obtain that feeling all over again now at this point?"

"I don't see-,"

"Answer the question Gigue,"

"…At this point…that feeling has been consuming me at every waking moment. Survival is the only reason I'm doing this. I want all of us to survive don't you see that?"

"I do…but I cannot allow you to bring such foolishness into Father's presence,"

"What have you done with Fuel!" Claus demanded. The creature's red eyes seem the shine with a dangerous hint.

"That human is being studied at the moment, and in a few moments were going to dissect him. See how you humans tick, let's see how high and mighty you humans are when I slice you to pieces. If you even make it to my flagship that is,"

"You better not!" Claus growled.

"I have better things to do then trade wit with a half-wit. The option is yours Gigue, you want your friend back you're going to have to take him,"

"Fine, but don't say you weren't warn Gigicise," Lucas stared off to the side. Earning a chuckle from the elder of the Immortal Soldiers.

"Oh, Gigue, you haven't changed one bit have you?" Gigicise questioned.

"Neither have you elder brother," there was a pause in the exchange. It seemed like both were clearly against the coming conflict. Everyone on board could tell neither side really wanted to fight however, they were creations of war, bred for battle. What else could they do? "Expect me in 15 minutes,"

"I'll give you ten," he responded then ending the transmission. At this Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his dark raven hair. He hated this, but he was left with little choice at this point. He turned to his friends who all waited anxiously for his verdict. "We're going to have to fight our way through,"

"Alright then, let's come up with a plan of attack," Nefarious said clearly ready for a fight since he hadn't had much action personally by playing guard dog for Star.

"Alright then, they've got ten ships out there compared to our one. The only advantage we have is power, and that this vessel was made for combat," Star explained.

"The defense system is definitely the most advance thing on this bugger, so we have to use it to it's full advantage," Jeff explained.

"Well if that's the case I've got an idea," Ness said proudly as he was not fond of being called the dumb one between him and Nefarious. "We'll have three teams fighting this on three fronts, and here's how this is going to work,"

* * *

"First things first, we gotta get this ship running in overdrive. If it's not at it's best then we can consider ourselves goners. We need a team down in the engine feed this ship power that way we can function of all cylinders. Poo, Paula, Ana, and Kumatora do you guys think you can handle that?"

"Sure Master Ness,"

"No Problem,"

"You can count us,"

"Like you even need to ask?"

Poo, Paula, Ana, and Kumatora were in the engine standing around a blue gem stone of some sort. They all turned toward Loid who gave them a thumbs up. The three of them returned their attention to the gem then began to feed their PSI into directly.

"Alright, next part is the cockpit. We're gonna need a couple of eggheads and sharp eyes to watch the battle field and be able to use those weapons on the gun. You guys have to work together since you're gonna be our main line of defense. Claus, Teddy, Jeff, Duster, and Star we're going to need you on your 'A' game alright?"

"Count on it!"

"I hope you're ready for this!"

"Affirmative,"

"Alright we'll do our best,"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do,"

Jeff was furiously typing on the keypad of the holo-computer getting defenses read, and Star was next to him ready their weapons. Claus, Duster and Teddy were taking positions on one out of the three cannons. Claus was gripping about being on the ship instead of outside where the frontliners were doing battle.

"Don't worry about it Claus, as soon as I finish calculations Star can take over here and I'll take your station so you can go out and support the others," Jeff told the ginger boy.

"Also Nefarious won't be going to the Armada he decided to play it safe and stick close with the ship so Jeff hurry up with your part so Claus can go support him," Star instructed sternly showing some concern for her adopted brother.

"Finally, we're gonna have the frontlines. With only one ship in this dark part of space we can't just fly around everything. My frontline people are gonna be out in space pushing their way through this armada. Hopefully, with this little strike team we can work our way through these battle ships. They'll be taking on the bigger ships disabling them then moving on to the flagship to save Fuel and beat Gigicise, so we won't be there for long. This team is yours truly, Ninten, Lucas, and Nefarious for support,"

"Alright let's do it!"

"You can count on me,"

"Alright, fine,"

"So are we all agreed?" Ness asked. There were unanimous nods to the idea as they moved to action. Currently Ness, Ninten, and Nefarious stood on the deck of the ship in space suits while Lucas stood next to them wearing no space suit but turning his symbiont into a skin tight one piece suit.

"Alright guys be really careful, one tear in your suits and you could be in serious trouble," Lucas said.

"The best thing to do is to stick together," Ninten encouraged.

"You three push forward I'll defend the ship from this position," Nefarious stated.

"Think you can handle that on your own?" Ness asked.

In response Nefarious summoned his own PSI guitar and sent a powerful wave of PK Rocken out into space creating a ginormous sound attack that completely decimated an approaching vessel. "Yeah, darkness doesn't bother me,"

"Alright then, let's go guys!" Ness exclaimed leading the way as Ninten and Lucas followed. The Dark Space was difficult to navigate through since it was total darkness. However, Lucas's eyes were able to see right through it as if it were as clear as day. Using PK Trinity this ability was transferred to Ness and Ninten as well.

"Listen guys…I know this sounds like more trouble then it's worth. But it'd mean a lot to me if we try not to destroy the ships. We could just disable them or something knock out their engines. I can't kill them they're my people," Lucas explained.

"Alright say no more, we'll keep that in mind," Ninten said.

All three of began flying along a cruiser then unleashing a stream of PK Rocken that was completely scorching the hull of the ship. They realized that more powerful attacks were going to be needed to give the result they were looking for.

"Haven't used this number in a while, PK Blast!" Ninten exclaimed as a small sphere of sapphire energy formed in between his palms. It began growing rapidly until as a small car. Ninten launched the sphere at the ship causing serious damage to the hull interfering with the integrity of the ship. Lucas sharpened his claws as he went charging down the hull of the ship with his claws slicing through it like paper. Ness, backed by the strength of both Lucas and Ninten, was able destroy the turbines of the ship forcing it to lose mobility.

"One ship down, about twenty more to go!" Ness exclaimed leading the charge toward the next ship.

Back with the Earthbound, the ship was maneuvering around a large array of laser fire. Nefarious was fast enough to keep up with the ship and deflect most of the threats toward the ship however it was not unscathed. The Earthbound maneuvered through red laser fire, and then arrived in a position to return an array of red laser fire of it's own from the turned on the stomach of the ship. The hull of the ships were strong but at the point each laser struck Nefarious's pin point aim of his PSI Laser attacks struck the points perfectly creating a breach in the hull of the giant battleship. Nefarious took aim at the command center.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind him. Nefarious only glanced back to see Claus flying over to him wearing a special space suit for him.

"Trying to win this fight, what else?"

"Well these are Lucas's people, we can't just butcher them like any other enemy,"

"It's kill or be killed Claus, either support me or go back to the ship," Nefarious refocused his attention on the command center.

"Do you truly not have one shred of decency!?" Nefarious glanced back at him then sighed. He released the discharge in his hand then turned to Claus.

"You want me to play it your way, fine, I'll play it your way,"

"Alright, we'd better catch back up with the ship,"

"Right," Nefarious grabbed Claus's wrist then shot off in a burst of speed after the rapidly retreating ship that they could only keep track of because of the tracers in their space suits.

On the Earthbound, the ship was under some heavy fire and it wasn't looking good. Star was doing her very best to pilot the ship but it was hard to avoid laser fire from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Even with the two marksmen Jeff and Loid the task was darn near impossible if she couldn't steady the ship long enough for a clear shot.

"Where is that so called support that's supposed to be supporting us?!" Star yelled.

"Calm down, you don't gotta yell we're here," Nefarious said calmly. Nefarious released Claus charging toward the heavy laser fire. "Alright sit tight, I'll illuminate things enough for you to get some good shots in. You two nerds better make them count,"

"Nerds?" both glasses wearing geniuses responded with distaste.

"PK Flash!" the properties of Nefarious's PK Flash was different to Ness's. Ness's caused harmful effects to anyone who saw the attack and sometimes it caused someone to cry and instant KO and it is fired out of his head. However, Nefarious functioned as an illuminator and a powerful show of raw energy from both the user and the immediate area and Nefarious's body begins to shine. Thanks to the laser fire the PK Flash was empowered even more showing a few of the flying battleships. Jeff and Loid focused and took careful aim then began to unload hell onto the battleships. They went for the torrents on the top of the ship first then random areas on the bow of the ship and then the body. Nefarious was still glowing but focused enough to crash harshly into one battleship to throw it into another. Nefarious then crashed through the hulls of both ships setting off numerous explosions around the ship.

"Nefarious!" Claus apprehended.

"I didn't destroy it, just made us the least of their concerns. They don't maintain that ship they're dead,"

"Well since you put it that way…" Claus groaned.

"You backing me up or what?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Claus said flying toward another ship then stabbing his thunder sword into what he presumed to be the command center. He let out a powerful discharge that caused the ship to start going into a total electrical discharge that sent the ship into a tizzy. "See that's less overkill,"

"Hmph, look who's talking, overkill should be your middle name,"

"If you ladies are done chatting, I could use some help!" Star exclaimed.

"Right," both of them responded as they rush off after the Earthbound.

With Ness, Lucas, and Ninten they were successfully cutting a way toward the flagship of the fleet.

"PK Darkness!" Lucas exclaimed pushing out his hands to manipulate the Dark Space around him to literally tear the ships apart as if they were mere toys. Lucas then unleashed an attack that so incomprehensible that Ness and Ninten weren't sure what it was. However, it did severely damage the surrounding ships and giving them a clear path to the flagship.

"Let's go!" Ness exclaimed leading the charge. They rush past the ships in the blink of an eye bouncing from one battleship to the next till they arrived above the flagship as they began falling toward it. The ship was massive in size compared to anything they've seen, possibly rivaling the size of the Starmen homeworld. The flagship was shaped in the form of a dome, but on the top of the dome a tower like structure stuck out.

"Whoa…this thing is HUGE!" Ninten exclaimed as he and his companions fell towards the ship.

"It is pretty massive…" Lucas admitted.

"Let's not lose ourselves guys, let's go!" Ness exclaimed leading the charge as they bashed through the outer wall of the flagship. Once inside they realized that the outer hull was much farther from the actual ship then they thought as it seemed like it had a small city inside. They quickly began falling toward the surface of the ship and land harshly on the flooring. The city was still dark, but thanks to Lucas's ability to see through the dark that ability was passed on to Ness and Ninten. They stood up from their crouched positions then began to look around. They saw tall towering structures all around them covered in total darkness. It was quite uncomforting to see it all look so massive on the inside as the outside. They all looked at each other noting they each shared a similar look of contemplation. Suddenly they heard a loud sound from above their heads they look up to see something falling towards them. With Ness's quickness, they were able to all flip out of the way of the object that landed between them. They all stood to observe the object that had landed before them. They inspected it to see it looked like a giant scale of some kind with a large plate on the top, a white finish, and a screen with some strange alien language written on it. Ness and Ninten turned toward Lucas who only shrugged at their questioning stares. They turn back to the device attempting to understand it. Lucas tilts his head from side to side in thought at trying to figure out what this device was. He looked at the top part of the device to see the scale slowly beginning to sink downward. The letters began to blank out for some reason, and Lucas knew something wasn't right. Thanks to their connection Ness and Ninten also knew so they stepped back from the machine. Ness and Ninten had seen enough movies to know exactly what this device does.

"MOVE!" Ness yelled. As soon as the words left his lips a giant explosion went off. The explosion was large and powerful as it completely decimated the surrounding area. However, despite the damage caused the ship was clearly sturdy enough to handle the damage since it didn't even seem to shake after the initial explosion.

"Wow, that was pretty desperate," Ninten muttered while leaning against a pole high on another structure overlooking where the explosion was.

"Clearly, but we must be on our guard all the same that bomb seemed laced with some odd chemicals," Lucas said standing on the opposite side of the pole of Ninten with his hands behind his back.

"I'm just offended they thought that would do the trick, or even slow us down for that matter," Ness said while sitting down with one leg dangling off the edge and resting his arm on his other knee.

"Well we can't stop here, we should probably keep moving," Ninten said.

"Wait, before you guys go…Here's a little extra protection," Lucas said tugging Ninten's arm to bring him over toward where Ness was. He placed his hands on both their shoulders, and suddenly his symbiont began to ooze onto their suit. He pulled his hands away quickly after a small amount got on their space suits. The substance immediately went to work altering their suits changing them into black, a tighter version to allow better movement, and clearly more sturdy. "And that's not the best feature, trying controlling it to do something,"

As instructed the two boys, using the skills of Lucas, willed two tendrils from the backs respectively. "Okay, this is so sweet!" Ness exclaimed.

"I guess we never realized how different this feels. Dude you feel like this all the time, because this feels amazing!?" Ninten exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it, I'm taking it back when this is over. I don't want you guys becoming intoxicated with this stuff," Below them however they saw a quickly crowding area down below growing in numbers looking to be made of mostly droids and other alien machinery.

"Makes sense, alright let's do this!" Ness leaped off the structure toward the crowd below with Nitnen and Lucas right there backing him up.

"Charging ahead like always," Ninten groaned.

"Come on, we all know the only reason he does it, it's because he knows we're backing him up, right Ness?" Lucas smiled.

"Right, you get my back, I got yours, and we'll beat these guys down no problem!" Ness exclaimed.

* * *

"Seems like they're on their way," said a voice sitting in a chair watching the battle with the PSI heroes and the armed forces of the Flagship. The figure stood up then stretched. "Better get into position, ugh, I hate that thing it's so uncomfortable,"

"Just try not to screw this up," came a voice to the side.

"Remember who you're speaking to brother. You'd do kindly to remember your place here,"

"Heh, all of a sudden you can speak with authority, I'm afraid as the humans would say, "that ship has sailed". The respect I hold for you is a dismal amount,"

"Heh, ouch," the figure responded placing his hands behind his head. "But you'll see soon enough things will work out just as planned,"

"What if he doesn't meet standards, I mean we all know that you have the skill to defeat every one of us, and you have no equal in terms of combat. The deck is greatly stacked against him. I don't see how he could defeat you,"

"Me either, which puts me in a state of anticipation. If he wins tis a day to celebrate!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we're all royally screwed now aren't we?"


	26. Lucas vs Gigicise, The Discreet Warrior

_**The Shadows of the Past part 26**_

"_**Lucas vs. Gigcise,"**_

"I hope things don't continue to keep escalating like this," Nefarious muttered flying around a barrage of laser fire. As soon as the three main frontliners pushed through to the Flagship the other battleships really turned up the heat. They started sending fighter ships toward them and pulling out all the stops to blow them to pieces. Claus swung his lightning blade around wildly to unleash a multi string of lightning from the weapon. The blasts struck a few starships in the wing throwing them off course. His aim was true, making sure not to completely destroy the ship and allow the pilot to survive. Nefarious on the other hand saw how dire the situation was looking and knew that taking such care would only bring about more enemies to defeat in a painful cycle. With Lucas's absence he decided to strike without care if the pilot survived or not. Claus would've reprimanded him but he was a bit too busy at the moment.

"PK LOVE!" Claus exclaimed pointing his hand out and a white blast shoots out a couple of ships were caught in the blast and thrown about like mere nothings. "This is getting intense…"

"I don't know what's worse, that the air in these suits are gonna run out eventually, or that we're gonna be overrun,"

"I thought you had the power to take out this fleet, wasn't that what you were spouting before?"

"Yes, I could, but I have to protect the ship, you, and I was told not to kill," Nefarious growled clearly annoyed with so many restraints placed on him. Claus seemed to understand his frustration, but he deemed that they both should just suck it up and keep on going. The Earthbound at the moment was cornered. Nowhere to go, so they were stuck in one spot as well. Nefarious used a PK Laser blast to cut down a whole line of ships.

"Those three better hurry up," Claus groaned.

"PK STARSTORM!" called two voices. Suddenly a mass of stars came flying through as they crashed against the space fighters and the giant battle ships damaging them heavily. Nefarious and Claus turned around to see Poo and Kumatora approach.

"You guys can still keep going?" Claus gasped.

"Yeah, we had a little snack before coming out here. A little brain food, now we're recharge and ready to help!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Good, let's fight our way through this fleet then," Nefarious said with blood red PSI energy sparking around his fist.

* * *

"Can we hurry it up!?" Ness exclaimed leaping through the air using his new symbiont to create spikes all around his body to puncture each machine in his path. Ninten and Lucas were bringing up the rear taking out in stragglers Ness missed.

"Sorry princess didn't realize it was midnight already," Ninten growled slamming his fist on a robot's head making it cave in. The robots were odd specimens to honest. Blank white robots, no face, no mouth, no eyes, just two arms, two legs, and stubby bodies. It was odd sending such robots at them, but Lucas quickly informs them these were simply decoy drones, nothing more then robots made to slow them down. All they could do was tear through them as fast as they could since the robots were simple they could be mass produced.

"Keep it up Ninten, I really wanna see where my foot fits into!" Ness yelled back slashing apart another drone. Lucas began to second guess his decision in lending them symbiont's. Their aggression levels were increasing already! Ness and Ninten picked up on Lucas's worries because of their connection. They both looked at Lucas then smiled.

"Come on we fight all the time," Ness said.

"We're just getting antsy, that's all Lucas calm down,"Ninten added. This made Lucas raise an eyebrow sensing they were back to normal just that quickly. Despite their current connection, he couldn't understand it and they all found it a bad point to start explaining now.

"Alright guys ready?" Ness questioned.

"Ready!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Alright!" Lucas added.

"PK TRIPLE RING AROUND!" they all exclaimed spinning around in one giant buzz saw that slashed the robots to pieces and began tearing through their forces as if they were nothing, which they were. Symbiont spikes shot out the side of the wheel tagging any robots that were missed. They all separate once the forces were thinned out and nothing was left. They looked at each pleased with their excellent teamwork.

"Alright, so I'm guessing the top of the tower is where we rescue the princess," Ness said pointing toward the tower structure in the center of the flagship.

"What is it with you two and fairytale references?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't you hear? It's fairy tale reference hour, see how many you can get before the clock strikes midnight!" Ness cheered as he ran ahead and shortly followed by Ninten and Lucas.

"I wish we could ditch these spacesuits, this helmet is totally throwing me off," Ninten whined.

"Why don't you alter it, you guys do know you can change your appearance at will right?" Lucas asked.

"No amount of altering can stop this thing from looking like a big crystal ball," Ness said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, once we get to the tower we're gonna have a whole new mess of problems,"

"Hey I just realized something…" Ninten said with realization. Ness and Lucas looked at him in anticipation. "Mess rhymes with Ness, ha makes total sense don't you think?"

"Shut up Ninten," Ness said shaking his head.

"Sounds like someone's upset because you didn't get a date to the ball tonight,"

"You guys are a riot," Lucas muttered.

"In a good way?"

"…sure,"

"That was a very hesitant answer,"

"Heads up boys we're storming the tower!" Ness informed. Both Lucas and Ninten faced forward to see their goal before them.

"That door looks like it might be a problem," Lucas said pointing ahead at the large door that looked powerful enough to keep anyone out.

"Ha, leave that to me, let me take point!" Ninten exclaimed. When Ninten took the lead Ness and Lucas lined up on both his side running at the new pace Ninten set. Because Ninten was slower than Ness, the pace did decrease since they were keen about staying together. With Ninten at point they rushed forward, Ness and Lucas clearing the way of opposition as Ninten launched himself at the door. He punched it to make a large dent into it. "Dang, gonna need a little more kick,"

"I might be able to help," Lucas said grabbing Ninten's hand. Lucas focused for a moment to super charge Ninten's hand with his own PSI energy. The power was extremely volatile so Lucas removed his hand careful as the raging white aura covered Ninten's fist. Lucas then grabbed Ninten's forearm to throw him straight at the door. Ninten pulled back then punched out to knock the doors down right off their hinges in a fierce explosion.

"Doors opened, let's storm this castle!" Ness exclaimed leaping forward with Lucas right on his heels. Lucas turned sharply just as Ness entered and began shooting out pieces of his symbiont to form a firm wall of substance to keep the robots out.

"There that should do it," Lucas stated proudly. Lucas turned to rejoin his friends to see them staring directly up. Lucas joined them at their side then followed their lead as he stared up as well. It seemed like the tower reach impossible heights on the inside. Ness let out a loud whistle.

"Definitely have our work cut out for us," Ness said.

"Won't get anywhere from just standing around," Ninten said pointing up.

"I agree forward and upward," Lucas said leaping into the air. He shot out a tendril from his forearm to stick to the side of the walls then launch himself upward. Ness and Ninten followed his lead in the same fashion. They climbed upward at a rapid speed, however they were met with some problems. Laser torrents appeared from the inner walls and began to fire at them. One completely took Lucas by surprise as it nailed him in the chest. He began falling but was quickly caught by Ness who grabbed his wrist as he clung to a wall using his claws while Ninten provided cover.

"You alright?" Ness asked.

"Fine, just caught me by surprise, I'll take care of them," Lucas said as he placed his feet against the wall then sprung off leaping from behind Ninten then waved his arms unleashing powerful sparks that knocked out each torrent. Lucas used PK Spark to unleash multiple PSI arrows that destroyed each torrent with pinpoint accuracy. Lucas led the charge again this time destroying the torrents and Ness and Ninten covered him from behind. It took them a few minutes of this before the top was visible.

"Alright allow me!" Ness exclaimed rushing forward with PK Boom. He broke the sound barrier as he traveled faster than the blink of an eye to crash right through the top. He touched down on the ground and after a moment Lucas and Ninten joined him. Upon entering the area they saw that there were a couple robots surrounding a strange sphere like object. Inside the sphere was what appeared to be a worn out and worse for wear Fuel. The boy looked ecstatic to see the three heroes' arrival. Ness, Ninten, and Lucas dispatched of the robots in mere moments.

"About time!" Fuel exclaimed clearly annoyed. "I don't know if I've ever told you guys this but I don't do well as the damsel in distress!"

"But it's such a good look for you," Ness teased.

"Try letting me out of this thing and saying that again!" Fuel said thrashing about.

"Where is Gigicise?" Ninten asked.

"Who?" Fuel questioned.

"The guy holding you hostage of course, duh," Ness said shaking his head. "You do stink as a damsel in distress…"

"Plus don't even think about getting a kiss," Fuel said crossing his arms.

"What is that you're wearing?" Ness asked. Fuel's attire had changed since they last saw him. He appeared to be wearing a white jump suit with a red strip across the chest, with snow white shoes, with black soles. Fuel shrugged.

"Guess they didn't like my sense of style,"

"Didn't even know you had that," Lucas said as he was glancing around.

"I notice you guess can make a lot of jokes when I'm stuck in this thing," Fuel said getting an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Yeah, well that's us," Ninten said.

"One sec, I just figured out how to get you out," Lucas said jumping into the air. Using his PSI laser eyes he destroyed generators that were feeding energy into the prison Fuel was stuck in. There were four in total, and when the last one was gone the energy to support the cell was gone. The bubble was then vulnerable enough for Lucas to smash it on his way down grabbing Fuel in the process. "Finally got you back,"

"Sounds like you were worried," Fuel said with a raised eyebrow.

"You understand that I lose people a lot Fuel, so when they took you…I kinda lost it…but I was able to get you back so that should say something, right?"

Fuel sighed as he shook his head. "Wow Lucas, you're too complex sometimes, even for your own good,"

"Well I guess we can call it even then, you saved me, now I saved you," Lucas said. Fuel smirked making Lucas smiled back.

"Alright, bromance over, we gotta find Gigicise remember?" Ninten said.

Lucas turned to face Ness and Ninten, "Well that may be difficult since Gigicise can conceal himself well, I can't sense him anywhere,"

"Really?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried he may get the drop on us, and if he does it won't be pretty,"

"Well let's take this Flagship of his that should flush him out!" Ness proclaimed.

"I'm all for that!" Ninten said cheering.

"Sounds like that's the best thing we can do in order to help the others, but it might be risky to take Fuel with us," Lucas said glancing back at Fuel.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Gigue,"

Lucas's eyes widened when Fuel said his original name, and the tone he said it in too. Ness and Ninten immediately picked up on the fowl play just as quickly as Lucas did. However, it was still too slow for what happened next. Lucas felt an elbow slam into his head then a knee to the gut, Ninten was taken down by an overwhelming punch straight into his gut, and Ness was struck with a fast roundhouse even he wasn't quick enough to avoid only cushion his fall. Ninten and Lucas were taking a moment to recover their bearings, but Ness saw their attacker and was in pure delusional shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person laid their foot on Lucas's back as he smirked down at them.

"That was easier than I thought, and you guys are supposed to be the best fighters they've got?" the person questioned.

"F-Fuel!?" Ness exclaimed in total shock and utter confusion. Ness shook his head readying himself hoping that possibly Lucas's brother could shape shift. "Where is Fuel?"

"Right in front of you,"

"Don't toy with me!"

"Oh please, if I was I would've killed you already. I'm merely…stretching, best way I can put it,"

"Fine keep up that look whatever, just know you're going down, hard!" Ness burst forward in a rush of speed. Fuel, or the look alike, narrowed his eyes as he jumped back prepared to deal with the assault. The two entered a clash of fist and techniques. Ness had never gone full out before on an opponent and he found himself at the moment locked in combat with someone with some serious fighting skill. He struck high with a kick, it was blocked by Fuel's forearm, and he responded quick as lightning with a leg sweep. Ness managed to land on his hands then throws himself forward feet leading. Fuel bent his torso so low to the ground his head almost touched. Fuel placed a hand on the ground as he swung his leg in a flare kick. Ness tilts his head narrowly avoiding the blow to the head then tried to kick out Fuel's balancing hand. Fuel saw this and in a shocking flow of movement caught Ness's ankle using his balancing hand mind you, so he began to fall. In the split seconds of the fall Fuel used the momentum and power of Ness's kick to transfer to himself as he flung him around knocking Ness's standing leg from under him swinging around till he was falling above Ness and ending with his shin on Ness's throat, a knee on his left shoulder, a foot on his right wrist, his leg in one hand, and hand poised to strike.

"Ya know, I could smash your leg inward right now, with one strike, or reach right into your stomach and ripe out your guts, or even suffocate you using my leg, or even snap your neck with my leg. I just named three ways to kill you, and one way that'll hurt like a real female-dog," Ness tried to growl but with such pressure on his throat he couldn't. "You've got some skill, I'll give you that, but any real fighter can see you try to substitute power with speed. A poor choice in my opinion,"

Ness growled as a bubbling on the surface of Ness's space suit caught Fuel's attention. Fuel immediately leaped away just as symbiont spikes shot out narrowly missing him. "Damn, that took too long to happen…"

"Why not remove the helmet, I made sure there was oxygen in this room," Fuel said. That was all Ness needed to hear as the helmet went away in a moment's notice with the symbiont responding to him. "Ready to try again?"

"Yeah, but this time I've got back up!"

Fuel seemed to remember that as well as he quickly stepped to the side while turning around narrowly avoiding being flattened by Ninten. Ness rushed forward with a flying kick that Fuel blocked from the outside then delivered a knee strike into Ness side than grabbed his face to slam him into the floor. He performed a handstand while balancing as a blast of PSI shot towards him narrowly missing. Ninten rushed forward but pulled back when Fuel held up Ness as a shield. When Ninten hesitated Fuel threw Ness into Ninten sending them both to the floor. Fuel smirked then stepped backward avoiding Lucas's claws from his symbiont. Lucas continued to slash at Fuel who was only taking steps backward to avoid each strike.

"I don't recall you being this bad," Fuel sighed. Lucas swung his leg for a spin kick but Fuel ducked under it then countered with a backwards roundhouse right into Lucas's jaw. This kick held significant strength as Lucas went bouncing across the floor harshly and numerous times. Fuel, or the fake, sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Not very impressive. You guy's fighting styles are pathetic. You complement each other I'll give you that much, but you have no idea how to use each other's strength to your advantage. You just expect it to happen,"

"Enough lectures, where is Fuel?!" Ness demanded as Ninten was helping Lucas off the floor.

"I already explained that, I am Fuel, your friend from Earth. Fuel and Gigicise is the same person,"

"That's bull crap, if that was true then you'd be the last person standing in our way!"

"Um, technically, I am the last person standing in your way," Fuel said with a snarky attitude. This made Ness hesitate a bit. Either this guy is a great Fuel impersonator, or he's not lying.

"It can't be…" Lucas said with such hurt in his eyes. "You're my friend…aren't you…?"

Fuel stared at Lucas, a moment of regret flashed in his eyes, but was gone quickly. "Look, those times…they were fun…but the fun ends here Gigue. Either shape up, or be taken down,"

"I'm not quitting," Lucas said sternly.

"Be reasonable here bro,"

"I'm not and there isn't anything you can say Gigcise!"

"What about as Fuel?" Gigicse asked as his voice toned changed. "What about as the friend that's been with you for so long, a friend that was there for you during you the times Claus would pick on you, or when he left I stepped in to help you feel better. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"That…you're…"

"Where is the real Fuel!?" Ness demanded.

"When will it sink into your minds, Fuel and Gigicise is one in the same. I'm the other spy that Gigantor told you about. I've been watching Lucas from the moment he was born into the world as a human," Gigicise said with an eye roll.

"But…you…can't be…"

"Think about it…I just so happened to have a MOTHER core when he needed it, he just so happened to feel better after that cup of tea I made for him, and I was present for each new clue he received and pointing him in the right direction,"

"What is this?!" Ninten demanded. "This sounds like a-,"

"Test, you're absolutely right Ninten it is. This late in the battle Lucas should've realized that already,"

"What?" both boys questioned as they turned toward Lucas. Lucas's bangs covered his eyes as he looked down.

"It sounds like you've been keeping a lot of secrets Lucas, most of them about this whole situation. What's the deal?" Ness said.

"We deserve to know," Ninten stated sternly. Lucas sighs as placed his hands on both Ness and Ninten's shoulder. Suddenly, their symbionts were stripped from them and Lucas severed their mental connection. Lucas gripped their shoulders then threw them both toward a wall. They hit the wall and were glued to it by rapid globs of Lucas's symbiont sticking them to the wall. Both boys struggled but it seemed that not even Ninten could tear through the super strong substance.

"I gotta do this guys…" Lucas said stepping toward them still with his eyes covered. Ness and Ninten vehemently protested against his actions but Lucas turned his head. "I have to do this and the only way I can is to give it my all. I don't want you guys falling with me. If I do die, then the symbiont dies and that should weaken your bonds enough for you both to escape," Lucas returned his attention to his brother/ best friend. "Alright brother, you've tricked me pretty good…toyed with my emotions, mislead me, hell you might've even caused some of the bad things that happened to me!" Fuel or Gigicise seemed to want to say something but withheld his comment. "Alright brother…I will come at you with everything I've got!"

Lucas rushed forward on foot dashing toward Gigicise. Lucas rushed with a powerful jab but Fuel blocked it with his forearm with a slight wince. Gigicise's feet slide against the metal flooring. Gigicise pushed his arm away then struck with a backhand strike, but Lucas quickly ducked low the ground rolling around to face Gigicise's back. He lunged forward with his claws rising upward. Gigicise quickly reacted raising his arm take the sharp claws right into his skin and ripping through his sleeve. Lucas saw blood actually rush out the wound. Lucas gasped with a bit of shock. That moment allowed Gigicise to slam his knee into Lucas's gut. Lucas went falling backwards as he fell Gigicise pulls back unleash a powerful haymaker into Lucas's jaw and an instant afterwards he struck out with his arm into Lucas's throat making him flip through the air and land harshly on the metal floor. Ness and Ninten winced at the punishment.

"You hesitated, rule 1 Gigue, never hesitate," Gigicise said with his hands behind his back. Lucas coughed feeling his insides were jumbling around a bit. Those few strikes were close to the power of Gigantor but greatly more accurate. Lucas staggered to his hands and knees until he managed to get a foot underneath him.

"H-How…"

"How what?" Gigicise asked stepping close to hear.

"How…can…you bleed?" Lucas asked. Gigicise seemed surprise by the question then glanced to his wound.

"The process you performed to become human isn't only limited to you brother. However, your internal standards don't change much unlike mine. I'm more human, by body standards. I still need some upgrades to be considered back into my prime. I do really miss my old body, but I'm glad I was able to transfer my key functions. Of course that automated healing function will always be greatly missed. However, I see this crutch as a way of honing my skills even further since enough damage can kill me,"

"So, you're much more killable like this?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, although what can kill me and what I can survive from is still debatable," This put Lucas is a very uncomfortable position at this point. Gigicise seemed to realize what Lucas was getting at as he sighed. "You don't have to worry about that, all the power in your body won't be enough to kill me,"

"I can't…" Lucas said turning away.

"You can't?" Gigicise questioned immediately irritated. "You actually believe that you can kill me?"

"I don't want to find out,"

"Are you serious?"

"You should be able to understand how I feel about this!"

"What…oh…OH haha the irony!" Gigicise said with a laugh. "Stuck in a position of fighting your brother, who has no reservations of killing you, but you do killing him. Main difference kiddo, the power difference is in my favor,"

"You and I both know I'm more powerful then you are," Lucas stated in a very straight forward tone. "You have experience, skill, and advance techniques. I have everything else, clearly I'm the favorable,"

"You little brat!" Gigicise growled. In the blink of an eye Gigcise moved from his position to behind Lucas in such a sudden flash it was unclear to what had happened. However, a long gash cut diagonally on Lucas's torso suddenly appeared with a gush of blood suddenly spraying out. Lucas felt like he had died for a moment from the quick blow that his body wasn't even ready for. Carnicise wasn't even able to shield him for it as he tore through the symbiont covering. Lucas caught his breath as he turned around to see Gigicise with a strange glowing blade like object protruding from Gigicise's arm. The blade was curved inward toward Gigicise's chest, and glows a pure red color. "It seems I have to remind you of who you're better is,"

Lucas was struggling to catch his breath as he moved to stand, still not wanting to fight but not wanting to get cut down at the same time. "Body…in shock…"

And suddenly he saw Gigicise in front of him again. Never had he even noticed him move and from this close up he could see the face of his childhood friend distorted in a cruel frown with his blood red eyes shining. Lucas was able to register all this before the pain eventually set in. This time he was stabbed from the back and the wound made it all the way to his front. Lucas was shocked at how he could be stabbed and had not noticed it. His body was resisting him, he was struggling to move.

"These blades, if you recall brother, are my true specialty my Psi Blades. Made from the pure energy of my MOTHER core. You are right about me not knowing or being able to perform PSI techniques like the others, these blades still make me the most dangerous out of all of you. When I cut an opponent I can adjust it to disrupt their Nervous System or for certain people their PSI powers. In order to do that my blade sends pulses through your body so painful that your body can shut down on you, or your PSI gene will go into shock preventing you from using your powers. Since your body is completely run on PSI energy, disrupting your PSI is like breaking every bone in your body as I'm sure you feel the intense pain flowing through your limbs and the lack of your ability to move," Lucas still fought to stand on his feet. The battle was slow going as he eventually managed to get a foot underneath him. Gigicise huffed as he walked up to place his foot on Lucas's chest then push him back down still with his foot on his chest. "I don't care how much of your memory is gone kid, you don't disrespect me like that. I trained you, we sparred many times, you never won. So don't sit here and think you can just hold back on me because you think I can die, I should cut your head off right now!"

"Please…Fuel…"

"Don't beg, that's pathetic. Surely you must have some pride,"

"What about…Lighter…?"

At the mention of his adopted farther Gigicise seemed to falter in his stare as he looked unsure. "What about him?" He said while not meeting Lucas's gaze as he looked off to the side.

"Did he mean nothing to you?"

"Of course he didn't!" Gigicise said sternly. "Nothing I saw and learned on Earth was meaningless. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy my time there being with those humans. I can't say I didn't feel bad for what happened to you on Earth. I was…caught up in my role…I couldn't jeopardize my cover. Even though I wanted to protect you from some of the things that happened to you,"

"What…?"

"No matter what Lucas, we're still brothers. You may call me Fuel or Gigicise it doesn't matter. But it doesn't change the fact of what needs to be done here. You want things to change you're gonna have to go through me to do it,"

"I can't…" Lucas cried. Each member of his family he fights tragedy seems to follow, he's not sure if it's supposed to be like that or not. But he knew that Gigicise in this form was much more vulnerable, so he didn't want to chance it. Gigicise looked to show serious irritation with Lucas until an idea popped into his head.

"Fine, doesn't seem like there's anything I can do to convince you of what needs to be done. I don't kill opponents without giving them a fair chance you know that better than anyone. Winning like this is meaningless and you'll regret it down the line. So I see no other way on getting you to cooperate," Gigicise said removing his foot as he began walking away. Lucas struggled to sit up in order to see where he was going. His eyes looked like dinner plates as he saw him approaching Ness and Ninten.

"W-Wait, no don't…!" Lucas called struggling to get up as he reach toward Gigicise willing him to stop.

"You won't fight, fine then, watch what happens when you refuse," Gigicise raised his blade toward Ness and Ninten making both boys wince as the blade flashed quickly by. Ness and Ninten waited for the pain to set in, but instead they felt themselves fall to the floor. They looked up at Gigicise confused. "There isn't any pleasure in killing an opponent that can't defend themselves. So, I'll give you both a fighting chance, don't waste it,"

Ness and Ninten quickly jump to their feet with their fists raised. They both knew how dangerous this guy is now, and they weren't going to let their guard down again. Ninten rushed forward with his fist pulled back to deliver a monstrous punch shown by the energy surrounding his fist. Gigicise stepped to the side in the blink of an eye as the blue flight trail of Ninten's fist missed. Gigicise would've followed up by slashing at Ninten, but Ness had been shadowing Ninten closely to prevent a counterattack like that. Gigicsie reacted by stabbing his blade straight at Ness. It narrowly missed the inside of Ness's calf. With that Ness wrapped his leg around Gigicise's bladed arm careful to avoid the blade. Ninten punched Gigicise's legs from under him as he fell back with Ness on top of him with his knee placed against Gigicise's chest. Ness punched forward only for his fist to be caught and twisted earning a flinch of pain. Gigicise then rammed his forehead into Ness's. With his grip on Ness's wrist he threw him off and flipped backward off the floor narrowly avoiding a hammer punch from Ninten that broke into the metal floor. Gigicise rushed forward with his blade pointing at Ninten. However, a laser shot out in between him and Ninten halting his progress for only a millisecond as he slid under the blast then lunged at Ninten. Ninten raised a PSI Shield that stopped the blade dead in it's tracks. Ninten sighed in relief but that he soon noticed that Gigicise's blade began to shimmer slightly before it completely slashed through the shield. Ninten was in total shock, but he was even more freaked out when a horizontal gash appeared along his stomach squirting out blood.

"Ninten!" Ness and Lucas called out. Ninten fell back on his feet till he re-gathered himself. Ninten's fortitude proved to be his saving grace sine he was still able to stand. Gigicise saw this and rushed forward to take Ninten down before he could be a problem later. However Ness intervened this suddenly appearing before Gigicise then swing his fist a strong haymaker. However, Gigicise anticipated this reaction from Ness and jumped over the attack to come down on Ness. Ness rolled to the side avoiding the dropped blade then jumped back to avoid a swing. Gigicise jabbed forward repeatedly in rapid succession forcing Ness to play defense as he kept avoiding the blade. Seeing his chance, Ness stepped on the outside of another jab then spun around to slam his elbow into Gigicise's gut. He grabbed his extended arm than spun around to perform a flawless leg sweep then pressed a PK Laser attack into Gigicise's stomach. The blast hit the wall on the far end of the room.

"Finally, a clean hit. It only took every bit of effort I had," Ness said.

"I wouldn't say that," said Gigicise's voice from behind Ness. On reflex Ness shot to the side, but not without a gaining a serious wound in his side. If not for his quick reflexes he would've been impaled. Ness growled as he placed a hand on his side trying to catch his breath. Gigicise smirked as he swung his red blade, the blood that surely would've accumulated barely visible only dulling the glow. "Better, when you strike fast, with patience your attacks are much more affective. I guess you know that now since you're not rushing in haphazardly again,"

"Thanks for the note," Ness growled. He needed a moment to recover before he wound up losing more blood. He need to at least close the wound, and that'll take a large amount of concentration using PK Lifeup, it that's his goal. He needed to keep him busy. And as if on cue Ninten came rushing in with a battle cry.

Gigicise noticed him long before Ness did, but despite that Gigicise was plowed into the ground. "Recover, I'll keep him busy!"

"Right!" Ness exclaimed placing a hand above the wound.

Gigicise kicked Ninten off of him then rush forward in a blistering showing of speed. Ninten crossed his arms as a rapid succession of slashes littered his body. There were cuts on his arms, legs, stomach, chest, and his face. However, Ninten wouldn't yield despite the clear pain the injuries gave him. Ninten stood strong as Gigicise kicked forward that slammed into Ninten's defensive stance that made him slide against the floor on his feet. "PK…RELEASE!"

And there it was Ninten's ace in the hole. A sapphire blue aura surrounded Ninten's body. Gigicise seemed unfazed deeming the attempt futile, but he saw it wasn't when Ninten actually sidestepped a speedy attack that was aimed for his head. Before he could get out of range Ninten turned sharply to punch Gigicise in the back of his head harshly making him bounce against the floor and quite high into the air. Ninten shot off after him grabbing his throat the slamming him into the floor, and then through it. Ness and Lucas were awe stricken with that, and even more so when the felt the vibration of them hitting the bottom floor of the tower. They also felt, and heard a powerful boom that echoed through the tower as well. In mere moments Gigicise's body come out the floor too, but he quickly regained himself as he flipped in midair to regain control of his center of gravity just as Ninten appeared again. He punched out with a hook punch however Gigicise was finally in the swing of the new fighting style Ninten portrayed as he pulled his head under it then place his hand gently on Ninten's chest. A red glow began shining around Gigicise's hand and suddenly the aura around Ninten began to fizzle out.

"Not bad, impressive even, I didn't see that coming from you. However, that was a poor choice of relying so much on your PSI then your raw talents. I have that ability to leech of people who leave their power so exposed. For that I'm going to suck you dry,"

"That sounded so wrong," Ness quipped as he rammed into Gigicise separating him from Ninten who quickly recovered enough to land on his feet, albeit shakily. Gigicise growled as he slashed at Ness, but Ness flipped backward in the air then lands next to Ninten then assist him in standing. Gigicise lands a bit away from them staring them down.

"You guys…are simply amazing…" Gigicise said shaking his head. "I mean when I'm ready to end a fight, that's when the fight is over. Yet you two just keep this going like your lives depended on it, wait poor choice of words,"

"Fact is we aren't going down easy,"

"I knew that," Gigicise stated with a nod. "I have a lot of respect for you guys, believe me I do, I think you are amazing people and fighters," Gigicise sighs. "But me beating you or you beating me won't solve this issue that is being faced," Ness and Ninten looked at each other. It was clear to them his time as Fuel was never a front, and that was him being totally open and honest personality wise. Fuel is who he is, and Fuel likes them and would want no harm to come to them. However, Gigicise is much more dominant and is able to suppress those feelings.

"Then why not stop fighting and explain to us what's really going on?" Ness asked.

"It can't be like that…I'm sorry…" Gigicise said glumly as he looked to the floor. He glanced at Lucas who was still having trouble to move, he sighed. "But the only option left at this point is the one I was really hoping it would'nt come to,"

"And that would be?" Ninten groaned. To answer their question Gigicise pulled out a remote from his pocket then pressed the button. Suddenly, the higher walls of the room turned into screens. The screens were a showing of different angles of the battle outside. They all saw the situation was dire, worse than they'd thought it could've been. Nefarious and Claus were being forced back to the ship possibly because they have little to no air left. Making Poo and Kumatora take up the front lines, the ship is badly damage and looked like it could no longer move, and the armada was looking beaten down a bit but clearly it was in their favor. They couldn't possibly hold out any longer.

"Oh no…" Lucas gasped.

"That's right Gigue, the only way this can end now is the death of all you hold dear," Gigicise summoned a second red blade on his other arm making Ness and Ninten tense up greatly. They hadn't expected that.

"Ya know, in hindsight we should've saw that coming," Ness griped.

"This is your commander speaking to all ships, the time of warning shots and is over. Kill every last one of them!" Gigicise called out and as the words left his lips the sudden steady laser fire of the armada turned into a rain of lights flashing across the dark space area. The three of them could hear the shrilled screams of their friends knowing full well that they could only last seconds optimistically minutes under such stressful attack.

"NO!" Ness and Ninten yelled as they rush toward Gigicise. Lucas saw the inevitable about to happen right in front of him. He moved to stand once again fighting with all his might to summon any power he had, but the disabling discharge was still sending every joint in his body in extremes amount of pain. Lucas didn't know if he was crying because of the pain, or the outcome he always feared was playing out in front of him. Gigicise moved to strike and it clearly was going to be a killing blow coming in so fast neither Ness and Ninten could see it in their desperation to save their friends.

The sickening sound of the blades tearing through the skin of flesh was echoed in the room.

Ness stared forward mouth hanging open covered in blood.

Ninten stared forward mouth hanging open covered in blood.

Ness slowly looked at Ninten and Ninten at him. They were both covered in blood…but it wasn't theirs…

They looked forward to see that Lucas hovered over them hanging from Gigicise's blades protruding out his back in a grotesque way. Gigicise himself looked down right startled as he stared at Lucas wide eyes in pure and total shock.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucas wailed out in agony. The blades disrupt PSI in the most painful ways possible. It makes death such a blessing, but not being able to die would be fate none would wish on anyone. The pain was like someone stabbing him with a super-heated knife with someone spraying fire all over him. The pain wasn't sharp and it didn't come and go. It was constant, a constant flow of pain flowed through him from every simple action his nervous system directed. It hurt to blink, to flinch, to breath, to move any part of him, and the worst is to be able to live through it. Eventually with that wail Gigicise regained his senses and removed his blades noting the screaming got worse the longer he left them in. Lucas collapsed in a heap on his back. Gigicise, with all his training and stern control of his emotions, could not stop a single tear from falling from his eye despite the neutral visage he held.

"LUUUCAS!" Ness and Ninten screamed at the top of their lungs. They hurried over to their severally injured friend pleading for him to stay strong.

"Ninten, I know Lucas's healing abilities should be kicking in but he still can't stand. See what you can do, I'll this bastard busy!" Ness said standing up to face Gigicise with a monstrous glare that could make even the blackest of hearts cringe.

"…no…" moaned out a voice. It was weak but it was no one's imagination. Eyes fell on Lucas who stood up with some trouble. He bit his lip so hard that it began to bled. Lucas glared down Gigicise as he clawed up his hands then his hair turned white as his eyeballs went black. Suddenly, his entire symbiont changed from black to white completely baffling everyone. Suddenly, Lucas morphed his hand into a mallet then swung it into Gigicise's side. The strength of the blow was unfathomable as he went flying all the way into the other side of the wall.

Gigicise was at this point wide awake of somewhat…excited? The red blades on his arms grew in size as he leaped out at Lucas who met him head on. They clashed with the skin of Lucas's symbiont hardening enough to withstand Gigicise's blades. The battle was fast paced, too fast for the two humans to fully see what was happening only hear it. Lucas pushed a blade out his face then struck with a clawed hand, Gigicise ducked under the blow and struck with an uppercut with his blade. Lucas avoided it with ease then turned to swing his leg into Gigicise's side. He was flung off but not without Lucas attaching a tendril to him to yank him back to slam him into the floor. Lucas began to claw at Gigicise as his blood began to spill all over the floor at the moment. Gigicise struck with a blade that popped out his chest, but Lucas was the bit fazed as he caught it between the palms of his hands. Then with a great new feat, he shattered it.

"This new white symbiont mode doesn't make me as strong as the black one, but it's more versatile. Symbiont's are impervious to PSI attacks, this white one takes it to a whole new level by neutralizing PSI attacks or powers. A good thing since it burns a lot right now to move, and this dulls the pain enough so I can fight!"

"Amazing…I had no idea a symbiont could evolve to do that…" Gigicise gasped. He soon found out when Lucas crushed the blades on his forearms too. Gigicise kicked out his leg with a blade on his shin. Lucas shattered the blade and Gigicise's tibia and fibula bones with one squeeze. Gigicise shouted in pain, but pulled his leg back trying not to stand on it. Lucas then began to rapidly shout out globs of his white symbiont to attach to Gigicise. With this one him he was unable to do anything with his PSI. He fell to the floor with Lucas standing over him with a claw raised and brought them downward. Gigicise closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come for when his face gets ripped off. However, he noted the pain did not come. He opened one eye to see a smirking Lucas.

"Come on Fuel, do you really think I'd actually kill you?"

"For a minute there…I thought you would,"

"I was going to," Lucas admitted casually.

"What stopped you?" he expected some deep friendship or a form of guilt.

"I still need you for the final step," he said simply which quickly shot down his first thought. "Call of your fleet,"

"Right," Fuel rummaged in his pockets for a moment until he hit a button on and suddenly the armada stopped shooting at the Earthbound which was barely holding together. "Alright everyone, the fighting is over, come to the flagship so we can talk!"

"They should come eventually," Lucas said standing over Fuel.

"I can't cut out this stuff and I seemed to exhausted too much energy to break it,"

"Guess you'll have to stay like that," Lucas shrugged as he walked toward Ness and Ninten ignoring the tirade Fuel was giving. "You guys okay?"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Ninten exclaimed.

"All that hype, all that build up, for this?!" Ness exclaimed equally upset. "I thought someone had to die,"

"Someone does, but not you guys. It's a little hard to explain, but I'll tell you when everyone arrives," Lucas turned toward Fuel who was still on the floor. "Are they done yet?"

"Ask them yourself," He gestured with his head. The three of them turned around to see the other members of the Immortal Soldiers. Ness and Ninten's mouth dropped like they would hit the floor.

"Hey guys, things go well?" Lucas asked stepping toward his brethren. And oddly enough he was well received with praise and good jobs and pats on the back.

"Everything went well on our end," Gigantor explained. He glanced at Gigicise with a chuckle. "Well everything worked out then,"

"Yes it did," Lucas nods.

"Lucas what the heck is going on?!" Ness and Ninten demanded.

"Oh, well ya see. The special EMP waves that Gigicise gives off from his blades can do all kinds of things. When he shocked me into paralysis it sent powerful electrical surges to my brain also. The dual effect of it caused a cerebral reboot in my mind,"

"In English…" Ness groaned.

"I have my memory back," Lucas smiled. "All of it, and now I will tell you guys everything. And about Operation Death of the Undying,"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my what have the Immortal Soldiers been cooking up their sleeves? And what is Operation Death of the Undying you may ask? Well you'll find out next chapter as everything that has been kept secret been under lock and key and hush hush, will be revealed. I'm going to come clean with everything so there should be no more confusion or questions after chapter 27. Two or Three parts left guys and this story will officially be done for good. Please read and review.**


	27. The Truth of Death of the Undying

_**Shadows of the Past part 27**_

"_**The Truth of Operation Death of the Undying,"**_

The crew of the heavily damaged Earthbound ship were transported to the Flagship. Although, they were extremely wary of fowl play from the troops. However, they seemed to be on the level even going so far as to present light conversation as best they could since they barely spoke English. Even going so far as to complement their fortitude and fighting abilities. It was all extremely odd to them, but they still felt at a serious unease. They went from being shot at to being catered to so fast they couldn't believe fowl play wasn't afoot.

"First sign of anything I deem underhanded I will disintegrate you guys," Nefarious growled staring at their two escorts. The others weren't against his threat either.

"Chill out you guys," Star said calmly as she seemed totally relaxed.

"Us chill out, we're in the belly of the beast right now, and I don't feel like we'd last long if things go bad," Loid said timidly as he shrank next to Teddy.

"Don't worry. Giganian soldiers may be the fiercest of warriors, but they're always genuine. If they want you dead they will do their darnest to make that happen. But if they're being this cordial then that means we aren't their enemies, and they treat their allies with the upmost respect and dignity,"

"Really?" Jeff said with fascination.

"Oh yeah, Giganians are a proud race that are highly respected for their intelligence, power, and ingenuity. Lot of races are jealous of all their achievements,"

"But aren't they oppressors?" Duster asked.

"Well…that's the flip side of things. Those are the races who are deemed as enemies and would do anything to destroy the Giganians because they could possibly control the universe and enforce their way of life on others. They feel their power is too great and eventually they may take greater strides in rewriting the laws of the universe. The reason the Immortal Soldiers were created so they could double as enforcers and protectors,"

"Wow…that's deep," Teddy said with a nod.

The two soldiers stood to the sides of a wide door. One of them pressed a button then stood at attention as he motioned for them to enter. "Our masters will be with you shortly," he said more or less with his alien tongue slipping in a bit. They all entered to see Ness and Ninten sitting at a table in a totally white room blank of all things save the extremely wide table that took up most of it and where Ness and Ninten are sitting. In front of them was a large assortment of different foods…none of it earth like and all odd colors. They both waved to them with their faces full.

"Hey guys you gotta try this Giganian food. Especially this…thingie…here," Ness said gesturing to some strange substance that looked like slime.

"We'll pass…" Kumatora said with a turned up nose. Paula and Ana rush over to Ness and Ninten grabbing them in tight hugs that made them almost spit up the food in their mouths.

"My god Ness, I thought you and Ninten were so dead," Paula exclaimed releasing him.

"Course not Paula you know me," Ness said with a smirk which made Paula smile back at him.

"Where's Lucas?" Ana said noting the third of the trio was absent.

"He's with his sibs fixing up Fuel, or Gigicise,"

"Wait, what?" Claus questioned.

"Yeah, apparently Fuel is the alien spy who is really Gigicise who became human…"Ness said biting his tongue in seeing the reaction of the others.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Claus screamed in outrage. "It seems like everyone I know, or care for is from outer space!"

"Geez…I really didn't see that coming…" Kumatora said in here rare quiet tone. She was rightfully shocked and a bit upset to learn the news. She liked Fuel, a good kid, and a pretty decent fighter, but she always felt there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Wow…this just got a bit more personal," Duster stated with a down casted look. Suddenly the doors open from the other side of the room and all heads turn to see Lucas walk looking the most confident and relaxed he looked in…well…forever. He waltz over to his friends with a smile.

"Glad you guys are all alright, I was really worried for a while," Lucas said happily.

"What is this I hear of Fuel being your alien brother?" Claus demanded.

"Well, yeah, Gigicise is actually my eldest brother, and Fuel. He had been taking care of me from the backgrounds without me realizing it. It's actually thanks to him that you aren't dead,"

"What?"

"Yeah, see when you confronted that Drago after you got beat up pretty bad the Drago was gonna kill you, but Fuel stepped in and lead him away also damaging it severally,"

"Wow…I had always wondered why that Drago didn't kill me…" Claus muttered.

"He felt his cover would've been put into question which is why he didn't rescue you himself, and plus Tazmilly didn't have the means to treat you anyway or restore you to former glory like now," This made Claus look at his right hand which was once a cannon but now altered to be a mechanical hand with a synthetic skin on top.

"I see,"

"Well anyway guys I'm sure you guys want the full run down on everything that has happened behind the scenes, and the next step of our plans,"

"Our plans?" Poo asked.

"Yes, see-," Lucas was cut off when suddenly the rest of the Immortal Soldiers walked in. Everyone turned toward them staring at them as they walked in casually. First, the Sturdy General himself, Gigantor in all his glory. Next is Gigrahell The Bringer of Rebirth shrunken down to a much more door friendly size a bit shorter than Gigantor. Than Gigbellcise, The Elements's Master, striding in with confidence and waving at Lucas who meekly waved back. Next is Gigerferal actually walking…like a normal person a shock to see The Fierce Animal himself so regal. And then Gipsych floats into the room hovering about ground earning her name as The Silent Killer. And finally, Fuel, otherwise known as Gigicise, the Discreet Warrior, he walked in with the cool composure but instantly lost it seeing everyone and began gushing just like Fuel would. He was still in a white one piece jumpsuit, but this time repaired and his red eyes shined brightly. "Ah, perfect timing everyone,"

"Like always," Fuel said bumping shoulders with Lucas. Fuel turned his attention to the others, he seemed reluctant to meet Claus's stern gaze though. "Look everyone…I'm real sorry for the deceit, just let us explain everything and you'll understand why we had to go to such lengths."

"Really, you can explain everything?" Nefarious growled. "From where I stand I doubt you can. This battle has been going on for far too long, and this sudden alliance Lucas has with you all now all of a sudden doesn't sit right with me,"

"I can understand that," Lucas gently as he looked down to twiddle his thumbs.

Fuel then stepped up placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're family, and family comes first for us. When everything else around ages and eventually dies, as immortals…we try and hang on to the things that we can always carry with us. We trained together, we've fought together, and we've lived together. We're all we've got,"

"Then explain why you guys fought Lucas tooth and nail like that!" Kumatora yelled.

Fuel huffed, "He's Immortal," he said rolling his eyes.

"Plus we all trained him, we knew he could take it," Gigantor said roughly slapping Lucas on the back making him almost fall over. Lucas regained his balance to turn and send a slight glare at him.

"He needed to be pushed. We need a full powered Gigue, he makes up a large amount of our ranks so it was necessary to make sure he was at his best," Gipsych said.

"Oh and speaking of, here ya go Giggy~," Gigabellcise sang handing Lucas what looked like a giant stone of MOTHER that Lucas had to hold with two hands. There was no way he was going to be able to swallow this one. The Earthlings all gaped at the massive size and seemed to want to inch back a bit knowing what happened when he only consumed a marble sized piece.

"And this is the last?" Lucas asked. All six of his brethren nods. "You guys made sure you got the right portions, I don't wanna take more if it means one of you get less,"

"Relax, I was the last one to get powered up before you. That is all of it, and all the portions were exact. We're not idiots dude," Fuel stated with a half stare.

"Of course not," Lucas said with a smile.

"So, how about that explanation before you get all powered up," Ness said staring at the large MOTHER in Lucas's hand.

"Okay, so I guess the best place to start would be the beginning, the very beginning," Lucas turned toward Fuel to begin speaking. Fuel cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"Alright the beginning starts on a planet, a world known as Giga," Fuel started. "Giga was a beautiful flourishing planet. One of the galaxies wonders of the universe we were called. Cutting edge of technology, and intellectual enlightenment. We were the closest thing to a utopia in my opinion. However, everyone always felt the golden age would not last forever. One Giganian known, in Earth language, as Galvin sought to enhance our way of life and bring us farther into the future. He was in the process of developing a power source that would end the energy crisis that was afflicting the planet. The energy crisis was dire and a portion of it was brought on with so many advancements and new machines demanding more energy it would not be long until the world could experience a total planet wide blackout possibly setting us all back eons of work. Galvin was trying to create such a thing. Giganians have a much longer life span then humans, roughly healthy ones live to two-hundred, and that's only pushing it. Galvin was on the brink of creating such a power source, one that was made from the very elements found from deep under the crust to in the very air that's breathed. He gathered them all and to form a creation that would revolutionize everything. However, he died before it could come to fruition. He was in the middle of his final experiment to harness the elements and he died before he could see the end of it. The experiment was unauthorized so he was the only one in the lab. It's unclear of how it happened, but Galvin awoken hours later in his lab, somehow regained the young body he had long ago lost. It was some sort of miracle at work, but Galvin realized he was much more successful than he originally planned. This single power source more than solve the energy crisis, but created a surplus of power where their technology could run faster, and new developments were being sprung to life, it was miraculous as the golden age continued. However, there was more to this stone then meets the eye then simply energy. The radiation the stone emitted caused strange tumors to appear in Galvin's mind. The tumor instead of hindering him gave him fantastic abilities that of which have never been experienced or seen before. Galvin, was the very first PSI user in the universe. Galvin had manufactured more of this stone, nicknaming it MOTHER because of the care taking qualities of the stone and how it provided for all it's people. Like babes seeking nourishment from our mother's milk. Yes, this MOTHER gave birth to PSI powers, and the advancement of new bounds. Galvin however was not satisfied, he thought this stone could do so much more, that the potential of it all has barely even been scratched. He realized that if the stone could restore life, maybe just maybe, it could bring about new life. He decided to perform experiments, again unbeknownst from the higher council of Giganians who over saw the land. Yes, he took the remains of one of Giga most honored and best warriors our planet has ever known. He took those remains, added it to a new body, a few adjustments to guarantee a stable strong and powerful body, and the key component of the MOTHER core and presto! Yours truly was born. I had fleeting memories of my old life, but it didn't matter to me now since this person gave me new life. Because of this gift he had given me I dedicated myself to him, out of respect and gratitude I called him my creator, my Father," All eyes seemed to widen as the story was growing more and more interesting as Fuel told. Fuel sighed. "I suppose that is when things started to go wrong. Word had quickly spread about me and my rebirth. My skills, and powers were unlike anything seen and Father continued to grow in power himself because of the MOTHER he himself coveted to extend his life. It was not long still my existence spread from a citadel, to many citadels, thanks to trades also to the planet, to many planets, and beyond the stars. Everyone began to learn of the creation of MOTHER and it's astounding abilities. Giganians would not share this gift with others knowing the destructive qualities of it and because Father said it would be a catastrophic idea. If outsiders got this blessing they would seek to invade their world and enslave it's people just to mass produce it. I of course stood at Father's side knowing he was right and fighting to protect the planet from numerous poaching attempts. After a few years of fighting off the advancements of other planets they finally grew tired of us, and decided to destroy the planet. Father foresaw such an action that might be taken in a vision and had already began to construct a mobile home world for the people of Giga, called the Star Colony. When the day of reckoning came I wanted, desperately, to fight alongside my brethren to defend our home and push back the invaders. However, Father instructed me not to stay but to accompany him. He stated that I was too valuable to lose, and I desperately wanted there to be two of me at that point. I watched our home world be destroyed as I sat and watched…that was the first time I ever doubted Father. We escaped that close call, but as a soldier I went to work in my efforts of fighting back. Leading teams of soldiers to fight against the enemy destroy and crippling entire planets in mere weeks fueled totally by my rage and anger toward the universe for the cruelty of it all. Father had wanted me to use my power to strike back at our enemies, and once more continue the creation of MOTHER. Giga was a planet one of a kind with resources unlike anything ever presented before, so it would be next to impossible to require all those elements again. So, Father built a device that he wouldn't dare use on Giga because of the destructive qualities, but we all saw no harm in it if it was another planet. The machine strapped to the planet's crust and sucked every element right out of it and stores it. It took five planets worth to get a similar MOTHER as the ones that fuel me. This new MOTHER was different from mine, unstable, unpredictable, but filled with raw power. It had to be harnessed properly and it was difficult for me to be on the frontlines and defend the Star colony, so Father figured it was time for me to receive a brother. This new creation had to be built strong, with a powerful body to contain this new MOTHER and made very differently from their first with no organic tissue for it's own safety. That is how Gigantor was born, The Sturdy General," Fuel said then sighed. "That was a lot huh?"

"Uh, yeah…wow…what was Giga like?" Jeff asked.

"It was a lot like Earth actually," Fuel said.

"Really!?" everyone gasped.

"Yes, I studied your planet thoroughly and it held many similarities to our lost home world, which may explain our high level of interest in your planet," Fuel assumed. "Any more questions about my portion of the story?" Fuel looked around and noticed no one said anything so he assumed that was it as he stepped back. As he stepped back Gigantor stood out his chair and stepped forward.

"Now for my portion of this tale it will not be nearly as wordy or long though. I was created for battle, simple as that. Gigicise needed assistance since he could simply not do it all on his own. So I was given life to assist him and Father in means of combat. I thought Father's idea of using our enemies home planet as our own fuel was both genius and quite…vindictive. His thirst for more and more MOTHER grew as he feed himself more of it mixing the natural concoction he made with Gigicse and the unstable one with me. He took the rawest of materials five planets worth to be exact. Gigicise trained me, I picked up on his style verily quickly and began to implement my own. This made Gigicise and I dangerous accomplices on the battle field and there was nothing we could not do. However, my MOTHER core was so unstable and it always required more energy, so I basically wasn't very eco-friendly despite my large feats of raw power. Father wanted to try again this time create something more contained and control and less planet consuming. He wanted to try something more stable, and less messy. Gigicise and I worked splendidly on the battlefield, but sometimes soldiers could only do so much. We would often be overwhelmed with sheer numbers and our men dying off too quickly at times leaving us in very awkward positions,"

"Yeah, like that time on Zuto?" Fuel chuckled. "Man, I'm still wondering how we got out of that one,"

"That was the time we crash landed on the planet and were stuck there for days without communication, reinforcements, or a way off that rock right?"

"The very one,"

"Without a doubt one of my best works," Gigantor muttered with a cheery tone. "But still it was messy and time consuming with my core that didn't have…mileage so to speak. So Father tried again, this time gearing things toward a more clean and effective way of eliminating multiple targets with less effort,"

"_Thus I was created…"_ a voice echoed in everyone's minds as Gipsych floats forward ushering Gigantor to retake his seat. "My mind is the most powerful out of all the Immortal Soldiers. I wasn't built for direct combat, only the player of a mental game. See the point of my correction was to make…for lack of better way of saying it, genocide to be much quicker. I have the innate ability to kill people in their sleep, shut down a person's mind completely, or even overload one's brain with all their agonies. The reach of this ability is limitless, and the effectiveness is brutal. I had a small amount of training with Gigicise on how to defend myself should their come a time I must fight without my mental abilities. To create me took the same number of planets as Gigantor, but with different elements, and as a result my core is much more stable, but less powerful. Father also added this form of MOTHER to himself as well. I learned much peering into the minds many other beings. I learned of some of the awful things that we had committed without us knowing. Destroying so called ally planets and the brutality of our methods. I thought most of this was pure propaganda, but scanning the minds of our allies it seems like that message was made perfectly clear. We are creatures to be feared, we are the superior race, and the universe will know it. That was repeated in the minds of so many beings leading me to believe that Father had touched just as many minds as I have. Father is the only being who is beyond my power, and it is his thoughts I want to know more than anything. The purpose of my creation was to perform genocide, as sad as that it is it was why I was created, but I began questioning that as I learned more,"

"Wow, so you could kill every single one of us right now?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," she said simply. "However, it never sits right with me as I am immersed in their feelings and thoughts when I reach for the plug of your brain. It is greatly overwhelming and I told Father this. He decided to take a new approach on the situation. He created a new creature one a little more on the wild side,"

"Real funny sis," Gigerferal huffed. "I was created a less domestic creation, and it took about ten planets worth of material mostly botanical planets. Wild creatures are found unpredictable and hard to control. Some unpredictability needed to be put, plus I did an excellent job hunting down certain others that felt they could escape us. Yes, in other words I was the attack dog and hunter of the Immortal Soldiers. When I was made Father had me in mind to track down a certain race of beings known as the Uso Laz, vicious creatures those were. Anyway, I was hunting when I discovered the a planet completely taken over by an unknown parasite. Being who I was I ventured onto it, and possibly unleashed a plague upon the universe. The planet was taken over by the parasites known as the symnobtic, otherwise known as symbionts. I was overwhelmed by them and taken over by one of their more deranged symbionts. I don't remember much after that, except waking up to my brothers all around me and apparently we had gotten a new member by the time I did wake up,"

"Yes that would be me!" Gigabellcise exclaimed. "When you were captured Father was, quite upset by that, and the prospect of something out there being more dangerous than an Immortal Soldier. Father sent Gigicise to the planet to retrieve a sample and scout the situation of the planet. You barely got back didn't you?" she asked looking at Fuel. He nods gravely.

"That planet was ravaged beyond recognition and I saw what became of you Gigerferal…I was sorry I could not help you in your hour of need. But I knew we had to go back for you," Fuel said sternly.

"Yeah, Gigerferal wasn't the only reason, but destroying that planet would've been impossible with the Immortal Soldiers we had at that time. So we studied the creature and realized that PSI was pretty much useless against it, which was greatly discouraging and terrifying. Father created me as a means to keep the symnobtic in check, but it took about ten planets to do so. With my elemental powers I was pretty detrimental to that task. So the four of us stormed the planet, it was my first and my most exciting mission I had ever been on. And ya know something it was the first time we had all been together on a mission together like that. We rescued Gigerferal and managed to bring him back to our side thanks to Gipsyche, and we defeated the Hive Mind of the entire colony of symbionts. It was so explosive and amazing that I couldn't help but be awe inspired but what power and strength we had when together. It was an eye opener to all of us though, seeing what we could accomplish together and how together we were literally unbeatable. And it wasn't the first threat we had to unite against. There was the Zora, The Egolits, and the worst of the worst The Neokree. With all our accomplishments, I've never been prouder then when I was fighting alongside everyone here. But…that was so few and far between when we get together, so it was hard to feel proud. Things started feeling like a job then…"

"I agree…" Gigrahell stated stepping forward. "I was created for the mere ability to destroy planets, a planet breaker if you will. The destruction I brought caused massive destruction that usually destroyed planets, however I was told that through the destruction new life was created. Sometimes that may've been true, but other times I doubted that. Planets can be regenerated after a certain point of time, and with Father's hand it could take less than that. It was a disturbing thought knowing that Father could recreate planets however he saw fit. I trusted Father, and never doubted him for a moment, but there was just so many things I didn't know. I spent most of my years asleep because of the way my MOTHER core was made. It took fifteen planets to create my core and it is, at certain times, the most powerful out of all of us. The power it generates can be so explosive it almost destroys me, to barely dormant at times. That was how it was designed, so I don't exhaust too much of it at once an ingenious idea too, but I always missed out on so much because of it. Life just seemed to pass me by, but I fought on anyway knowing that Father required this of me, but my loyalty was something that waivered so much when I was told to eliminate a planet over trivial matters,"

"Wow…I'm not gonna lie, you guys first class suckers," Nefarious said crossing his arms and earning glares from the humans of the rooms, but the Immortal Soldiers all looked to the floor in shame.

"What the heck dude, don't say that!" Ness exclaimed.

"He is right though," Lucas said meeting eyes with everyone else. "We played the fools for so long…and the worst part was we knew we weren't being told everything. We knew we were being used, but we just knew it was beyond us,"

"What does that mean?" Ninten asked.

"As powerful as we are, do the math guys. Between them that's 45 planets worth of resources. I'm the worst of all…it took fifty planets to make my core. Almost a hundreds planets worth of resources between the seven of us, and we didn't bat an eye at that. We were being played but we didn't know what to do about it. Plus, Father, we respect him and know he'd do what he could for us. Also, he was infused with all of our MOTHER cores together, all of our powers and then some. Would you really want to cross someone like that?"

"That is a fair point," Paula said.

"Then what is all this then?" Duster asked.

"This is Poppa's last will," Lucas answered.

"What my great grandfather!?" Ninten exclaimed. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Death of the Undying was his plan," Lucas smirked. "Poppa did find out something about Father's plans, and they were horrible. See when I was shot out into space I had actually winded up on Earth. Poppa sensed me from miles away and came to my rescue and I had unfortunately told him of Maria's fate. I'm not going to lie…I could tell he wanted vengeance against Father, against my kind but it was beyond him. He knew the best way to avenge Maria was to prevent Father's plan from succeeding,"

"What is this guy planning anyway?" Jeff asked.

"The total assimilation of the Universe," Lucas answered in a grave tone. "See, us Immortal Soldiers, we were only step one, test subjects of the different types of creations he'd like to make. A warrior, a soldier, a powerful mind, natural instincts, a elemental, and a sleeping giant powerhouse. All of them have special traits, traits that make up a perfect being in Father's eyes, but basically what I'm saying is Father is trying to make gods," The others seemed taken aback by this.

"G-Gods?"

"Yes, see the MOTHER cores are literally made from planets. That means all the natural resources, and all the living creatures to. We carry them inside of us, in a way they do live on to do tremendous things. They give us our strength, and we use it to defend what's right. At least, that was what Father told us. No the truth is he wishes to assimilate everyone, take away the chaos and create beings he can control, powerful beings that will aid him in his quest to end all individuality in the universe. He was closet with me in creating such a creature, but he wanted more than what I could offer. He still searches as far as I know for the ingredients needed for this perfect being. However, everyone here knows there is no such thing as a perfect being which means Father has wasted a large portion of his time and ours. We wanted desperately to believe but to be presented with this, I knew we needed to act. Such a horror could not be brought about, the seven of us were enough to cripple the universe anymore and all life in the cosmos may not go untouched by Father's control. With gods on his side who knows how far his reach will go, and there is even a possibility no one will even be left to disagree with him anymore. He's trying to destroy all forms of free will,"

"Wow, he if nothing else is ambitious," Teddy stated.

"Well he can't do that!" Kumatora scolded him but quickly turned to Lucas for confirmation. "Can he?"

"Oh, he very much can, and is in the process of making it a reality," This scared her greatly at hearing those words, it scared everyone.

"He can't just eliminate all forms of free will, just like that! You guys have free will?" Claus exclaimed.

"So what do you think will happen to us eventually?" Fuel asked. This made Claus quiet as everyone already knew the answer to that. Fuel ran his hands through his hair.

"These new creations will be far different than any of us. I've seen the schematics, they will all be linked to Father's will, any thought they have is all issued by Father himself. They can't do anything unless Father wishes it, all seven of us are failures in his eyes because we fail to be perfect, but he learned from us and tried again and again. He has something planned for Earth, I don't know what, but it won't be good that much I do know. So when Poppa showed me these plans I knew then and there…Father had to be stopped. I called my siblings to Earth to conference with them and it was lucky they were all out looking for me too. I was angry with them, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. We hashed out a plan that would put a halt to Father's plot and give ourselves a fighting chance,"

"Yep it was pretty genius!" Fuel exclaimed messing with Lucas's hair. "It was mostly this guy's idea. See he knew he'd be reprogrammed and his heart taken away from him. He prepped George on how to defeat him long before he came which Ninten carried out beautifully. And when you did, the six of us were thrilled! It was at that time we knew you humans would be the salvation we needed!"

"Thanks," Ninten smirked. But he then had a confused look. "But why us?"

"Humans have the natural potential for PSI, simple as that," Lucas said. "That's what scared so many of us, that you all had the natural potential for PSI every human does. When a human discovers the trait, it is passed down and becomes easier to access through the family. However, I made the discovery that it was because of me you guys have PSI,"

"Really?" Ana asked.

"Yes, our MOTHER cores are the source of our PSI, but we do involuntarily give off these waves of radiation that you humans unknowingly feed off of. This makes the gene stronger and your powers to truly blossom. The more you're around me, or any of my brothers the more energy you feed off," Lucas explained.

"Wow…the human race just go so much cooler, think of it, a planet full of PSI users!" Ness exclaimed.

"Ness, that would be a bad thing," Jeff frowned. "If every human on the planet had PSI powers there'd be mass chaos. Wars fought using PSI powers, and mass destruction on a daily basis. Not everyone who gets PSI is good may I remind you. The human race is responsible enough to handle all that power,"

"Yeah, that's true, well good thing we won't have to worry about that," Ness said relaxing. Lucas chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"That may actually be a problem for you later on down the road, sorry, that would be my fault too,"

"What do you mean?"

"We're getting off topic!" Gigantor jumped in. "We were talking about the plan, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Lucas apologized. "Anyway that' why we knew humans would be detrimental in helping us fight back. Each time I attacked Earth I was stopped, and so my siblings kept track of those humans, making sure they got stronger. Remaining hidden and radiating them with MOTHER,"

"You guys shadowed us?"

"Yeah, you boobs didn't even know it," Fuel said shaking his head. "We each had a job to do. One, we had to slow down the production of more MOTHER,"

"Two," Gigantor stated. "We had to control how much MOTHER was being produced,"

"Three," Gipscyh said. "Make sure that Father was none the wiser to what was going on. Make him think we were losing our touch because we lost Gigue,"

"Four," Gigerferal added. "Make sure to gather the required MOTHER and store it so when the time came we would have ample amounts of power,"

"Five," Gigabellcise giggled. "Lessen the lives we take, and take more difficult missions that require more time,"

"Six," Gigrahell growled. "Restore Gigue's lost memories and retrain him before the big confrontation. However, that step took longer than expected because of the Staremen's overzealousness and a certain bump along the way," All seven Immortal Soldiers turned to glare directly at Nefarious who seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Heh, my bad…" Nefarious muttered weakly.

"And finally step seven," Lucas said finally. "Retrace the bread crumbs I left to meet back up with the others and gather the single most powerful group of warriors this universe has ever seen! Of course it's easier said then done, but thanks for all the help guys. Now we're ready,"

"Ready?" Ness questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna bother asking if you guys wanna back out now, because it's already too late. Shoulda took me more seriously when I gave you guys your chances to back out," Lucas smiled.

"Why is that?" Ninten asked.

"Sirs," a voice at the entrance to the conference room stated urgently. A Giganian soldier approached who stood at attention. "We have arrived at our destination,"

"Excellent, take us aboard, I'm sure we've expected," Lucas said. The soldier bows and quickly walks out.

"What's going on Lucas?" Claus asked.

"The Final step in Operation Death of the Undying, since we've gathered every piece of MOTHER in the universe right here in this room, and the Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Lucas picked up his giant MOTHER core again his symbiont reached out from his chest then pulled the large rock inside of him. Lucas muttered that he wouldn't let their sacrifice be for nothing. An explosion of sparks came from Lucas's body throwing everyone back a bit. Lucas was barely able to settle the energy back down as he relaxed a bit. "The final step is this all ends, everything we've fought for will come to fruition here. Don't pull back and don't hesitate. We're going to be facing the creator of PSI, and to us he his god,"

"A god huh," Ninten chuckled. "Ya think this might actually be a challenge?" Ninten asked nudging Ness with his elbow while smirking.

"A challenge, I'm not sure what that is," Ness said scratching his head.

"Well you guys are about to find out," Lucas smirked at their enthusiasm while his siblings were a bit put off while shrugging to each other. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Alright, next chapter is going to be the last one, and final chapter to this story and this series. It'll be explosive and one of the biggest and baddest battles I will have ever written. So be tuned in for it, and Happy New Year everyone!_


	28. The Death of a Family

_**The Shadows of the Past part 28**_

"_**The Death of a Family,"**_

"(Right this way Masters)," said a soldier in his native tongue as they waved their hand toward a hallway.

"Thank you, and I suggest following emergency protocols omega," Fuel stated gravely. The soldier placed his fist over his chest then bowed as he moved along seemingly in a hurry. The Seven Immortal soldiers accompanied by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes walked casually down the hall. The Seven Immortals not saying a word while the humans all looked greatly distraught and nervous. Nefarious had instructed that Star stay on the Flagship for her safety which Star nervously agreed to. She wished him luck on the battle before they left having a nice brother sister moment.

"How big is this place…?" Ninten gasped arching his neck to scan the halls. The hall itself was overwhelmingly large with the ceiling reaching at least half a mile up, and the hall is large enough for all of them to walk side by side. The color of the walls was totally white and red lines edged all throughout the floors and walls like blood vessels. Also, it seemed to pulsate just like a heartbeat too oddly enough. The atmosphere was deadly serious clearly seen from how the Immortal Soldiers acted. They said nothing, looked at no one, and did nothing but look straight ahead and kept walking. The other humans found it would be inappropriate at this point to try and have any kind of conversation with them since they clearly didn't seem up for it. However, Ness and Ninten didn't seem to care, and oddly enough Lucas entertained them though even that looks forced and unnatural.

"It's about three times larger than Earth," Lucas said casually still focusing his attention ahead of him like his siblings. "However, it's still pretty small compared to some other planets,"

"Cool…" Ninten gasped as he was mystified by all that he saw.

"So this is the Star Colony where you grew up huh. What did you do for fun around here?" Ness asked clearly already bored with the scenery.

"Train," Lucas said simply. "And go on missions,"

"Hey now that you got your memory back, I've been wondering, what kind of missions do you guys go on?" Ninten added.

"Our missions always depended on the inhibitors of the planet. If we believed them dangerous we eliminate every last one, if they are allies we investigate them thoroughly to make sure no hidden agendas are made, and sometimes the people of a world can be oppressed by a single dictator like being who places his needs above all others. I admit the last one was always my favorite. The beings would always be so grateful to us, and I always felt that was how things should be. To them we weren't monsters,"

"I bet that felt good," Ninten said with a smirk.

"It did," Lucas responded with a straight face never turning toward Ninten at all or even giving a glance. At this Ninten frowned as he glanced at Ness who shrugged.

"What's with you guys?" Ness asked.

"Not to be rude guys," Lucas again speaking up for his siblings. "But your excessive prattling is greatly unnecessary and slightly irritating,"

"Oh…" both boys said quite deflated. For the first time they've seen Lucas deadly serious and they felt that they should be silent for once.

"Geez…now you know this is serious when Lucas tells them to shut up," Kumatora said in a whisper.

"So…what are we up against exactly?" Claus asked. "I'm all for the plan of fighting real hard, but some plan of action would be nice,"

"Not like you to think before you act, trying something new?" Lucas asked. The joke sounded quite crude the way Lucas said it in such a flat tone devoid of feeling.

"I hope you don't plan on going into this fight acting like that," Claus said.

"Like what?"

"Like Gigue," For the first time since they got aboard Lucas actually looked at his friends for a brief moment then sighed.

"Look, my mind is preoccupied. Besides, I am Gigue, just like I am Lucas. Their just names that mean nothing to me in the end,"

"Geez…that's a very cold calculating way to think about it," Loid said.

"Well he brought it up with the way he said it. I assumed that's what he meant,"

"I'm sorry I made it sound like that," Claus sighed as he scratched his head. "Just you guys are acting really weird is throwing us,"

"Because we know what's at stake and we know what must be done. I thought that was explained. Now is the time to work, no more games,"

"Awe come on, just a little bit of fun since apparently we have this long walk," Ness moaned.

"You humans just don't seem to get it do you, we fail, the universe is done. There is nothing anyone can do, so how about shutting up and focusing on what's important!" Gigantor yelled. It was quiet a moment after his vociferous tone echoed through the halls.

"You guys are scared," Nefarious suddenly spoke up catching the attention of the all the Immortal Soldiers this time as they turned to stare at him. "Hahaha, I don't believe it, you guys are so scared you can barely think about anything else!"

"Shut up," Fuel said in a warning tone.

"You speak foolishly out of line child," Gigrahell growled.

"Listen, I know fear when I see it, and you guys have a lot of it. But I guess I can't blame you guys. You live this long you see death as an inconvenience. However, for the rest of us death is something that is very real and very permanent. No coming back from that,"

"Really you guys are scared?" Kumatora asked looking at the Immortals for confirmation. They all met eyes with no one as they stared forward again, so it was even more surprising to hear that the explanation held some truth.

"It kinda makes sense in a way. They can't die, but right now they're facing something that has the actual potential to kill them. It's no wonder they're so uptight at the moment," Duster said in agreement.

"Fear is an unbecoming trait of an Immortal Soldier that was thoroughly beaten out of us," Gipsych said.

"Yeah, just because we're not annoying chatterboxes like you apes doesn't make us scared. If anyone's scared it's you guys," Gigerferal said.

"Well duh," Paula said with an eye roll. "We're scared out of our minds!"

"Really, you guys don't show it," Gigabellcise said with a curious tone.

"We've been at this so long you know," Ness said while crossing his arms behind his head.

"What we're saying is that we've always been limited to the factor of time, and death. These factors apply to us making us vulnerable, and that vulnerability is our strength. We are not trying to disrespect any of you but we are more accustomed to walking into the face of death that we, as Master Ness would say, "laugh and call it names". I don't claim to know your lives which are inexplicably long, but that is how we see things," Poo explained.

"I guess when you guys put it like that…" Fuel muttered.

"I mean, hecks yeah we're terrified! We fought you guys and that was no cake walk, but you saw us push through not just for Lucas but for our survival,"

"My, my, my…humans really are interesting creatures. I see why you favor them so Gigue," Gigrahell said to Lucas. Lucas smirked a small bit.

"Yeah, I guess we're just a bit unsure on how to handle this situation…so how do we go about this?" Lucas asked.

"If it's on your mind, say it. We may not get another chance to in a few minutes. No words should go unsaid hence our chatty nature," Nefarious said.

"Right…well I would like to apologize to you Claus for how I acted," Lucas said firstly meeting gazes with his brother. "Secondly to answer your earlier question about how we fight Father, I actually think I have a plan of attack,"

"Really you do?" Gigantor asked surprised.

"I hope it won't come to it, but I did think of one just in case," Lucas said as he faced forward again. "Father's life is tied to the very colony. Those pulsations you feel are directly connected to him. He actually has too much power for his body to contain which is why so much had to be built to help him expend the surplus energy. However, unlike us he was not created in a lab, he was born natural, and is not naturally equipped to handle MOTHER. So he has himself sealed in a pod that helps maintain his life. Shutting down his machines will drastically cut his life span to possibly a few hours,"

"If he's power this enormous vessel and he still has too much energy then his power must be very usurper of all power. And from how you explained it, it seems when he's hooked in his machines he's insanely powerful, and when he's not he's monstrously overpowered. If he's that strong he could probably separate our molecules with a single stare," Jeff whined. "And I don't have PSI powers!"

"Oh don't whine Jeff. At that point you should leave everything to us. Containing him will be impossible, but supposedly he shouldn't be able to control all that power. He is still but a Giganinan with altered anatomy. All we must do is run down the clock and weaken him however we can so those hours turn into minutes. During that phase Ness and the others will head down this corridor back to the Flagship,"

"And when will you guys catch up?" Ninten asked.

"We'll be de-," Fuel began.

"Delayed a bit since Father's power runs the colony, but we will catch up," Lucas quickly cut in giving Fuel a sharp look.

"Plan sounds solid enough to be a possibility. But we all know we've been expected, so there will be no surprises except for us," Gigantor said.

"Right…." Ness said. It was silent a few moments with nothing but the pitter patter of footsteps. "So anyone got any good jokes?"

"Oh, I do. Knock, Knock!" Ninten exclaimed. This made everyone, even the Immortal Soldiers, groan in agony of what was to come.

"Who wants to run?" Fuel asked.

"Me!" Everyone said at once as they all took off leaving only Ninten behind in a stupor of confusion and then irritation.

"I don't care who but someone is gonna say 'who's there'!" Ninten exclaimed chasing after the group.

* * *

"Why was… this hallway… so long?" Ness asked as he was gasping for breath from the run. The group had managed to avoid the dread of Ninten's knock knock jokes long enough to finally reach the door they'd been trying to get to.

"This is Father's room, and the hall is usually armed heavily and the heaviest guarded area. It's the most sacred of all places, and is the center of the colony. With so many additions to the colony made the hall just kept getting longer and longer. So audiences with Father weren't too often considering how much time it would take," Fuel explained.

"So basically we were just a bit too lazy to visit once the hall got to a certain length," Lucas summed up approaching the door.

"Alright, let's knock this sucker down!" Ninten exclaimed cracking his knuckles. He pulled his fist back, but Lucas threw his arm out in front of Ninten. "Hey, why'd you stop me?"

"That is not how you get entry, show some restraint," Lucas scolded him. Fuel did the pleasure of walking up to the door and knocking on it.

"Father, we request entry as your humble servants and your children," Fuel said placing a hand over his chest.

"**ENTER,"** came a bold and powerful voice. The mere sound waves of his face made the Earthlings shake a bit. Even the ones without PSI abilities began to quiver in terror and uncertainty at the overbearing feeling. The blood red doors slid open wide as the group begrudgingly entered. Lucas motioned for his friends to stay back close to the door as he and his siblings stepped forward. The room was enormous beyond comparison. The walls were miles apart, the ceiling looked like the sky as it was hard to see with the dense foggy air at the height, pipes all jet from every direction towards the center of the entire colony. The being was incased in a red sphere with sparks of intense energy flowing all around it. It was completely covered in white fur bearing some resemblance to Gigue that being of genetics obviously. Blood red eyes, ears that stick up like horns, small mouth, a scruff of fur on his chest that seemed to wrap around his neck, slender body that seemed to glow a luminous light, and no legs just a multi collection of tentacle like octopus legs also covered in white fur. His arms were thin showing no muscle but it clearly had size as it looked gigantic from so far away. The orb shifted toward the Seven Immortal Soldiers to get close to them. The humans got ready for a fight ready for when they threw the first punch, however they did something they hadn't expected. They kneeled before the creature with their heads bowed.

"The heck are they-," Ness began barely finding his voice.

"_Remain silent, speak only when spoken to. We know you feel this power, his presence is suffocating even to us, so please be wise. Gigue wishes no harm to come to any of you,"_ Gipsych voice traveled through the minds of the humans. They took that as their queue as to remain on standby.

"**My children…how long it has been since I had last laid eyes on you all. Seeing you altogether does warm my heart, especially after all this time. And I see that you have recovered your littlest brother young Gigue it has been so long,"**

"Indeed it has my Father, and our great creator," Lucas said passionately. His friends felt so put off with his speech and his behavior.

"**Your form disgust me,"** the being said simply. "**I shall relieve of the burden of such a body, as I will for Gigicise whom I had thought was lost in space in search of you. It is interesting, since I had thought you all had been destroyed by Gigue when you went to Earth to retrieve him. Yet, here you all are, and with…those simple creatures,"** The Creator looked towards the humans at this point and they all felt the resentment he clearly had. "**I wish them removed from my sight at once,"**

"Father, before I take action to do so, I must ask something of you,"

"**Speak my son,"**

"What is your true plan?"

"…**I sense a great doubt within you…within all of you actually. I thought something was amiss, but my heart wished it were not so. That my children, my creations would doubt the reason they were created,"**

"Excuse my persistence and arrogance Father, but I beg that you answer this question of mine,"

"**Your question has already been answered. The day you were born. Bringing the universe together under one unification and bring about a great pea-,"**

"We understand the ends, we request to know the means at which you do this. We have only been following orders only our whole life and have not known a thing about what we're doing," Fuel quickly cut in knowing everyone in the room thought that what he was saying was just a pile of crap. The creature's eyes twitched and Fuel's chest explodes from the inside out splattering blood everywhere. The Earthlings gasped as the Immortal Soldiers struggled to stay where they were as their eldest tries to re-gather himself as the healing process kicks in.

"**Disrespect will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form Gigicise. You of everyone here know better. You don't interrupt me, and you choose your words wisely,"**

"I-I…apologize…" Fuel gasped as he struggled to stay in his kneeled position. Claus clenched his fist tightly his eyes filled with vicious hatred at the pompous attitude of the being above them.

"What Gigicise was trying to say Father is we would like to know what our efforts are going towards? The end result will remain the same but is what we're doing contributing to that?" Gigabellcise quickly reshaped the question. Father was silent for a few moments.

"**It seems to me like you all have something you would like to share. I have always gave you seven the luxury of being immune to my mind sweeping powers so as a way of encouraging you all to be open with me. Share with me what you're feeling inside. If you have something to say then say it to me openly and honestly,"**

"We believe that we are only stepping stones to future plans. That we are only experimental creations to what you are truly working towards and that you plan on creating an entire universe with only those creations as the beings live on inside the MOTHER cores inside your monsters,"Gigerferal said it straight forward and everyone awaited the reaction. Father was silent staring them down fiercely. The humans knew that look all too well, and they couldn't help but smirk at it. It was bafflement and the look of someone who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"**Who told you this?" **Father's tone changed from a somewhat cordial voice, to a stern and very testy one. He wasn't happy in simple terms.

"The human who was aboard the colony many ages ago, by the name of George," Lucas answered.

"**George…GEORGE!"** Father exclaimed his voice shaking the entire area. His eye dart toward the humans again looking them over again but taking them in with greater detail, and he saw it. The spark that was shared with George the abilities of PSI powers. "**You…thieves!"** Father harnessed an intense shot of Psionic energy and fired it point blank range. The humans were unprepared as they moved to defend themselves, however it was unnecessary as a wall sprang up around them. The attack slammed into it and exploded blowing a hole through the wall but the humans were protected. The wall was revealed to be a white symbiont shield. Eyes ventured over to Lucas who struck the ground with his arm and a slight wince. He pulled his arm back taking the rest of the wall with him. It took everyone a few moments to realize that Lucas used his white symbiont to create a PSI nullifying barrier around them since a PSI Shield might not have been enough. It was baffling to see the PSI suppressive nature of the symbiont actually blown to pieces by a PSI attack building even greater levels of discomfort.

"Father…" Lucas gasped wincing at the scorch marks on his arm. "Please…the plans that George found all those years. The secrets he discovered. Tell us, does anything he told me, does anything we have learned hold any truth?"

"**YOU DARE QUESTION MY VISION, MY GOAL!"** Father's mere voice threatened to destroy the entire colony with the way it shook.

"Please Father rest our concerns," Gigantor pleaded in such a soft voice that everyone was a bit surprised his voice could get that low.

"**Dispose of that filth so we may talk about this more privately,"**

The Immortal Soldiers looked at each other, and then at the humans gathered at the door. They looked to be considering the order. This greatly irritated the Earthlings since they had spoken about how this person needed to be stopped now they bow before him and show him such gratitude and respect. It was somewhat sickening and it made them unsure of whose side they're really on. Claus decided that he'd step forward to address the overlord. The Immortal Soldiers stared him down willing him with their eyes to step down, be silent, or possibly even killing him on the spot to prevent words from leaving his mouth.

"Just own up to it already!" Claus yelled up Father. "You've been caught, we know all about your stupid secret plan. You might as well come clean and give them the answers they want!"

"That idiot…" Fuel and Lucas muttered. Father's energy sky rocketed as the sparks unleashed from his orb began tearing the room apart by ripping the metal off the walls and ceiling, and shaking the entire colony making it seem like it was going to collapse at any moment. Father stared with deep seeded hatred, but then glanced to his children. He noticed Lucas was still bowed toward him, but clearly in a position to defend the human should it come down to it. He pulled back his energy and began to calm down. At this the Immortal Soldiers stared at him awe stricken to see him simmer down without so much as tearing apart Claus's molecules.

"**These heathens have clearly warped your minds. All of you are of no use to me anymore. It's such a shame. I envisioned that you seven would stand as legends among the new world, the pillars of the brand new society in the making,"**

"Society for whom, the beings of this universe, or the ones you plan on creating?" Fuel challenged.

"**You don't understand, but I've always known none of you would understand. I've seen the fall of civilizations, the golden ages are always so sweet, but always end at some point. Until a civilization eventually begins it's decent into destruction. It can never be stopped only delayed until the inevitable happens. Every empire has their moment of triumph, but what good is any of that when in the end it fades away only to be forgotten. Planet Giga was proof of how no matter what success we have it will always end with the destruction of all. I wanted to make something that was permanent, that would withstand the test of time, and never fade away. A world where time is but an inconvenience, and only the worthy receive power. I long ago realized that is the future I see and wish to create. A perfect society can only be enjoyed and sustained by perfect beings,"**

"This society you wish to create will take the lives of all the other creatures of the universe. It does not matter if they are allies or not. You think you can make such a place that was built on so much bloodshed and needless violence?" Gigerferal growled. "That society will be a society of lies and misguided nature. Even if all those who live in it live forever, then the bloodshed and violence will continue a new,"

"**That may be, but I do not wish such a thing. I'm sure you are all aware that the Seven of you are my greatest creations. That still has not changed, but I've wanted to make something better. It was not by choice that I couldn't burrow into your minds, that's just how you were all born. You were made with this immunity that I could not isolate until recently. Your spirits resisted me, the creatures and planets that lived on inside of you all resist me even in the end. However, I have isolated the problem and my new creatures will be an extension of myself. My will is their will, my thoughts are their thoughts, and my beliefs are their beliefs. They cannot think freely on their own, as they are more mechanic then organic,"**

"You take away their free will. Giving them no choice, and thus leaving you as the only one who has free thought…that's terrible!" Gigabellcise gasped.

"**Wrong you feeble minded fools that is peace! There can be no wars, no conflict, no bloodshed, and no crime. If I am the only one with free will, then there will not be war if I so wish it, there will not be peace unless I wish it. I will be a god among gods!"**

"This guy's a psychopath!" Ness exclaimed.

"No, he just has a god complex. He has so much power and with the knowledge on how to create eternal life. It's no surprise he'd try this. He's totally into this because he can see the reality. When people get like that it's hard to reason with them especially when they're so into what their beliefs are," Jeff explained.

"Well, we need to teach this guy a lesson. Playing god can only end badly, and it'll get ya hurt," Nefarious said. "I know I've tried,"

"**Foolish humans, I do not jest in playing god, and I am a god!"**

"Last time I checked, a god doesn't need a life support system," Ninten said with a smirk.

"**I see that you all wish to interfere and be annoyances. I wish not to destroy my creations, but I supposed I would have to at some point. I always knew you would never live to see my new world order and now I know why. I shall continue the mission on my own,"**

"Good luck with that, you'd have to start from scratch. Every piece of MOTHER in the universe is right here in this room. We have enough power between everyone here to be a threat, even to you," Fuel said.

"**Then you have grossly overestimated your own abilities and my intellect,"** Father waved his. "**Enter," **A door from everyone's left opened startling everyone, but what was more startling was who walked in. It looked like…Gigue!? However, it wasn't just Gigue, but a red version of him, with black eyeballs, and red irises. Other than that it looked like the standard Gigue everyone remembers.

"What the heck!" Ninten yelled.

"What is this!?" Lucas demanded clearly outraged himself.

"**This is the eighth. The one I had built to replace Gigue since I thought he was never coming back. I decided to give my theories a try and I deem this creation a success. All the power of Giygas contained in this new and more powerful body. The MOTHER in this creation was so intense it turned the very fur of the creature red. I made him exactly the same as the original, of course with a few key differences. He requires no training as his mind is linked with my own. He is but a mere extension of my will. Since you seven have failed me, I have this new creation take up the mantel. He will dispose of you all. Giygas, destroy them now,"**

"Yes master," it said stepping forward.

"Wait, please, we're family you don't have to do this. We can talk this out!" Lucas exclaimed rising to his feet to stand before his clone/brother. However, his pleading fell on deaf ears as Giygas backhanded Lucas sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall just above the others then fell roughly to the floor. He struggled to rise again.

"Lucas!" Ness and NInten yelled rushing to his side along with Kumatora and Duster. They assisted him to his feet.

"You alright?" Duster asked.

"Yeah…sucker has a mean backhand…" Lucas groaned rubbing his check.

"I guess your dad has shown his true colors, and there isn't anything left to talk about," Kumatora stated.

"Yeah…"

"Father, how many planets did it take to create that?!" Fuel demanded.

"**The sum is only five planets more than all of you put together so…100 planets**,"

Lucas gasped in pure disgust, "So many innocent lives lost only to create a mindless drone!"

"He may be linked with Father, but he is still an easy target to get rid of," Fuel said appearing behind Giygas with his PSI Blades poised to strike fast. He swiped downward hoping to take of Giygas' head. However the creature was fast as well it appeared before Fuel reaching out towards his face. Fuel tried to duck down, but realized he couldn't escape when it grabbed his hair. It slammed him face first into the metal then threw him to the side just as Gigantor came falling toward about to drop his arm on the creature. It however, raised a hand catching the attack and halting it in it's tracks as a giant boom followed as the floor partiall0y collapsed underneath them. With one hand Giygas tossed Gigantor toward Lucas. Lucas managed to catch his brother but was inadvertently crushed against a wall with how hard Gigantor was thrown. Giygas raised his hand ready to unleash a powerful blast of PSI energy when only a few sparks left his hand. It was confused as its eye twitched in irritation. It looked to the side to see Gipsych struggling from the looks of her with her hands held out toward him. It didn't know what she was doing, but rushed forward to stop her. However, Gigerferal quickly cut him unleashing a barrage of sharp tendrils raining down from his back. This forced Giygas to maneuver backwards dodging each strike with indifference. Gigerferal growled as he leaped at Giygas. Giygas thrust his arm forward as it went straight through Gigerferal's chest. A piece of MOTHER was in his hand and absorbed through it's palm.

"AH!" Gipscyh gasped almost falling to the floor but managing to hang on.

"What is she doing?" Paula asked.

"At the moment Gipsych is giving us a fighting chance right now," Fuel explained. He noticed his sister's wavering stance then rushed off at Giygas with a ferocious attitude. Gigerferal was tossed aside allowed to close his wound as Gigicise did battle with Giygas. The two clearly share fighting styles as they matched blow for blow. Giygas was able to deflect the blades using its own PSI capabilities. Fuel performed a spinning back hand with a blade that was dodged but followed through with a spinning kick that was blocked. He stopped himself noticing that Giygas was copying his attack pattern but incorporating it as a defensive strategy. Fuel huffed annoyed at the creature.

"You are special, no doubt about that, but being programmed with skills means a world of a difference to someone who acquired them naturally!"

"**You'll find you've met your match Gigicise,"**

"That remains to be seen,"

Gigicise took this challenge battling Giygas in close quarters combat. They were dead even, it seemed and the others were too engrossed with the show to jump in. Finally Gigicise made a jab forward when he saw his opening, but Giygas caught the blade in its hand. Then shattered the blade with its other fist then brought that fist upward into a backhanded uppercut. Gigantor leaped in when Gigicise was knocked away attempting to overwhelm the creature who seemed to be handling the showing just fine. It caught Gigantor's fist then punched him so hard he went flying across the room and landing roughly. Suddenly, a firestorm erupted around Giygas making it attempt to escape the flames the hard way. However, when he did leap through the flames it was clearly hotter than expected as it burned away at its skin. Gigrahell rushed forward shooting PSI Eye Cannon at Giygas. The creature raised its hand to respond with a PSI attack of it's own but was only able to give out a discharge. However, that discharge was powerful enough to match Gigerferal's attack to cancel each other out.

"Wow…that was only a discharge…but I wonder why he hasn't used any real PSI attacks yet. If he did, he'd be done with them ten times over," Ness wondered aloud.

"Yeah I was wondering that too," Lucas said helping Fuel off the floor.

"Gipsych is giving us that fighting chance. She's focusing all of her power on a point in Giygas's brain. The trigger to the numerous PSI genes in Giygas, but in lamest terms she is suppressing his PSI abilities. However, with how hard she's struggling and how hard he's fighting back I don't think she'll last much longer unless we start weakening him," Fuel explained.

"Let us help out!" Ninten exclaimed.

"I think you'd guys do more harm than good," Fuel responded.

"Think about it this way. That creature is an expression of that Father guy's will. So what if we kept him preoccupied while it fights you guys," Loid suggested.

"That would be suicide, besides you wouldn't lay a hand on Father especially with this thing in the way. All the power of Giygas contained…I thought it was impossible…" Lucas said.

"Actually, maybe not…I've got a new idea. Lucas you take point!"

"W-What!" Lucas exclaimed in shock. "Fu-I mean Gigcise, I NEVER take point. I haven't taken point at any time during a mission, I play support remember. I'd get in the way a lot and besides in conflicts like this is best if you take point,"

"Well that may be true but that was when you were still pretty inexperienced. This thing is basically reading us off of all our previous battles. We won't win fighting like how we usually do. We gotta mix it up, and we can't just have these guys sitting on the sidelines either. They've proven they can handle this, that's why they're here. So let's stop wasting time and put some pressure on them, alright?"

"Okay, I'll do my best…" Lucas nods unsurely. Fuel smirked at him patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine,"

"And you'll have us backing you up," Ness said from Lucas side. Lucas looked confused. "Nefarious and I will help you and your sibs out with Giygas. The others will bring whatever attack they can to your pops,"

"Alright then, let's try it your way guys," Lucas said rushing forward flanked by Ness and Nefarious.

"Ready?" Ness questioned.

"No other choice," Nefarious responded. Suddenly, the two charged up their PSI energy and they began to converge on each other until they combined together to make Ness complete.

"I'm gonna need my absolute full power if I'm taking on Giygas again…ah…memories," Ness said with a smirk with a sparking aura of red around his body.

Lucas went in first pushing out his right claw at Giygas and the creature responded in the same manner catching his claw bringing the two in a close range power struggle. The struggle was brief though until Giygas rammed his forehead into Lucas viciously making him fall back while wincing. Lucas slid back on his feet rubbing his forehead as Giygas charged. Lucas smirked as he jumped back avoiding a hammer swing and then leaped upward just as Ness fired a PK Laser Giygas was actually startled as it side stepped the attack, but it clearly nicked it. Suddenly a tendril landed next to it and Lucas propelled himself toward the creature slamming his fist into the side of its face. From the floor Gigerferal summoned his own tendrils to latch onto the creature's ankles. Giygas's eyes widened at the sudden change of how the battle was going. Father himself seemed displeased as well.

"**What is this!?" **The creator gasped in outrage.

"It's called losing," Ninten said pointing his hand out. "PK Starbeam!"

"PK STARSTORM!" Poo and Kumatora added into the mix. The attacks rained down on the container however, the energy around the container was so dense they couldn't even reach it. The creator turned toward them and with a glanced Ninten's breath was cut short as he felt everything in his body just stop working.

"Whoa, what's he doing?" Ana cried.

"He's shutting down Ninten's nervous system, you might wanna hurry and get him," Gipysch explained.

"I'll get him," Claus volunteered as he flew up to watch Ninten. As he did he met eyes with the creator for a brief moment they stared at each other for a moment till Claus broke his gaze and returned back to the ground. "This guy seems really…off…" Claus said.

"How about helping Ninten first!" Loid exclaimed. "A good shock should straighten out his nervous system,"

Claus obliged by electrifying one finger then tapping Ninten's head. The small jolt awoken Ninten as he had trouble breathing as well. Loid quickly presented Ninten's inhaler which he took quickly and used as he regained his breath.

"Geez…I think I died a minute there," Ninten gasped.

"You did, he sent your Nervous System into shock, could've blew up your heart," Gipsych explained.

"Well…how do we defend against that?" Ninten asked.

"I say we divide and conquer. Split up his concentration, and disrupt his power. He's powerful, but we already know that he can't fully control it," Poo explained.

"Yeah good plan!" Jeff agreed.

"Hey guys!" Duster called running over.

"Hey….when did you leave?" Kumatora wondered aloud.

"I just left Galvin a couple of presents is all, but I'm going to need a little help bringing it all together,"

"Count us in!" Teddy grinned.

"Are we splitting up to?" Ninten asked.

"The PSI users take on Father directly, while the none-PSI users do our own thing," Duster explained.

"That's his I've got a plan voice, so I think we should go with it," Kumatora said.

"Alright let's move out!" Claus said leading his portion of the team while Duster rushed off to the side with his. They PSI users went to work on coveting Galvin's attention not allowing them to be in his gaze for too long. Back with the Immortals and Ness their battle with Giygas was still at a stalemate but they managed to land blows this time.

Lucas and Giygas were fighting tooth and nail being that they were the closest in design they shared similar abilities. Lucas caught Giygas's fist then twisted it's arm enough for him to swing his elbow into Giygas's jaw. Giygas wrapped his tail around Lucas's leg then lifted him up to slam him against the floor repeatedly and then tossed across the floor. Lucas sunk his claws into the metal flooring bringing himself to a stop and flipping to get back on his feet.

"_Might I make a suggestion?"_

"By all means," Lucas growled. He rushed forward jumping over Gigantor who was just thrown out of the way.

"_This creature was based on your design right?"_

"Yeah, so?" Lucas asked narrowly avoiding a claw swipe.

"_Instead of fighting it on its terms, you should fight it on ours. Use our absolute full power on this thing already. We can finish it and then move on to the main course,"_

"Hmm good point," Lucas muttered jumping back as Gigabellcise retrained Giygas. Lucas prepared to slip into Devil Mode till a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Now, now, hold on one sec Gigue," Gigerferal said with a toothy grin. "I'm sure that symbiont of yours wants to lash out with all your power to dispose of this abomination. But once you know you have a monster inside of you, you have to know when to release it. You're both still inexperienced in that regard,"

"Alright then what do you suggest?" Lucas challenged.

"Remember that piece of my MOTHER core that the creature took from me," Lucas nods. "That was pure amateur work right there,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas questioned. "Our MOTHER cores are specific for us, but since he absorbed it and doesn't seem to be showing any problems that must mean his body had not rejected it. He was designed with all of our abilities so it makes sense,"

Gigerferal chuckled. "Yes, but what you fail to realize that it's much deeper than that kid. These cores are a part of us, our spirits, much more than a power source. He took a part of me, and now it resides in him. You know what that means?" Lucas shook his head. "His insides are perfectly mapped out now. I now where his MOTHER cores are, and you want to know the best part? Their adaptable to us as well, you following what I'm saying?"

"…Yeah…Yeah I get it!" Lucas said victoriously. This idea was much better than what he and Carnicise we're going to do. Lucas rushed forward with Gigerferal at his side.

"Use your imagination to throw what you can at him then we'll go for the core!" Gigerferal exclaimed. Lucas activated his white symbiont powers and began to amass a mess of weaponry from axes, to maces, to spikes, to hammers, whips, and blades. Giygas was fast though and would not be thrown about so easily. However, what limited access it had to its powers was limited even more by the inhibiting effects of Lucas's white symbiont. Gigerferal was right there with Lucas too slashing at Giygas fighting with the fury of a wild animal. Giygas was, as all the other Immortal Soldiers pointed out, untrained. He was only given the knowledge of what to do, not how to do it, and it was clearly struggling to fight back. Eventually, he slipped up with a wild swing at Gigerferal. The Fierce Animal gripped its arm and then used his tendrils from his chest to wrap around Giygas, restraining it. Lucas then threw a sharp spike in the shape of a harpoon that had a string attached to his arm. The spike struck Giygas in the stomach bypassing all defenses. With that small wound opening Gigferal went to work as his symbiont began intruding into the wound.

"Ew…" Ness winced at the sight. "Sometimes Immortality sucks,"

"Yeah I know," Lucas said with a disturbed look on his face as well. Due to the intense trauma Giygas actually called out in agony at feeling his insides knocked around and toyed with. The first real showing of pain from the creature and it somewhat sickened Lucas. "Gigerferal, stop toying with him and just do it already. We're not trying to make this agonizing!"

"I understand that, but it's fighting me like crazy!" Gigerferal exclaimed back. Lucas sighed as Ness walk to his side.

"What is he trying to do?" Ness asked.

"Kill it the best way he knows how,"

"Alright Gigue, pull!" Gigerferal yelled. Lucas did as asked as he yanked back his harpoon to see at the end of it was a MOTHER core. Gigerferal stretched his neck to bring it into his mouth and swallow it whole. "That's the stuff!" suddenly the energy made him create buzzsaw while Giygas was in his grasp sawing apart Giygas's body. Lucas couldn't watch the brutality anymore as he turned his head.

"Gigerferal, look out, a big blast is about to come your way!" Gipsych exclaimed. As warned Giygas unleashed a burst of red psychokinetic energy that shattered Gigerferal to pieces. Sparks were flying around his body as he was being repaired but clearly in a lot of pain still.

"Quick Lucas, you're with me we can't give him a chance to fully recover!" Fuel said rushed forward with blades appearing on his forearms. Lucas shook of his shivers and ran after Fuel. Ness stared off after him then turned to look up at the Creator. He was toying with the others that much he knew from only a glance.

"What is that guy up to?" Ness asked himself. His attention was grabbed by a loud cheer from Fuel. Ness looked to see another MOTHER core was taken from Giygas. From the looks of how energetic Fuel is Ness assumed that it was for him. Giygas looked to be growing considerably weaker too. Lucas and Gigantor teamed up to double team the creature next. Ness didn't know why but this fight seemed to turning rather quickly in their favor. "Better stop standing around and do something," Ness said rushing forward to assist the Immortals.

"Another MOTHER core!" Gigantor cheered snatching it from the air as Lucas punched Giygas into the air. Ness warped above him then performed an axe kick into Giygas's head knocking him to the floor.

"Now Gipysch!" Gigabellcise called. Suddenly, Gipsych appeared from thin air above Giygas then placed her hands on Giygas's head.

"Now to severe the link," She muttered as her claws sunk into Giygas's head. Giygas was silent for only a few moments until Gipysch released him and he flopped onto the ground.

"Whoa…what did you do to him?" Ness asked.

"I severed the link to Father's will, and shut down his brain while I was at it. Best to remove those MOTHER cores now guys," she said.

"I'll get em," Gigabellcise volunteered. She used the sharp talons on her extra appendages to cut open holes in Giygas's arms, legs, and head to remove the specific MOTHER cores and handed them to her siblings respectively. As soon as she did they all watched as Giygas's body turned a pale blue as the MOTHER was removed and slowly watched the Immortal Creature bleed out as his healing ability was taken away and it slowly began to die.

"So, is that how you kill and Immortal Soldier?" Ness asked.

"Only way," Lucas answered with a distant look in his eyes. He shook his head regaining his focus. "Alright, let's assist the others before things get worse," However before they could even move the others rejoined them and they all look horrible. They were beaten down severely some could barely stand. Lucas and Ness gasped at Ninten's sorry condition seeing their friend practically carried by Claus. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry Lucas, we'll all be okay," Claus assured with a grunt.

"**I sincerely doubt that human,"** The Creator voice capturing attention to himself. He seemed greatly displeased and even more so when he saw Giygas on the ground dying. "**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, HE WAS SUPERIOR TO YOU ALL IN EVERYWAY?!"**

"Even so, we're unstoppable when we work together, and plus your creation lacked one thing that hindered him, a soul. It takes a lot more to be alive then just having the ability to draw breath," Fuel explained.

"**I see…I will have to do more research into this…soul as you call it and understand it more so I can tame it,"**

"You just don't get it do you?" Gigabellcise exclaimed finally losing her cool. "Father the soul isn't something that can be controlled or manipulated, it is a part of a person's heart. You took away that poor creatures heart, and expected it to be able to be better than us. It won't ever be up to your standards, nothing will!"

"**I think I've had just about enough of this insubordination. I shall remove the humans from my sight and rip the seven of you open to see if I cannot find this soul you speak of,"** The creator raised his hand towards the group everyone knew with just a snap of his fingers and they would be done.

"Now would be a good time Jeff," Duster instructed.

"Alright," Jeff pulled out a detonator from his pocket. "We'd love to see you'd do next Galvin, but we have a little fireworks show for you,"

"**How dare you use-," **Jeff hit the button and suddenly a chain of explosion went off all around the room. The explosions detonated part of the tubes that connected to the sphere where Galvin resided. The creator immediately felt the effects of the inhibitors being knocked out of place. Somehow the bombs had so much power that anything too close would be destroyed, and the ones that didn't have bombs on them were destroyed anyway due to the overload of energy resulting from the misbalanced equilibrium. **"YOU FOOL, YOU INTERFERED WITH MY HOMEOSTATIS BUBBLE!"**

"Wait, what's happening?" Ninten groaned as some form of consciousness came back to him, possibly thanks to Ana's healing abilities.

"Us normal types figured out how his life support system works. The energy feeds into the space colony powering it directly. It's just like the systems on our ship, the gem had to be in homeostasis otherwise the ship would explode in our faces. We needed to destroy a certain amount to upset the balance enough that they'd all be taken out," Loid explained to his friend. Ninten smirked as he held up his fist which Loid happily punched.

"Cool, nice work egg head," Ness congratulated Jeff as he placed an elbow on his shoulder. Jeff rolled his eyes as he casted his eyes in another direction.

"You could just not call me egghead," Jeff responded.

"So that's where you ladies snuck off too," Kumatora said with a nod.

"Well we did more damage than you did, dude," Duster responded in a rare snarky tone.

"Alright, Gigantor take point while the rest of you create a shield, and strong one!" Fuel called as he saw the energy in the creator's bubble began to get unsteady. Gigantor stood in front of everyone as he widened his arms as the a few random blast of energy flew their way. It slammed into him harshly but he resisted albeit barely. However, despite his clear discomfort he still stood in front of everyone.

"Gigantor won't be able to keep that up, let's get shielded guys your best PSI Sheild,"

"Alright altogether," Ness said.

"PSI SHIELD Ω!" A rainbow bubble suddenly appeared around everyone as another burst hit the shield. It stood strong, but everyone clearly howled in pain the severity of it all. The shield would not last long under such conditions. Another blast hit the shield and everyone shouted out in pain of how much it hurt and how accurate it was. Fuel watched the blazing inferno of energy in front of him curiously.

"Something is odd about that…" Duster said stepping forward.

"Your right…for someone on the verge of imploding on himself, Father seems to be holding up quite well. Something is amiss," The bubble finally began to crack. Slowly, but gradually the sphere began breaking apart more and more releasing more energy and more chaos. "Stay strong, here comes the big one!"

"**PK…..SUPERNOVA!**" a bright red flash of light overtook everyone and everything. The shield held for but mere moments as the blast overtook them. The Immortals grabbed every human they could and shield them to the best of their ability as the intense heat and psychokinetic energy burned at their flesh. The searing pain hit hard for everyone as they all laid on the floor. Claus managed to regain consciences first as he realized that Lucas was laying on top of him. He used his white symbiont at the last moment to spread a shield around Ness and Ninten as well. Claus sat up a bit placing Lucas in his lap. He gently shook his brother but got no response as it seemed he was out called. Clearly he wasn't the only one to wake up as the other human members of the party began to awaken gradually. It was somewhat nerve racking seeing the strongest members of their team down and out cold. They did however receive the brunt of the attack. Everyone looked to see the creator float downward toward the ground his with tentacle like lower body swayed gently in one direction. "**My I'm surprised your all still alive, and here I thought the alpha level of that attack was more than enough deal with you all,"**

"It doesn't seem like he's struggling to control his power…" Claus muttered.

"He seems self-sustaining, but for how long who knows," Jeff stated.

"He's right, I can sense the inconsistent flow of energy, he's in control but he won't be for long," Paula groaned as she rose to her feet. "The only way that's gonna happen is if we fight him with all we got until our alien friends come to,"

"Fight him with all we have she says," Ness groaned as he took a spot next to her.

"**Are you creatures really that foolish?"**

"Yes, yes we are," Jeff stated bodily.

"We will not surrender now, not when we're so close to victory,"

"**Poor deluded humans. This is a waste of time and effort,"**

"Well I thought that was the plan. We can't beat you, but we can sure as heck can keep you busy," Ninten said.

"True enough," Loid agreed.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What they said," Ana added.

"Not gonna let you hurt my brother," Claus said.

"And we're not gonna let you hurt him either!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Get ready everyone!" Duster exclaimed.

"**Fine humans, as you wish. I never knew your kind could show such honor, but for such an occasion I won't kill you too quickly. You have five minutes to inflict as much damage on me as you can, and after that I will do what I can to kill you. Before that time though I will simply give warning shots that will not kill. Sound like a fair wager?"**

"Yeah, actually, we can last five minutes," Ness said.

"Yeah, but can we last six?" Ninten muttered.

"We're gonna have to try, we've got five minutes, so let's use em!" Claus exclaimed. They all charged forward planning on rushing the all-powerful being head on.

"**That's right humans, bring all you can and fight as hard as you're able. Meet your fate with dignity fit for the perfect being!"**

* * *

_**A\N:** Alright, next part is the final battle, and the final chapter of this story. I thank everyone who has been along of the ride so far and who bothered to read this almost 9000 word chapter. The last part will promise to be explosive, and I gurantee you some of these characters will never live to see the light of day again. I hope you stick around a little for the next part. For the time being review and I hoped you enjoyed. **  
**_


	29. The Death of Lucas

_**A/N: Fair warning everyone, this will be my most graphic fight ever, and I do mean ever. Since we got a bunch of immortals fighting each other it's bound to get bloody a bit. And if you don't like death...I'm sorry you wont like this. People will be dying, I'm not gonna say who, but I'm sure you can guess. Now on with the show and the finale of The Shadows of the Past. Epilogue due at a later date. **_

* * *

_**The Shadows of the Past part 29**_

"_**The Death of Lucas…"**_

Ness knew that without a doubt in his mind. This would be one of the most difficult battles he and his friends will ever fight in their entire lives. He's never felt like this since he and his friends faced Giygas a couple years back. A hard fought battle, in which he wasn't 100% sure he'd make it back from. The feeling of the world resting in his hands was enough to make him sweat, but he had since gotten used to the idea of saving the world and go pretty accustomed to the weight. However, this new feeling was new to him. It was so new to him, he wasn't sure even he could handle it. The very universe hung in the balance in this fight, and if they failed then all life would be altered forever. He couldn't live in a world without choice, without a preferences, or free will. The lives of numerous creatures could be shattered in a moment's notice simply because they may disagree with certain policies. Ness wasn't going to stand for it and as he fights he knows his friends won't either.

Ninten was by Ness's side dashing and doing their very best to stay alive, and throw in attacks of their own. He's a person that's always been passionate. So much so that it's sometime mistaken for hot tempered attitude, but in actuality it's just how he shows himself. The fact that his friends not only understand, but respect that means the world to him. He has always had a soft spot for them, and would try his best to protect them with all his strength. He was fighting a being who could with a mere thought wipe them all from existence. He was going to bring his A game, and he wasn't going to let any single person here down. No one is dying, not as long as he breathes.

Claus had to take up the trio since his brother was currently down at the moment. He had found it odd, that despite everything he knows about Lucas he never ever thought of him differently. He still treated him the same, spoke to him the same, and even held himself as the elder despite how untrue it was. Lucas never discouraged him from doing it either so that made it harder to not do. But he realized that's all he's ever done, try and protect and keep him safe. The fact he's here right now is simply because Lucas needed help. People like Lucas, Ness, Ninten, Paula, Ana, Loid, Jeff, Poo, Teddy, Duster, Kumatora, and himself don't come along every so often. This creature wishes to put an end to it all, stop him from helping his brother, but not just that but also stopping his brother from obtaining his own life. The names didn't matter, he was still the blond boy he grew up with and that will never change.

Everyone seemed to be in their own ways dealing with this new situation before them. Of course they were doing their best to stay alive, but no one was speaking. No one was yelling out. No one was giving any speeches, or cracking any jokes. No one felt that this was the time for that. This is when they became deadly serious, and the atmosphere felt dense as the air felt so limited. Wishing their lungs could take in more air then they were capable, wishing their legs could move faster, their aim to be truer, and their strength to last longer. They wanted to end this battle so they could return home with their friends.

"**PK ENERGY FIELD!" **Suddenly, the creator forced out a rush of energy that threw everyone to the ground roughly. "**I see you humans are starting to get serious, your thought patterns have changed and that drive to live has started to bump through your blood,"**

"We'll stop," Ness groaned rising to his feet.

"**I sincerely doubt that,"** the all-powerful being stated as he turned his nose up. "**However, it would be very unsporty of me to not give you your chance. I hardly ever do this sort of thing and it feels so utterly brand new to me. So humans how is this, you may come at me as many times as you wish, but I will not kill you. As of this time I deem your inner workings off limits to my abilities so you won't have to be concerned about me causing your stomach to implode or such. Yes, you get this opportunity to really give it your all without worry of dying,"**

"What's the catch?" Ninten challenged.

"**This period of time will only last five minutes, and not a millisecond longer. After that time I will wipe you all out within the next few seconds. This way I allow you to get all the fight out of you to at least allow you to leave this world knowing you did your absolute best,"**

"How thoughtful," Teddy growled.

"We accept your offer," Ness stated earning some glances from his friends. However, they didn't object. The creature was cocky beyond belief to give them this opportunity and they'd be fools not to accept it. They knew that if he was anything like the Immortal Soldiers, he'd hold to his word no matter how ugly it may get.

"**Time starts, now!" **Everyone immediately rushed him from different angles lashing out with attacks. Galvin sent out a powerful burst of psychokinetic energy through the floor throwing everyone every which direction. Ninten stood up then leaped into the air to try slamming his fist into Galvin. The creature blasted him with a concussion beam from his eyes. Kumatora placed her hands on the ground to use PK Ground. The metal of the floor began to shape up to Kumatora's will as the extremely powerful attack hit Galvin like an avalanche. Galvin was rightfully surprised that such a powerful attack was in the human's repertoire. Seeing him off balanced the others moved in, but the numerous tails that Galvin had knocked everyone away before it could be implemented. **"Humans you have four minutes left,"**

"Ugh, he's right," Jeff groaned adjusting his cracked eye glasses. He was quite the worse for wear with normal attire torn in many places, or burnt off. He wasn't the only one either as everyone was suffering from the harsh pounding they were receiving. However, the only people who didn't seem to slow down were Ness, Ninten, and Claus. It made sense since they were currently the strongest members of their team at this time.

"I'm not letting…them…fight this alone," Paula gasped. She focused all of her powers to bring them to their boiling point. As the skill of raw PSI Energy emerged around her hands and her eyes were glowing too with a pink aura. Everyone was awe struck that someone besides the main three and Claus had such power.

"We're not useless guys, each one of us may not be as powerful as Ness and the others separately, but we're definitely all powerful when together!" Paula exclaimed.

"She's right…we are more powerful then we give ourselves credit. No more warning shots everyone, we go omega or go home!" Ana exclaimed.

"I had wanted to test this out on my free time, but I guess I'll have to use it now," Jeff muttered pulling out a new laser pistol that's black in color with a sleek design and a pointed end for the barrel. "My Omega Gaia Beam, I made it to be able to home in on just about anything and it backs a wallop,"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Paula exclaimed.

"**Three minutes," **came Galvin's booming voice over the loud crash of bodies hitting metal.

"The backup is here!" Kumatora exclaimed as they all rushed forward.

Paula using her raw PSI energy began blasting at Galvin. He however, waved each blast away with a flick of his wrist.

"PK StarStorm Ω!" Poo exclaimed. Intense psychokinetic energy built up around him so much he was floating in the air. Stars shined as they lashed out at Galvin. Galvin lazily created a shield to withstand the attack.

"PK THUNDER Ω!" Kumatora yelled. The lightning blast was powerful enough to shatter the shield and leaving Galvin at the mercy of the raining stars.

"**I-Impossible…they shouldn't be able to…"**

"PK Fire Ω!" Ana yelled as a powerful tornado like funnel of flames came rushing at Galvin.

"**PK Flame!" **Galvin responded with a blue flame shooting out his hand like a beam that cut through the fire. An object was thrown by Duster into Galvin's face. He knew no explosion could hurt him, but what happened instead was a bright flash of light poured into Galvin's eyes blinding him and startling him. Suddenly, he felt something small grab one of his tails, and shockingly enough swing him around a few times until he was released and thrown through the air and didn't stop till he hit a wall. **"Even with my eyes blinded I can still sense you all,"**

"Well you can't see us since we don't have PSI powers," Loid responded cheekily. He launched a brigade of bottle rockets at Galvin not really hurting but distracting. Jeff trained his gun on Galvin then pressed down on the trigger. The beam took several seconds to charge as as the energy began to condense on the point until final a giant boom sounded as the energy was faster than any bullet and broke the sound barrier. Galvin could sense the blast and used a more controlled variation of PK Teleport to vanish. He reappeared above everyone again.

"**Humans, you have only two-ah!" **Jeff's beam had tracked Galvin down and slammed into his back surprising him.

"Told ya, accuracy is 100%," Jeff stated proudly. Paula took this opportunity to unleash a blast of psionic energy that slammed into Galvin, but even with the clear showing of power it only threw him a bit. Ninten and Ness assisted by both unleashing a PK Rocking blast. The added powers caused an explosion that threw Galvin for a loop, but allowed him to regain himself. He floats into the air as his eyes began to shine a pure and furious red color that showed he was far from being just a little upset. Sparks of psionic energy began dancing around his body showing that he was building up for another attack.

Taking this moment of stall into their advantage Jeff fired another Omega Beam. The blast scored a direct hit again but Galvin seemed to be able to ignore it enough to finish charging up. "**PSI Punishment!" **His eyes shined even brighter than before and shined so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. The light faded away and as they looked forward they were in shocked to see Galvin's body took a more muscular transformation. He was ripped from his arms and torso he must've used his PSI abilities to strengthen his body, but clearly it had it's draw back as he seemed to moan in agony. **"Suffer for your arrogance!" **He fell toward the ground slamming his fist into the ground with powerful results that literally caused a massive quake as the metal began to bend and twist apart with the force of the strike. The floor became unstable as it threw everyone around crazily. Ness wouldn't fall though as he used his speed to maneuver through the debris that was everywhere. He summoned a guitar then unleashed a PK Rocken blast. Galvin backhanded the attack then pushed his hand out to unleash the same kind of blast right back. This took Ness by surprise as he was blasted back. "**One minutes until it's all over forever humans,"**

"Then we'd better get to work then," Ninten exclaimed rushing forward toward Galvin. He pulled his fist back, and Galvin copied the motion as both fist collided with each other. The impact of the shockwave once again threw everyone through the air and land harshly on the floor. Ninten growled as he glared into Galvin's calm and collected visage. They both separated then began taking rapid shots at each other as their fists kept colliding over and over again. Each strike having a resounding shockwave that followed.

"Ninten just do it already!" Claus called as he struggled to stay on his feet as with the ground shaking.

"Fine!" Ninten yelled. "PK Release!" Ninten exclaimed unleashing stored up energy in his body. He pulled his fist back again, but this time when his fist met Galvin's the alien powerhouse was overwhelmed when they clashed his shoulder got dislocated. He had not known such pain before and pulled back with a shout of pain. Ninten followed up though as he leaped toward the creature. "Here Ness!" Ninten called kicking the creature through the air. Ness was there in a moment's notice. Galvin swung a tail at Ness, but missed. He tried to striking Ness over and over again.

"**10 seconds,"**

"More than enough time, ready everyone!" Ness called as he backed up suddenly confusing Galvin. He summoned his PSI guitar and he noticed that positioned around the room is all the others. "Let em have it!"

"PK…" all the psi users stated. "FORCE!" they shouted as they each unleashed powerful beams of multi colored energy at Galvin. The being cried out in shock and in shock of how much it actually hurt. A rainbow explosion followed making them all awe at the pure energy they unleashed. However, they knew that this was would not be enough to defeat this being. What's worse is that maneuver exhausted them all so much that they couldn't keep fighting if they wanted to.

"Great work everyone…" Ness muttered.

"I…didn't even know we could…do that," Ninten gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Me either,"

"**Impressive humans," **The creator stated as he floats out the smoke looking pretty roughed up, but overall still in good condition to keep fighting. "**The PK Force technique is one of the most powerful god-like abilities of PSI. To explain it simply you harnessed the absolute full power of your own power and others around you to empower yourself. It is the pinnacle of pure power, but I can tell when you used it was just a pure fluke. The energy was classified as only alpha, but still very impressive. Know that you die with my respect humans,"**

"Well and I thought we weren't going to get anything good," Ness said.

"**PK-," **Suddenly a read beam slammed into the creator throwing him to the ground. Everyone was shocked as they turned to the source to see Lucas with his hand raised.

"Lucas!" everyone called in joy.

"Talk about cutting it close!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Sorry, that last attack damaged us internally. It required a full reboot to repair the damage," Lucas said standing to his feet. Lucas turned back toward his siblings to see them starting to wake up as well. "Is everyone alright?" Lucas asked worriedly as he turned back to his friends.

"Yep, we're all fine," Claus said proudly.

"Good," Lucas said with relief seeing them all alright, but dead tired. "Alright, you guys leave the rest to us, start heading back to the ship,"

"What?"

"Now that we're back we gotta hit Father with everything we got, and I don't want you guys getting caught up in the battle,"

"I've seen this Father guy fight, if he's anything like you guys, then he wouldn't use underhanded tactics,"

"Unless he got desperate, and at this point every one of us is very, very, desperate,"

"Alright, I won't argue with you," Claus said raising his hands which surprised Lucas. "I'll go get every-," Lucas cut Claus off as he wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. Claus was caught off guard and in a little pain with how hard Lucas's was hugging him but that was most likely his sores talking. He looked at Lucas, but returned the hug after a moment albeit with some confusion. "You okay?"

"I love you Claus, no matter what we are family and that will not change from this world or the next,"

"Lucas, I love you too bro, but you're kinda freaking me out here," Claus said pulling away to look at his brother's face. He placed his hands on his shoulders to stare him sternly in the eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Besides, you promised me that we'd still be able to see each other after all this,"

"Right…we will see each other again…someday…" Claus noted the hesitation in Lucas's voice. "Gather everyone up and hurry things are gonna get explosive,"

"Alright," Claus nodded as he removed his hands then hurry off. Claus did as he said he would helping everyone who to move and healing any serious wounds. Once everyone was gathered Lucas pointed them to the door. There was a lot of protest but Lucas wasn't having any of it. He said he'd catch up with them when they were finished with the creator. Once that was settled Lucas returned his attention on his creator as his eyes steeled. He was up again shaking off the paralysis he had struck him with. If not to only buy some more time for his back up to gather themselves back up.

"Alright, we ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"Like you even need to ask," Fuel said with a smirk. "One last time you guys?"

"One last time," Gigantor said.

"AAAAHHH!" they all cried as all seven of them rushed forward.

"**Of all the ungrateful gall!" **Galvin exclaimed seeing that he had to get serious real quick with the new foes approaching. Gigerferal lashed out with dozens of tendrils that binded Galvin's tails preventing him from going anywhere.

"I'll go first!" Gigrahell exclaimed.

"W-what, wait Gigrahell!" Lucas called after him as he flew forward.

"I don't do long goodbyes and we don't have time for that just finish this for me!" Gigrahell exclaimed. Suddenly, he began glowing red, his skin and all began glowing as energy began to gather in his jaws. "PK REBIRTH Ω!" He yelled as a blinding fast red beam of light shined toward his creator. He responded with an energy field that cushioned the blow enough to not do as much damaged as it would have, however, it still did considerable damage. The resounding explosion was so powerful the room was torn asunder even from the roof which was beyond sight. The room was beginning to fall apart at the seams, but held together. Gigrahell's body was covered in smoke as he shrank down to a small size. Father responded with a powerful psychokinetic blast. Gigrahell hit the ground hard groaning and to some of their horror…his wounds were not healing.

"So…that's how it is…" Gigantor muttered dryly. He faced forward to see Gigerferal was fighting back Father all alone. He was lucky Father was still dazed and suffered great damage from his own growing power and Gigrahell's attack.

"We won't fall to you monster!" Gigerferal exclaimed.

"**Ironic seeing where the words come from," **Father snapped his fingers to cause a explosion of fire around Gigerferal's body. Recognizing him in danger Gigantor charged forward with Gigabellcise in tow.

"Giga…" Lucas muttered stretching an arm out to her. She turned back to him for a moment. She hurried back to him to hug him tightly.

"See you on the other side Giggy…" she muttered.

"Wherever that is…" Lucas responded. She smiled and released him to rush over to the battle at Gigantor's call. Gigantor was currently wrapped up in Galvin's tails unable to muscle his way out and unable to get an angle to work to his advantage.

"**I know your weak points my child, do you think you are invulnerable to me simply because of your armor,"**

"That was actually the plan Father," Gigantor responded. The creator was confused but was answered as Gigerferal was released from the flames by Gigabellcise and sliced open weak points of Gigantor's armor allowing his energy to leak out. Galvin seemed to pale if possible at the aspect of this. Gigabellcise freezes the tails holding Gigantor quickly. She backed away quickly as Gigantor's energy core became so unstable that the super strong armor of his began to break apart from the inside out. Gigerferal and Gigabellcise made sure Father kept a hold on the quickly timing out bomb to be.

"Now Giga!" Gigerferal exclaimed as tendrils shot out his body and sunk into the cracks of Gigantor's armor and began pumping his own MOTHER core energy into it.

"**NO YOU FOOL YOU'LL RISK EVERYTHING TO SIMPLY HURT ME!" **Father screamed as he moved to stop the happening.

"Yes," Gigabellcise responded as she hovered in front of Father. She wrapped her extra appendages around herself then stared directly at Father.

"**I know what you are about to do Gigabellcise and you are a full for such a fool hardy strategy,"**

"We can't outfight you, no one in this universe can, so we'll just throw everything you've created back in your face," Gigabellcise said strongly as her eyes glowed red. "PK STORM Ω!"

She began twisting around in a circlestirring up a powerful wind. The wind was powered by lightning, ice, fire, and earth. She was using every ounce of power in her to push back and hold down Galvin.

"UuGGGcch…" came the muffled chocking sound of Gigerferal. As his energy was being used up the symbiont began to devour what was left of him. He was being suffocated but still charged Gigantor's core with even more of his energy making it grow more and more unstable.

"….Giger…." Gigantor muttered with the core being charged with such a mixture it was poisoning him. However, his armor was still cracking up more and more.

"…Y-Yeah…" he managed to choke out.

"….can you see anything…."

"….n-n-no….."

"Too bad….I hate we miss what comes next,"

A massive explosion fill the room as Father wailed out in pain of the blast. The radiated energy of the blast was powerful enough to make the air around them thicker and each breath a shock to their system. They all saw what remained of their fallen brethren. Pieces of Gigantor's armor were scattered about as well as Giger's symbiont. Lucas cringed as tears leaked out his eyes. It was harder then he thought, so much harder than he thought.

"Lucas," Fuel said grabbing his attention. He could see that even the rarely shaken Gigicise was a well of emotions himself. Unable to fully accept what's happened, since he had grown so accustomed to the idea they'd be around forever. However, he realized that now there are only three Immortal Soldiers left. "Stay strong okay, they did this for us, for everyone…"

"I know that!" Lucas yelled as he bit his lip. "I just wish I could've…could've…thought of a different way,"

"I know…listen Lucas, I'm going to try my very best,"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You built a life Lucas, a life filled with people that care about you and love you. You can't leave that behind, I can't allow that. I'm going to do my absolute best to kill Father myself, or at least put him on the verge of death so your full power can finish him. You've lost so much, felt so much pain, and I was supposed to protect you…I had failed. The least I can do is let you return home,"

"Fuel…no…"

"I'm going to do my best,"

"Please!" Lucas cried as the tears flooded out his eyes as he grabbed the back Fuel's shirt. He cried his eyes out onto Fuel's back. "Please, don't I'm so sorry, I was so mad, I didn't think-I mean I was in so much pain! I'm not ready for this, please give me some time, I'll think of something I can't lose you please!" Lucas begged as he choked on his tears.

"This was your plan Gigue," Gipsych said confused. "Why are you so upset its working?"

"That's the problem!" Lucas yelled turning on his sister. "I was so upset about Maria's death, and I was so angry with you guys. I was ready for you all to die, I hated you all, and I came here ready to see you all suffer! But seeing it now in front of me, I can't do this, I won't allow this please give me some time to think of something!"

"That's foolish Gigue, we're not giving up a winning strategy especially when four of us are already gone…"

"We gave them our word we'd finish this Lucas, and we will," Fuel stated sternly. He walked forward tearing himself from Lucas's grip. "Gipsych with me," Fuel called. Gipsych stared at Lucas as the boy crumpled to the floor. She bent down to rub her face against Lucas's as a last show of affection. She then floats off after Fuel. She looks at his face and his startled to see tears pouring from his eyes as well. "I'll need you to keep up psychic defenses and once I get him seasoned enough try and destroy his mind. We gotta make this fight as easy as possible for Gigue,"

"Alright…" She muttered. She took off in the air as Gigicise charged forward. He study the debris carefully until he found a presence behind him. He turned to see Father glaring down at him. Father knew that out of all the soldiers though Gigicise was the most skilled, lack less of the psychic powers. He unleashed a bran blast, but was however negated by Gipsych who jumped in between them at the last moment. Before Father could even recoil Gigicise went to work. He slashed most of Father's tails off, slashed at open wounds, and stabbed him to make new ones. Gigicise danced around him in a overwhelming show of skill of strategy. With Gigicise hounding the creator Gipsych delve deeper into the monstrous subconscious of her creator. She was easily having a struggling battle as well.

"I-I can't…" Gipsych gasped struggling.

"I'll keep cutting then!" Gigicise responded performing an x slash on the creator's torso. Unlike them, Father could not instantly heal from wounds like this.

"It won't matter. Even with my power increase his mind is too much for me to burrow through. It's pure chaos!"

"Then direct me on how to kill him!" Gigicise exclaimed leaping away from a powerful PK Beam.

"I-," she was cut off by a glance from Father. That mere glance shattered her insides and her brain was scramble in a moment she couldn't even scream.

"Gipsych!" Gigicise called but was run through by a tail.

"**Surely you can do better my eldest,"**

"Already did, pops," Gigicise said with a smirk. Suddenly a glowing red rock was thrown by Gipsych to Gigicise. He caught it and Father realized it was her MOTHER core. He absorbed it into his body. He received her powers, but his body began rejecting it instantly. However, Gigicise didn't care, he focused on pulling out one blade as he levitated toward Father's face. Then he ran a blade straight through Father's skull.

Or so it seemed.

The rejection process was faster than Gigicise anticipated. His blade disintegrated half way in leaving Galvin's brain only scratched. His blade fell apart as his body began to spark rapidly as the rejection process began to destroy his insides. His stomach explodes and he goes limp. Father drops him on the floor as if he's garbage, and Lucas sat and watched the entire thing.

"**Well, he came pretty close didn't he?"** he was clearly happy that he barely got out of that pit. Lucas simply stared at the limp body. Waiting, waiting for the damage to repair, waiting for him to sit up cursing or groaning about how old he is, Lucas was waiting for something! Anything…but nothing happened. **"You always held the most potential Gigue, and it seems like such a shame to waste it on this meaningless carnage. Let's start over, together and the utopia can be even better than ever,"**

"Galvin…does that name even mean anything to you?" Lucas asked his face toward the floor.

"**What does that name have to do with anything?"**

"It is your name,"

"**My old name…I abandoned it a long time ago…"**

"That's not the only part of yourself you abandoned…" Lucas said standing up. "You turned your back on all your beliefs," Lucas' hair turned white. "All your values," his symbiont began to cover his entire body showing the red circle in the middle of his chest. "And you buried that part of you so deep inside yourself you don't even recognize it anymore. The power has changed you so much…but I know what that's like. It only seems like you're the bad guy from one point of view, but given a different point of view it could mean something else. Galvin is trapped in you and he so desperately wants to rest, to stop this madness. His dream twisted so sinisterly that he wishes for death. I hear him, I've always heard him, and that he is my true Father, not you, you monster!" the symbiont drew red lines that went to the back of Lucas' palms and to the top of his feet and a small black tail sprouted out his lower back. "I will save you Galvin!" Lucas cried.

"**Galvin is dead!"**

"No, not yet," Lucas muttered.

Lucas rushed forward with the intent to finish this battle once and for all. Father was greatly weakened both physically and mentally. His power was destroying him from the inside as well. But even with all this in his favor the creator was still monstrously powerful even in this state. However, Lucas had an idea of his own deciding to take a chance. That Giygas creature was based off his design with a few alterations to it. However, virtually there weren't that many differences. Lucas swung an enlarged fist at Father which the creature reeled back from. Father responded with a psychic attack that made Lucas howl in agony as his brain felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. Lucas cringed as he opened one eye then shot a tendril toward Fuel's remains. It hit two MOTHER cores lying next to him and he retracted the line. Soon Lucas absorbed them into his body obtaining the skills of Gigicise and Gipsych. With Gipscyh's psychic skills enhanced by his power he was able to negate the psychic blast and turn it back on the creator. He reeled back in shock and pain as he halted the attack. With Gigicise's skill he was able to rush him in a moment's notice to slash at him with his claws. He knew striking vital points would help the most, weakening body helps weaken the mind and vice versa. He leaped forward to grab Galvin's head then slammed his forehead into his. This opened a psychic channel that he used to completely destroy Father's psyche. When he felt he did that the energy that was being held back explodes out the creator's body.

"**W-What have you…AAAAAHHHHH!" **The power backlash destroyed Father's mind only leaving behind a being that is only rage and power.

"Giving you a taste of my life," Lucas muttered darkly. Lucas expertly dodged the next blast of energy since in this stage all he could do was send out burst of pure energy. He shot tendrils around the room taking the all of the remaining cores of his siblings. They didn't have enough power to fix their broken bodies, but they all were composed of their life essences their souls. Doing this allowed him to not feel so alone and gifted him with their abilities. Lucas landed on the ground then forced his hands into the floor. Suddenly giant white symbiont tentacles shot out the ground underneath the deranged animal that was Father. Lucas's symbiont was able to suppress the creature's power but he knew the bonds won't last too long. Lucas wanted to kill as many PSI genes in the creature before it broke loose.

"**RRRAAAGGH!" **It yelled in feral rage as the energy quickly became too much and completely destroyed the binds. The blast was so giant Lucas was caught in it as he went flying through the air and hit the wall. His body sparking as it healed his serious injuries. The creature pushed his hand out towards Lucas. Lucas was surprised it could do that much. **"You die…" **sparking electricity danced around it's hand and Lucas grew fearful. His one weakness and only weakness...

Lightning…

The properties of the charge of lightning were extremely dangerous to his MOTHER core that could potentially kill him. A bunch of science facts with ionic charged molecules and other jargon he cared little about. He hated the idea too, and thought it was quite ironic that that this is his kryptonite. Honestly, Claus had no idea how close he was to actually killing him all those years ago at the battle sight for the Seventh Needle. When he was young he had no idea why he was so scared of lightning storms, but at this point in time it made total sense. Lucas assumed some shred of Father was still there spiteful enough to try and kill him with the last of his thoughts. Lucas's healing ability needed some time since the muscles in his body were scorched. A blast of lightning shot out his hand and nailed Lucas as he wail out in utter agony. Lucas felt everything burning inside of him as his insides felt like they were on fire.

"LUCAS!" he heard a voice then suddenly the lightning stopped as a figure jumped in between it.

"C-Claus…." Lucas moaned out. However, Claus seemed fine and the lightning attack somehow bounced off of him and went straight back at the creator. He was knocked back and he howled in pain himself hitting the floor. "Claus,"

Claus turned back toward Lucas then bent down to check on him. "Wow that was close, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here!?" Lucas demanded as he began sitting up and climbing to his feet.

"We came back to see how things were going," Claus explained. Lucas looked everyone to see that everyone was there. "Originally it was just gonna be me, then Ness and Ninten wanted to come, and then Duster and Kumatora, and then everybody else just basically got lumped in after that,"

"How did you-," Lucas gasped as he saw the object on Claus's chest. Claus followed his gaze as he smirked.

"Yeah…dad lent it to me, thought it be good to have along," Claus said as he reached to remove it but was stopped by Lucas hand grabbing his. "I think it's best you have it,"

"No, I can live,"

"It's no secret that you and lightning don't sit well Lucas,"

"How did you-,"

"I'm your brother remember. I know you've been scared of thunderstorms since we were little, and that I almost killed you when I was a slave,"

"That doesn't matter!" Lucas yelled.

"How are you gonna sit here and yell at me, Lucas look around!" Claus ordered staring at the remains of his family. "Why aren't they healing?"

"Yeah, we we're wondering that too," Ness muttered.

"Their dead…" Lucas muttered as he stood to his feet finally without leaning off the wall.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"Oh my god…" Paula gasped seeing the bodies lying on the floor. No blamed her for this reaction as it was indeed extremely scary.

"Lucas what is going on?" Kumatora demanded. The explanation was cut short as The creator explodes from the debris he's buried under.

"Duster, Kumatora!" Lucas yelled grabbing their attention. He pulled Claus over as he approached. "Please…I don't care what he does, and I don't care what he says you can't be here! Say something to him, convince everyone I don't care how just get them out of here!" Lucas yelled as Father threw himself at the crowd ready to pounce. "GO! RUN!" Lucas separated from them as he leaped into the air to deliver a powerful uppercut into Father's jaw that sent him flying back and to the floor. "Energy…fading fast…lightning attack…strongest I've ever felt. Got to do something,"

A blast of psychokinetic energy shot out at Lucas slamming him into a wall harshly. He pushed off of it just in time to dodge another lightning blast. Lucas racked his mind for an answer to his problem. Father had taken all kinds of punishment, but he still kept going and the fact that he was being destroyed on the inside was not enough. He wasn't slowing down, and his energy just kept increasing. If Lucas came at him with all he had all he'd do was wind up dead as well and Father just have another scar or two. This being had no weakness…or maybe he was incorrect. He noted the amount of pain Father was in when Claus reflected the lightning back at him. Maybe his weakness against lightning is a genetic trait since he was made from the blood of Galvin. Lucas looked back to see all of his friends now arguing about what to do next. Lucas shot out a tendril to latch onto Claus's lightning sword. Claus was unprepared as it was yanked away before he could get a grip on it. Lucas gripped the sword tightly as he sent an electrical surge directly at the deranged Father. It scored a direct hit and Father cried out in just as much pain as Lucas did when he was hit. Lucas knew that his guess was right and he knew just how to kill him now. Lucas rushed forward through the air to slash at Father, but he proved that he was crazed but not stupid. He knew Lucas was aware of their connection and would not allow Lucas to delve deep into it. He moved fast, faster than Lucas could swing the weapon while trying to get over his nagging fear of it himself. It was unsettling, but he couldn't get a solid blow in. However, Father did as he lashed out with an eye laser beam that plowed him into the floor. Lucas began sitting up but noticed that he was missing the thunder sword.

"I need to soften him up a bit before I can land the final blow like that. Supernova is to small especially when he has all this room and too uncontrolled. Gotta be something…" Lucas shot a white glob of his symbiont onto Father's eyes blinding him. He jumped back toward his still arguing friends. "Before you guys leave, one question," he said gathering their attention.

"We can't answer any questions because technically we're not supposed to be here," Teddy remarked snidely.

"Well let's pretend you are. What move did you guys use on Father while we were passed out?" Lucas asked.

"Something called the PK Force," Ness answered.

Lucas's head whirled around to them, "You guys managed to use the PK Force!"

"Yeah, he seemed impressed too,"

"That's because it is impressive and the single most powerful move known to PSI users. That's just what I need, we need to establish a link so you can teach it to me,"

"Now all of a sudden you need us huh?" Ninten question with a snarky smile.

"And where is my sword?" Claus asked.

"I'll get it back to you so you can deliver the Cundi Gra,"

"The what?"

"Finisher," Jeff pointed out. "And are you sure about this, going in solo,"

"I have to…alright guys just a link so I can learn the skill nothing more," Lucas said.

"You plan on beating him this way?"

"No, I plan on using lightning since we both share the same DNA I figured my weakness must be his. Lightning users keep him busy while I learn this," Lucas said closing his eyes. Ness and Ninten shared a glance but both closed their eyes as well. Galvin was back in a moment's notice to stop whatever was happening. Poo was the first to unleash PK Thunder at him and was surprised to get such a reaction since he was clearly shocked. Soon Ana, Paula, Kumatora, and Claus joined in too. The five of them were able to bring the best down to the ground. However, they were still incredible weak from the previous battle so it didn't last long as they ran out of energy to use PSI.

"Damn it!" Kumatora growled as Galvin got his second wind and rushed everyone in a primal rage. Lucas suddenly appeared in front of him with his eyes glowing.

"PK…" A red glow surrounding his right hand, a sapphire glow surrounded his left, and a white light shined from his chest piece. He combined the powers then called out… "FORCE!"

The rainbow colored beam consumed the monster as Lucas put his everything into it which was clear when the light around him began to fade away rather quickly. Shockingly enough Father was able to fight through the blast and cancelled out the blast. Lucas was stunned but gathered his wits once he realized that everyone was still right behind him. Lucas pushed out his hands to shoot out tentacles that swung around Father's wrist then anchored themselves into the floor. Then he gave Lucas a deadly gaze, but Lucas leaped forward to press his forward into his Father's. Suddenly, he stopped as Lucas hovered over his Father's head and all the action stopped. Though everything came to a halt everyone could tell that Lucas was sweating buckets to keep him at bay.

"Get…sword…." Lucas muttered out as it seemed like his head would explode. Claus followed order quickly seeing his weapon then flying over to go get it and returning.

"Got it, now move so I can blast him," Claus said.

"Wont….be…enough….stab…..in head…..wound….." Lucas strained his voice out his throat. Claus looked to see the head wound on Father's head and looked to his sword, but then returned his gaze to Lucas.

"But…I can't your body is totally in the way of it I won't be able to get a clear shot. Why not I just hit him somewhere else?"

"NO!" Lucas gasped as Father's struggling began to grow fiercer and more uncontained. "Run…sword through me…only way!" Lucas called.

"No…I won't do that!" Claus yelled.

"Fine…" Lucas growled as tendril lashed out Claus from Lucas' back and grabbed the sword. Claus resisted trying to pull the weapon away. So the tendril stabbed Claus in the right shoulder, his mechanical arm earning a shot of pain as his grip on the weapon was lost. The tendril positioned the weapon properly then ran the weapon through Lucas. Lucas growled in pain but focused enough tof the blade to run through him and into the wound Gigicise had made before he fell. Everything stopped as the blade went straight into Father's brain. Lucas looked him right in the eyes.

"**Please…..do it…."**

"Carnicise….do it…." And at that command the lightning sword was switched on sending a powerful electrical current through both of them. They both wailed out in utter agony of having their insides set on fire. They both experienced internal explosion that showed outward in various places. Blood poured out of Father's mouth as it did with Lucas. The symbiont unable to maintain strength anymore and Galvin fell over from the pain. He brought a hand to Lucas's head.

"…than..thank you…." And Lucas felt the creator's mind slip away as he no longer responded to the electrical treatment. Lucas threw himself off of him as he climbed to his feet. The sword was no longer active but it was still embedded in his chest. Lucas turned to his friends with a warm smile as his eyes had once again became a cerulean blue. Then he fell to the floor.

"LUCAS!" everyone yelled rushing over. Ninten reached for the sword knowing it brought Lucas great pain and it pained him to see it so he pulled it out quickly. Lucas gasped as if he got punched in the gut.

"What the hell we're you think!?" Kumatora roared.

"I got him…" Lucas muttered. "I got him right?"

Ness craned his head back toward Galvin to see him motionless on the ground, "Yeah, you got him dude…"

"Good, is-is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but this is one of those times where you have to worry about yourself right now," Duster said placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Can't help it…"

"H-He's not healing…" Ana said quietly as she noticed the lack of the flashes of red she had grown accustomed to seeing whenever Lucas got hurt. She was scared, as was everyone. "W-Why isn't he healing?!"

"Ran out of lives, burned off all the reserve energy of my MOTHER core, no more MOTHER no more me," Lucas explained. At his words he coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

"Then... that's how we can fix this, we can get more MOTHER and then you'll be okay," Ness said hopeful as he looked around the tattered and beaten room.

"Ness…any MOTHER that existed was in this room…and their all burnt out," Jeff explained.

"It can't be all gone!" Ness yelled at him for saying such a thing.

"It is all gone…that was the point...so this could happen," Lucas muttered.

"Stop it, you're not dying!" Ninten yelled tears leaking out from his eyes like a waterfall. "You've died before and you come back so you can't be dying!"

"Lucas…stop messing with us, and tell us what we need to do to help you," Kumatora said in her rare quiet voice.

"Poo don't bow your head as if he's gone he's not!" Ness yelled at the silent Poo who seemed as if he was witnessing the death of a fallen comrade.

"He will be…" Poo muttered.

"No he won't I won't let it be this way!" Ness yelled back as he began crying angry tears.

"YOU LIAR!" hollered a voice over everyone. Claus glared down at Lucas his eyes filled with so much sadness and so much rage as his tears were flowing like a river. "You said…you said everything would be okay, that we'd grow up together. You promised me that!"

"We already did that Claus…" Lucas muttered. Lucas's eye lids began to get lower as his breath was shakier, but Claus bent down to grab Lucas's hand coercing him to stay awake.

"Fight just a little bit longer Lucas!"

"I've been fighting all my life Claus…now…I just want to rest…"

"No, no not yet please!" Claus exclaimed gripping Lucas' hand tightly. "Your my brother Lucas, you can't die here, you just can't! You could've found a different way, you didn't have to do this to us and make us love you so much and then take yourself away from us so cruelly!" Claus bit his lip. "If you don't come home with us then what was the point of all this?!"

"I'm…I'm so sorry Claus…" Lucas responded gripping Claus's hand tighter. "But I'm so happy…I am…because I did it…"

"What?"

"I wasn't able to save Maria, I wasn't able to save mom, and I had failed you when you needed me most…I couldn't save any of you," Lucas smiled brightly and warmly up at his brother surprising Claus since he hadn't seen that smile in so long. "But I saved you this time, and I saved everyone and everything that is important to me. I saved you…"

"Lucas…" Ness muttered sadly. Suddenly he began to glow as Nefarious separated from him. Nobody really cared that much, but Nefarious didn't seem to be into the idea of looking at Lucas in his state as he walked away. "Lucas…come on buddy, you still on that? You don't need to save us, we can save ourselves. We're strong enough to protect you too,"

"I know…and I finally returned the favor…"

"From the very beginning Lucas, since we became friends Ness and I made sure to look after you to protect you. We promised ourselves that...," Ninten stopped himself as he broke down unable to speak anymore. Paula bent down with tears in her eyes and she leaned downward to place a soft kiss on Lucas's cheek.

"I hope you can pull through this…this was supposed to be your happy ending,"

"Guys, don't be sad…t-t-this is my happy...ending..." Lucas said brightly.

"We've been through so much Lucas, too much to just not feel this way. We don't care if you lived thousands of years, that's not fair to us because we didn't know you near that amount of time. There's so much we still wanted to do and experience together!" Duster said in a surprising loud tone.

"Please, I beg of you don't-," Kumatora began.

"I'm happy…" Lucas cut her off. "I'm okay with this…" He seemed taken aback a bit suddenly as his eyes got all murky. "Well, there goes my sight…"

"Oh god Lucas…" Claus muttered crying into his brother's hand which the grip was getting weaker and weaker.

"I'll be…seeing you Claus…promise we'll meet again," both brothers shared a shrilled laugh. Since they both knew how false that statement was.

"You really are happy huh?" Claus asked.

"I was able to protect…what mattered…most…to me…I was finally able to do it…I protected someone," Lucas had tears pooling out his eyes, as they were tears of joy. He reached up to wrap his arms around his brother one last time for one final embrace and he used all his strength to make it a good one. Lucas began to hear his momma's song so vividly and he smiled even bigger as he laid himself back down with Claus help. Claus still gripped his hand tightly and Lucas still gripped back, but quickly losing it. "hehe...Mooo-ma….was…right…" he smiled warmly as he his eye closed. "She was….riiiiigght….." Lucas' grip faded as it slipped through Claus's shocked fingers as his hand hit the ground. He laid there motionless, with everyone waiting for him to shoot up. Say it was a cruel joke, to point and laugh at them saying he can't believe they fell for that. But he didn't move making the truth much harder to accept.

Lucas is dead.

And there was no coming back this time.

"Goodbye... Lucas…" Claus said cradling his head in his arms as his tears flowed even harder onto his brother's face. Kumatora broke down in Duster's arm unable to withstand the extreme sadness any longer. Ness stared in wonder at what he was seeing. His absolute worst nightmare made real. It made him shake as he didn't know what to do with himself. All the fun they had, the laughs they shared. It amounted to pure regret and hopelessness. Ninten couldn't bring himself to even look at Lucas in that state as he turned his back to ball his eyes out slamming his fist into the metal over and over again. All the power they had in their body...turned out not to be enough. The tears wouldn't stop...

"We failed…" they muttered.


	30. Epilogue or Prologue

_**The Shadows of the Past part 30**_

"_**Epilogue…..or Prologue?"**_

The trip back to Earth seemed so long. Apparently, after the fall of the Creator, the entire space colony began to fall apart and turn into a giant scrap of metal. The humans gathered their fallen comrades as a way of trying to give them a proper burial when they returned. Jeff had examined Lucas's body thoroughly to, but there was no way around it. The simple fact was that they are all dead.

Lucas is dead.

They handled it as best as they possibly could in all honesty. They had decided that in Fuel's case that they would omit the fact that he was actually Gigicise, Lucas's eldest brother. Save Lighter a bit more heartache then needed. It was so hard to come to terms with it all, but Claus was taking it so much harder than everyone else it seemed. He sealed himself off in his room talking to no one and speaking with no one. Ness and Ninten were on a similar level as him, the only difference being they didn't tune people out. However, their cheery spirits were gone showing the deep scars that were left. They were upset more so at themselves for the happening. Lucas was recklessly selfless, they knew that. They knew he would give his life for them without batting an eye, but they promised themselves they would never ever give him the option. They felt like failures despite the battle being won. Their very spirits were crushed but they allowed the others to console them at least. They didn't hurt alone and they knew that, but it was so obvious to see something had broken inside of them. They all tried their hardest to find a way of moving on despite how impossible it would seem. Duster was so out of it that he usually silent footsteps sounded like lead in the halls. Kumatora firey personality and vigor gave way to a defenseless shell of a girl she fought so hard to never show. They felt utterly horrible to allow their comrade fall without them. Kumatora even briefly suggested suicide to Duster! However, both knew that would only cause more pain for everyone, and basically spit on the sacrifice Lucas made for them. Ana and Paula were just as devastated seeing the boy as a product of how good things can come from bad sometimes. They were so proud of Lucas and his accomplishments and wished to see what other things he might accomplish. It was unfair that it ended like this when he just started making his own life, and making peace with his demons. The girls mostly help to console Ness and Ninten, but to be honest they weren't really sure who was consoling who in this situation since they were the ones crying on their respective boyfriend's shoulder. Teddy was surprised how he felt so bad for Lucas. Teddy however held no deep mourning knowing that Lucas did what he thought was right. He was happy, and the sacrifice wasn't in vain. That's what's important...but no matter how many times he thought that he couldn't help getting a headache trying not to think of missing the sweet innocent Lucas. Loid didn't like these emotions he was feeling, they were new and undesired. He decided to tinker on something, repair something, work on a project, or anything! Anything but these feelings...anything but the hurt. Nefarious and Star sat together in Nefarious' room. Star wanted to be with him at the moment and Nefarious didn't have a problem. They too felt bad for what happened... Nefarious curses the soft spot Ness inherited to him. However, he knew he was only kidding himself. He genuinely liked Lucas and wished he didn't have to die this way. Poo respected Lucas as a true warrior. He found himself alone in a meditative state calming his mind and searching for an answer to find of a way of pushing past this. The fact was he was never trained for this, and to be perfectly honest the thought never crossed his mind that he would ever lose a friend. In retrospect it is a rather ignorant and foolish thought to think that in all these battles they've fought that the possibility of death was real. It just seemed so...foreign. He didn't like foreign things too much. He found himself for the first time in his life unable to concentration on what he was doing.

After a few days they returned to Earth using the giant flagship of Gigicise. At first the citizens of Tazmilly were almost in shock to see the ship thinking they were under attack. While in space they had no idea just how much time had past while flying through the void. Apparently they had been gone for about 3 months which only felt like a few weeks to them. There was great celebration initially...till everyone saw the down cast of faces. Flint was the first brave enough to ask.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked looking everyone over. No one answered him, but after a quick glance of faces he noticed two missing. He felt a lump in his throat as a cold sweat hit his brow. He swallowed harshly then asked. "Where is Lucas?"

"And where is Fuel?" Lighter added clearly angered by the lack of answers and not wanting to jump to conclusions. He looked to the ship. "FUEL GET OUT HERE! You had me worried sick!" No one came out and this made Lighter angrier. "FUEL!"

"Lighter..." Claus began shakily a hard lump in his throat.

"Please..." Lighter said quietly. "Please tell me anything...then what your about to tell me. Tell me he's asleep, goofing off, causing trouble...but please...don't tell me what you're about to tell me..." Claus said nothing else as he turned to look at the sand on the beach. Noting his silence Lighter began to shake. This was a hard sight to watch, a man who lost his wife...and now his son.

"Where is Lucas?" Flint asked since his question wasn't answered either.

"He's gone..." Nefarious said being the bearer of bad news. "This time...it's permanent..."

To say this rocked Flint's world was an understatement. Just when he thought he could live with most of his family again...he was back to having only one son again. It felt like some cosmic force saying he couldn't have his children! Flint fell to his knees not prepared for the emotional punch. Claus walked over to hug the man tightly knowing they both needed it more then they'd claim. In only half a day they prepared a funeral to honor the dead, to honor the heroes who gave everything to save them. It was somewhat startling how many had shown up to the event, but the shy boy had interacted with everyone in the village. Everyone knew what he had done for them. Even the giant Leder made his presence known in the back of the crowd who seemed to be shedding silent tears. They had decided to bury him right next to his mom. So many tears were shed at the occasion especially by those who knew him best. Claus decided that he would give the eulogy for his lost brother.

"Lucas…was the best at whatever he put his mind into doing. I can't really tell anyone about who he used to be, but I can tell you what he was to me. When we were little, Lucas was known as the weaker twin, the weirdo, and always filled the role of second best. I heard that so much, that I at first began to think it a little myself. But when I see him sad, when he's upset…I don't know what it was but he just always seemed so much stronger than what everyone thought. He had more humanity in his little finger then most people had in their entire bodies. I saw it…I guess in a way I've always seen it and never understood why no one else did, why he didn't. Lucas was gifted with tremendous power, so much power that he actually could've destroyed this planet if he wanted to. I think I finally understand him…which sucks because of where we are right now for me to finally get it. He had so much power because he didn't want it. He never wanted power, but because of that he knew when to use it. He hated violence, but that meant he knew when it was necessary. His only flaw was he didn't know how to use it to protect what mattered to him. I guess it's how the universe balances out. The ones who don't desire power, are the ones who know how to use it I guess," Claus tears began to pour out his eyes showing he was struggling to continue. "But he was more than that, more than just some weapon to be used to take over the universe. He was living proof that you can do great things no matter where you come from. He showed me how to be strong, showed all of us really. He even helped us realize our potential, with the amount of faith he had for us he helped us grow stronger. I really wish we weren't here right now, but since I missed mom's funeral there was no way I was going to miss yours too bro. I love you Lucas, we love you Lucas, and I hope wherever you ended up your happy,"

In the crowd Dr. Andonuts was with Jeff. He tapped the boy on the shoulder drawing his attention then handed him what appeared to be a flash drive. Jeff looked at him questioningly. "I can't afford to have something like this on file for the Pigmask to use. Last thing any of us want is someone like Lucas working for them," Jeff nods in understanding at the notion. However, he found it hard to have such information under his control. He had taken vital information from Lucas's body in order to preserve them from falling in the wrong hands, as Lucas had requested of him before he died. Jeff in all honesty was scared…he literally had the most powerful being in the universe bottled up and preserved. Jeff shook his head to rid himself of his nervousness then reached to take the drive. "Be careful with that my boy," he said.

Jeff nods in understanding. He looked toward Ness to see such a sorrowed look on him, one he had never ever seen before. Telling him about the information he was just handed or any of them, seems like a move he shouldn't make. He was hurting, everyone was hurting, last thing he or the others wanted was to be tempted to peel through the data to find a way of reviving Lucas. This would have to stay his secret. Ness couldn't stand watching, or listening anymore obviously as he stepped through the crowd to leave. Jeff noticed Paula and Poo close behind him, and looking around a bit more he saw Ninten, Loid, Ana, and Teddy were already ahead of them. Jeff hurried after his group to rejoin them.

"Let's go home…" Ness muttered.

"You don't wanna say goodbye?" Jeff questioned.

"No," he said simply and gave no other reason. Jeff supposed he didn't need one. Ninten half-heartedly opened a time portal and they all jumped in. Jeff wondered if their adventures would end now...

* * *

**20 years later**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time Period: Ness's aka The Golden Age**

In an office covered with papers on the floor and desk, filing cabinets, and other random items. A man was sitting behind the desk writing something down on his notepad and then moving to type on his computer with his fingers flashing over the keyboard. There was a loud banging noise that sounded like someone was punching the door. "By all means, come in," responded the blond man.

In came a heavily decorated man clad in a navy military uniform. The man was built like a soldier with big muscles and stern jaw with his military haircut. He wore a very displeased face as he quickly walk toward the man who sat down behind the desk who also neglected to look at him. "I guess your too good to stand and salute,"

"Well I'm not exactly a soldier, and it's already been stated that you have limited command over me,"

"Given, that you hold up your end of the bargain, which you have not Andonuts!" the man growled slamming his hands on the desk that rattled a few of the blond's things. The blond man placed his hand on a few things to keep them from falling over.

"How so?" the man stated raising an eyebrow as he pushed up his glasses.

"Nothing has been effective. Sure, we have some really neat toys on controlling and corralling PSI users, but nothing to combat them,"

"You mean, nothing that can kill them," Andonuts corrected.

"Well everyone knows that they can heal themselves!"

"To a certain extent General,"

"Does it really matter Professor what the weapons are used for,"

"Yes it does _sir,"_ Professor Andonuts said with a hint of annoyance. "You want to create something that can handle the bad PSI users fine, but I'm not make something so you can lock up the good ones too. Specifically three of them,"

"They are the most powerful PSI users on the planet, especially Ness. Do you think we'd be able to stop him if we needed to,"

"He wouldn't turn,"

"That's what everyone thought until that day 15 years ago,"

"That was an evil version of him,"

"There's never been a clear discrimination between the two,"

"He has his own country, with a figure head and everything,"

"Little prick also has diplomatic immunity…"

"So what are you trying to create? A new team, or a new weapon?"

"All these papers, all these idea, and we don't have time to syphon through what may work and what wont," The General growled scanning over the papers. He saw a lot of new designs, old designs being improved, old records of military operations, new cases that needed to be worked, and other miscellaneous things. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw what appeared to be a flash drive. He picked it up fiddling with it. The man's office was covered with papers all over the place, so why would the man have something digital around. "What's on this?"

Professor Andonuts glanced up, but then seemingly paled as he shifted around patting his pockets. "T-T-That's my-my… book!"

"Your book?" the general questioned. He scanned the object to see how much memory it has. "You need Five Terabytes of space to write a book?"

"It's…a manual?"

"Of?"

"Why does my personal life suddenly interest you General?" the blond decided to play offensive.

"It doesn't but you can't bullshit a bullshiter professor," The general stepped around the desk then inserted the flash drive into the computer. Before Andonuts could do anything it was already too late. The file was being opened and looked through by the General. And though it was a bunch of jargon he couldn't fully understand he knew a blueprint when he saw one. A blueprint of something…no maybe of someone. The General stood up from behind the monitor then walked toward to the door without the drive. He turned his head simply to the blond. "Jeff Andonuts, I want one," he said simply then left.

Jeff stared at the door then back at his monitor. "I guess history has a way of repeating itself…"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**PROJECT: EARTHBOUND**


End file.
